Reverse founders day
by Heidi Mae
Summary: 3 part story. Part 1 complete. On Founders day it's Stefan that Katherine fools on the porch. How does this change everyone's destinty?My own AU version of S2. OOC for some of the charectors to fit the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Reverse founders day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire diaries. Just for fun.

**Summary**: Founders Day alternate ending. It's Stefan and Katherine on the porch. How does that change everything. The story follows the episode exactly as it was up to the point where Bonnie saves Damon and Stefan from the fire. Then it goes off into an AU.

.

* * *

**Chapter one: Strange bond **

Elena stood there holding unto to Damon for dear life. She met his hazy gaze and felt the relief flood her. She glanced at Stefan hoping to see relief for his brother's safety but saw worry and jealousy instead. She didn't have time to think about that right now. She and Stefan helped Damon to his feet. He looked at Elena for a moment and took off.

"Great. I need to make sure he isn't going to go feed." Stefan muttered.

"Stefan." Elena said softly. "He won't. He hasn't in a long time."

"But he was weakened with vervain." Stefan augured.

"Stefan you were worried about him tonight. You saved him, Stop making him out to be the bad guy all the time. You _care _about him." Elena said softly gazing into his green eyes.

"I do care about him." He admitted.

"And so do I." Elena said seeing the flash of worry spread across Stefan's face. "But I love _you _Stefan."

"I don't trust him." Stefan said.

"But you can trust me right?" Elena pressed.

"Of course." he said looking uncertain. "I'm just going to make sure he's not causing any trouble. I'll meet you at your house okay?"

"Okay." Elena sighed she started heading to the school to grab her stuff and head home.

Damon left Elena's house feeling like he probably just made things worse. He only wanted to help Jeremy. But he was just no good at it. He felt defeated at his failed and feeble attempt to do the right thing. He left the house only to run into a scowling Stefan on his way out.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan snapped.

"Would you believe the right thing?" Damon asked.

"I doubt that." Stefan crossed his arms.

"You saved me tonight so I'll pass on the jarring words right now brother. I'm tired and I need blood. I'm going back to the boarding house." Damon sighed frowning slightly.

"I'm glad your alive Damon." Stefan said.

"Undead." Damon corrected causing Stefan to crack a slight smile.

"Later." Damon said rushing off. He was just about to cross the road to the boarding house when he saw Bonnie walking towards the school. He started toward her figuring he at least owed her a thanks for saving his life even if she lied about the device. When he saw Elena come out of the school. He listened closely curious about the hard expression on Bonnie's face.

"Bonnie thank you." Elena said quietly. "For saving them,"

"Your my best friend Elena. I couldn't let you run into a burning building full of vampires."

Damon felt something stir inside of him. He was overcome by the idea of Elena rushing into danger to save him.

"Still I don't know what I would have done if..." Elena's voice trailed off.

"I know." Bonnie said. "But listen Elena. I don't regret not deactivating the device. If I had there would have been a blood bath tonight. I told you before I won't make you choose. But I cannot help them anymore. You can't come to me with this stuff anymore. You are not Katherine and I am not Emily."

"Of course I know that." Elena exclaimed. "Bonnie I never meant for you to feel like I was using you."

"I know but every time I have helped you help them it has ended badly. I won't do it anymore." Bonnie said.

"Okay I understand." Elena said weakly. "But we're still friends?"

"I hope we can be somehow." Bonnie said smiling slightly.

Damon approached them slowly not wanting them to know he was listening in on their conversation.

"Bonnie." He said somberly. "Thank you for saving my life. I owe you. I don't take it lightly."

"I didn't do it for you." She replied.

"I'm getting a deja vu feeling here." Damon smirked.

"Damon I know what I am now." Bonnie said her face hardening. "I will tolerate your presence here but if you spill any innocent blood even a drop. I will destroy you. I know how and I will. The same goes for Stefan."

Damon swallowed back his anger at the immature angst ridden witch as he glanced at Elena's pained face. He held back the words he wanted to say and looked at Bonnie.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." he said swallowing a bit to allow her to actually think he was scared. Better to let her think she has control then challenge her.

"Let's hope." Bonnie said darkly walking off.

* * *

Stefan sat on the porch and smiled when he saw Elena slowly walking up carrying her large bag with her dress inside.

"Stefan." she said happily.

He took her bags and set them down turning back to face her.

"Damon was here." He said. "I don't know what he was doing here. But he seems to be in control."

"Good." Elena said quietly. "This night has been crazy enough."

"I agree." Stefan smiled. "We could use some normalcy."

"That would be nice." Elena said reaching her arms around his neck. He hugged her and stroked her back.

"I needed that." She purred. Stefan smiled she hadn't been this affectionate since before he relapsed on human blood.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Stefan said. "I know you hate it when I act jealous like that. It's just Damon.. I don't trust him."

Elena reached up and kissed him deeply with more passion she had ever shown him. He felt his doubts about Damon start to disappear.

"That was nice." Stefan murmured. "I love you Elena."

Elena stared at him with a strange expression on her face.

"I love you." She said and then looked down. "But you are right to be worried.. you know about Damon."

"What?' Stefan said looking confused.

"I am sort of drawn to him.. but I love you Stefan. I swear. I think it's just a lust thing. Teenage hormones." Elena stammered.

Stefan looked at her wide eyed unsure of what to make of this sudden confession.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I just wanted to be honest." Elena said tearing up slightly.

"I.. I'm glad you were honest with me about it." Stefan said looking crushed. "I don't want to lose you Elena tell me what to do here. I can't go through history repeating itself."

"I know." Elena whimpered looking sad but slightly bewildered. Stefan felt so confused and hurt. He heard the door open and Jenna looked out she saw Elena's wet cheeks and look concerned.

"Elena are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"You should come inside. It's late." Jenna said. "Stefan you should get going now."

"Yes Jenna." Stefan said staring at Elena who was avoiding his gaze. She hurried into the house.

Stefan started back towards the boarding house feeling anger bubble up inside of him.

"How could he do this?' Stefan said out loud. "How did he get to her. Make her start to want him? This can't be happening again. Just when I was starting to like him."

* * *

Damon and Elena stared at each other for a moment after Bonnie left.

"Someone took my stuff." Elena blurted out.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Yeah my bag with my founders day dress is gone. Good thing I had my phone and purse with me. Someone broke into my locker." Elena said.

"Why would someone steal a costume dress?" Damon asked shaking his head.

"And a really uncomfortable corset." Elena nodded.

Damon laughed slightly and shrugged.

"I guess it's the least of our problems now." Elena said sadly gazing into the direction Bonnie left.

"About Bonnie.." Damon started looking serious.

"We don't have to talk about that now." Elena said shuffling her feet. Fear written all over her face. She had witnessed just what Bonnie was capable off tonight and it scared her badly.

"Elena I'm not going to spill any 'innocent blood' here as she puts it. I haven't in months. I didn't tonight even though I was pumped full of vervain. So don't start getting all worried about that okay."

"Why?" She asked. "Did you stop?"

"Because it does matter." He said softly and she gasped slightly realizing those were her words. She had gotten to him at some point he started to care at least a little.

"You know Elena. I came here to destroy this town and tonight I found myself wanting to save it. How does that happen?" He shot her a bewildered gaze.

"I don't do good it's not in me." he continued.

"Yes it is." Elena said. "I've seen it."

"No Elena not without some ultier motive. Good is reserved for you and Stefan and Bonnie. But Bonnie saved me tonight. Granted she threatened me later. But she saved me and she did it for _you_. Which means somewhere down the line you decided I was worth saving and I want to thank you for that." He said softly.

"Damon." Elena whispered her eyes gazed up at him. "You don't have to thank me. I fight for the people...I..care about."

His eyes widened slightly and he leaned down and kissed her cheek. It was the most tender thing Elena had ever seen Damon do she felt like she was under a trance. He stared intently into her eyes and at her lips. She felt herself starting to cave in she felt her eyes travel to his lips and her knees start to go weak. But she pulled back just as he leaned down. She saw his eyes close as the sting of rejection hit him and felt an immediate sense of pain at hurting him.

"Damon. We can't.. I can't betray Stefan." Elena stammered.

"I know." He said quietly his face looking pained. "I promised you I wouldn't make you regret our friendship. I won't again. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I wanted it to." She admitted blushing slightly. "You almost died tonight. I think it's okay that we got caught up in a moment this once. Our bond is a little strange right."

"Your good at rationalizing things Elena." Damon smirked.

"I guess.. I mean. Stefan." She stuttered.

"He doesn't need to know." Damon said.

Elena stared at him. Surprised he wouldn't want to rub this in Stefan's face. But it would hurt her and Elena just knew somewhere inside of her that Damon wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Damon about what I said earlier. That's out the window now. that you almost died tonight. You need to know I will never regret our friendship it means way to much to me." Elena said.

"Can I walk you home?" He offered. "It's late."

"Yeah." She agreed.

He took her hand in his and she giggled.

"Damon friends don't hold hands."

"Okay." He said reluctantly letting go. "Just tell me what the boundaries are. I'll follow them."

"Thank you." Elena said just as her phone started ringing.

"It's Bonnie." She said looking worried.

"Bonnie what's wrong?"

"Oh my.. okay I have to stop home and check on Jer then I will be right there." Elena said in a rushed tone.

"Caroline is in the hospital. She was in a accident with Tyler and Matt." Elena explained.

"I know I heard Bonnie." He said. "Come on I'll run you home and then we can get to the hospital."

"I have to call Stefan." Elena said.

"You can call him once we get to your house." Damon said bending down so she could jump on his back.

Elena shrugged she had never done this with Stefan she was kind of excited. She climbed on Damon's back and wrapped her legs and arms around him. She tried to ignore the strange sensation she felt feeling her body against his hard muscles. She felt the wind whip past them as they took of in a 'slow' vampire speed to her house.

* * *

Katherine waited patiently in the kitchen for John. Still surprised at how easily she fooled Stefan. That kiss was supposed to tell him who she was. She was pissed that he still thought she was Elena. Oh well it would take some more time. She mused. She wouldn't give up. She knew what wedge to use to drive them apart and intended to do just that.

She heard John open the fridge and snuck up on him. He thought she was Elena just as she wanted and started talking to her. She sauntered around the kitchen nodding and keeping her eyes down as he tried to 'bond' with Elena. Katherine could careless about what he was saying.

"Need some help?" He asked as she fingered the knifes.

"Yeah I do actually." She said chopping off his fingers and stabbing him on the stomach.

"Katherine?" He gasped.

"Hello John. Good bye John." She stabbed it in further.

He lay gasping in the floor for air. She smiled over his shaking body. Holding the knife over him as he took his last breath.

"Somethings wrong in there. Please trust me okay, Stay here."

Damon, Katherine thought, Elena must be with him. I knew I was right. I didn't even lie to Stefan.

She quickly flew out of the house leaving Damon and Elena to deal with dead John. Happy with how things were working out so far. Just so long as she remained patient. She would get everything she wanted this time.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who voted in the poll! Please review! **_


	2. I'm only human

**Chapter 2 I'm only human **

Stefan lingered around on the woods near the boarding house. His thoughts and emotions were a jumbled mess. On one end he was so _angry_ about Elena's confession but on the other hand that kiss she gave him tonight held so much passion. Something Stefan admitted they have lacked lately. Ever since his relapse with human blood Elena had shied away from getting too physical with him. Stefan didn't fully trust himself yet around her either so he had been giving her space. He was hoping it was just time that they needed to get the passion back they once had. Until that kiss he wasn't sure how long it was going to take.

But that was so unexpected so much more then she had ever given him. He hadn't felt this much lust for Elena well ever. He adored her and loved her he wanted to hold her all the time and make love to her. But he never envisioned ravishing her. It just wasn't the type of relationship he felt he could have with her. Not without losing control and he would never feed from her again. He had vowed this to himself. It was a vow he wouldn't break.

"She reminded me of Katherine tonight." Stefan said out loud wincing at the words came out. Not just on the porch but earlier in her dress as well. What was happening? Was history bound to just repeat itself regardless?

He groaned as he entered the house and made his way to his bedroom. Trying to shake all the troubling thoughts from his mind. He entered his room to find his old photograph of Katherine sitting on his bed. He picked it up and frowned wondering how it got there.

"Damon." He said out loud pacing over to his dresser to put the picture away. Maybe Damon wasn't as over her as he was trying to appear. Stefan mused glancing at the photograph and sighing softly. Memories of the original founders day ball filled his mind as he remembered the pride he felt when she chose him to take her to the dance. That whole day was like magic.

"What am I doing?" Stefan groaned putting the picture away and laying down willing sleep to come dreamless and quickly. He needed to escape these thoughts or they were going to drown him.

* * *

"Damon what is it?" Elena said panicked as his vampire features started to come out from whatever he was sensing in the house.

"Just stay here." He said again making his way to the door. He heard the kitchen door open and close and heard a gust of wind.

"I think the perp just left." He whispered to Elena. "A vampire based off the speed. But let me check things out first. Stay here okay. Let me save your life this time."

"But my family." She cried.

"Please." He said touching her lips like he did the night of the accident. She recoiled at the sense of heat his fingers softly laying against her lips generated. He was inside in a flash and Elena felt her heart racing in her chest.

Damon saw the blood first and had a hard time controlling his vampire urges. He took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. Seeing John stabbed in the middle of the kitchen was a shock. But Damon couldn't manage to drum up any remorse for the man that almost killed him tonight.

He did however see the severed fingers on the counter and realized whoever did this was someone who knew things. The ring was gone. He muttered about that and headed upstairs to check on the rest of the house. He heard the door open and knew Elena had come in.

"You never listen." He said speeding down the stairs to try and stop her from reaching the kitchen. It was to late though she already saw the blood.

"Elena." He said trying to pull her out of the room as she stared at her father's body in shock.

"Jeremy and Jenna." She croaked.

"Going upstairs now to check on them." He said taking her hand not really caring about boundaries right now. He was pretty sure he heard the vampire leave. But one could never be to sure about these things.

They reached Jenna's room first. She was sound asleep with her ipod in her ears. Elena breathed a sigh of relief. They slowly entered Jeremy's room. Elena sighed another relief as she saw he was also sleeping. She started to leave when she saw that Damon wasn't moving. He was staring at Jeremy in horror.

"What?" Elena whispered. "What is it?"

Damon slowly walked to the bed and put his thumb ion Jeremy's wrist. Elena felt her own heart stop realizing what he was doing.

"No." Damon whispered and Elena felt her body shake with anger.

"No He's fine." She yelled running unto the bed. "He's just sleeping Damon."

"Wake up Jeremy." She said shaking him while carefully avoiding Damon's worried gaze.

"Damn it please." Elena begged. "Jeremy please! You have to wake up!"

Elena felt herself starting to get hysterical. She felt Damon pull her back from the bed and hold her tight. She fought against him needing to get back to Jeremy to wake him. To shake him awake. This wasn't happening Jeremy was not dead.

"Elena I'm sorry." Damon whispered.

"No!" She screamed ripping herself from his arms and hurling herself back unto the bed. She curled up next to Jeremy and held him like she did when he was a little boy.

"Your going to wake up Jer." She cried.

"Elena." Damon whispered coming from the bathroom holding a bottle of pills and some type of canister. "You have to move away from him right now."

"No." She cried. "I won't."

"Elena." Damon said calmly holding out his hand to show her the vial of blood. "I think he turned himself. You need to move away before he wakes up."

"Oh my god." Elena said holding him tighter. Feeling a strange combination of relief that he _would_ wake up mixed with sorrow of what he had done. "Why?"

"You have to move away from him. He won't be able to control himself when he wakes up. All the blood in the kitchen... I have to start cleaning it up." Damon said holding out his hand.

Elena felt herself take his hand her body still shaking. He held her against him afraid she was going to fall over.

"Why?" She whimpered again.

"I talked to him tonight. I saw John kill Anna. I wanted to give him a choice this time. I wanted to help him I guess. I failed obviously. He asked me what it was like to be a vampire. I told him life sucks wither way but if your a vampire at least you don't have to feel. I had no idea what he was planning." Damon explained hastily as he hurried down to the kitchen to clean up before Jeremy woke up and smelled all the blood. It would send him into a frenzy.

"He wanted to shut off the pain." Elena whispered following Damon.

"Yeah." Damon said softly.

"The pain I caused him." Elena said sliding down the side of the wall. No longer able to stand. She covered herself in blood by doing so and shrieked when she saw the blood all over her. She started sobbing uncontrollably her body shaking.

Damon quickly put his arms around her and held her tight letting her sob into his chest.

"No it's my fault." Damon muttered. "I turned Vicki and then let her run wild. It was all my fault. Don't blame yourself for this for any of this. This is all my fault all of it. I'm so sorry Elena."

She just stared at him through her tears. He wasn't even sure she was registering what he was saying. He was worried about Jeremy waking up and had to get a handle on things. But handling teenage breakdowns was never a strong suit of his.

"This is like a nightmare." She whimpered through her tears. "John killed Anna and all the vampires he almost killed you and then Bonnie threatened you. Caroline is in the hospital. My birth father is dead and Jeremy turned himself into a vampire. It's too much Damon. I'm only human. I can't take all of this."

"I know." Damon said. "You shouldn't have to."

"I don't know what to do." Elena said wiping her tears.

"You go change and shower. I will clean this up and then we take Jeremy to the boarding house before he wakes up." Damon said.

"What about his body?" She whispered looking at John horror invading her beautiful features.

"I will take care of it Elena. Just go. You don't need to look at this anymore." Damon said.

"It's his fault Jeremy turned himself." Elena said numbly. "I hate him. He's my father and he's dead and I hate him. I should be grieving for him...I should.."

"Elena stop. It's okay so do I." Damon said. "You can still hate him. You have every right to whatever feelings you have about all of this. Go shower before Jeremy wakes up. We don't have much time here."

Elena felt herself calm down a bit. As she listened and headed up to her room o shower. Damon was very good at handling situations like this. He was calm and collected he wasn't trying to just soothe her with promises that every thing was going to be okay. He knew it wasn' was right in a way. Many of the events that had happened here were the result of his actions.

But Elena knew he did what he did for Katherine. He never intentionally meant to hurt her. Still she knew he felt responsible for all of this. Damon started to care and with caring came guilt. She figured it was that very guilt that was keeping him here helping her. But found herself appreciating the fact that he was here anyway. She realized she needed him more then she thought she did.

She tried to call Stefan before she got in the shower but his phone went right to voicemail. She figured he was sleeping. It would be easier to fill him in in person anyway. She thought to herself as she stepped into the to keep her self calm and strong so she could get through the rest of this night. Jeremy was going to wake up and she was going to be there. She was going to make things right one way or another. She wouldn't have her brother hating her for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Damon worked quickly and methodically cleaning and bleaching the scent of blood from the kitchen. He dropped John's body off outside a bar in an alley a few towns over. It was a stab wound outside of a bar. He figured it wouldn't be investigated to deeply. He didn't need any more buried bodies showing up in town at the wrong moments. It took nearly all his energy to run that fast and he was exhausted and starving. He hadn't fed after being pumped full of vervain and the effects were catching up with him quickly. He was glad he had the control he did. Because he still needed to get Jeremy and Elena to the boarding house before Jeremy woke up.

He was worried about Elena. She almost broke down completely tonight. It wasn't like he could blame her. He was surprised she was able to pull herself together. He knew Elena had an inner strength in her that was so strong it rivaled his own. But no one should have to handle everything she had on her plate right now. He carried Jeremy into the backseat of his car.

Elena wordlessly got into the front street and stared out the window. Her face a myriad of jumbled emotions as she tried to pull herself through this. She glanced at Damon's shaking hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked her voice barley a whisper.

"I'm fine. Just a lot of blood in there. I'll be fine once I get a bag in." He replied driving steadily down the road despite his shaking hands and the call of her blood.

"Oh my god _Damon! _You haven't fed yet." Elena said new worries creeping over her face.

"I'm fine Elena." He sighed. "Don't add me to your list of worries. You have enough as it is and I am not worth it."

"Yes you are." She augured. "Look at everything you are doing for me right now."

"I'm cleaning up my own mess Elena." He grunted. "Everything that has gone wrong in your life this past year is my fault."

"Damon." She sighed.

"Don't waste the little strength you have arguing with me right now." Damon demanded his mouth set in a firm line.

"Arguing with you keeps me calm." She admitted gazing out the window.

Damon chuckled in spite of the dire situation they were in. He glanced over and saw she had cracked a slight smile as well.

* * *

Please review!


	3. The better choice

**Chapter 3: The better choice **

Damon pulled into the boarding house driveway making good time.

"Elena stay upstairs. Actually you should go wake up Stefan while I get a handle on Jeremy. He's going to wake up soon." Damon instructed as he got out to pick Jeremy up.

"Then you go get Stefan." She said. "I need to be there when he wakes up."

"You_ are _insane." Damon said picking up Jeremy and gesturing for her to start walking. "You aren't going to make things right by being his first meal Elena. Forget it."

"No." She said firmly following Damon down to the basement despite his warnings. "I'll wait outside the cellar door. I hate the idea of him being locked up. I am going to be here when he wakes up."

"Fine." Damon grunted opening the cellar down and putting Jeremy down inside. Elena cringed seeing her brother in there like Stefan was. She felt so hopeless she needed to do something so she started grabbing bags of blood from the freezer.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow at in Elena's direction.

"Getting blood for both of you." She replied. "What do I do defrost it in the microwave?"

"Your not serious?" He asked.

"You need blood Damon." Elena said looking hard at him. His eyes were getting really dark and he was much paler then usual.

"I can get it as soon as I get him situated." Damon shrugged.

"I need to do _something_." Elena said.

Damon gazed at her with understanding. "Okay, if you don't mind. It's defrost setting number one."

"Okay." Elena said.

"I don't need that many. Just two for me and one for Jeremy. He doesn't need much blood to turn."

"Should I put it into a glass?" She said grimacing slightly.

"You_ sure _this isn't too gross." Damon teased.

"It's fine. It's just a fruit smoothie." Elena told herself as she headed up the stairs with the blood bags.

"I like my smoothies in a glass." Damon called out. Elena chuckled as she walked into the kitchen.

"_Elena?_" A sleepy Stefan entered the kitchen looking confused. "What are you doing with that blood?"

"Stefan." She cried putting the bags in the microwave and starting it before walking over and hugging him.

"So much has happened." She said pulling back and looking at him.

"What is it?" Stefan said looking concerned.

"John was stabbed in my house tonight by a vampire and Jeremy turned himself." Elena explained. She heard Damon's footsteps coming up the stairs and wondered if Jeremy was waking. She hurried over the microwave and started looking for glasses.

"Do you know who?" Stefan said suspicion crossing his face.

"No idea." Damon replied coming upstairs. "I heard whoever it was leave the kitchen. Then all hell broke loose."

"Wait. What were you doing back at Elena's house?" Stefan asked.

"Right now. We just need to get downstairs. Jeremy's about to wake up."

Elena hurried to grab the blood bags but Stefan stopped her.

"Damon can get his own blood. This is human blood Elena. I don't want you handling it." Stefan said putting his arm around her .Elena knew he was trying to comfort her but somehow she just felt really suffocated all the sudden. Damon was right behind them with two glasses and one water bottle full of blood. He drained his first glass quickly and started looking better immediately.

"Fine whatever." She mumbled. "Let's just hurry up. I need to be there."

"No Elena.." Stefan started.

"Not now Stefan." Damon cut him off drinking large glass of blood with a water bottle tucked under his arm. His features retruend to normal and he looked better right away. Elena used the distrcation to hurry down the stairs.

Stefan glared at Damon and raced after Elena down the stairs holding her close to him.

"You sure this is locked good." Stefan asked looking at Jeremy and back to Elena with fear.

"Yes Stefan." Damon said sarcastically "I know it's a surprise but at some point during my one hundred and some odd years of life I learned how turn a key into a lock."

"New vampires are dangerous." Stefan muttered looking annoyed.

"It kept you and Damon in. It will be fine." Elena said. "Does he have to stay in there all the time though?"

"Well he doesn't have a ring so I suppose he could just have the basement during the day and we lock him in at night." Damon shrugged.

"That's sounds too risky." Stefan augured.

"Shh."Damon hushed him as Jeremy started to stir.

"What! Where am I" Jeremy flew up and looked at them through the bars. "You locked me up!"

"Jer. You turned yourself. You need time to learn how to control this." Elena explained.

"I will figure it out on my own." Jeremy grunted.

"How many people will you kill while you try to figure this out Jeremy?" Stefan asked surprising Elena.

"I won't..I don't have to kill. Anna explained ways.."

"These things Anna told you about take time to learn. Control being number one." Damon said crossing his arms. "Damn it Jeremy why didn't you tell me what you were planning?"

"I just wanted your honest take on it." Jeremy replied. "If you knew what I was thinking about you would have tried to talk me out of it."

"Yes." Damon replied. "I would have."

"Me saying at least when your a vampire you don't have to feel does _not _equate to be a vampire it's better." Damon said sarcastically waving his arms around.

Stefan looked from Jeremy to Damon trying to figure out when this conversation took place. He noticed Elena didn't seem to surprised and realized he was really out of loop. Which was strange considering it has only been a few hours since he last saw her.

"Well we can't go back now." Jeremy muttered. "Just let me out of here. I won't stay in this god forsaken town any longer then I have to."

"Jeremy.." Elena said sadly. "You can't leave. _Please_ let Damon and Stefan help you."

Jeremy glanced over at her in anger. He started to say something but stopped suddenly. His mouth started to widen as his fangs extended for the first time. He could no longer hear what Elena was saying all he could hear was her pulse pumping the blood he craved badly.

"Elena you need to leave." Stefan said.

"But I need to be here for him." She whispered.

"Your making the blood lust worse. We can't get him under control with a human in the room." Stefan said softly stroking her arm. Elena glanced at Damon with pleading eyes.

"She can stay." He said simply his eyes focusing on Jeremy who's eyes had darkened and fangs had fully extended. "He can't get out Stefan. He needs to know what could happen so he knows what _not_ to do."

Jeremy growled and started shaking the bars his eyes not leaving Elena's neck. Stefan glared at Damon and stood protectively over Elena.

"Take this." Damon said thrusting a water bottle of blood at Jeremy. He took it and drank it greedily. Jeremy started moaning in exhilaration as the power of the blood hit him. He stared ahead in awe of his enhanced senses.

"More." Jeremy groaned looking at Elena again.

Stefan could take no more and picked her up to carry her up the stairs.

"No Stefan." She was complaining as he dragged her upstairs.

* * *

Damon rolled his eyes and looked back at Jeremy.

"Snap out it." He commanded. "That's your sister. You don't want to kill her."

"I hate her she lied." Jeremy growled. "She lied and I'll kill her. Drain every drop."

"For your own good. Because she didn't want something like.. well this to happen to you." Damon said calmly. "You not going to kill her because then I would kill you."

"I need more blood." Jeremy grunted starting to shake the bars again. "I need her blood. I still hear it."

"You had _enough_!" Damon yelled commanding his attention.

Jeremy blinked hard twice at him as his face slowly started returning to normal.

"What just happened? I was so angry.. so.. I didn't even care. I wanted to kill her." Jeremy said softly looking scared.

"Shutting it off can be dangerous Jeremy. Because all that remains are the instincts and the anger. If you don't get control of yourself you are going to kill a lot of people."

"I don't need you to babysit me. I'll do it myself. I'm all alone now Anna is gone." Jeremy muttered.

"Exactly." Damon replied curtly. "Anna is gone. You have no one to sire you. Teach you control and other things. Like if you go upstairs during the day your going to fry to a crisp. You have to adjust your body to blood slowly so you don't get addicted. You have to learn how to be around humans without killing them, what to do if you do lose control _and_ if you don't learn to control your powers you break things all the time. That's just the tip of the iceberg."

Jeremy looked down realizing Damon had a point. But he wasn't ready to forgive Elena and the Salvatore's for the mess they made of his life.

"I'll figure it out." Jeremy said.

"You don't have a choice here. I'm not letting you leave so either accept my help or refuse it. But just so you know. The longer you refuse it the longer your stuck down here." Damon said sitting down next to the cellar door and looking inside at Jeremy.

"Why would you want to help me?" Jeremy asked.

"I owe you. What happened to Vicki is my fault and I couldn't save Anna. " Damon shrugged. "I feel.._ bad _about that I guess."

"I thought you didn't feel." Jeremy remarked.

"Never said I did or I didn't." Damon said.

"Right you said you don't have to if you don't want to." Jeremy said. "So right now I guess you want to feel."

Damon just shrugged. "Whatever. You can shut it on and off. If you turn it off for too long you start to become like a soulless monster. I've been pretty close. You don't want to go there. Trust me on that." Damon replied.

"When is the last time you actually shut it off?" Jeremy asked.

"This isn't about me now." Damon said stiffening.

"So will I ever be able to walk around during the day?" Jeremy asked.

"Only if we can get you a ring. We don't have a witch to spell one though so.. not anytime soon." Damon said.

"I thought Bonnie was a witch?"

"She's not handing out any favors right now." Damon smirked.

"You gonna let me help you?" Damon asked feeling Jeremy's mood had shifted slightly.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied feeling grateful that he wasn't dealing with this alone.

"Then we'll figure out the ring thing later." Damon replied.

"Thanks Damon." Jeremy said.

"You do owe me." Damon said thoughtfully. "You need to give Elena a shot. Try and work things out. She's been through all kinds of hell she doesn't need you hating her too."

"No way." Jeremy crossed his arms. "She lied."

"Come on Jeremy." Damon groaned. "So did you. You knew Anna was a vampire. You read her journal. You even turned yourself in your own house with Jenna and Elena at risk."

Jeremy's eyes widened as he remembered the scene earlier when Elena's blood seemed to call to him.

"Now only that but someone stabbed your uncle John in the kitchen tonight. I've been a vampire for 146 years and I had a hard time controlling myself with that much blood. You would have went into a blood frenzy Jeremy. Not just Elena and Jenna but your whole neighborhood" Damon said darkly.

"I..I was so stupid." Jeremy whispered feeling a terrible guilt set it. "Wait someone killed John?"

"Yeah. I don't know who yet. But if I wasn't _there_."

"Yeah I got it." Jeremy said seriously. "I'm not upset about John though. He killed Anna. I'm glad he's dead."

"Yeah well Elena just found out he is her father. So just be careful with that subject." Damon said quietly.

"_What?_" Jeremy's eyes widened. "Did she see the body?"

Damon nodded and Jeremy frowned feeling a pang of sympathy for Elena.

"Would you mind just giving me some time alone?" Jeremy sighed. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Damon just nodded and silently left the basement. He walked into the kitchen and noticed the house was really quiet. Stefan was leaning against the counter and Elena was sitting at the table her arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

* * *

_**30 minutes earlier: ( While Jeremy and Damon were downstairs)**_

"Stefan!" Elena yelled trying to push past him to go back downstairs.

"Elena." Stefan said calmly holding her tight. "He is going to want to kill you. You don't want to see that."

"I realize he is transitioning. He is dangerous but he can't get out of there." Elena augured.

"You have been through enough tonight. You don't want to have images of your brother wanting to kill you implanted into your mind with everything else."

"I get that." Elena said sharply. "I really do. But this is my_ brother_. I am his older sister. I am supposed to protect him. I needed to be there while he transformed Stefan. Seeing me and realizing who I am will help him. It will push him into realizing that he needs to control himself."

"We are not going to use you to do that!" Stefan exclaimed starting to feel frustrated.

"He's my brother Stefan." Elena said.

"I know." Stefan sighed. "But your not a vampire you can't mentor him."

"Obviously." Elena said rolling her eyes in annoyance. "But I can be there for him. Make him feel like a person and not a monster. _Believe_ in him."

Stefan's eyes softened. "You can do that after a few weeks. Once I get Jeremy conditioned to animal blood and I am confident in his control you can start visiting him."

"What?" Elena asked looking angrier. "I am not waiting a few weeks to see my brother. I will go see him whenever I want too."

"It's too dangerous." Stefan said.

"He's locked up!" Elena exclaimed.

"I don't trust you not to go in there. You did when I was locked up." Stefan accused.

"Your not keeping me away from my brother." Elena said firmly refusing to back down on this.

"Elena." Stefan said softly taking her hand. "I only want to protect you."

"I know you do." Elena said. "But you don't need to protect me from this."

"I love you Elena." Stefan said. "I would never want to deny you anything. But I am putting my foot down on this one. I won't allow you to risk your life."

"I am _allowed_ to do whatever I want." Elena said angrily. "This is not the 1800's Stefan. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Elena please." Stefan begged. "Your being stubborn and hardheaded right now. You are well aware of the dangers of a new born vampire. Look what almost happened with Vicki."

"I was in the house with Vicki!" Elena blurted out. "You weren't freaking out then!"

"Which was a mistake." Stefan said. "I have put your life in danger far to many times. I'm not doing it anymore. Jeremy is angry with you right now. As he learns to control his urges his anger will be forefront in his mind. He is going to want to take it out on you. Hurt you. I am trying to prevent that."

"I understand that." Elena said. "All of that. But I will deal with it. He needs me to pull him through this no matter how angry he is. We lost our parents Stefan all we have is each other. You need to try and understand that."

Stefan sighed softly. "As long as I am down there with you."

"You would hear me scream from up here." Elena pointed out.

"The cellar is actually pretty sound proof. I could probably hear you from the stairwell though. But I won't leave you down there if I don't think he is under control." Stefan relented.

"I will be fine. It's Jer we need to worry about here not me." Elena sighed. "Fine you can sit in the stairwell and hear for yourself that I'm fine."

"I'll help him get through this. He won't ever have to hunt a human. I want to start getting him on animal blood soon though." Stefan murmured.

"Stefan.." Elena said looking nervous suddenly. "I don't think we're going to transition him on animal blood... I mean that turned out really bad before."

"You want him to drink from humans?" Stefan said with a bewildered expression.

"Whatever he decides I guess. I don't want him to kill. But the bagged blood seems to work fine for Damon. I just really think .. that um.. Damon should probably do most of the mentoring." Elena stammered seeing Stefan's face twist in anger.

"_Damon?" _Stefan said. "What's he going to teach him? How to compel and take advantage of sorority girls? Or how to kill and not feel bad about it?"

"Come on Stefan." Elena sighed. "Damon has sired vampires before. Vicki was your only experience with it. He hasn't fed from people in a long time. He has a lot of control and Jeremy kind of listens to him for some reason. I guess they had a talk earlier tonight."

Stefan frowned and met her eyes. He knew she was right. Damon knew how to control himself on human blood. He could see the humanity that had begun to emerge. But this was_ his _girlfriend and her brother. Stefan felt like he should be the one handling this. He had let Elena down recently when he relapsed. He _needed_ to do this for her now.

"I just think Damon is the better choice." Elena said slowly.

Stefan's eyes darkened and he pressed his lips together.

"To help Jeremy." She added quickly.

"Right." Stefan muttered.

"Stefan!" Elena exclaimed. "You knew what I meant."

"What was Damon doing at your house tonight anyway?" Stefan asked suddenly his face still hardened.

Elena's eyes shot open and she felt her anger at him grow.

"Are you serious?" She said looking exasperated. "We talked about this. _Tonight! _I love _you_ Stefan."

"Yeah I get it." He said dryly. "It's just those damn teenage hormones."

"What?" Elena asked as the door the cellar clicked open and they heard Damon's foot steps come up the stairs.

* * *

"Wow." Damon smirked. "You could cut the tension in here with a knife."

Elena glared at him and started walking towards the basement.

"He said he wants to be alone for a while." Damon said grabbing her arm gently. "But he agreed to talk to you tomorrow. I think he's gonna come around sooner rather then later. He feels pretty crappy about the stuff he's done too."

"Well thanks." She said. "For whatever you said that made him change his mind."

"He probably threatened or bribed him." Stefan spat out.

"Excuse me Stefan. But after being injected with vervain and tossed into a burning building. I spent the rest of the night saving your girlfriend and her family. So you could stop being an ungrateful brooding brat any day now." Damon snapped.

"Oh my god!" Elena exclaimed. "Jenna is still in there."

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks.

"I'll go." Damon offered seeing Stefan wasn't budging.

"I'll come with you." Elena said. "I need to pack some clothes."

Stefan sighed ready to protest but Damon spoke up first.

"Elena, your are exhausted. Tomorrow is going to be crazy. I know your going to need your strength for Jeremy so you should try to get as much sleep as you can tonight. I will be much faster if I go alone anyway."

"I guess your right. Just be careful." She sighed turning to walk upstairs without saying anything to Stefan. Stefan felt a stab of pain at how easily Damon could get her to relent. How he seemed to just know exactly what to say to her.

"Must have been some fight." Damon quipped starting for the door.

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm right as he was going to leave. "What are you doing?

"Going to Elena's to get Jenna and some clothes. The Gilbert's are coming to stay. Didn't you get the memo?" Damon replied smirking.

"I _mean _why are you running around playing Elena's hero all the sudden." Stefan spat out.

"Don't look for an agenda. I don't have one this time." Damon muttered. "What happened to that kid is pretty much my fault. I'm just trying to help."

"You expect me to believe you are doing all of this because you feel _guilty_?" Stefan questioned hid eyes narrowing.

"What did you expect me to do Stefan?" Call you as soon as I sensed the blood in the house. Then what wait for you to get there? Hoping I could keep them all alive. Should I have just left Elena there let her deal with it on her own?" Damon questioned his eyes darkening.

"No." Stefan muttered. "I'm glad you helped her. But what were you doing back there in the first place?"

"I was just walking her home Stefan." Damon said rolling his eyes. "Get a grip and tone down this anger and jealousy. That girl has been through hell tonight and you're just making it worse."

He left quickly his body a blur as he sped out of sight. Stefan started to pace back and forth on the porch. This wasn't the first time he and Elena had fought. But he felt so unsetteled by it. She had been angry at him before but not that angry. He realized he may have been to pushy but suddenly felt the effects of dating a stubborn teenager. His mind flashed back to the gentle way Damon had grabbed her arm and the way she reponsed to his gaze and words as if they calmed her.

"What was he doing there?' Stefan asked out loud a flashback of Elena telling him she was drawn to Damon entering his mind.

"He _lied_." Stefan said kicking a rock into the air. "He didnt walk her home she was already there. Why would he lie?"

He stared into the distance for a while before slowly wandering back inside. Knowing he had to put whatever was going on here aside to help her get through all of this. But he didn't have any idea how he was going to do that.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **_


	4. The ultimate weapon

**Chapter 4 The ultimate weapon**

Katherine sat at Elena's vanity on her room. Gazing at her prefect raven curls with a smug smile on her face. She thought about how well everything was working out. Isobel gathered the information Katherine had requested and John eliminated the vengeful tomb vampires. Of course Damon and Stefan were not on her list and that angered Katherine. He had to be dealt with.

"Now that the business is taken care of. I can focus on pleasure." Katherine said softly a smile creeping over face her eyes glittering. Her mind kept replaying the kiss she had with Stefan on the porch. She hoped it had affected him as much as her. Feeling his lips against her again after so long felt so _right_. Even though he was now a vampire his lips had warmed her entire body just as they were able to do when he was human. It stung that he though the kiss came from Elena. How could he even consider a kiss like that could be from anyone but her? No one would ever love him the way she had. Elena would need to find that out soon enough. Stefan already knew he just needed some reminding.

She heard a car pull up the road toward the house and quickly slipped out Elena's window finding a tree to hide in. She saw Damon enter the house and heard him wake up Jenna compelling her to pack bags for herself and Jeremy. Katherine frowned slightly she was looking forward to having a food source available. She watched as Damon entered Elena's room grabbing a duffel bag to pack for her. Katherine silently thanked herself for hiding Elena's founders day dress in the back of the closet. Elena may have told Damon she was missing her stuff at some point tonight.

Katherine watched as Damon gazed at all the pictures Elena had on her dresser and around her mirror. He picked up one framed picture and put it in her bag. He kept looking at one picture taped to the mirror. He finally picked it up and put in in his pocket.

He's really gone for her, Katherine thought. Feeling slightly amused as he started packing up clothes for her. He opened her top drawer and fingered through her undergarments with a slight smile on his face. He picked out some of the racier items and put them in her bag. A smirk appearing across his handsome face.

He left the house quickly with Jenna who had packed two bags as well and numbly followed him. Katherine waited until the car was down the road to slip back into Elena's bedroom. She shut Elena's underwear drawer tightly a annoyed look plastered across her face.

"What an idiot." She muttered,. "Why would he pack sexy underwear for her to wear for his _brother_?"

She knew they weren't sleeping together she had gathered that much by observing all of them over the past few weeks. Damon looked at her with a longing that assured Katherine he had not experienced her yet. Stefan didn't look at her the same way Damon did. He looked at her in more of an adoring way. She was the perfect little girlfriend always standing behind her man. But Katherine knew she had another side to her. A side Stefan was scared off and Damon craved.

Katherine rolled her eyes and quickly slipped out the window to start the next phase of her plan.

* * *

Elena wrote furiously in her diary still reeling from her fight with Stefan and unable to sleep. Stefan knocked softly on the door.

"Elena please can I come in?' Stefan begged. "I want to apologize."

"Fine." Elena said harshly. "It's your room. Do what you want."

"Elena please." Stefan said casually approaching her. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I overreacted tonight big time. Jeremy is your brother. We will do things your way. I'm sorry I reacted like that. I just get so protective of you sometimes." He explained looking miserable.

Elena felt a pang of sympathy she had been harsh with him tonight as well. She was pretty easy going with Stefan most of the time. But he infuriated her tonight.

"I know you do. But Stefan when I believe in something you _need_ to stand by me." Elena said looking calmer and a little less angry.

"I know." He said somberly. "I know.. I was being stupid. I felt bad about Damon being the one who saved you tonight. I guess I felt like I had to take control of this situation to make up for it and I didn't stop to think." He admitted.

"You need to stop worrying about Damon." Elena stressed.

"I'm going to try it's just difficult." Stefan said slowly. "Please just tell me what he was doing at your house tonight."

"He had a run in with Bonnie and I was there talking to her. We talked for awhile and then he walked me home." Elena said honestly. "I explained to him tonight that I just want to be friends. He respects that Stefan."

Stefan's eyebrows creased in confusion. "So you met up with Bonnie after I left?"

Elena looked at him strangely. Bonnie would have been going to the school after the fire too. Why was Stefan so surprised she was with Bonnie after he left to go find Damon?

"Yes." Elena said tersely. "Then Damon showed up so see you overreacted about that too."

Stefan sighed. "Can you blame me though?"

"Yes I can." Elena said looking exasperated all over again. "I told you I love _you_."

"But your attracted to him and drawn to him." Stefan said grimacing.

Elena's mouth opened slightly. This was something she hadn't even wanted to admit to herself. She did feel a strange draw to Damon and she really enjoyed the interesting understanding and connection they had developed. She didn't allow herself to think to much about that though, She loved Stefan and she was loyal to him. She couldn't be exploring her feelings for another man. She was not Katherine. Though she and Stefan have had a rough few months. Elena wasn't going to just give up on him or them. Not that easily.

"I.. I love you..." She whispered.

"I know." He said softly stroking her hair. "I love you too and I don't want to lose you. Its Damon he's pulling you in somehow, You need to keep your distance."

"What?' Elena pulled back. "No. he's my friend. Stefan I love you. Please can't you trust me?"

"How am I supposed to feel secure with your confession tonight?" Stefan muttered.

Elena's eyebrows shot up in shock. "How can you be that upset about me admitting I _care _about him? So do you Stefan I know you do. I wish you had more faith in me in _us_."

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to upset you again." Stefan said looking miserable. "Of course I trust you. Please tell me what to do here.."

"Just drop the Damon subject _please_." She begged.

"Done." He agreed pulling her into a hug. She didn't feel the normal warmth and safeness she had come to love about his embrace.

"I love you so much." He said bending down to kiss her. She responded with as much passion as she could muster but she didn't feel anything but tired at the moment. He kissed her harder and she suddenly felt like he was trying to claim her or get her to prove her words. It bothered her and she pulled back.

"I'm sorry was that.. I though you wanted.." Stefan stammered seeing the strange expression on her face,

"Right now I just need sleep." Elena sighed. "If you don't mind I would really like to have my own room while I stay here. I just.. I don't think we're ready to share a room just yet."

"Of course," Stefan agreed he was nothing if not a gentleman. But he was confused by this hot cold reaction she was having to him. "Take any room you like."

"Thanks." Elena said smiling slightly relieving the tension a little.

* * *

She stepped into the hallway to find a room she liked when she heard Damon get back with Jenna.

"Jenna." Elena rushed over. Jenna looked at her numbly.

"She's under compulsion." Damon said. "I compelled her to come with me and sleep when I find her a room. We'll figure out what to tell her or not tell her tomorrow. I'm not up for any debates."

Elena crossed her arms. "I can't believe you compelled her."

"It was that or kidnap her." Damon shrugged.

"I guess." Elena muttered.

Jenna stumbled into a room and just as Damon said fell into the bed and was fast asleep. Elena just sighed in defeat. She didn't really want to deal with Jenna right now on top of everything else anyway.

"Is that my bag?" She pointed to the duffel bag at Damon's feet.

He handed it to her and smirked. "I packed it myself."

"Did you put any actual clothes in it?" She said rolling her eyes and opening it up. Elena blushed furiously at the lacy items he had picked out and glared at him. She felt the picture at the bottom of the bag and pulled it out tearing up slightly.

"Thank you." She softly standing up clutching the picture of her parents she gazed at before sleeping every night.

"It's nothing." He shrugged.

"No it's not. This picture means alot to me I can't sleep without it. It's not nothing." Her voice trailed off. "Thank you for everything you did for me and my family tonight Damon."

"No problem." He smiled. "I'm kind of digging this damsel in distress thing."

She pushed him playfully and he picked up her bag and started for Stefan's room. Feeling the sting of trying to be a gentleman for her but reeling over the fact that he was delivering her to his brother yet again.

"Actually I'm taking a guest room too." She said sheepishly.

He nodded knowing she didn't want to talk about it. He tried not to let her see the smile in his eyes when she said that. She chose the best room in the house with a large terrace. It just happened to be across the hall and down a little ways from Damon's room. He smirked to himself at how pissed off Stefan was going to be and left her to get settled.

Slipping into his own room to change. He left and planned to go sit with Jeremy. He would need to feed every few hours and Damon had comitted himself to helping the kid. He found himself lingering by Elena's door until her breathing slowed to a normal sleeping pace before heading down stairs to the cellar.

* * *

Katherine listened in from her hiding spot in the woods grinning to herself. She was looking into Stefan's window and could see the jealousy tearing at his face. He was listening in on the them in the hallway and he wasn't happy. Katherine wished he would just dump the silly girl already.

She had to remind herself to be patient. This was going to take a little more time then she thought. But she now had an additional weapon. The ultimate weapon. Sex. Both of them wanted to be sleeping with her but neither of them were. Katherine considered different ways she could use this weapon in her favour.

Katherine waited until she was certain that Elena and Stefan were asleep before slipping into Damon's room. She rolled her eyes at how stupid they were for not having a human own the house.

She spritzed a little of Elena's perfume on herself and smirked. She got into the bed and curled up like she had seen Elena sleep. Nuzzling her head on the pillow to leave a stray hair or two. She felt something beneath the pillow and pulled out a picture of Elena a year or so ago smiling at the camera looking carefree.

Katherine rolled her eyes and put it back speeding out of the room.

"Damon is still Damon." Katherine whispered into the air. She settled into her hiding spot and thought about the older brother the bad one with the dark clothes, the cockiness, the nasty attitude, the dry and almost cruel sense of humor. When really all he was, was a guy who just wanted to be loved desperately. A guy that would do anything if you just let him.

Katherine had been curious about Damon before now. She had observed him from afar a gew times. She knew she destroyed that part of him. The part of him that believed he was worth loving. Katherine almost felt bad about that. He had become so vicious and cruel he almost rivaled _her_. She left him with nothing but a hatred for his brother and an obsession with her. An obsession that would never be warranted. She never loved Damon. She enjoyed him. But she didn't love him. She broke him and she felt bad about that. But now there was a hope in him again. His humanity was returning. There was only one reason for that and that reason wore Katherine's face but was a different being all togethar. She felt a sudden sense of poetic justice in what she was doing.

Yes.. Damon, Kathrine mused, He was a guy that was so easy to break. I really didn't even mean too. Once he loved you he would do anything for you. _Anything_ hell he wanted to become a blood sucking creature of the night for her. And now he wants to be a hero for Elena.

Stefan was much harder to break, Katherine thought always going back to Stefan. His morals and his ways of life. Much like his father. He wanted a mansion and a wife and he wanted to control his own destiny. Katherine enjoyed the challenge. She regretted compelling him to drink her blood. But she didn't compel him to love her. He did that on his own. He understood her on a different level. He believed in her. He believed she could fit into his life just as she was. Katherine tried to believe it with him but it just wasn't possible. She knew he hated her for taking his choices away. He never got to live out his dreams because of what he was. She knew the animal blood diet was a stab at her. It was Stefan's way of telling her he doesn't accept this. That he hates her and what he is.

It hurts because she realized too late how much she loved him and there just wasn't any turning back. She regretted it ever since. But then Stefan went and found the decedent with the striking resemblance and went and fell in love with her? Katherine felt betrayed by that whether or not she had a right too. A part of her wanted revenge but that part wasn't as big as the part of her that just wanted _him_.

She pulled out of her thoughts as she watched Damon enter his room. He stopped cold smelling the perfume. He cocked his ear to the door hearing Elena sleeping. Then he crossed over to his bed looking confused. He ran his hand over the spot where where Katherine had curled up. A slight smile on his lips. Katherine guessed he was picturing what Elena would like like lying there.

He sat down on the bed where she had curled up and breathed in the perfume his face a mix of confusion, wonder and hope and love. Definite love. More then she ever saw in his eyes for her. Katherine winced hoping this plan didn't break Damon again. She didn't need anymore guilt going forward.

His eyes kept darting towards the door and Katherine knew he was considering going to her and waking her. He was going to want to know why she was laying in his bed. He finally resolved to leave it alone for the night and laid down in the same spot he thought Elena had slept.

Katherine decided she had enough sappiness for one night and headed back to Elena's planning on coming back early to catch the fall out from her little plan. She saw a young girl stranded on the road on her way back and smied widely. She felt a justification in her little scheme. It was as if fate delivered her this little treat to say the universe was on her side.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to stay really AU, I might use some lines and stuff from S2 here and there. But I'm keeping this story separate from that plot. Oh and Katherine is going to be ooc. I liked the saucy Katherine on the show but I wanted to make her a touch more humane and a little crazy. I guess they all are going to be a little ooc. Tell me your thoughts! :)**_


	5. Shaky trusts and stronger bonds

Chapter 5: Shaky trusts and stronger bonds

* * *

Stefan woke up early the next morning. Still overcome by all the events of the day before. He slowly got up and checked in on Elena who was still asleep in the old guestroom. Stefan was happy she picked this room it once belonged to his mother. But he _wasn't_ happy with how close her room was to Damon's. He took a breath and closed Elena's door quietly as to not wake her before going to knock on Damon's door.

"What do you want?" Damon grumbled. "Who wakes up a vampire at the break of dawn?"

"It's Stefan." He said firmly. "I want to talk to you."

He opened the door and walked in not interested in waiting for an answer.

"Look Damon." Stefan said entering the room his expression somber. "Thank you for helping Elena and her family. I really do appreciate it..." He stopped suddenly and looked around the room and then glared at Damon.

"_Why_ does it smell like Elena in here?" Stefan asked crossing his arms as the faint yet undeniable scent of his girlfriends perfume hit him.

Damon smirked and opened his mouth to speak. But his eyes shifted and he just shrugged instead.

"What no nasty little comment?" Stefan asked coldly.

"It's to early to come up with an effective enough one liner Stefan." Damon yawned. "I have no idea what your talking about. Go back to bed."

"The hell you don't!" Stefan said crossing over to stand close to him.

"Stefan what is going on?" Elena asked walking into the room in her pink pajama shirts and tank top.

"Of course." Stefan said his eyes boring into Damon. "You heard her coming so you kept your mouth shut."

"Stefan! What is wrong with you?" Elena asked her eyes wide.

"Me?" Stefan laughed. "What is wrong with me? I come in here to talk to Damon and thank him for helping you. To do this in a _brotherly_ way. But instead..."

"Do what in brotherly way?' Elena interrupted looking confused. She glanced at Damon who shrugged helplessly.

"I don't even want to know." Damon quipped with a smirk only further infuriating Stefan's anger.

"To make it clear that Elena is _my_ girlfriend. I was going to try and be supportive of this bond or whatever. But rules needed to be laid out." Stefan explained his brow creased.

Elena's eyes fluttered angry she was about to speak when she saw Damon's eyes widen and he pushed Stefan backwards.

"You don't lay out rules for me Stefan." Damon said dangerously close.

"It's called respect Damon. Your trying to move in on my girlfriend. I'm not sitting back and letting it happen." Stefan growled.

"What are you going to _do_ Stefan?" Damon challenged.

Elena felt her face grow hot and suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there. But she knew she was the only one that could get through to them. She sighed heavily.

"Stop it Damon. Don't antagonize him on purpose." She said trying to sound stronger then she felt. "Stefan I cant keep doing this.. assuring you everything is fine all the time."

"I know Elena." Stefan said a little to harshly. "I was trying to be supportive of this.._thing_ you have."

"It's called friendship Stefan." Elena said looking offended.

"But when I come in here and I can smell that you were in his room... I'm not that understanding." Stefan said.

She looked at him her eyebrows knit in confusion. "I wasn't in here last night."

"I can smell your perfume and I know Damon can too." Stefan said sadly. "You've never lied to me before Elena. Things are changing."

"I.. I'm not lying." She said tears forming in her eyes. "I fell asleep right after Damon got here in the guestroom. I didn't wake up once all night."

"Elena I can smell your perfume all over Damon too." Stefan said grimacing feeling like he had been punched in the gut.

"But..I.. wasn't.." Elena stuttered tears falling down her cheeks.

"Chill out Stefan." Damon said suddenly. "I was in her room packing up her things. I probably got some of her perfume or something on my clothes."

Elena glanced at him gratefully and nodded. "That's gotta be it. I wasn't in here."

She noticed as soon as the words left her mouth that Damon was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. Not the dark jeans he had on last night.

"I just don't know what to think right now." Stefan said sounding pained.

"Stefan come on." Damon said. "Don't you think if I had _Elena _in my room last night I would be bragging about it. She wasn't in here."

"It's all a part of your master plan Damon. We both know you don't do anything unless you have something you think your going to gain from it." Stefan said harshly.

"Stefan. You know that's not true." Elena said softly.

"It's all an act Elena." Stefan said turning around to face her. "This whole nice guy thing he's doing it's all an act."

Damon suddenly pushed Stefan across the room holding him against the wall.

"What would you know Stefan?' Damon accused. "Your so caught up pretending your so high and mighty so much better then me. The second you start acting like an ass you turn it around on me?"

"Stop it." Elena begged seeing as Stefan's hands started to ball into fists and Damon's eyes glittered dangerously challenging a fight. "Please Stefan. I swear I was not in this room last night."

Damon backed off hesitantly shooting Stefan another dark look before going to stand by the window.

"I would never lie to you Stefan." Elena said softly.

He stared at her feeling tears well in his own eyes. He felt his anger start to fade but the hurt and doubt remained and he couldn't turn it off.

"I just need to go feed." Stefan mumbled running out of the room.

Elena stared after him shocked and hurt.

"How could he not trust me?" She said looking over to Damon who turned around and walked toward her.

"You were in here." He whispered standing close to her.

"No I wasn't." Elena said.

"Yes you were. I came upstairs after your brother fell asleep. My bed was messed up and all I could smell was you." He said quietly staring into her eyes looking for answers she just didn't have.

"I swear.. I don't remember coming in here." She whispered back. Looking at the pillow on the bed she saw a long brown hair glistening in the light coming in from with window. She looked at it and frowned. Realizing it was definitely strand of her hair and hoping that Stefan didn't notice it.

"I believe you." He said.

"At least someone does." She sighed.

"You knew I was in here.. why did you try to cover for me?" Elena asked.

He shrugged. "As much as I love pissing my brother off. Jealous raging Stefan is really annoying."

"Oh." She said looking down.

He grabbed her chin and tilted it up to him.

"And it would hurt you." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said feeling herself start to get lost in his blue eyes. She blinked hard and took a step back. Immediately missing the closeness she just felt with him.

She frowned slightly."So how do you think I ended up in here?"

"Maybe you had an erotic dream and slept walked into my bed." he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Damon." She swatted at him gently. Feeling herself relax slightly.

"But I think you might be right." She added thoughtfully.

His smirked and winked. "I knew it."

"I meant about the sleep walking. I must have been sleep walking. I used to do that sometimes when I was younger." Elena murmured.

"That makes sense." He said standing up and yawning. "But if your dreams brought you here then. The erotic dream theory is not disproved yet."

Elena chuckled slightly and suddenly felt very aware of the fact that she was alone with Damon in his bedroom in very little clothes. "I suppose I should get ready."

She started walking towards the door. "I want to talk to Jer as soon as possible. Then I need to go visit Caroline."

Damon was suddenly right in front of her making her jump.

"Wait a second we need to talk about something." He said so close she could feel his cool breath on her face. She started to feel that weak kneed feeling again and knew she needed to get herself together fast. He looked at her intensely but shifted his eyes nervously for a second before boring them back into hers.

"What's that?" She asked trying to sound calm. She was sure her face told a different story. She gazed into his eyes and suddenly she had this strange urge to fold herself into his arms. She didn't care about all the stuff going on anymore. Jeremy, and John, Stefan. Stefan. As soon as his name flashed through her mind. Elena snapped out of it. She had forgotten him even if it was only a moment and she felt an instant guilt. Her eyes hit the floor and she heard Damon take a breath. She looked back up at him nervously but his face was back to his normal cool mask.

"Jenna." He said finally. "We have to figure out what we're going to tell her.. or"

"Not tell her." Elena muttered her eyes flickering slightly. She wasn't sure what Damon was planning to say but she didn't think that was it. She was glad he changed his mind but a part of her was insanely curious.

"Yeah." Damon said. "Maybe I should call Ric?"

"Tell him to hurry before she wakes up. I'm going to go put some clothes on." Elena said hurrying out of the room.

"Elena your hanging out with _me_ today. Your supposed to be taking your clothes _off_ not putting them on." Damon smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes and ran into her room to change. Trying to shake that intense moment she just had out of her mind, But like all the other ones they had she couldn't do it. It would be recorded into her diary with all the others. Because they did something to her. They stayed with her.

"Their real." She whispered shuddering just slightly before hurriedly getting dressed.

* * *

"Man I wish I would have brought some popcorn for that." Katherine smirked from her hiding spot in the woods near the boarding house.

"I don't even need to be here. This is gonna happen with or without me." Katherine murmured to herself after listening in on Elena and Damon talking. She had enough of the sappinies and rolled her eyes darting off into the woods to track down Stefan. She found him easily taking his frustrations out on a deer. She hid a far enough distance so he couldn't see her with his weakened abilities.

He finished off the deer and kicked a nearby tree. Muttering a string of obscenities about Damon. He slid down against a tree and put his head on his hands. Katherine felt a stab of guilt for a second but remembered in the end he was going to better off. The more he fell for Elena the more it would hurt when she eventually went to Damon.

'It makes sense', she mused, 'Elena and I are the same but different. We both got involved with both Salvatore brothers. But we each favour the opposite one.'

Katherine stifled a yawn growing bored and restless of watching Stefan brood in the woods. She remembered him being more fun. Sure it took a little prodding on her part. He needs her she decided silently watching him. He was just a stale version of what he used to be. What he _could_ be with the gift she had given him. She was determined to bring that fire back out of him. If Elena wanted to tame a vampire she could have Damon. Stefan would be hers and nothing was going to stop her.

Katherine headed back to Elena's house quickly. She sat in front of the vanity and started straightening her curls smiling at how well everything was working out thus far.

"Tonight I put the icing on the cake." Katherine said out loud as she gazed in the mirror.

* * *

"So what is so important that you had to call me at the crack of down to come rushing over here." Alaric said as Damon answered the door.

"Jenna's here." Elena said from behind Damon. "We had a vampire problem last night so we brought her here. Now we have to figure out what to tell her."

Ric sighed. "I thought they got all the other vampires last night."

"So did we." Damon replied. "Until I got to Elena's last night. John was killed and the intruder was way to fast to be human."

"Hm.." Ric muttered. "Have you considered Tyler?"

"Tyler is human." Elena said looking confused.

"Interesting you bring that up Ric." Damon said. "What makes you think Tyler did this?"

"John killed his father. He has a good reason to want revenge." Ric said.

"But does Tyler _know _that John killed his father?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Ric said quietly. "But I do now he heard a 'noise' last night. That's what caused him to crash the car."

Elena's eyes widened and she glanced at Damon who was nodding thoughtfully.

"The Mayer was in the fire. The device affected him too. But the vervain had no effect. He was killed by a vampire." Damon said.

"What?" Elena said surprised. "So you guys think the Lockwood's are what exactly?"

"Don't know." Damon replied. "But I have a pretty good idea."

"Werewolves?" Ric guessed.

"No tooth fairies." Damon quipped. "Of course their werewolves."

"What does this mean? Are they dangerous?" Elena asked looking worried.

"Elena. They morph into a huge wolves. What do you think?" Damon smirked.

She swatted at him. "Well then tell us what to do since you seem to know so much." She replied.

"I honestly know very little about them. Other then stories I vaguely remember from when I was a kid." Damon muttered.

"The little I know is strictly folklore." Ric added. "We're going to need to do some research."

"In the mean time you are staying here. Until I'm sure it's not a vampire." Damon said looking at Elena.

"We also need to figure out what to do about Jenna." Elena said quickly. "Before she wakes up."

"I think I should just compel her." Damon said bluntly. "She should stay with you Ric. She knows you and it's probably not a good idea to have her near Jeremy. I can compel her to think she's staying with you because the basement flooded or something."

"I don't know Damon." Elena sighed. "I just hate lying to her."

"So do I." Ric said looking at her sombrely.

"Jeremy turned himself. He's in my cellar." Damon added.

Ric's eyes widened. "He what!"

"He wanted to shut off the pain." Elena sighed biting her lip.

"My god." Ric sighed. "We can't tell Jenna. She will want to be around him.. .it's not safe for her to know anything right now. Maybe when things settle down again."

"I just hate how we're messing with her mind." Elena muttered.

"Elena.. think about it. Finding out vampires are real? That alone is terrifying. If you can wait to tell her when things around here are calmer. She'll take it much better." Ric said.

"Your right." Elena sighed.

"Fine you guys take care of that then. I'm going to go talk to Jer." She said walking into the kitchen. Her steps feeling heavy. She realized Ric was right. By telling Jenna everything Elena would only put the worries and burdens on Jenna's head and she didn't deserve that. She had been so good to them since their parents died. Elena would always be grateful to her.

* * *

"You sure you don't mind me messing with Jenna's head?" Damon asked after she left. He walked over to the wet-bar and poured himself a glass of blood.

"Should I?" Ric asked cocking en eyebrow at Damon.

Damon shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I don't think you would do anything to Jenna." Ric said seriously.

Damon shot his eyebrows up and wondered when he became so trustworthy.

"I'm the guy that turned your wife remember?" Damon smirked.

"Oh Isobel.. well you would hurt her. Just like I would stake Katherine if given the chance. But you wouldn't hurt Jenna anymore then I would hurt Elena." Ric said thoughtfully.

Damon's eyes flickered catching the double meaning regarding Elena.

"Profound teacher." Damon said smirking. "So essentially your saying we've developed a bromance."

"That is not anywhere near what I said." Ric scoffed. "And don't _ever_ use that word to describe us again."

He shuddered as if to empathize his point. Damon laughed feeling a strange sense of camaraderie that he hadn't felt in a long time. He realized he didn't mind it.

* * *

"Hey Jeremy." Elena called out softly as she walked down the stairs.

"Hi Elena." He said sitting up on top of the cot that was laid out in the cellar.

"Did Damon bring that down here for you?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied. "Last night. He set up a living room'ish area in the basement too. Once I'm in good enough control I can leave the cell during the day."

Elena looked down the hall to the basement area which was indeed hooked up with a couch and TV as well as a bunch of video game equipment and a mini fridge.

"Wow." She whispered.

"I think he blames himself for what happened to me." Jeremy said quietly. "I kept telling him he didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"Damon's really changing." Elena remarked out loud. She felt a sudden appreciation come over her. This was so out of his element yet here he was doing all of this. She knew a big part of it was guilt but the bigger part of it was _her_. Knowing that just got to her in a way she didn't quite understand.

"I never really knew him that well before. But I think he's pretty 's cool. He's making this a lot easier."

"I'm so glad." Elena said her eyes brimming with tears of gratefulness.

"I'm sorry Elena." Jeremy sighed. "What I did was stupid. I could have killed you. I hope you can forgive me."

"I already have." Elena said taking his hand through the bars. "I just hope you can forgive me someday."

"I have." He said. "I get why you wanted to keep me away from this life. I know now what Vicki could have done to you that night. I'm grateful that Stefan killed her. He saved your life."

"We're going to get through this Jer." Elena said softly. "I'll be here with every step of the way. Or I'll just back off and give you space when you need it to. I'm gonna be a better sister to you now."

"Elena." Jeremy said gently. "You were always a good sister and you always will be."

"Thank you Jeremy." She said crying softly.

"Hey don't cry Elena." Jeremy laughed. "Damon will think I hurt your feeling and threaten me again."

"He did that." She said between sniffles.

"Yeah...after I told you to go to hell. I deserved it." Jeremy said. "He really cares about you Elena.. I think he might be.."

"Don't say it." She stopped him. It was hard enough when Isobel said it. At least with her Elena could blame it on evil intentions. If Jeremy went and said it Elena would have to face it. She wasn't' ready to do that yet.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked the update!**_


	6. Showtime

**Chapter 6: Showtime **

**

* * *

**

"Where _is_ he?" Elena sighed as she tried Stefan's phone again. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 3:00pm already. She really needed to get to the hospital. Damon was downstairs with Jeremy and Alaric had already taken Jenna back to his place.

Elena saw Damon's keys to his mustang sitting the kitchen table and quietly strode over and grabbed them. Happy that the cellar was pretty sound proof she tiptoed out of the house and raced to his car. She felt a giggle rise in her chest as she took off down the a little more then elated about being able to get one over on Damon. _No one _was allowed to drive his car.

She started for the road when a figure standing in front of her stopped her. She stopped the car and cringed when she saw Damon glaring at her.

"Just what do you think your doing?" He asked opening her car door.

"I couldn't wait for Stefan anymore. I need to get to the hospital." Elena explained.

"You never thought about just asking me for a ride?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stealing your car was more fun." Elena shrugged with a slight smile.

Damon laughed his eyes glittering slightly. "I knew you were a secret rebel."

"What can I say?" Elena smirked. "Now if you would please get out of the way. I need to get going."

"I don't think so." Damon said reaching in and unclasping her seat belt. Elena glared at him and he ignored her picking her up and removing her from the car.

He jumped into the driver's seat. "You coming or not?"

"Fine." Elena grumbled climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Is Jer okay there alone?" She asked.

"He just fed. He's fine." Damon replied. "Besides he doesn't have a ring. He can't go anywhere."

"Thanks for helping him." Elena said.

"No problem." Damon said pulling into the hospital parking lot.

The found Caroline's room quickly. Her mom, Matt and Bonnie were all sitting in the waiting area. They all looked like they had been crying.

"Damon, I'm glad your here." Sheriff Forbes said standing up and walking over to them. She

pulled him aside to talk and Elena saw Bonnie's eyes glare in her direction. Matt just looked miserable.

"So this is where you've been. Matt was here all night and I was here most of the night and all day. As our best friend lie in there fighting for her life. And here you are.. a little late because you were busy with _Damon_?" Bonnie spat out.

"You don't understand." Elena said tears welling in her eyes. "I tried to get here earlier. Something bad happened.. I'll explain later."

"Elena.. look at the company you keep." Bonnie said getting closer and whispering so Matt wouldn't hear. "Bad things are always going to happen."

She walked past Elena and stared into the window of Caroline's room. Elena felt hot tears slide down her face.

Matt came to stand by her. "She's got internal bleeding. The doctors haven't been able to make it stop." His face was broken with worry and sadness.

"I love her." he said gulping. "I never got a chance to tell her."

"You will Matt." Elena said chocking back sobs. "She's going to be okay."

He just shook his head and walked over towards Bonnie looking into the room with her. Bonnie put an arm around him and he relaxed slightly. Elena suddenly felt like she was on the outside looking in. She felt a strange loss and separation from her friends that she hadn't noticed before.

She felt Damon come up behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can make her better." He whispered.

She knew what he meant. He could give her blood just like Stefan had done for Bonnie. When Damon attacked her.

"She won't turn?" Elena whispered.

"No I'll only give her a little it will heal her wounds." Damon said. "As long as she doesn't die with my blood in her system she'll be fine. She's in a hospital I think were pretty safe here."

"Okay." Elena agreed. "How?"

"You distract. I'll rescue." He smirked.

"How do I distract?" Elena asked looking toward Caroline's room where they were all standing vigil.

"Just tell Bonnie and Mark they need to go get something to eat or whatever.I can handle the rest." Damon said.

"His name is Matt." Elena muttered as she started toward them.

"It doesn't matter." Damon replied starting to the nurses station.

* * *

Elena returned from the cafeteria with Matt and Bonnie. Bonnie still seemed pretty angry but agreed that she needed her strength. Elena felt the strain between them growing and it worried her.

She felt a sense of relief when Damon gave her a little nod. Bonnie looked quickly from Damon to Elena.

"Did he?" Bonnie whispered.

"Yes." Elena whispered back. She glanced carefully at Bonnie but only found relief in her eyes.

"The bleeding has stopped completely. I've never seen anyone heal that fast." Elena overheard the nurse talking to the doctor who rushed in the room.

They all stood outside as Caroline woke up. She looked tired and sore but okay otherwise.

The doctor came out and gave them all the news that she was going to make a complete recovery. But they were going to keep her in observation for one more night. Elena could see Bonnie crying and felt her own tears start to fall again as they went in to see Caroline. Who was already starting to look like her perky self again.

"I'm going to fine you guys." Caroline said softly. Looking past them to Matt who looked so relieved and happy. Elena threw Bonnie a look and she nodded.

"We'll leave you two alone." Bonnie said winking at Caroline as she and Elena left then to talk.

"So..Blondie is going to make a miraculous recovery. " Damon drawled when he met him outside of the room. "Now you owe me one witch."

"I don't owe you anything." Bonnie spat. "You didn't do it for me."

"Bonnie." Elena sighed. "Caroline's okay. Let's focus on that right now."

"Right." Bonnie said clearing her throat. "So who stays tonight to make sure she doesn't die?"

"I will." Elena said."It's the least I can do. But I need to go back to the boarding house and talk to Stefan about something and check on Jer. Then I'll come back and sit here with her tonight."

Bonnie eyes fluttered and she looked less angry. "I'll stay with you Elena. I'm sorry I took my anger out on you."

"I understand and you were right. I should have been here sooner. You need sleep Bonnie I'll stay." Elena said firmly.

"Okay." Bonnie relented. "I'll stay until you get here."

"Again.. she's in a hospital what is going to happen?" Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elena waited nervously for Stefan. It was already late evening and she was going to need to leave for the hospital soon. She had to try to clear the air first. She needed to be honest with him about her sleep walking theory. She wasn't going to start to lie to him now. He finally came home looking like he had been crying most of the day.

"Stefan?" Elena said softly looking worried.

"I'm losing you." He whispered looking broken and scared.

"No..Stefan. Your not." Elena cried softy. "I don't know how I ended up in Damon;s room. I must have slept walked.. I don't remember. But I would never cheat on you. You _have_ to know that."

"I do." He said. "But.. now your story is changing... you were in his room then?"

"I guess.. so I think so. I don't remember." She said feeling frustrated.

"I want to trust you." he said softly. "But I can see how you two are with each other. The ease, the bond...you bring out a side of him that has been lost for 145 years. You admit your drawn to him. How am I not supposed to see that I am losing you?"

"We're just friends." She said meekly.

"Your _more _then friends." Stefan spat out.

"Okay.. but..I'm not leaving you for him." Elena started.

"Yet." Stefan finished for her his eyes hard and stony.

"I love you Stefan." Elena said her voice strong with conviction.

"I love you Elena." Stefan cried. "I want to fight for you but I don't know how. Because whenever I fight you on Damon I lose. I upset you and push you further towards him. My only other option is to ignore it and hope you don't leave me. It's miserable either way."

Elena's eyes widened realizing he was right. She did get upset whenever he fought her on Damon. But couldn't he just trust her? Maybe he had a right not too. Maybe he was seeing what she was trying to push away and ignore. That she_ was _starting to fall for Damon. If separating herself from him was the only way to salvage things with Stefan maybe that was what she would have to do.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you Stefan. I never wanted to end up in the middle of you two like her.I swear. I agree that the bond Damon and I have is more then friendship. But you have to trust me. I don't want to become Katherine not ever. Stefan if I feel like he's a threat to us I will separate myself. It's not possible right now with Jeremy and everything else. But trust me please." Elena begged.

"You need to ask yourself something Elena." Stefan replied his eyes pained. "Why are you determined to stay with me. Is it because you _truly_ love me the most or is it because you don't want to be her."

"Stefan..." Elena said looking shocked.

"Don't answer that question quickly." Stefan warned. "It's something you may want to take some time to consider. I've been through this all before Elena. I love you but... as much as I love you. I can't go through that pain again."

Elena sighed as he walked upstairs. Looking at the clock and realizing she hadn't asked him for a ride and she couldn't now.

"Thought I would offer you a ride so you don't steal my car." Damon said walking into the room.

"Were you listening?" Elena accused.

Damon shrugged. "Morbid curiosity."

"Damon that was a private conversation." Elena said angrily.

"About me." He pointed out.

"I'm not discussing what you overheard with you so don't ask me to." Elena snapped walking out to his car.

"Elena.. " Damon started as he got in and glanced at her. "You wouldn't be her...she did what she did on purpose. Because she thought it was fun.. or who knows. She is completely selfish.. your not her. This situation is completely different."

"Your right." Elena said crisply facing forward and ignoring his intense gaze. "Because I love Stefan and I am going to stay true to him."

Damon sighed loudly as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Call me if you need a ride back?" He asked.

"I'll call_ Stefan_." Elena said opening the door and getting out.

"PMS much?' Damon muttered as he pulled away.

* * *

Elena felt a stab of guilt for being so rude to him but she was tired just so tired. She just wanted things to go back to normal to forget she had these feelings for Damon. To forget all of the bad things and just be normal again. But it was impossible. Stefan's words hit her hard and forced her to truly consider if he was right. She didn't want to face it. The feelings she had for Damon and the ones he had for her scared her. They represented something different then what Stefan did. Stefan was the safe choice.

The one who would mold himself to fit into her life. Damon would pull her away from everyone she loved. A life with him would mean the end of the life she had now. That very idea shook her and scared her and made her more determined to hold on to Stefan. Even though she knew deep down she was only hurting Stefan more in the end.

"I need to stop." She whispered to herself as she entered the waiting room to meet Bonnie.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"Better, much better." Bonnie replied smiling. "She even made me go get her make up today."

Elena smiled thankful for one good thing. "How's Matt?"

"Good he finally went home to sleep." Bonnie smiled.

"Now you should do the same." Elena said pushing her out towards the elevator.

"You look upset." Bonnie said. "Do you want to talk? You said something happened."

"Not now." Elena sighed. "I'm just going to enjoy the solitude for awhile."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded turning to leave.

Elena spent most of the night writing in her diary. Trying to sort out her feelings and just get her mind together. Caroline slept peacefully. The hospital looked strange and empty. Elena felt a sudden chill and turned around but nothing was there. She turned back quickly and screamed.

An exact replica of herself was sitting in the chair across from her. She even had her hair straightened like Elena's and a similar necklace hanging from her neck.

"Stop screaming." Katherine snapped. "My ears are quite sensitive as you should know."

"Katherine." Elena whispered.

"Wow your bright." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked feeling herself start to shake.

"I'm about to start the next phase of my plan." Katherine replied.

"What plan?" Elena asked.

"I'm making amends for a mistake I made a long time ago." Katherine replied.

"Which was?" Elena asked surprised at her confidence.

"You know." Katherine said. "Your making the same mistake right now."

"No I'm not." Elena said firmly.

"Don't argue with me I'm your elder." Katherine said. "You in love with Damon but your fighting it because you loved Stefan first. I've read your diary Elena. I know you.. your more like me then you realize."

"You read my.. how..?" Elena stuttered her eyes wide.

"Never mind that. You want to know why I'm here?" Katherine asked.

"Yes." Elena said crossing her arms.

"To get Stefan back." Katherine said simply. "Luckily it seems you love Damon. Its almost perfect, all you have to do now is go break up with Stefan and I'll pick up the pieces. You and Damon get your happily ever after. Everybody wins and no one gets hurt."

"No." Elena said. "No way I won't let you hurt them again. They are finally over you both of them. Damon spent 145 years searching for you. You didn't even care. You don't get to walk back in now and destroy everything!"

"Okay so your going to be stubborn?" Katherine asked. "Then.. you don't get a choice in how this goes down and I continue to play my games."

"What games?" Elena asked.

"Take your necklace off." Katherine demanded.

"No." Elena said.

"I can be in your friends room in seconds and kill her before you can even dial Stefan or Damon. Take off your necklace Elena." Katherine said her voice growing colder.

Elena shakily took the necklace off Katherine was in front of her in seconds.

"Your so tired. You just want to sleep. Sleep Elena. You wont be able to wake up until the man you _love..truely love _ kisses you." Katherine said staring into her eyes. She watched as Elena nodded and her head lulled backwards.

Katherine picked up Elena's limp body and sped back to her house depositing her on the bed.

"We could have done this easy way." Katherine said pacing back and forth in Elena's bedroom."I was going to let you just make the choice give in. Put an end to it. But instead you are just determined to push me out and keep the triangle I created to yourself?"

"It doesn't work that way Elena. I want Stefan. I get what I want. So now I continue my plan to destroy the two of you. I will drive you apart and take what's mine." Katherine continued changing into the clothes Elena was wearing earlier.

She fingered her locket similar to Elena's but instead of vervain in contained a stone that was spelled to sound like a beating heart. Assuming Elena's identity would be easy. Being careful to make sure not to let her feelings show for Stefan would be difficult. She couldn't have a repeat of that amazing kiss on the porch or he would fall for Elena harder.

"I do care for you in some way." Katherine said looking down at Elena who slept peacefully. "You are related to me after all. Hopefully Damon will find you after Stefan and I leave. I do want happiness for him and you. If you would just stop being so noble.. and admit your feelings.. well whatever. Soon enough. If Damon kisses you and you wake up your going to know I'm right. You love him. I'm doing you a favor here."

She stared at Elena amazed at the innocent version of her own face for a few moments.

"It's show time" Katherine said looking into the mirror. "Elena Gilbert starring Katherine Pierce. Let the games begin."

* * *

"Damon can you come pick me up?" Katherine asked as he answered his phone. She worked hard on keeping her tone soft and innocent like Elena's.

"Thought you were going to call _Stefan_?" He snapped.

"I.. want to talk to you." Katherine said sounding unsure and nervous.

"Okay." Damon sighed. "I'm on my way."

Katherine nodded to Matt that she was leaving and he smiled.

"Thanks for staying with her tonight." He said graciously.

Katherine smiled at him. "It's the least I could do."

He reached in to give her a hug and Katherine could smell his blood pumping. She frowned wishing she would have had a little snack before she called Damon.

"You ready Elena?" Damon called from the corridor.

Katherine took a nervous breath and turned following him. She sat quietly in the car looking down at her hands.

"So?" Damon asked as he drove to the boarding house. "Talk."

"Let's just get home first. I'm exhausted." Katherine said smiling weakly. It wouldn't do any good if Stefan didn't hear the conversation.

"Did you think about what I said?" He asked his voice softening slightly.

Katherine kicked herself for having missed something and turned her face to the window.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"And?" Damon pressed as he pulled into the driveway. Katherine ignored him and walked towards the house. She could hear Stefan pacing upstairs in his bedroom and knew he could hear now.

"And." Katherine cried putting her head down in shame and looking up at him with calculated guilt showing on her face. "I'm falling in love with you okay. I have no idea what to do about it or how to stop it."

She saw Damon freeze and stare at her with such hope and awe that she almost took of running in the other direction to grab the real Elena and shake her. She heard a glass break and knew Stefan had heard. She looked into Damon's eyes replicating the slightly awed and doe eyed look Elena always gave him. Making sure not to notice the noise. She saw Damon flinch and knew he heard it.

She grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss her. He kissed her back slowly seeming to be in shock as she heard Stefan come thundering outside.

"Get off her!" He screamed pushing Damon backwards.

"No Stefan." Katherine begged tears sliding down her face.

"How could you?" Stefan said his face close to hers. His face completely broken and twisted with sorrow. Katherine felt an overcoming sense of guilt and horror at seeing him broken.

"I.. I didn't mean for it to happen. Its just Damon and I we started spending more and more time together.. and I just started falling for him. I'm so sorry Stefan. I never wanted to hurt you." Katherine cried honest tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"You said you wouldn't ... you _begged_ me to trust you!" Stefan yelled.

"Stop it Stefan." Damon said coldly coming up to them.

"Stay out of this. Its all your fault." Stefan snapped.

"You drove her into my arms." Damon sneered. "Just like you did Katherine."

Stefan's face fell and tears started to form in his eyes.

"No that's not _true_!" Katherine yelled suddenly. Both brothers turned to look at her. Their eyes waiting an explanation.

"This isn't your fault Stefan. It's mine." Katherine cried. "I was drawn to Damon from day one. A part of me thought your history was romantic. I should have been honest with you right away. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You _what_?" Damon asked suddenly his eyes boring into hers.

"You thought our history was _romantic_?" He asked coming closer.

"Can you blame me?" Katherine whimpered trying to sound scared.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan asked sounding worried.

"You think falling in love with the same woman as your brother is romantic? How about her dying or so you think and leaving you as a monster? Is that romantic? Or was it her actually being alive and not locked up in a tomb but_ ignoring _you for 145 years.. please tell me.." Suddenly Damon's hand was wrapped around her throat. "What part of that sick and _twisted_ little game is romantic?"

"Stop Damon." Katherine begged.

"Damon.." Stefan said trying to pull at Damon's arm. Looking nervous. "Calm down man."

"You basically just told us you wanted to repeat the twisted little triangle that bitch created. I want an explanation and so does Stefan." Damon growled.

"Please." Katherine begged.

"No see.. nope..that did not work." Damon smirked. His eyes bored ino hers. "It's _Please_ _Damon_.. and her eyes say it at the same time as she does. Nice try though Kathy. Where's Elena?" Damon remarked tightening his grip on her neck.

"Back off Damon." Katherine said slipping out of his grip only to feel a stab in her side. She looked at Stefan who was gripping a vervain dart that was now launched into her side.

"I was going to use it on him." He grunted. "How long have you have been acting like her?"

"Just tonight and the night on the porch." Katherine admitted."I did it for your own good Stefan. She does love him and I love you. It was always you."

Damon glanced over at them anger in his eyes. "Your games end tonight bitch."

"They end when I say they end." Katherine snapped. "I'm the one who's got Elena. So I suggest you watch your tone when talking to your sire. I demand respect Damon!"

"You demand respect Katherine?" Stefan said looking angry. "After what you did to us? We didn't ask for this. Well maybe Damon did but under assumptions that turned out to be lies."

"You know how we figured it out? Elena_ hates _you. She thinks you are the most evil bitch that has ever walked the face the earth. She would rather be miserable then ever be like you." Damon spat out glaring at Katherine.

"Well she is a ridiculous boring little high school girl. I happen to find our history very _enticing_. Though I admit I made some mistakes. I want to make amends with you Stefan. That's why I'm here" Katherine said turning to face Stefan.

"So you come here and mess with our heads again?" Damon asked.

"I love you Stefan." Katherine continued ignoring Damon. "I want you back. I won't leave until I get it."

Stefan's eyes fluttered bit at the passionate look she was giving him. Damon glanced at him and glared at Katherine.

"I'm not going to let you come in here and manipulate my brother." Damon said angrily.

"I love him."

"I heard you and I don't care. Where is Elena?" Damon demanded he looked angry and worried.

"Find her on your own." Katherine replied walking backwards towards the woods the vervain wearing off already.

"Stefan all I did here was speed up what is already happening. She could never love you the way I do, One because she's just a naive teen and two because she's falling in love with your brother. I've read her diary. It's true. So you can team up against me and what? Kill me? Drive me out of town?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "You know what happens next Stefan. You get to step aside when she ends up with him. Left all heart broken and alone. I'm here to give you an alternate ending. I hope you consider it." Katherine said before speeding off into the night. Leaving a bewildered Stefan and angry Damon staring after her.

* * *

_**Please review! **_


	7. A look can tell a thousand words

**Chapter 7 A look can tell a thousand words **

Damon stared after Katherine in complete shock and anger. He glanced over at Stefan and could see his face was troubled and worried. His eyes were as far away as his mind appeared to be.

"Hello! Earth to Stefan." Damon snapped his fingers in Stefan's face.

Stefan grimaced. "I can't believe it.. was her. I doubted Elena because of what Katherine said on the porch.. I thought Elena said it. I screwed up."

Stefan started pacing back and forth mumbling about how he should have seen it.

"What happened on the porch?" Damon asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"She kissed me.. and then she turned around and told he she was attracted to _you_, drawn to _you_. She blamed it on her teenage hormones. But it drove the jealousy I was already feeling." Stefan sighed upset that he had been fooled.

Worried about Katherine being back and what she said about it always being him. He looked at Damon and was surprised to see he didn't seem to be falling apart. He seemed angry really angry and worried.. but not falling apart. Stefan realized Elena's impact on Damon was much bigger then he realized.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to snap." Damon said. "She kissed me too so were even."

Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now she's determined to get me back? She has Elena. What are we going to do?'

"Slow down Stef." Damon snapped. "What makes you think I should help you save your girlfriend from your exgirfriends evil clutches?"

"She's your ex girlfriend to." Stefan pointed out.

'Yes.. but it was always _you Stefan_." Damon said sarcastically.

"It's Elena she's got Damon. I don't believe for a second your not worried." Stefan said crossing his arms.

"Your idiotic ass got her evil doppelganger invited into her home didn't you? When you were on the porch?" Damon asked cocking his head to the side.

Stefan grimaced and nodded as the memory of that night hit him. Jenna's face as she told Katherine to get inside.

"You kissed her.. how did you not now know then? Even I felt like something was off when I first thought Elena kissed me tonight and I've never kissed her. But I expected it to be warm.. and really passionate. Instead it was kind of cold and forced." Damon murmured.

Stefan grimaced and shifted his eyes nervously towards the window trying to avoid the memory of that kiss. Of the passion he had felt in it. Now he knew it was Katherine she was back for him. A part of him felt a sense of pride or winning. Another part of him felt a sick sense of letting Elena down. He was her white knight. He was not allowed to let her get in danger like this. He swore to himself he would always save her. His brother had started stealing his role. He had to save her...but for what? If Katherine was right he would still lose her in the end.

"A look can tell a thousand words Stefan." Damon said flatly. "You liked it."

Stefan looked up and said nothing a guilty look flashed through his eyes.

"I don't trust you." Damon said glaring at him. "I was supposed to be the unstable one around her but it's you. I am going to go find Elena. You just stay here and think about what listening to that bitch will cost you."

"No!" Stefan said suddenly rushing out in front of Damon.

"You don't get to save Elena. I'm going to go find her and explain everything." Stefan said in a rush his face twisted with emotions.

"Not this time." Damon said pushing Stefan backwards.

Stefan growled getting up and pushing Damon back. Damon lunged for his throat throwing Stefan unto the ground.

A car pulled up and Alaric raced out putting himself between the fighting brothers.

"Stop!" He yelled.

"You should move Ric. Your going to get killed." Stefan growled his glare not faltering from Damon.

"What is going on here?" Ric said. "I come to check on everything and I find you two at each others throats?"

"One word." Damon replied. "Katherine."

"She's back?" Ric asked turning to Stefan who nodded. He turned back to Damon.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked Damon looking at him carefully.

"I'm fine. It's Stefan I'm concerned about right now. He's falling right into Katherine's trap."

"No I'm not." Stefan said crossing his arms. "I want to get Elena back just as bad as you."

"Elena's missing?" Ric whispered looking worried.

"Katherine has her." Damon confirmed. "We gotta go Ric."

"We all are are gong to need to work together. I doubt Katherine's going to just 'let' us save her." Ric reasoned looking from one angry brother to the other one.

"I'm not working with him." Damon growled.

"We have no other choice here guys." Ric sighed. "This is what she wants. Divide and conquer. Don't let her win."

"Interesting." Damon said suddenly. "That you bring up Katherine and plans she is a very calculating woman. Do you think she intended to get caught tonight or did we screw up her actual plan?"

"Huh." Stefan said shrugging. "I don't know.. I think she honestly wanted me to believe Elena betrayed me. But then something changed suddenly she seemed very remorseful."

"That was her act." Damon replied.

"No.. I don't think it was." Stefan murmured. "She would have wanted to paint Elena in a bratty immature light to pull me away from her. That's what she did on the porch and that's what she did after her little outburst of emotion."

"Katherine doesn't have emotions." Damon scoffed starting toward Ric's car. "She shut that off a long time ago. Don't be a fool and try to find something that's not there Stefan. She felt no remorse she wanted you to think she was Elena. I don't think she did mean to get caught. Which means she won' t have a plan."

"So her tracks won't be as covered?" Ric said hopefully.

"No she will be desperate. We need to find Elena now." Damon said urgently.

"So where you think she is?" Ric asked getting into the drivers seat as Stefan climbed into the back and Damon sat in front.

"She got invited into Elena's house and then we cleared it out for her. She's there and hopefully Elena is with her." Damon replied his eyes locked on the road looking worried. There was no telling what Katherine without a plan would do.

Stefan sat in the backseat staring out the window strangely quiet his brows furrowed with worry.

* * *

Katherine sighed and sat on the edge of Elena's bed.

"I messed up and got caught." She said. "But I still manged to raise doubts in Stefan's head. It doesn't really matter. In the end we both know who's going to wake you up. It will be pretty clear then."

"Your pretty stupid for such a pretty girl. Damon is completely in love with you. You should see the way he looks at you sometimes. It's ridiculous Elena."

"I always wondered why.. you fought your feelings for Damon. I could tell that's what you were doing. I never actually read your diary. That was just a well told bluff. But I watched your face with him. I've observed you for a while now. I have to say I'm surprised at your reasons. Your denying your feelings because you don't want to be me."

"If anything I figured you admired me. I guess one could say that humbled me a little." Katherine scoffed.

Katherine looked at her watch wondering how long it would take for the Salvatore bothers to come riding in to Elena's rescue.

"Actually I'm glad Stefan knows I'm here and why." Katherine remarked. "Now he will know how it felt. To have to choose. How hard it was. This is going to force him to understand me a little better."

She heard the car pull up and hid in the shadows as the brothers and that human Damon seemed to like came racing up the stairs. She rolled her eyes in annoyance wishing she was the fragile one that needed to be rescued for once.

"Elena" Stefan was at her side in moments a frowning Damon right behind him. Alaric stood on the doorway.

"Wake up sweetheart." Stefan whispered making Katherine want to gag.

"Elena come on." Stefan shook her gently.

"Elena." Damon said pushing Stefan out of the way. "Wake up."

He shook her shoulder slightly but she didn't respond.

"That's not going to work." Katherine said smiling as she come out from the shadows. She heard Alaric gasp as he caught sight of her.

"What did you do to her." Damon said grabbing her throat.

"Be nicer to me or I'll never tell you." Katherine sat back slipping out of his grip easily.

He glared at her angrily she pushed him against the wall and leaned in really close.

"We're on the same side here Damon." She said too quietly for Stefan to hear with his dulled senses. "You want her. I want him. No reason why we can't work together."

"Your a lying little snake Katherine." Damon sneered. "That's a good enough reason."

"What did you do to her Katherine?" Stefan said finally standing up and crossing over towards her. "Why won't she wake up?"

"I didn't hurt her Stefan. I thought she looked really tired and worn out and could use the rest. Forgive me for being a concerned grandmother." Katherine said her eyes wide and innocent as her mouth curled into a smile.

"This isn't funny." Stefan said looking angry. "What did you do? How do we fix this?"

"You don't." Katherine said simply.

"I'll just compel her to wake up." Damon said shrugging.

"Not going to work. I didn't just use compulsion. I hypnotized her as well. She will only wake up if the command is met" Katherine said. "I have fed from many witches over the years. My powers far exceed either of yours. I can assure you I'm the only one who can help you."

"Tell us.. now." Damon growled.

"What so you can save her and then gang up on me? Stake me? I know that's what you want to do Damon. Do you Stefan?"

"Do you want me dead?" She asked quietly. Stefan stared at her his eyes unfocused and lost.

"I want..I want you to leave." He said quietly.

"Why?" Katherine asked. "Because I cause doubts?"

"Stop playing games Katherine. Tell us how to wake up Elena." Damon muttered looking frustrated.

"One condition." Katherine said firmly. "One date Stefan. That's all I'm asking for. Then I will tell you how to wake her up."

"Fine." Stefan grumbled ignoring Both Damon and Alaric's heard looks on his direction. "Whatever it takes to save Elena."

Katherine smiled smugly. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow then Stefan. Meet me here around five. Don't be late. Oh and you can take this girl out of here. I liked having the place to myself."

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Damon asked as they drove back to the boarding house Elena's sleeping body in the backseat.

"It's the only way." Stefan sighed. "I won't give in to her."

"I don't believe you." Damon spat out. "You still have feelings for her. Your a liar Stefan after all the guilt you put on Elena about me. Here you are harboring feelings for your ex."

"Don't you guys see how she's pitting you against each other and it's working?" Ric asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh I see it. I just am to annoyed with my high and mighty white knight brother to care right now." Damon remarked.

"Alaric's right Damon." Stefan sighed. "We have to try and work together. I'm not falling for Katherine again. I'm not."

Damon didn't look convinced. Stefan picked up Elena carefully and gently when they pulled up to the boarding house. Damon felt a new anger take over him. He had a sudden urge to rip Elena out of Stefan's arms and fold her into his own. Damon didn't know when it happened or how but somehow Elena this little human girl had become everything to him. 145 years he searched for Katherine tonight he faced off with her he _kissed_ her even. Yet he felt nothing that even compared to this thing he felt for Elena. As soon as he realized Elena was in danger because of Katherine she wasn't really his past love anymore she was the threat against...his new love. To realize that and at the same time see the oh so perfect Stefan falter. Damon felt like tearing his brothers heart out for being the one who gets to carry her to bed.

"Just try and stay calm." Ric advised carefully.

Damon muttered something under his breath and followed them into the house.

* * *

Stefan laid Elena down on the guestroom bed and sighed sitting next to her.

"I'm so sorry Elena." He said softly. He kissed her cheek and she didn't move.

"I wish you would wake up so we could talk. I love you." He said softly brushing a hair from her face and kissing her forehead. Feeling overcome with everything he left the room and went into his own. Staring at the ceiling willing sleep to come. But Damon's voice drifted to his ears from Elena's room and Stefan found himself struggling to listen in on him.

"Hey." Damon said looking at her face as she slept. Wishing she would just wake up and roll her eyes at him or something.

"This really sucks.. I wish I would have known sooner the bitch was back. I would have never left you alone." Damon muttered.

"I guess I'm not very good at the hero stuff." He scratched his head. "Then again your not the everyday damsel in distress."

"Your too feisty and strong to be considered that really." Damon said thoughtfully.

"Like when you saved me in Georgia. You were so fierce. You fight hard for what you believe in."

"I was so shocked and angry when you showed up at Pearl's house after I told you to stay on the car. But at the same time I admired your courage."

"We make a pretty good team you and I. Whether you want to admit it or not."

"I know these past few days have been trying on you. I hate to see your spirit falter." Damon sighed taking her hand.

"I'm sorry for my part in pulling you into this life. But I suppose it was destined to happen. Considering who your doppelganger is."

"I don't see her when I look at you. You need to know that. I just see you. That's how I figured it out so fast. I spend most of my time now thinking about you. She let out some easy clues. To think that Stefan actually thought you called yourself an hormone driven teenager."

Damon laughed softly and slightly sadly. "As if you would ever say that about yourself."

"Not our calm, cool and collected little Elena." He murmured stroking her cheek.

"Her kiss was cold and manipulated like her. She was never real. It was all a game a plan. Lines carefully scripted for a purpose .. you are real. This thing we have whatever it is. It was all real and unplanned and even unpredictable. A kiss with you would be so much more then that was. I know your not mine Elena. And I know you would probably be reminding me right now that friends don't kiss or something." He smirked squeezing her hand.

"But a guy can still hope right?" He smirked.

"I'm doing that eye thing you told me not to do again. You should really open your eyes and slap me or something." Damon said softly.

"I really wish you would wake up Elena. These conversations are more fun with you awake and sarcastically rolling your eyes at me." Damon's voice cracked slightly.

He paused for a a moment and spoke in a mono tone voice.

"Wake up Elena forget about Katherine's orders." Damon said trying to compel her awake. Elena didn't respond.

"Elena wake up now." He commanded trying to pry her eye lids open gently. It was to no avail she continued to sleep deeply.

Damon stood up and hit the wall in frustration. Heading downstairs to fill Jeremy in on everything feeling completely defeated.

"Back off Stefan." Damon muttered running into Stefan blocking the stairs staring at Damon with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You love her." Stefan said flatly.

"I said back off." Damon said shoving him out of the way. "I'm in no mood for a confrontation with you right now."

"I'll step aside." Stefan said weakly. "If it's what she wants. I'll leave gracefully."

"What?" Damon asked turning around his eyes narrowing.

"One condition." Stefan said crossing his arms staring into Damon's eyes.

"I'm afraid to ask." Damon said raising an eyebrow.

"You don't kill Katherine." Stefan said simply.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! I hope you enjoyed the update.**_


	8. Confessions

**Chapter 8. Confessions **

**

* * *

**

"Why would you want me to promise that?" Damon asked with a bewildered expression. "She kidnapped and impersonated your girlfriend and put her into some kind of hypnotic coma."

"What Katherine did was wrong Damon." Stefan said slowly. "But she's doing it because she's _feeling_ again. I can see it in her eyes. I honestly believe she really does want to make amends in her own twisted way. I want her out of town not dead."

"Your a terrible liar Stefan." Damon remarked.

"I'm not lying Damon. Your feeling again too. Elena has brought out a side of you I thought was lost forever. I don't want you to lose that either. Your still my brother Damon." Stefan said slowly "But if she does.. still want me. I'm staying. I won't choose Katherine over her and I hope you show me the same respect I'm showing you." Stefan said stepping down the stairs and pouring himself a brandy.

"You so full of shit." Damon said following him. "You want to make sure that no matter how this plays out your the noble one. The only reason you want Katherine alive is because your undecided Stefan. You can't lie to me about that. I saw the way you looked at her tonight. I've seen that look before you know. It was about 146 years ago."

"I admit she's affected me. But saving Elena is my number one priority right now." Stefan said.

"Really? Because you just offered to give her up to save your ex." Damon sneered.

"Damon, Elena may have tried to convince us both and herself otherwise but I know my girlfriend. I have been watching her struggle with her feeling towards you for months now. I have been sitting here waiting for the shoe to drop. It's been torture and I don't want to fight anymore. It's in Elena's hands now. So if she chooses you. I'm asking you not to leave me alone. Is that so terrible?"

Stefan slowly walked outside after his speech running into the woods to Damon staring after him in deep thought.

"What is going on?" A voice asked form the doorway. Damon turned to see Bonnie standing there staring him down suspiciously.

"_Bonnie_ what are you doing here?" Damon groaned.

"I called her." Alaric said coming upstairs with Jeremy in tow.

"Why is _he_ up here?" Damon said in an intense tone.

"Relax it's dark." Jeremy said.

"That's not the issue." Damon said shrugging towards Bonnie.

"He has it under control. I've been with him for hours now." Alaric said. "I thought we might need his help."

"Why is _she _here?" Damon whispered fervently.

"I _definitely_ figured we could use her help." Alaric said.

"I'm not helping you." Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"It's Elena." Jeremy said. "She's been put under some compulsion spell and can't wake up."

"Mr. Saltzman filled me in." He explained when Damon shot him a look.

"_What_?" Bonnie asked coming inside and shutting the door. "What happened?"

"Short story or long?" Damon asked.

"Short." Bonnie said opening her grimore and thumbing through the pages.

"Katherine came to town, killed John posed as Elena. Put her under some compulsion and hypnotic spell to sleep. She said Elena can't wake up unless the code is met or something." Damon said looking confused.

"I don't know if there is a way to reverse this." Bonnie murmured. "If she is hypnotized to only wake up under a certain circumstance or event it will be implanted into her brain. Without her being awake I don't see anyway to reverse the effects."

"Well keep looking." Jeremy said. "There's gotta be something."

"Maybe we can figure out what the code is?" Alaric suggested.

"It could be anything." Bonnie sighed. " A word, a song, a noise even."

"I'm sure it's complicated." Damon sighed.

"Can I go see her?" Bonnie asked. "Maybe I can pick up her mood or something."

* * *

"Elena." Bonnie said taking her hand staring at her friend sadly. She had no idea how much stuff Elena had been going through. She suddenly felt really bad about how much she had been shutting her out lately.

Bonnie took Elena's hand and closed her eyes concentrating deeply.

"She doesn't seem to be in any distress." Bonnie said sighing. "But she's induced into a coma so who knows what's going through her mind."

"Her heart beat has been steady." Damon said sitting on the other side and gazing down at Elena. "I've been trying to give her little bits of water."

"She's okay physically." Bonnie said meeting his eyes. She was surprised to see such compassion in his usually cold eyes.

"Katherine claims she'll tell us what to do if Stefan goes out on a _date_ with her." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Is he going?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Yep." Damon replied in an annoyed tone. "For_ Elena _of course."

Bonnie scoffed. "Please. She did this. How can he believe she'll tell him the truth?"

"Oh you know Stefan.. he's such a sucker for girls that show their... humanity." Damon said shuddering when said humanity.

"That's what he thinks she is doing?" Bonnie said raising her eyebrows. "So what now he wants to save her? Typical Stefan right."

"Apparently." Damon smirking. "I thought you were team Stefan."

"I don't like either of you." Bonnie said smirking back.

"Of course but you dislike Stefan more." Damon pointed out.

"No. I hate you more you tried to kill me." Bonnie said firmly. "But for Elena.. I dislike him more."

"Why is that?"

"He's just never seemed real to me. It all seems like a big act this tortured vampire who just wants to be normal thing. I don't know." Bonnie shrugged."My grandmother always warned me that those who appear to be to perfect hide their flaws well and are the most dangerous of them all."

Damon nodded thoughtfully."So team Damon then?"

"Is Jeremy one of you?' Bonnie asked sharply rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes. But I didn't do it." Damon said holding his hands up. "He did it to himself."

"How?"

"Vial of Anna's blood and a bottle of sleeping pills. It's a new era in vampirism." Damon joked.

"Your sick." Bonnie muttered. "This is not funny. Do you have any idea what he is capable of?"

"He'll be okay." Damon said. "He was in the same room with you and Ric and he did fine. I'll take care of him."

"Fine." Bonnie said. "Just remember that. You have taken responsibility for him so if he screws us it's on you."

"Not in the mood to debate right now." Damon grunted looking back down to Elena with worry etched across his face.

"You love her. I only trust you when it comes to her." Bonnie said. "I'll try to help. But I'm afraid right now our hopes are in Katherine telling the truth and Stefan getting it out of her."

"I really wish people would stop telling me what I feel and for whom. It's no one's business." Damon sighed.

"Careful what you admit or don't admit too in here Damon. They say Coma patients remember the things people say to them." Bonnie smirked.

"Wait a second... if their is any truth to that. Maybe we can reach her somehow?" Damon said.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "I might ..be able to find something like that. I'm going to go to my grandmother's house and look. I'll check in with you later."

Damon nodded and sighed looking down at Elena and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He imagined putting his lips to her cheek feeling her warmth just once. He leaned down and stopped when he heard the front door close and Stefan call out.

"What do you want Stefan?"

"I was just wondering why Bonnie was here." He said narrowing his eyes. "Did I _miss_ something?"

"Didn't you just tell me that you were willing to step aside and let me have Elena so long as I kept Katherine alive for you? Now your going to come in here and get all possessive?" Damon snarled.

"If that is what she wants...Damon. " Stefan said sitting where Bonnie had been and taking Elena's hand.

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed?' Damon remarked. "Big date tomorrow night remember?"

"You guys aren't fighting in here are you?" Alaric said peeking his head in from the hallway. "I doubt she wants to wake up to that."

"Maybe that's the code?" Jeremy offered laughing slightly.

"Why is he upstairs near Elena!" Stefan panicked.

"Relax Stefan. He's fine." Damon said.

"Stefan. I'm under control really." Jeremy said. "If things get to hard I'll leave, get a bag and chill in the basement. I'm fine I want to sit with my sister for a little while."

"Come on Stefan." Damon said pulling him out of the room.

"You can't be serious!" Stefan said his face raged."He's a newborn!"

"Elena is not bleeding and she's his sister. He hasn't turned his emotions off and he's not going to." Damon replied sitting down outside the door."Besides I'm right here."

"You always are aren't you?" Stefan asked.

"Always what?" Damon said sounding bored.

"Right there. Just waiting for her to need you."

Damon shrugged. "Yep."

"What if after all this she still chooses me?" Stefan asked his eyes narrowed.

"I'll never you let have her." Damon replied matter of factly.

"Your serious?" Stefan asked a thunderous expression on his face. "She is still my girlfriend. You do realize this right?"

"You offered to give her up. I accept your deal. But it's done you don't get her back now. I would have never offered to step aside you did." Damon said standing up his face hardening.

"My deal is contingent on what Elena wants." Stefan reminded him.

"It's not going to be you." Damon said a protective look coming across his face. "Go to bed Stefan. I'm sick of looking at your face."

* * *

**The next day:**

Stefan kissed Elena's cheek softly before heading down the stairs both dreading and anticipating this date with Katherine. Elena has continued to sleep all night and all day. Everyone took turns sitting with her but Damon was always right by the door. It was driving Stefan mad. He figured at this point he was going to lose the small amount of pride he had left.

It felt strange showing up at Elena's door to pick up Katherine. She answered the door with a huge smile on her face. She hadn't bothered to look at all like Elena. In the tight leather pants and lace top she had on. Her hair curled perfectly. Stefan couldn't help but feel a twinge of familiar heat when their eyes met.

"Stefan." She said huskily. "I'm glad you came."

"You know why I'm here Katherine." Stefan said calmly. "Let's get this date over with so I can save Elena."

"Right." Katherine rolled her eyes. "You know a little extra beauty sleep never hurt anyone. Elena is aging unlike me. She needs to take every precaution."

"Nothing about this is funny Katherine." Stefan chastised.

"Oh Stefan." She smiled her coyest smile. "Always so serious. Did you forget how to have fun?"

"Depends on what kind of fun your talking about Katherine." Stefan said crossing his arms.

"Just come on." She said running out the door. He followed behind her struggling to keep up with her. He was out of breath when they reached the large meadow on the edge of the Lockwood estate.

"Stefan. You really suck at being a vampire." Katherine said haughtily. "It's that disgusting diet."

"I won't feed from humans Katherine." Stefan said. "It's wrong."

"Stefan." Katherine laughed. "We're vampires, creatures of the night, demons, blood suckers, _everything_ about us is wrong."

"Why are we here?' He asked changing the subject.

"I always liked it here." She sighed. "This didn't always belong to the Lockwood's. They got pretty rich over the years."

"Yeah." Stefan replied looking around. "They pretty much own this town now."

""I'm glad you came out Stefan, I honestly do want to make amends with you." Katherine said staring into his eyes.

"Why did you do it Katherine?" Stefan asked his eyes pained. "I thought you were dead. Damon at least knew you were alive albeit suffering. But I though you were _dead_. I mourned you for years. Then to find out you and Damon had planned this life together and you were locked away in a tomb, Had I not had Elena I would have been as messed up as he was when we found out you weren't even in there."

"Stefan." Katherine said looking at him softly. "I was never a sweet nice girl like Elena. Even when I was human I was spoiled and vein. I wanted to eat my cake and have it too. When I turned that amplified. I loved playing men like toys. I enjoyed the time spent. Particularly with human boys because it was easy to not form attachments."

"But then I came to Mystic Falls and I met you and your brother. I admit at first it was all just a game. But things changed. You changed me. You believed in me. No one had ever believed in me Stefan. You weren't a possession to me or a toy to play with. I wanted a life with you but I was a vampire. I couldn't live your life with you an you had no desire to live mine."

"But Damon did?" Stefan offered.

"Damon..was willing to do anything for love. I never loved him but I enjoyed his company. I didn't even realize I loved you until it to was to late. But I did care for him. I wanted you to be happy Stefan. I agonized every night. I would swear I was going to end things with you allow you to live the life you deserve. I would go to Damon hoping you would have had enough and just ended it. I figured I could move on with him. A few years would go by. I would never forget you but it wouldn't be as hard if I had him with me. But you always forgave me and I could never stay away from you. I would compel you to drink my blood and then regret it later. I was so torn Stefan. When you were shot and I knew you would wake up. I was to ashamed to face you so I ran away. I turned it off for years. But then I heard about Elena and then you and.. it all came flooding back. Stefan you were the love of my life and I regret what I did to you." Katherine said sitting down on the ground as if letting this all out had tired her.

Stefan said nothing just knelt down to the ground and pulled her into his arms.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Katherine finally asked pulling away from him.

"Yes." Stefan said somberly. "I'm here because of you right?"

"Right." She said leaning in and kissing him.

He felt himself melt into her kiss instantly they long years apart seemed forgotten. He felt like he was right back in his bedroom with her. But everything was more intense. He could feel every move she made now more vividly every sensation stronger.

"Choose me." She said against his lips.

He pulled back thoughts of Elena guiltily hitting his brain in a rush.

"I can't.. Katherine." He shook his head. "She has to make her decision first."

"I'm Katherine Pierce." Katherine said her face hardening. "I am no one's after thought Stefan."

"That's not what I.." He stuttered but she had already run off.

He was trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts when he heard her scream.

"Katherine!" He yelled racing after her.

Stefan stopped and gasped seeing two large wolves surrounding Katherine.

"Stefan get out of here!" She whispered fervently."I have a better chance here then you!"

Suddenly one of the wolves lunged for her and Stefan jumped on it's back without thinking. He felt the other wolf tear him off and felt himself hit the ground with a thud. He heard Katherine shrieking his name. But couldn't move.

"Stefan." Katherine was calling his name he opened his eyes to see her hovering over him caked in blood her clothes torn.

"What happened?"

"That wolf took a nice sized chunk from your back." She replied. "We need to get you some blood fast."

"How did you?"

"I didn't defeat them. I just manged to chase them off. " She shook her head. "I haven't seen a werewolf in over 200 years."

"Katherine." Stefan said touching her cheek.

"Not now. We gotta get you some blood." She said.

"We're close to the woods." He said struggling to stand up. She helped him up and supported him against her body.

"No Stefan. A werewolf took a bite out of you. You need human blood."

"I won't." he whispered.

"We won't kill anyone okay?" Katherine said dragging him of the Lockwood estate.

"Fine." He relented. "But we need to leave town. I won't feed here."

"Let's go." She said wrapping her arm around his waist and racing off into the night.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed. Please review! **_


	9. it's never quite normal with us

**Chapter 9 it's never quite normal with us **

**

* * *

**

Damon was sleeping in the chair by Elena's bedside the next morning when Bonnie showed up.

"Wake up." She said shaking him.

"Did you find something?" he asked.

Bonnie nodded."I found a spell that will let me see her most recent and strongest memories. They might not come in order and might be kind of confusing. But if Elena remembers the spell we will know how to break it."

"I asked Alaric to come over and help too." Bonnie said motioning to Alaric coming in behind he with some coffee's.

"What about Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He's not here." Bonnie shrugged.

"Still not back from his date with girlfriends great, great, _great_ grandmother?" Damon said raising his eyebrows.

"Didn't you sleep with said great grandmother too?" Alaric.

"Over 100 years ago." Damon muttered.

"Not to mention her mother." Alaric added thoughtfully.

"Well had you been doing a better job keeping her satisfied maybe she wouldn't have sought me out." Damon snapped.

"Guys honestly now is not the time." Bonnie grunted. "Listen up, I'm going to try to say out loud what I hear and see and you guys write it down because I will be getting so many flashes and images that I can only remember bits and pieces of what I actually pick up. I will call out the most important things and you need to write it down in case I forget."

She handed them each a note pad and pen.

"Elena might be mad about this.." Bonnie warned them. "We're going to be picking up things in her subconscious that she may or may not want known. So we are going to have to find a way to explain this to her."

"Let's deal with that later." Damon said grimacing.

"Okay." Bonnie said closing her eyes she begun chanting as she held unto Elena's hand. Damon watched as Bonnie's face fluttered slightly. She stopped chanting and seemed to be concentrating.

"She feels trapped." Bonnie said. " She can't move. But she can hear people talking. Bits and pieces.."

"She wants to answer and she can't. Her mouth won't move and Her eyes wont open." Bonnie continued. "She's really scared"

Damon's eyes widened.

"I can _feel_ her emotions too." Bonnie said looking really scared. "She's hearing someones voice it sounds like her. It must be Katherine..'If you would have just done things my way'...'Oh well the truth will come out when you wake up'."

Ric was taking furious notes and Damon watched Bonnie's face she looked terrified. He took Elena's other hand and watched as Bonnie's face seemed to calm down.

"She just relaxed a little." Bonnie murmured closing her eyes and concentrating.

"She's hearing a lot of commotion. I can hear you and Stefan. Your telling her to wake up. She's feels frustrated she's trying so hard but she can't.

She opened her eyes. "Everything went black. I think her subconscious was in and out at that point in her memory."

"That was after Katherine compelled her?" Damon asked.

"Yeah it had to be. She was awake but she couldn't move." Alaric said looking at his notes.

"What about this truth when you wake up thing?' Damon wondered.

Bonnie shrugged helplessly. "Maybe I should try again?

"Damon hold her hand with me this time. I think it might bring back stronger memories." Bonnie instructed.

He tightened his hold as Bonnie started to chant again.

Bonnie felt the darkness Elena was in again but there was more warmth there now.

"'I'm so sorry Elena'." Bonnie said. "Stefan voice's..'I love you'."

"We went forward you need to go back." Damon said looking nervous.

"Shh." Ric hushed him.

"She feels his lips on her forehead. But she still cant move. She feels sad." Tears started streaming down Bonnie's face.

"I'm getting flooded with memories." Bonnie said her face flushed and her heart elevated.

"What? What are they?" Damon asked.

"Their all _you_.. your face. She's picturing your face." Bonnie said. "It's flashes of moments she had with you but it's to fast..."

"She's remembering voices now." Bonnie said calming down a little.

"'Because he's in love with you', A woman's voice..'Your going to know the truth when you wake up.''I'm doing you a favour Elena. You love Damon.' That sounded like Elena but off it was Katherine." Bonnie said concentrating as Elena kept seeing images and voices quickly.

"'Your drawn to him'...that was Stefan.."

Bonnie smiled slightly. "Ah..."

"What?" Damon asked sitting there open mouthed his pen in the air but nothing written on his paper as if he would forget a moment of this.

"She's remembering the dance she had with you. She got really emotional. She kind of swooned." Bonnie said.

"I wanted it to be real." Bonnie said. "She's desperate she wants to wake up."

Bonnie's heart started racing again.

"She can hear your voice now." Bonnie's eyes opened.

"Your too feisty to be that really". Bonnie repeated Damon's earlier words to Elena. "She wants to smile but her mouth won't move.

"I'm sorry for my part in this." Bonnie said. "She's trying so hard to wants to tell you something"

"A kiss between us would be so much more then that. I know your not mine and you would probably be telling me friends don't kiss or something right now." Bonnie said her face suddenly flushing.

"She's struggling to wake up. She wants to tell you that it's you. That your the one." Bonnie said.

Her eyes flickered for a moment. Alaric and Damon exchanged nervous looks.

"Your so tired. You just want to sleep. Sleep Elena..." Bonnie said suddenly. "That was Katherine! Elena is remembering Katherine's spell... The only way your going to wake up is if the man you love truly love kisses you."

Bonnie's eyes snapped open again and she breathed heavily feeling exhausted.

"Oh my gosh." Bonnie said flustered. "I just lived the moment my best friend realized she's in love with Damon. In her head. That was beyond weird."

"So now Damon kisses her and she wakes up?" Alaric asked looking bewildered.

"Like some kind of twisted fairytale." Bonnie said her eyes wide and her face still flushed.

"This is insane." Ric said looking over at Damon who was just staring down at Elena in shock.

"So I guess.. we go and let the evil prince kiss the girl and save the day then?" Ric said scratching his head.

"Seems that way." Bonnie said shuffling to her feet. She noticed Damon still hadn't taken his eyes off Elena. She rolled her eyes at Ric and they left the bedroom shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"This is it." Damon said nervously stroking her cheek.

"I kind of pictured you awake for this." He said smiling softly. "It's never quite normal with us is it?"

"You better not slap me this time." He said smiling again before leaning down and lightly pressing his lips to felt the warmth radiate through his own lips instantly and smiled against her mouth. He felt her heart beat quicken for the first time since she been put in this coma like state.

"Elena." He whispered against her mouth. He felt her lips start to move against his so softly he would hardly feel them if it wasn't for the warmth radiating from them. He brushed her hair back from both sides of her face and kissed her fully being tender and soft. She responded instantly her lips moving in pace with his.

He felt her raise her head up too deepen the kiss and carefully cradled the back of her head. Feeling the soft strands of her hair glide through his fingers. He deepened the kiss and she responded instantly. Moaning softly from beneath him. Damon suddenly felt as if the world has disappeared all he could see, smell and feel was Elena. This fragile little human girl who filled him with warmth and life from a kiss. He felt her small arms wrap around his neck as she responded eagerly and passionately to him.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her flushed face her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes Elena." He said leaning down and kissing each eyelid gently.

"Damon." She said her voice hoarse. Her brown sleepy eyes gazing into his intense blue ones with wonder. "I have to tell.." She grabbed her throat and Damon quickly handed her a water glass.

"Here drink this." He said still holding her head and helping her sip slowly from the glass. She started to guzzle the water and started coughing. He helped her sit up and patted her back gently.

"Slowly baby." He said holding the glass to her lips again. "You've been asleep for a long time."

"It felt like forever." She whispered.

"I know." He said kissing her forehead she wrapped her arms around his neck again and he pulled her close holding her small body next to his. "I wish I would have figured it out sooner."

"You figured out the spell? Or did Katherine tell you?" She asked.

"Bonnie helped me. I'll explain later." He said casually. Tucking a hair behind her ear. He just couldn't stop touching her.

"So you know then." Elena said looking nervous. "You kissed me and I woke up.. you know what that means right?"

"I would like to hear the actual_ words_." Damon said smiling.

"So would I." Elena said coyly.

"_You_ have heard them." He countered.

"Not from you." She said quietly.

"Elena." he said softly his eyes full of compassion and love. "I love you with everything I've got. You mean more to me then anything in this world. You alone brought out my humanity after 146 years. You make me want to care made things matter again. You make me want to be a better man. I want so badly to deserve you and I know I don't. But I swear if you just let me.. I'll do everything and anything for you."

"Damon." She said her eyes brimming with tears. "You do deserve me. You have proven yourself to me over and over again. This change in you is because it was always in you. I always saw it. You deserve love and I love you. I pushed it down, I fought it, I even tried ignoring it. But I never could. I won't anymore."

"Why did you fight it?" He asked curiously.

"More then one reason." She sighed. "Stefan for one, I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to become Katherine. And most of all I was just scared."

"Scared of me?" Damon said looking upset.

"No. not like that." Elena explained. "It was just.. I'm only seventeen. Your a man. It's a little intimidating. The feeling between us these electric moments we always seem to have. They are so intense. I never felt like that with anyone before. Like I could lose myself and forget everything. It scared me."

His face relaxed as understanding washed over his features. "I know. It scared me too."

"Nothing scares you." Elena said smiling.

"Not true." He said kissing her cheek softly. "There's this cute little human girl I know. She packs a hell of a slap."

She giggled and curled into him. "I love you and I'm not scared anymore. I want to lose myself in you. But I still want to have my life. You know my last year of school and my friends."

"Elena.. I'm not going to drag you off to some dark castle never to be heard from again. We can stay here for as long as you want. I don't hate it here." Damon said kissing her head and pulling her in tighter. Surprised at how natural it was after keeping his distance for so long.

"Will you try to get along with my friends?" She asked.

He cringed slightly. "I'll try.. actually Bonnie's on team Damon so that's a good start."

"I_ heard _part of that conversation." Elena murmured.

"How much do you remember from when you were out?" He asked.

"It's all kind of mixed up and in bits and pieces. I couldn't always tell what was real and what was a dream. But before you kissed me... something weird happened. I heard a lot of noise and I could like_ feel _Bonnie and then _you_ with me. It was really strange. I kind of blacked out and then I felt your lips.." Elena explained looking at his lips as she said it. Lust glazing over her deep brown eyes.

"That's all the invitation I need," Damon said closing the distance and kissing her passionately. Elena wrapped her body into his and responded eagerly. Feeling more alive then she ever had. His arms tightened around her pulling her body into his. She looked up into his eyes and didn't think. She just let herself get lost in his eyes this time. He smiled and gazed back at her lovingly. When he leaned down to kiss her again he didn't break eye contact.

Elena felt her heart stop when his lips met her while still looking deeply into her eyes. She flushed heavily at the lust in his eyes that gazed at her while he kissed her. Her heart was fluttering rapidly she could feel the world just fade to black and all she wanted was more of him. She loved the the smell of him, the feel of him, the taste, It stirred up a passion she had never felt. Eventually she drew back and took a deep breath.

"I forgot to let you breath." He said breathing heavily himself.

"And I thought the_ first _kiss was amazing." Elena whispered looking awed.

"It's me and you now kitten." He said playing with a strand of her hair. "It's just going to get better and better."

* * *

_**I couldn't torture you any longer! I hope the kiss was worth the wait! Please review!**_


	10. Unraveling

**Chapter 10: Unraveling **

**

* * *

**

Stefan woke up his head pounding the sun glaring in through the window. He squinted his eyes.

"Where am I?" He groaned looking around the small motel room. He got up and clutched his head. He heard the shower running and his eyes widened realizing he was naked. He sat down on the bed as last nights events slowly came back to him.

* * *

**Flashback **

"_Stefan you need this." Katherine urged him pushing him toward the scared compelled girl in the alley. "That bite wont heal on it's own." _

_"You don't understand.. I cant Katherine. I'm not the same on human blood it changes me." Stefan tried to explain._

_"You need it Stefan." She said using her fingernail to scratch the girls throat. The blood called to Stefan in his weakened state. _

_"Pull me back."He said his voice sounding strained. "If I don't stop. Please pull me back."_

_"Okay." Katherine said impatiently the blood starting to affect her too._

_He bit the girls neck quickly and felt an instant euphoria as the girls blood his his throat. The life force healing his back instantly. He felt Katherine push him back and almost pushed her away to get back to that sweet nectar._

_"Enough Stefan." Katherine growled quickly compelling the girl to run away and forget about this. _

_"What have I done?" Stefan said worry shadowing his face._

_"You survived." Katherine said. "That's all anyone in this life can do Stefan."_

_"Come on." She said pulling him into the bar. "Let's go get a drink."_

**End flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Finally awake?" Katherine said stepping out of the shower naked and dripping wet. Stefan felt a longing inside of him despite himself.

"What did we do last night?" He asked.

"As if you don't remember." Katherine said crossing her arms.

"I don't. I remember drinking at the bar..." Her said scratching his head.

"Come on Stefan." Katherine rolled her eyes. "Vampires don't blackout."

"I don't usually drink that much. "He muttered. "Did we?"

"Stefan really?" Katherine said looking offended. "How could you forget?"

"We're going to have to deal with this later." He snapped. "I need to get back to Elena and you have to tell us how to fix her now. It was part of the bargain."

"I told you last night." Katherine snapped. "Not my fault you don't remember."

"You did?' Stefan said suddenly holding his head as he remembered the events of the night before.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Stefan you've had an entire bottle of tequila don't you think that's enough?" Katherine asked rolling her eyes. As she laid back on the hotel bed watching Stefan open another bottle pf booze. _

_"It helps control the blood craving. " Stefan explained talking down another shot._

_"I realize that Stefan." She said haughtily. "You are 146 years old. You should be in better control then this. This is what happens when you deny your nature Stefan. You have to stop. I'll help you get control if you want."_

_"You don't get it Katherine." Stefan slurred. "I didn't always feed from animals. I fed from humans for several years, I was never able to gain control. It changes me. The second I lose myself in the cravings I become a different person Katherine and I don't like who I become." _

_"Stefan it's who you are." She sighed. _

_"Let's drop it okay. You don't get it." _

_"Yes I do, Hello 300 year old vampire here." She said. _

_"It's not the same with me. It becomes about the hunt, the game, the kill. The more blood I consume the more cruel and vicious I become."_

_"I know! You shut it off Stefan. We all can do that. Many of us hate what we become when we shut it off." Katherine shrugged. "You get used to it. You find ways to turn it on and off when it suits you best."_

_"No I don't." He said. "Human blood changes me. I won't become a monster ever again."_

_"Stefan." She sighed feeling like she was talking to a newborn vampire. "I can help you."_

_"I don't want help." He said. "Tomorrow it's back to animal blood and everything will be fine."_

_"Fine whatever. If animal blood means I don't have to listen to you self loath for hours then have at it Stef." Katherine said. _

_Katherine glanced at him. "Why did you go after those wolves?"_

_"You were in danger." He replied. _

_"I'm not Elena." She shrugged. "I could have gotten myself out."_

_"It didn't look good." Stefan pointed out. "I couldn't let you die Katherine. I still love you."_

_Her eyes widened hopefully. "But you still love her too?"_

_"Love isn't something you can just shut off." He said quietly. "It slowly fades but never really goes away."_

_"Is that what happened with me? I slowly faded away?"_

_"No. I always thought of you. I kept a place in my heart for you up until I found out you lied to Damon and I. Even then it was still there just buried deeper." Stefan said thoughtfully "No my love for you never faded away I simply tucked it away because I thought you were dead."_

_"It's Elena's love for me that has been fading away little by little." He sighed. "I tried to fight it to no avail. Now that hurts more then anything loving someone who is slipping away from you." He sighed softly. _

_"I'm sorry. I used that to hurt you. I wanted to get you back." Katherine said touching his cheek._

_"I know." He sighed miserably. " I also know why you did it. I wish this was easier. I wish I didn't still love her so much that I wasn't so torn._

_"Have you kissed her?" She asked looking at him sideways. _

_'What?"_

_"I mean since she's been sleeping. Have you kissed her?"_

_"A few times." Stefan said looking confused. "Look Katherine I know your kind of jealous of her but she is my girlfriend I do kiss her..."_

_"It's not you Stefan," Katherine said with a knowing look across her face. "If you kissed her and she didn't wake up then your not the man she truly loves. I'm sorry. That was the spell." _

_Stefan stared at her his face unreadable._

_"What are you going to do Stefan?" Katherine asked. _

_He turned and ran from the room in seconds._

_"Stefan?" Katherine called out. _

_

* * *

_

_Stefan walked to fast down the city streets his mind racing. Every little glance between them meaning so much more. Every time Damon stood up for her. Every secret smile she gave him. He had lost and the worst part was what Damon had gained. It was what Stefan wanted most for his brother. The irony of it shook him. Had he not forced Damon to change none of this would be happening right now. Maybe he deserved to lose her. _

_Stefan grumbled realizing if the porch incident hadn't happened events would have played out differently. But she still loves him she still would have fallen for him. Katherine proved that. Katherine she was making Stefan's already troubled emotions much more confusing. A part of him hated her for the things she had done. But he still loved her he never stopped. He understood the feeling of being torn and felt a stab of empathy for both of the women in his life. _

_Images of Damon and Elena took hold again and Stefan found himself figuring Damon had kissed her by now. He imagined his brother with his lips on Elena and something just snapped. He didn't even realize it happened until he tasted the rich blood flooding his mouth and felt the body pressed against the alley against his own._

_He pulled back guiltily and groaned wanting more, needing more. _

_"No.. no I can't do this I can't become this."_

_The person started to struggle. Stefan glanced down at the terrified blond. Always the blonds they did something to him. _

_"What's your name?" Stefan grunted trying to get familiar. To use his humanity to pull himself out of this. _

_"Jamie." She squeaked her blue eyes wide._

_"I'm sorry I did that. I'm losing it. I just I need to get it together." Stefan said tightening his grip on the girls shoulders. _

_"I'm better then this." Stefan said. "I'm not going to hurt you." _

_He released his grip and took a breath. _

_She started to run and the vampire in him felt the need to chase. His legs seemed to move on their own accord and he was right in front of her. She screamed in terror. _

_"Its okay." Stefan compelled. "Your not afraid of me."_

_"I'm not afraid."_

_"I lost it tonight because I found out my girlfriend is in love with my brother." Stefan said. _

_"Ouch." Jamie said. "Well they both suck to do that to you."_

_"This is something he would do." Stefan said gesturing to her neck. "Not me."_

_"Why did you do it?" She asked looking nervous. Stefan knew she was trying to play with him. Keep him talking while she looked for an escape route. _

_"I snapped." he said. "He will to."_

_Stefan stood up and started pacing. his eyes glittered with excitement._

_"It's Damon. Eventually he'll screw up and I'll just pick up the pieces."_

_"Why would you want to?" Jamie asked wide eyed._

_"I love her." Stefan sighed. _

_"Love sucks." Jamie sighed. "Your better of giving up on it. It only causes pain."_

_"Yes it does. Your a smart girl Jamie. You should go and forget any of this happened." He said._

_She turned and started walking off into the forest looking lost and confused. _

_Stefan started to consider ways Damon could screw up feeling a little better. The human blood still pumping through his veins. He heard Jamie stumble and moan and smelled the blood instantly. He was over her in seconds her blood filling him. He felt her body go limp and let go. He looked at her and suddenly felt the guilt. He felt a slight pulse. He decided not to risk giving her any of his blood. Instead he compelled her to forget and laid her somewhere she would be found._

_He needed to forget about them. He couldn't keep thinking about Damon and Elena anymore. He had to move on. If Damon ever did screw up maybe the chance was their. Stefan considered the fact he could hold on to that. But he had to try to move on for now and feeding on innocent blonds was not the way. _

_He entered the room quietly. Katherine's brown curls spread across his pillow. He noticed her body tighten and knew she heard him. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to forget. He wanted to go back to 1864. Katherine turned and opened her eyes._

_He stepped right over to her and sat on the side of the bed next to her._

_"Stefan.." She said softly._

_He kissed her angry cutting her off. His hands ripping through her hair. She fought back pushing Stefan up against the wall and kissing him hard. Her aggressive actions fueled Stefan's anger she was the woman who destroyed him twice. Right now he hated her as much as he loved her and he wanted more then he ever wanted anything. _

_He growled and pushed her down on the bed climbing over her. Her eyes looked up at him with a glint of a challenge in them. _

_"Just give in to it." She whispered huskily._

_With that the rest his thoughts disappeared and he lost himself in the woman who would forever be his undoing once again. _

**End flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Stefan?" Katherine said frowning as she took in the sullen state of him sitting at the edge of the bed his face full of regret.

"I need to go back." He said.

"You don't." She augured. "Stay here with me."

"I have to warn them to stay away from the Lockwood's and well I just want to say goodbye."

"Then your going to leave?"

"Yes for a while anyway. I need to seek some answers regarding this werewolf thing anyway. I think distance will help all of us. I cant face them every day." Stefan murmured.

"I'll come with you." Katherine offered. "I can help with the werewolf thing. I know people that know things."

Stefan nodded slowly. "Last night after I left I almost drained someone."

"It happens." Katherine shrugged.

"Not to me." Stefan stressed.

"You found out sweet Elena favors dark Damon over you. You were shocked. I figured that's what you had left to do." Katherine said staring into his eyes.

"I wasn't shocked though Katherine. I have been preparing for this for weeks months even. I saw it. I knew what was going to happen. I told myself I would handle it like a gentleman. I would step aside gracefully and continue to protect her from the sidelines."

"Stefan you can't tell yourself how to react to things. Sometimes you just do." Katherine said rolling her eyes. "Surprise your not flawless your a _vampire_ Stefan."

"I freaked out. I felt like I just lost the one thread I had left of my humanity." Stefan said shaking his head. "So I did the first thing that would prove that and I fed."

"I know you feel hurt and betrayed and alone right now. Frankly so do I." Katharine said sounding slightly irritated,

Stefan raised his eyebrows at her.

"What did you not come back here last night and make love to me? Now I get to be your poor me I lost the love of my life sounding board? Excuse me for being a little crabby." Katherine snapped quickly dressing.

"I'm sorry." He said gulping hard. "Last night was amazing and I don't regret it. I need closure Katherine, I want to move on. But it's not going to happen overnight."

"Whatever." She said looking bored her face closed off. "Lets get out of here."

"Right," He muttered feeling awful for using her last night. He might be a vampire but he being a gentleman was something instilled in him in a young age and it was a personality trait he was proud had stayed with him. He shuddered realizing he had used the first woman he had ever loved to try and forget the second woman that broke his heart.

_**Please review! **_


	11. Damn vampires

**Chapter 11 Damn vampires **

* * *

Elena lay curled up in Damon's arm. She was gazing up at his face unable to close her eyes again. She had no idea how she had taken little things for granted. She was so desperate to open her eyes to see his face when she could hear him talking to her. Now she didn't want to take her eyes off of him.

"We should get you something to eat. " Damon said running his hands through her hair. Elena smiled at the tingly feeling every touch from him gave her.

"Yes." Elena said nodding holding her stomach. "I am hungry and I need to shower too."

"Well I can help you with the shower." Damon offered.

Elena giggled and pushed him playfully. She scooted toward the edge of the bed and stood up. She felt her knees buckle instantly and grabbed the bed to balance herself. Damon was at her side in seconds.

"I'm okay." Elena said. "My legs just feel kind of like jello,"

"You were asleep for almost 3 days. It's going to take some time for your muscles to get adjusted." He said helping her stand up.

"So I guess I_ am _helping you shower after all." He added with a wink.

"No. _You_ are going to go make me lunch. Bonnie's here right? She can help me shower or bathe it would probably be easier." Elena said.

"You're kind of bossy." Damon teased. "What would my little princess like for lunch?"

Elena looked thoughtful for a moment she had dreamed about food several times when she was trapped in her mind. "A burger and fries.. no actually spaghetti. Yeah..pasta.. um but maybe mac and cheese instead."

"Elena." Damon laughed cutting her off. "We don't have that much food. I mean Stefan and I are light eaters in that respect."

"Okay surprise me." She said kissing his lips softly.

He helped her to the bathroom kissing her softly.

"The offers still open to help you bathe. That idea is quite appealing actually." He said waggling his eyebrows and gesturing to the clawfoot tub.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon I might be admitting I love you. But if you want to see me naked your going to have to earn it first."

He chuckled. "Isn't that what I have been doing?"

"No.. you have been earning my trust and my love. Sex is different." Elena shrugged.

"Huh?'" Damon said looking baffled.

"I mean. I'm the kind of girl you need to romance a little. I want to be swept of my feet." She giggled.

"_Oh_. You want me to seduce you." Damon smirked.

"That's not what I said." Elena said pushing him toward the door weakly her arms and legs still felt really weak. She started rubbing at her arm.

"You okay? Should you see a doctor?" He said concern washing over his handsome face as he studied her frail appearance.

"I'm sure it's normal. I just need more water and food. Bonnie will know." Elena said smiling reassuringly at him. Moved by his clear emotion for her.

"Okay. I'm going to go get her. Just sit here okay don't try to move to much. You could crack your head open if you fall down." He said setting her down carefully on the built in bench in the large bathroom connected to the room.

"I'm okay Damon really." She said squeezing his arm. He nodded and hurried out of the room. Elena rolled her eyes realizing that Damon could prove to be more protective then Stefan. Somehow that didn't make her feel smothered the way it had with Stefan. She just felt safe under his fierce protection and completely loved.

She smiled and gazed around at the large bathroom. The entire bathroom was completely designed with a woman in mind. It had this beautiful hand crafted bench she sat on built in. A large claw foot tub with room to keep you amenities on the side. A large vanity sat near the bathroom sink. It even had built in shelves and drawers for bath clothes towels and robes. She knew the boarding house was a replica of the original Salvatore Manor and was surprised when she had picked out this suite. It was so different from all the other dark and sort of gloomy rooms. The room itself was large and open. It was connected to a large terrace that let in a lot of light. The room was done in a pearl white like the bathroom but had a rose colored wall off setting the white. The carpet was rich and plush. The bed was a large four corners bed with a rose and white silk canopy. She made a mental note to ask Damon why this room was different from all the others.

She chucked considering the fact that she had just slept in a room fit for a princess for three days. When did my life turn into a fairy tale? She asked herself shaking her head. She heard Bonnie and Damon coming into the room.

"Elena!" Bonnie cried sitting next to her and hugging her softly.

"Oh Bonnie!" Elena said tears creeping down her face. "I know you did something to help Damon save me. Thank you so much!"

"Of course." Bonnie gulped. "Um Elena.. did Damon go over how we saved you?"

"Not yet." Damon muttered looking nervous.

"It's okay." Bonnie said. "I'll explain. Just go get her something to eat. She needs to replenish her energy. But she looks okay physically."

He nodded and left the room reluctantly.

"What happened?" Elena asked as Bonnie lifted her arm and examined it.

"I thought you said I was fine."

"You are..mostly. But I'm worried about how thin you are. I'm not really a doctor here just a witch. When I touch you you seem healthy though."

I haven't eaten anything in three days." Elena said. "Before that.. I'm not sure. After I got home and found John well you know. Everything has been a crazy blur. Sometimes I just forget to eat."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "Elena you need to remember you are human. You cannot neglect your basic needs like _eating_ because your caught up in vampire drama."

"I know." Elena nodded. "Its just I have been so stressed out fighting with Stefan all the time meanwhile falling for Damon."

"Yeah I get it. I felt it. It's a tremendous amount of pressure you're under." Bonnie said filling the bath tub.

"What do you mean by you _felt_ it?" Elena asked.

"To save you I had to get into your head.. into your subconscious. I sort of relived your recent memories to figure out how to break the spell." Bonnie explained.

"So what memories did you relive?" Elena said looking awkward.

"Well..many of them but what stood out was the moment you realized how you felt about Damon.. and then the memory of the spell." Bonnie stammered. "It was pretty intense."

Elena sighed. "Well I don't mind this. Now you completely get how I feel. I don't have to try and explain anything to you."

Bonnie smiled in relief. "It was the only way to save you."

"I know." Elena said as Bonnie helped her undress and get into the tub. "Damon was there to?"

"Yeah and Alaric." Bonnie said.

Elena smirked. "I'm sure that was kind of awkward for you and Alaric."

"Tell me about it." Bonnie smiled.

"So Bon?" Elena asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell is Stefan?"

Bonnie winced. "With Katherine somewhere. That's all I know."

* * *

Damon hurried down to the kitchen and frowned. There was really nothing but snack foods here.

"Damon is Elena awake?" Jeremy asked from behind him.

"What the hell!" Damon jumped looking out the window at the sun gleaming in.

"Bonnie made me a ring." Jeremy said holding it up. "She brought it to me this morning. She said she had a plan to help Elena did it work?"

"Yeah." Damon said smiling. "She's awake. You sure your in control here?"

"As long as no one starts bleeding." Jeremy shrugged. "How is she?"

"Bonnie is making sure she's okay. She needs food and I got nothing." Damon said looking frustrated.

"No your okay." Jeremy said pulling out a can from the cupboard. "Do you have cheese and butter?"

"Yeah." Damon said retrieving the items from the fridge.

"Perfect." Jeremy said tossing a loaf of bread and the soup can toward him. "Tomato soup and grilled cheese. Our mom made this for us whenever we were under the weather or getting over being sick."

Damon stared at the items for a moment trying to recall the last time he had actually cooked.

"Do you need help?" Jeremy asked trying to stifle back a laugh as Damon studied the back of the soup can reading the instructions.

"I can do the soup if you can make the cheesy sandwich.' Damon said grimacing at the idea. Though he enjoyed the occasional raw steak or burger. Food in his day was so much better then the junk humans ate now.

He quickly severed the can open with his fangs and poured it into a pan adding the water and turning on the burner. He heard Alaric laugh behind him.

"Ever heard of a can opener?"

"Honestly." Damon groaned. "Can a guy cook his girl lunch without all the commentary?"

"It's just weird seeing you all domesticated." Alaric said smirking as he glanced at Jeremy who was smothering butter unto bread.

"You need some bread to go with that butter Jeremy?" Alaric said rolling his eyes.

"Butter is the key to a good grilled cheese sandwich." Jeremy defended.

"Maybe we should just leave and let Martha Stewart here cook the meal." Damon said crossing his arms and glancing at Alaric.

"Elena would probably thank you for that." Alaric smirked pointing behind Damon who turned around to see his soup boiling and bubbling over the pan.

"Damn it." Damon muttered turning down the heat and started stirring it trying to determine of it was still edible or not.

"On second thought we could order pizzas." Jeremy suggested holding up a charred piece of soggy buttered bread.

"Hopeless." Alaric muttered marching into the kitchen trying to salvage some sort of lunch for Elena. Damon and Jeremy snuck away to play video games and Alaric scowled realizing he had just been duped into making lunch.

"Damn vampires." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Bonnie helped Elena downstairs slowly. Elena could feel her energy coming back. Bonnie had her sip on water with a little sugar in it in the bathroom and it helped a lot.

"How did you get stuck cooking?' Elena asked a amused expression across her face at the messy kitchen.

"Damon tried.." Alaric said motioning to the dried red soup all over the stove top.

Elena laughed softly and shook her head.

"It smells like burnt bread." Bonnie said wincing,.

"That was Jeremy." Alaric said flipping his perfect grilled cheese sandwiches over and mixing the soup.

"What?" Elena said. "He makes grilled cheese all the time."

"I figured he did it on purpose." Alaric muttered.

"Well these look great." Elena said grabbing a plate and bowl. "Thank you Ric."

"Your welcome." He said smiling. "Glad to see you awake. Bonnie you eat too. You need to replenish your energy as well."

"Well since you made it and not Damon. Okay." Bonnie joked getting herself some food as well.

"This is great." Elena said between bites as she hungrily finished her lunch quickly. She heard the front door open and suddenly the hairs on her neck stood up. She looked at Bonnie and then Alaric wide eyed. Alaric quickly went down to the cellar to get Damon.

"Hello anyone here?' Stefan voice's called out.

Elena looked at Bonnie wide eyed and nervous.

'_What do I do_' Elena mouthed to her best friend.

Bonnie just shrugged helplessly. What could one do here?

Elena took a deep breath and stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Feeling her strength start to return but she still felt shaky and kind of wobbly. She figured it was her nerves for the most part. She knew this was really all that was left to do and their was no point in putting it off.

"Hey Stefan." She said slowly walking into the entry way ready to face him.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **_


	12. Clousure?

**AN: I posted this to late last night and missed some errors so I reposted it. I didn't change much but I did add a few lines. Sorry ****for any confusion! **

**Chapter 12: Closure? **

* * *

"Elena." Stefan breathed gazing at her sadly for a moment before stepping over to meet her in the hallway. He could hear Damon hovering near the door in the kitchen.

"Hey." She said again looking sheepish. Her hands stuck in the pockets of a large over-sized white robe.

"So you woke up huh." Stefan said scratching the neck of his head awkwardly.

"Yep." Elena said nodding sifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Damon kissed you then?" He guessed letting out a breath. "And you woke up?"

"No it was Bonnie. We're all still _reeling_ over the shock." Damon blurted out coming out the kitchen with a smug look on his face.

"Damon get bent." Stefan muttered. "I'm trying to have my moment of closure here could you leave us to it please."

"No way. Whatever you have to say to my girl can be said in front of me." Damon said possessively draping an arm around Elena's shoulders.

"Excuse us for a moment Stefan." She turned to glare at Damon pushing him into the parlor.

"Damon please." Elena begged with her eyes. "We need to talk alone for a minute."

He grimaced holding her chin softly his eyes showing her his obvious displeasure in leaving her alone with Stefan of all people. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her face close to his. "I love _you_ Damon" she whispered. Her cool breath calmed his fears. "I just need to say goodbye."

"Okay." He sighed walking over to the couch and sitting down. She tossed him a pointed look.

"I'm staying within earshot." He said loudly.

Elena sighed heavily and walked back into the entry way. Stefan had a pained look on his face but he seemed to calm down quickly when he saw her.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly the irony of this situation not lost on either of them.

"Don't ever apologize for him." Stefan said softly. "Just remember that okay?"

"I wasn't. Never mind Stefan. Look what I'm sorry about is hurting you. You know about the spell so you know... I love Damon and I want to be with him." Elena said nervously.

"I know." Stefan said smiling just slightly. "The shoe finally dropped huh?"

"I'm sorry. I knew what I was feeling and I tried to ignore it all along. I was no better than her when it came to you Stefan. I strung you along." Elena said guiltily.

"Stop it." Stefan said. "Don't blame yourself for fighting for us. I know you loved me and you were loyal to that love. You respected it. I will always appreciate that."

"Thank you Stefan." Elena said somberly. "We had a great relationship for the most part. I will always treasure the times we had together. The fact is that I was in a very dark period of my life when I met you and while you helped pull me out of that. I started to change and grow and the person I turned into just wasn't meant for you. I wish I wouldn't have hurt you or made things worse for you and Damon and I just really hope we will be able to be friends down the road."

"Elena I don't blame you. I will always love you. That's never going to change. I'll always be here is you need me." Stefan said softly. "But not for a while. I'm leaving tomorrow. I think space is what we all need right now."

"How long are you leaving for?" Elena said hoping the relief didn't come through in her voice. This was going to be much easier without the awkwardness of Stefan around every corner.

"I'm not sure. Katherine and I had a run-in with werewolves on the Lockwood estate. I wanted to make sure you let Damon and Alaric know. Katherine and I are going to do some digging and we'll fill you in." Stefan said shifting slightly as he mentioned Katherine.

Elena raised her eyebrow. "Stefan how can you trust Katherine after everything she's done?"

"How do you trust Damon?" Stefan countered with a wink.

"Touché" Elena said smiling slightly. "Well at least you're getting her out of my house. Keep her out of here if you can."

"She's coming over to say goodbye to you tonight." Stefan said furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?" Elena said paling.

"She wants to say sorry." Stefan said sighing. "And she is. She had her own twisted reasons for doing what she did but she didn't want to hurt you."

"So are you getting back together with her?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Stefan said. "If I had a choice it would be you Elena. But I don't because you don't want me and part of me does still love her."

"Well I guess good luck Stefan that's all I can say really." Elena shrugged knowing she couldn't judge Stefan for whoever he decided to let in or not let in. It wasn't her call to make and she had no right to judge anyone else.

"You too Elena." He said his voice cracking slightly. "Goodbye."

She hugged him tightly feeling a single tear escape her eye. She felt like she was saying goodbye to her younger and more naïve self in a way and not just Stefan. He pulled back quickly and looked away. He was gone before she had a chance to ask if he was okay.

She wiped her eyes and joined Damon in the living room.

* * *

"That was the most boring breakup I have ever had to listen to." Damon whined immediately.

"Would you rather we started screaming and throwing things at each other?" Elena asked.

"Screaming, yelling, some name calling,_ something_. I've listened in on some pretty intense fights between the two of you and this was the break up yet no fireworks." Damon quipped pulling her into his lap. "Here I was ready to fight stake my claim and you two practically put me to sleep instead."

"Honestly Damon." Elena said turning to glare at him even as she interlocked her fingers with his. "I know you hate your brother and some sick part of you is _loving _being the winner right now."

She swatted him when he winked and smiled. "_But _I did love Stefan he was a big part of my life and I would appreciate it if you didn't make light of our breakup 5 seconds after it happened."

"Oh too soon." Damon smirked.

"Damon." Elena groaned.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad Stefan took it well. Almost _too_ well…" Damon said his eyes narrowing.

"What?" Elena asked looking confused.

"It's something Bonnie said about watching out for the perfect ones who hide their flaws well. They are typically the most dangerous." Damon murmured.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Elena whispered.

"We were talking about it over your bed." Damon said.

"Right..." Elena said thoughtfully. "I remember a part of that."

"I don't like that Katherine is coming over here tonight. I hope this isn't some scheme." Damon muttered.

"This is _Stefan_ we're talking about here." Elena said.

"The last time you said that it didn't end well Elena." Damon warned.

"That was different Damon. He was on human blood he wasn't himself. Stefan didn't seem crazed or anything. He's been expecting this for a long time. I am glad he is accepting this. I for one am sick of the fighting." Elena pointed out.

"I know you are. I just... I don't trust him to take it this well. I mean he's been raging over every little thing between us for weeks now and all the sudden he's Mr. Cool?" Damon said looking suspicious."I'm just saying I will feel a lot better when they actually leave town."

"Honestly so will I. Katherine presence here just unnerves me. I'm not looking forward to meeting with her tonight."

"I should just stake her as soon as I answer the door." Damon said thoughtfully pulling Elena in closer to him. She smiled at the warmth and strength she felt in his embrace.

"No Damon. She's a lot older then you." Elena warned. "And if Stefan _is_ a threat which I don't agree that he is. Then that would definitely set him off."

"He tried to make a deal with me. He said he would step aside so to speak if I kept her alive." Damon admitted.

Elena frowned slightly and nodded. "He never actually stopped loving her but it was different for him then you because up until you told him about the tomb he thought she was dead. When someone you love dies their faults are forgotten. You only want to remember them for the good. I could tell his opinions and reactions about her completely changed when he found out she wasn't dead. He may have felt the betrayal worse then you but he's good at hiding what goes on in his head."

Damon nodded considering this. "I'm still surprised he is forgiving her this easily not to mention giving up on _you _so easily. He's nothing if not a stubborn hard head."

Elena curled into his chest feeling his hand softly start to stroke her hair.

"I'm worried about this werewolf thing too. We can't wait for Stefan and Katherine of all people to come through on this. We're going to need to figure this out."

"Werewolves." Elena shuddered. "Do you think _Tyler_?"

"I don't know." Damon said. "Let's just keep our distance for now. They attacked Stefan and Katherine. Meaning they probably thought she was you."

"Which means they'll think I'm a vampire?" Elena whispered.

"Keeping you safe is hard work kitten." He whispered into her hair.

"I hope it's worth it." She smiled nuzzling into his chest.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "_So_ worth it."

* * *

"You cleaned Elena's house?' Stefan said looking puzzled as he stepped back into Elena's now spotless home.

Katherine came out of the kitchen with her curly hair cascading perfectly down her back. She was dressed in tight skinny jeans and a lacy top.

"Come on Stefan." She laughed. "Did you know I am of royal descent? I don't clean up after myself. But I'm not a rude guest either so I compelled a girl to clean." Katherine said flippantly.

"You basically put Elena in a coma and you are worried she will think your rude if you leave her house a mess?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"I have my quirks." Katherine shrugged. "Speaking of Elena how did your little talk go?"

"Fine." He said his mouth set in a firm line.

"Is that all I'm getting?" She asked.

"I will be fine." He sighed. "We ended on a good note and I was able to say goodbye. I'm ready to move on."

"Are you sure Stefan?" Katherine asked her eyes narrowed. "Because you look a little weird."

"It hurts." He shrugged. "I won't lie about that. But your still here, despite how I treated you which was completely disrespectful and I apologize."

"Stefan…you don't need to apologize to me for last night. I know a thing or two about using people. I will be there for you if you want. I can try to help you get over her. It won't easy knowing that you love her. Knowing you're going to miss her and think about her but that's the cross I have to bear for leaving you." Katherine said softly stroking his cheek.

He kissed her softly and she pushed him back against the kitchen table kissing him harder. She started ripping at his jacket. And he shuddered suddenly.

"No." He stopped pushing her back. "Not here in Elena's house. It's not right."

"She'll probably do it in your house with Damon." Katherine pointed out. "That is if she hasn't already."

Stefan's face twisted angrily. "This is how you help me?"

"Facing it is the first step Stefan. A little anger won't hurt you either. You are way to calm considering the circumstances. You know that bottling things up can be really bad for vampire's right?" Katherine pressed.

"I'm not bottling anything up. I deal with things calmly and rationally. That is who I am." Stefan countered. "I unlike you and my brother can handle my vampire instincts and still treat people with the manners and customs I was brought up with."

"Stefan don't you dare act high and mighty with me." Katherine thundered. "I'm trying to be very supportive here. That is a huge and I mean _huge _stretch for me. Do not push me because I will snap."

He sped out the door in a blur leaving her scowling angrily.

* * *

Stefan still hadn't returned late into the evening and Katherine was sick of waiting for him so she packed up her bag and headed over to the boarding house. She figured if Stefan wanted to find her he could. His entire demeanor had changed over the last 24 hours and she really wasn't big on this side of Stefan.

"_You don't understand human blood changes me." _

Katherine shuddered wondering if she should have taken Stefan's warnings a little more seriously. But he hadn't fed again since last night and he seemed to be coping well all day. Too well and that was what worried Katherine. Vampires were highly emotional by nature. Everything is heightened when you become a vampire. That was why Katherine knew the love Stefan had for Elena would not die out quickly like hers had for him. Elena was a teenage girl that fell in love with someone else. Stefan would become a distant memory. Not for Stefan though. He was acting all human about it but Katherine wasn't buying it. Vampires loved too fiercely and obsessively for that.

Because of these heightened emotions vampires developed a way to deal with them. Most vampires call it the switch. Which basically allows a vampire to shut off most of their feelings. The switch is what allows vampires the ability to feed. Without it vampires would either go on angry ravage killing sprees or die off unable to feed from a human. Stefan being as calm and collected as he was could only mean one thing. He had turned it off. But why? Simply to deal because it wouldn't work, if he didn't face it he would never move on. Or does he have some type of plan up his sleeve? That was what Katherine was worried about. She figured now she was going to have to monitor him pretty closely. She hoped she was able to get through to him.

"Since when did I turn into some kind of do gooder?" She asked herself actually grimacing before she walked up to the boarding house.

She shut off her thoughts and worries and knocked on the door. Elena answered nervously with Damon right behind her.

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon groaned looking irritated.

"I was just going to see what you guys were up to." Katherine said rummaging through her bag. "We're leaving tomorrow and Elena and I hardly had any bonding time."

"Oh we've had plenty." Elena muttered.

"Come on now don't be rude to me Elena. I'm your great, great...well you get the point grandmother." Katherine smirked.

"You put her in a coma." Damon said crossing his arms and glaring at her. "If it wasn't for Stefan I'd be staking you right now."

"A coma that delivered her into your arms so _your welcome _Damon." Katherine sneered.

"Come on you two.. let's just hang out watch a movie or something?" She said fishing a bright colored DVD out of her bag and smirking.

Damon snatched it out of her hands and glared at the Disney DVD Sleeping Beauty movie. He threw it across the room and glared at Katherine.

"_What?_ It seemed fitting." She shrugged.

"Good bye Katherine." He said pushing her out the door.

"Wait," She said pushing back in. "That was my not so smooth way of breaking the ice. I'm sorry I put you in a coma Elena. But your fine your finally with the guy you really love all's well that ends well. No need to hold grudges right?"

Elena just shook her head in wonder. "I am never going to trust you."

"Good then your not stupid." Katherine said. "You trust far too many vampires already. You're not dead Elena, if I wanted you dead you would be. I don't. I can't promise that won't change if you ever get in my way. But I have certain quirks one of them is not killing relatives so you can relax. Stefan and I are leaving tomorrow so you can have your house back too."

"Wait." Elena said. "Can I ask you something before you go?"

"What?"

"Why do I look like you?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea." Katherine said. "You are of my direct blood line. I know that much. I don't know if we're ever going to find the answer to that question but if I do find it I'll let you know."

"Thanks." Elena said quietly.

"Right." Katherine nodded turning to leave.

"Enjoy the movie." She called out as she left.

"Sleeping beauty." Elena giggled turning to Damon. ""You realize that makes you my prince charming."

"Mm." He murmured. "More of a _dark_ prince."

He leaned down and kissed her gently she wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes.

"_My _dark prince." She smiled reaching up and claiming his mouth into a kiss.

* * *

~** End of part one: Sleeping beauty **

AN: I hope you enjoyed! As I developed this story the 'sleeping beauty' storyline sort of took center fold. It didn't seem to flow right without ending that story and moving on to the next so I decided to split this story into 3 separate parts. Sort of like my own version of the season. Part 2 will be up soon. Please review I hope you liked the first part!

Coming soon

Part two: Love and war

Summary: Damon and Elena are finally together and getting closer each day. But a new rival threatens the towns stability and forces everyone to choose sides. Can Mystic Falls survive the fallout?


	13. 2: Chapter 1 Revelations

**Part 2: Love and War **

**Summary:** Part 2 of reverse founders day my AU version of season2. Damon and Elena are finally together and getting closer each day. But when a new rival threatens the town's stability and forces everyone to choose sides. Can Mystic Falls survive the fallout?

_Rated a strong T for language, violence and some sexual situations._

Disclaimer: Just for fun I have no rights to VD or any other movies, books, ect.. I reference in this story.

**Recap of part one:**

On Founders day night Stefan kissed Katherine posing as Elena while Elena spent her night with Damon (as friends) who helped Elena deal with the nightmare Katherine left in her kitchen as well as her now vampire brother. Damon and Elena's bond grew as Stefan and Elena started to suffer from his jealousy over Damon. Katherine decided to take matters into her own hands and put a sleep spell on Elena only allowing her to wake up if the man she truly loved kissed her. Bonnie and Alaric helped Damon figure out the spell and Damon kissed Elena prompting her to wake up and finally admit she loves him. Stefan and Katherine spent a steamy night together in a motel after a run in with some werewolves on the Lockwood estate. Stefan though still torn between his feeling for the identical ladies claimed to be handling the break up gracefully and said a nice goodbye to Elena. Katherine wasn't so sure but still left town with Stefan anyway. Leaving Elena and in Damon peace… for now.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

"It is so good to be home finally." Jenna said sitting at the table sipping on coffee Elena sat down the table with her and poured herself a cup of coffee as well. Jenna arrived home from Alaric's a little while ago followed closely by Elena.

"I know. It feels like it's been months." Elena sighed. Damon had them wait for a few more days to ensure Katherine and Stefan were really gone before he decided the house was safe again. Jenna of course had no idea what had actually happened and was still under the assumption that the basement had flooded. She thought Jeremy was over at friends and Elena knew she was going to need to explain some things to Jenna soon. Jeremy couldn't be at "friend's house" forever.

Elena gazed out the window and suddenly realized it was going to be really weird not having Damon around her 24-7. She had gotten so used to his presence in such a short time span. She didn't feel right without it. She wondered if he was missing her already too. He had tried to convince her to just stay at the boarding house. But Elena didn't want to rush things _too_ much right away and she doubted Jenna would go for it anyway.

"Where did you go Elena?" Jenna asked breaking her thoughts.

"Sorry." Elena mumbled. "I was just thinking… about Damon."

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "Ric mentioned that Stefan left town."

"We broke up." Elena confirmed.

"Because of Damon?" Jenna asked not looking very surprised.

"It wasn't like that." Elena said. "Honestly Jenna. Stefan and I just didn't fit anymore and this thing with Damon I didn't realize what it was becoming you know? We just bonded slowly over time and at some point that turned into love. I tried to fight it. I buried it so deep that I didn't even see it for the longest time. But once I did there was no way I could deny it any longer. "

"I understand Elena." Jenna said patting her shoulder. "I always sensed the connection between the two of you. The way you seemed to get to each other. I saw the way he looked at you at the dance. But just be careful. He's a lot older then you. But I'm not going to judge you or stand in the way. As long as you're happy I'm on your side."

"Jenna…I need to tell you some things." Elena said gulping a lump down in her throat. She was tired of lying it needed to end now.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Jenna asked looking alarmed.

"No." Elena assured her. "That is something you're never going to have to worry about with me."

"Why is that?" Jenna asked.

"Well because Damon can't have children." Elena said quietly. "And I don't see myself ever being with anyone but him."

"Elena, how could you possibly know that already?" Jenna asked her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know Jenna." Elena said her eyes serious. "But I just do. Look. I have loved before but not like this Jenna. Never like this. I never believed in soul mates and all that kind of stuff before but I do now. Damon and I were drawn together from the start. I feel this connection to him that is unlike anything I have ever felt and we haven't even slept together yet."

"Wow." Jenna gulped. "Okay so being frank is good… I.. look Elena. Damon is a gorgeous older man it's only natural for you to feel _giddier_ with him then the other boys you've dated. I think you need more time before you decide he's the one."

"Jenna." Elena said somberly. "This is something I just know. It's really one of the things that scared me at first. One of the reasons I tried to bury my feelings for him. I was scared of the idea of forever but not anymore."

Jenna smiled and took her nieces hand. "I want you to be happy. That's the number one thing Elena. But are you sure Damon is as committed to you? I don't picture him as soul mate kind of guy. I mean he always seemed like a bit of a player."

"Jenna." Elena sighed knowing it was now or never. "Damon isn't who you think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you think of him as a twenty something guy that drinks a lot and flirts with lots of women and he is that… _sort of_…but he's not at the same time. " Elena started wishing she had thought this out first.

"Damon has been hurt before. Hurt so bad he put up a wall. He hides his feelings behind his cocky bad ass image. But that's only a shade of who he is. He is a passionate man that loves with his whole heart. When his heart was broken something terrible happened to him _and S_tefan and it changed both of them forever." Elena said watching as Jenna crossed over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"Good idea." Elena nodded. "Let's go sit in the living room actually."

Jenna opened it up and took a swig sitting back on the couch in the living room. "A living room conversation that requires liquor this ought to be good."

"Damon and Stefan both loved the same woman once before." Elena started. "It was in 1864."

"What?" Jenna said looking confused.

"Just keep drinking." Elena muttered. "Yes 1864 when she came to stay at the boarding house they lived at. Her name was Katherine Peirce and she made them both fall in love with her. She tore them apart. She was a vampire and here's the kicker she looks exactly like me err I look like her or whatever. Anyway we are identical. In looks only we are completely different people inside. It's what originally drew both Stefan and Damon to me. But neither of them sees me as her now."

"What!" Jenna exclaimed. "Are you trying to punk me or something?"

"Jenna people don't say that anymore." Elena teased.

Jenna just took another long sip for her bottle looking at Elena like she was considering having her committed.

Elena leaned forward her face growing serious again. "Yes vampires are real. Katherine is real she turned Stefan and Damon into vampires just like her in 1864. But not before she tore them apart. Promised Damon a life together and lied to Stefan and made him drink her blood. The town caught on to the vampires in town and tried to capture them all. Damon and Stefan were shot trying to save her they both had her blood in their system so they turned. They didn't have to transition into vampires if they didn't want to. They didn't have to drink human blood, they weren't going to. But Stefan did after an altercation caused him to make his father bleed he couldn't resist the smell of blood and fed allowing him to transition into a vampire. He basically forced Damon to turn too."

"So they drink blood and have fangs? Like in the movies? Are you going to tell me they sparkle too?" Jenna asked looking exasperated.

"No they don't sparkle but you should defiantly ask Damon if he does the next time you see him." Elena smirked imaging his expression.

Jenna cracked a slight smile then shuddered. "What about the blood Elena? Do they kill people are you even safe? What if Damon turns you like Katherine did to him?"

"Yes they have to drink blood, human or animal. Yes they have killed people. Not anymore though. Stefan feeds from animals now and Damon has only been feeding from blood bags for a long time now. Stefan found his humanity first. Damon was obsessed with finding Katherine for 145 years. Everything he did was to find her. He thought she was locked in a tomb underground but it turns out she just left them. When he found that out he could have went crazy and snapped. He could have turned back into a vicious vampire again. But he didn't. He stayed here and we got closer and…he found his humanity through me." Elena said her eyes tearing up at the last part.

"But that could change?" Jenna asked.

"It could." Elena frowned. "But I don't think it will. Damon cares about this town too. Even if he doesn't admit it. He has started to build roots here and form bonds. I trust him."

"How can you trust him?" Jenna asked. "He's a killer."

"He's a vampire Jenna. He was doing what his instincts told him to do. He is supposed to feed from humans. He didn't kill everyone he fed from either. Vampires can compel people to let them take some blood and then compel them to forget." Elena tried to explain.

Jenna just looked at her with an odd expression of fear and concern mixed with shock on her face. Elena suddenly wished she could go back to where Jenna supported her and Damon and left it at that. But there was no turning back now.

"Look regardless of what Damon has done in the past. I love him. He means everything to me. He was drawn to me and I was to him. He loves me more than I could ever imagine being loved. He's not going to hurt me or anyone I care about." Elena stressed.

Jenna sighed heavily. "What about my other question Elena is he going to turn you into a vampire too? You said he loved this Katherine woman for 145 years. I doubt he's going to want to watch you grow old and die in front of him."

"I…haven't really thought about it yet." Elena muttered.

"That's a lie." Jenna said taking another long sip from her wine bottle. "You were with Stefan for a year. The thought must have crossed your mind at some point."

"I did think about it with Stefan. It scared me. I didn't want it. Stefan hates what he is and loathes himself for his cravings. He painted a pretty bleak picture. I had no intention of ever wanting to become a vampire. But now…I don't think I could ever leave Damon alone." Elena admitted.

"What about what you would be giving up?" Jenna said leaning back into the couch she looked over at the pictures of Elena and Jeremy as babies and kids sitting on the desk. Elena's eyes followed her gaze and they sat quietly for a few moments contemplating their thoughts.

"Let me ask you this." Elena said sitting up. "When you dropped your life after my parents died and came here to take on two teenagers. Why did you do that? You gave up a chance at your own life and having your own family to raise your sisters kids."

"I did it because I _loved _her and I _love _you and Jeremy." Jenna said softly.

"I love Damon." Elena said looking pointedly at Jenna hoping she could handle this next blow now that she was calmer. "And Jer... and I can't leave them. It's a sacrifice I am willing to make for love just like you were."

Jenna nodded as understanding washed over her face then shock settled in. "Jeremy? What did you mean by that...my god is Jeremy a… did they … I'll kill them!"

"Yes." Elena said gently. "But he did it to himself. His girlfriend Anna was a vampire too. She gave him a vial of her blood and he took it and then turned himself." She mentally thanked herself for saying turned and not killed.

"My god… I failed." Jenna said throwing her hands up. "I failed her. I promised her I would take care of you guys and one of you is a vampire and the other one is going to become one!"

"Jenna this would have happened regardless. For me anyway as far as Jeremy goes I take the full blame for what happened. Her found out what I was hiding and was pissed off ever since. He wanted to shut off the pain so he turned himself. But he's doing good now. He hasn't hurt anyone and Damon is helping him." Elena said adding the last part quickly hoping it would relax Jenna.

"Helping him?"

"Yeah." Elena nodded. "He's teaching him how to control the blood lust and handle being what he is now. Jeremy is actually happier lately then he has been in a while."

"I want to see him." Jenna said. "I need to see for myself that he is okay."

"Remember Jenna that Jeremy is doing well with learning control but I don't think he's going to be ready for a big confrontation. He might not be able to handle it. Let me talk to him first."

"Fine." Jenna sighed. "You swear this is all real and not some really sick joke?"

"I wouldn't lie about this." Elena said somberly. "I'm sorry I've lied for as long as I have. I just wanted to keep you safe from all of it."

"I am the one who is supposed to be keeping _you _safe Elena." Jenna moaned. "Not the other way around."

"I know Jenna. But...I just I'm sorry." Elena stuttered.

Jenna sighed. "So is this all or are their more secrets? Get them all out now. If I find out any lies after this I'll explode."

"Well…" Elena said trying to decide what all to tell her. She didn't need to know about every time Elena or Jeremy had been in danger it would only upset her more. Elena didn't think it would be the best idea to tell her what Katherine did while she was here in town. John being gone and forgotten was really for the best. The idea of a murder taking place in her own home would just be way too much for Jenna. She would need to know about Isobel though that was kind of a big one. But was it Elena's place to tell her?

"Elena what are you hesitating to tell me now?" Jenna said actually laughing slightly. "There isn't much more that could shock me at this point."

"It's not my secret to tell." Elena said softly.

"Whose secret is it then?" Jenna asked. "Is this about Bonnie?'

"Why would you ask me that?" Elena asked curiously.

"I just remember rumors in high school about the Bennet woman being witches. I never really believed any of it, but her grandmother Sheila was always really strange and sometimes Bonnie seems kind of off too. Just different."

"You have to ask Bonnie." Elena said. "I doubt she would care but I can't tell you her secrets."

"I understand that." Jenna said. "You don't have to tell me every detail. Just no more big secrets okay?"

Elena felt a knot in her stomach. She really regretted not talking to Alaric and Damon _before_ trying to have a conversation with Jenna. Now she was either going to have to bust Alaric for lying to Jenna or lie to Jenna herself.

"There is more Jenna. It's just so much already. I think maybe Damon and I should talk to you together. He can answer any questions you have and if he says Jeremy's okay we could visit him too." Elena suggested.

"Not tonight though." Jenna sighed finishing off her bottle before closing her eyes. "Your right this is more than enough to take in."

"I'm really sorry Jenna." Elena said sadly.

"I understand why you lied honey." Jenna said standing up and hugging her niece. "I'm saddened and shocked by all of this but I'm not mad at you. I still stand by what I said about wanting you to be happy but you need to understand that I now have _major_ reservations regarding Damon. I'm going to need to have a long talk with him."

"I understand Jenna thank you for everything." Elena said hugging her back wondering how _that talk_ was going to go. She figured it would probably go a lot smoother then the talk she was going to have with Alaric.

* * *

Damon walked into the Grill with a cocky little smirk on his face as he sauntered over to the bar and ordered a drink. He had only dropped Elena off a few hours ago and she had already texted him asking him to meet her here. He felt a little swell of pride in the fact that she was thinking about him like crazy all the time too.

"Damon." Alaric said walking up to the bar and ordering a drink. "Is Elena here yet?"

"Not yet." Damon frowned. "Why?"

"She texted me to meet you guys here." Alaric shrugged. "Is everything okay?"

Damon shifted his eyes to the door sensing her presence. Elena burst in the door looking kind guilty and really nervous.

"Hey guys." She said trying to sound casual.

"What's going on Elena?" Damon asked looking worried. "Is Katherine back in your house or Stefan?"

"No. " Elena said firmly. "No vampire trouble."

"What kind of trouble then?" Alaric asked frowning.

"I uh.. I told Jenna about everything." Elena blurted out.

"You what!" Alaric exclaimed.

"I was sick of lying to her!" Elena defended her cheeks getting hot.

"Let's get a table." Damon said taking her arm and leading them to a quiet booth in the back.

"I sorry you guys. I should have discussed it with you first. But it just sort of happened. I was explaining to her that I am with Damon now and ended up telling her everything."

"_Everything_?" Alaric squeaked.

"Almost spare some of the details and near death experiences and uh Isobel." Elena said avoiding his eyes.

"Does she know I'm a vampire hunter?" Alaric asked.

"No… that's for you to tell her not me which is pretty much why I left out Isobel. She might be my mother but she's defiantly your secret to tell." Elena said.

"What about me?" Damon asked. "How much work do I have ahead of me getting her to like me again?"

"She's apprehensive but she wants me to be happy." Elena said.

"Not too bad." Damon nodded. "I can work with that. Plus Ric's undead wife in the closet is way worse than any of my skeletons so in comparison I'm going to fare well."

"Until I tell her _you_ turned her." Alaric spat out angrily.

"I really don't think we need to give Jenna every detail like that." Elena said slowly. "I mean the vampire thing understandably freaks her out. I'd rather not make it worse unnecessarily."

"I can't continue to keep the truth about Isobel from her though." Ric sighed.

"No you can't Ric." Elena agreed. "But I think she will get that you were trying to protect her."

He groaned and got up to get another drink. Elena turned to Damon.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first." She said awkwardly.

He just shrugged and put his arm around her pulling her close to him. "She was going to have to be told the truth at some point."

"I know but... I just went ahead and revealed you're a _vampire_ to her without even discussing it with you first." Elena whispered.

"It's cool babe." He said kissing her cheek lightly.

"Are you sure?" Elena said looking surprised. "Because if you are upset you can tell me."

"Jenna was going to need to be told soon since her nephew has joined the ranks. It's not like you posted it on facebook or ran around and told all your friends. I trust your judgment Elena. You don't need to run every little thing by me." Damon said smiling genuinely at her.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "I promise I won't run around and reveal you to everyone in town."

Damon laughed and shook his head. "Good..good you just keep that Gilbert vampire hunting side of you down."

"This is the first time we've been out since we've been together." Elena said smiling. "Would this be considered our first date?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not bringing Ric along on our first date. Besides you said you wanted me to romance you and seduce you which is exactly what I intend to do."

"Damon you added the seduce. I just said romance." Elena reminded him.

"I know what you said." He smirked cockily. "I also know what you _want_."

Elena felt a heat flow through her body and her cheeks flushed knowing he was right she did want Damon to seduce her. It was the only thing she _could _think about lately.

"So when do I get this date?" She asked winking at him.

"You are just going to have to wait and see." He said kissing her cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt your bliss here." Alaric muttered as he set down their drinks. "I'm going to miss that."

"Stop being a drama queen." Damon groaned. "If you're going to sit here and whine Elena and I are going to go play some pool."

"I'm just going to go home and get some sleep." Alaric muttered.

"Ric I'm really sorry." Elena said feeling bad about putting him such a rough spot with her aunt.

"Not your fault. I should have been honest with her from the beginning." Alaric sighed as he turned and left the bar.

"Don't worry they'll work it out." Damon whispered in her ear.

"Your right." Elena nodded. "Let's let Jenna and Ric worry about Jenna and Ric. How about that game of pool?"

"Be prepared to lose." He smirked pulling her over to the tables with him.

* * *

AN: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this next part. Slow start but I wanted to bring Jenna into the fold right away. I had to add a little twist of the pool scene from the latest episode. It was just too cute. Here's to hoping Stefan's dreams come true.


	14. 2: Chapter 2 The bonds that tie us

**Chapter 2: The bonds that tie us **

**

* * *

**

Elena I don't know if I'm ready to face Damon yet." Jenna said as Elena drove them to the boarding house the next day.

"I'd like to have a stake made first." She added.

"Jenna." Elena sighed. "Relax he's not even there he has a meeting today."

"What kind of meeting? Does Damon even have a job?" Jenna asked.

"No he's a part of the secret council that keeps this town safe." Elena explained. "The Founders council. It was actually started by Gilberts."

"How much am I missing here?" Jenna groaned.

"Jenna some of this stuff we're just going to have to fill you in as we go. I can hardly keep track of it all. But I do have to warn you that Damon thinks something is off about the Lockwood's so keep your guard up around them." Elena warned as she pulled into the long driveway that had become so familiar to her.

"Wow this house is amazing." Jenna remarked. As she stepped inside and looked around in wonder her eyes wide.

"But it's so dark and old fashioned." Elena commented. "It holds so many memories and secrets that I can't quite grasp. Kind of like Stefan… I kind of wish Damon would buy something modern for himself."

"Maybe he wasn't sure how long he was going to stay here." Jenna remarked.

"Right but now he has me…" Elena said.

"But he's still a vampire that doesn't age right? He can't stay in one place to long." Jenna reminded her.

"I'm sorry Elena. I don't mean to be constantly ragging on you relationship with him but you need to face the realities of it." Jenna said sharply.

"Let's just go see Jer." Elena sighed.

"Or I can just come up here." Jeremy said interrupting them.

"Jeremy." Jenna said tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm okay." He said quickly giving her a slight squeeze. "Let's sit down okay?"

"Why Jeremy?' Jenna asked as soon as she was over her initial tears.

"I lost someone I loved very much... I just wanted to stop feeling the pain. I was just depressed and messed up. It wasn't your fault or Elena's. I'm so sorry Jenna. But I swear I'm not going to turn into a monster. I'm working so hard to stay in control. Even Bonnie trusts me and she hates vampires. I swear Jenna." Jeremy begged his eyes earnest and sad.

"I forgive you and I trust you." Jenna said sighing. "I could never stop loving you. What are we going to do about school and how soon can you come home?"

"Jenna I can't go home. Or go to school. I can handle the blood lust to an extent but not that well." Jeremy said.

"Well you are still 16 and my responsibility we are going to need to figure this out. At the very least I want you to have an education." Jenna said firmly.

"Jenna I'm going to be 16 forever." Jeremy said gently. "I can go back to high school whenever I want."

"No." She shook her head. "You may look 16 forever but you will still get older as the years go on. If we have to have Ric homeschool you here we will. You need your education. You can't run around like some kind of playboy for the rest of your life like Damon. The best way to keep your humanity is to have goals for yourself."

"Damon is not a playboy!" Elena exclaimed.

Both Jenna and Jeremy raised their eyebrows at her.

"Anymore." She added stiffly. "Jenna has some good points though Jeremy. I think you should finish your education now later on you might regret it."

"I suppose I wouldn't mind homeschooling." Jeremy groaned.

"We just have to figure out a way to explain all of this to Alaric." Jenna murmured.

Jeremy looked sharply at Elena who shrugged helplessly.

"What?" She asked.

They heard a knock at the door and Elena grimaced. "Hey." She whispered facing Alaric on the other side.

'She's here.' She mouthed.

He nodded and gulped stepping slowly over the threshold.

* * *

Damon walked into the founders meeting to see Carol and Liz bickering over the table about her husband's death. He groaned not wanting to deal with controlling the emotional fallout now that the danger was momentarily gone. Figures he finally has Elena and he's too busy saving the world around her to be with her as much as he would like to anyway. He thought to himself as he took a seat in between them.

"I was knocked out!" Liz was exclaiming. "Don't blame this on me."

"Ladies." Damon said calmly sitting down. He ushered for everyone in the room to be quiet.

"We all need to stick together here okay?" Damon said softly. "Carol do you know why the device affected your husband?"

"It didn't her officers just grabbed him without cause!" Carol yelled pointing at Liz.

"I don't believe that and if they did it _wasn't_ under my orders!" Liz said.

"What happened was a terrible loss for everyone." Damon said somberly and both the women relaxed. He laughed to himself how easy this was.

"Damon I'm glad you brought that up." Carol said clearing her throat. "In light of my husband's death, I am stepping in as interim mayor. I think we all agree here that you would be the perfect person to lead the council."

Liz nodded. "As sheriff I have other duties the council can't be my main focus. You are still unemployed. Carol and I are willing to negotiate a salary for you."

"It's been difficult to find work." Damon murmured thoughtfully. Sneering to himself inside at how easily they had all fallen into his charms.

"With the untimely demise of both my husband." Carol said glaring at Liz then looking back at Damon. "And John Gilbert who is still missing. We are going to need more people we can trust on the inside. Can we trust you to recruit for us?"

"I will see what I can do." Damon nodded.

"I can help with that." A man said coming into the meeting. He was tall and built with curly blondish hair and blue eyes. He smiled as everyone looked in shock at him.

"Sorry to interrupt. "He said smiling whole heartily. "I'm Mason Lockwood. Richard was my brother. I came to help my family. I shied away from the council before. But now that my brother is dead I would like to step up and join take his place is defending the town."

"I'm sorry Mason." Damon said crisply. "I don't know anything about you. I can't just put you in on the council without getting to know you first."

"Damon he's my brother in law." Carol said sharply.

"Well what the mayor says goes right." Mason laughed. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Carol I know he is a relative. But I think we need to discuss this." Damon whispered harshly.

"I agree." Liz nodded. "This needs to be discussed."

"I've actually always been a founder's member I've just never showed up before." Mason explained emitting a few laughs from the small group.

"And we should trust you to show up now?" Damon challenged.

"I'm here right? Don't worry _I _don't bite." Mason sneered slightly.

Damon narrowed his eyes at him.

"Look the vampires have all been killed as far as we know. We don't even need him right now it's just a precaution. But I say let him join us Damon. He is a founding family member it is his place." Carol said firmly.

"Okay I say we vote as a group now yay or nay for Mason rejoining the council." Liz said attempting to break the tension between the two young men.

Most of the member voted Yay and Mason smiled.

"Thank you for your trust." He said.

* * *

Damon scowled as the meeting closed. He stopped Mason outside.

"I know _why _you want to join the council." Damon said sneaking up behind him.

"Why's that?" Mason asked casually.

"To keep your _hairy_ little secret." Damon sneered.

"Your sharp old man." Mason said. "Seems we have that in common. The secret keeping I mean."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "How do you know what I am?"

"You know what Damon don't trust me if you don't want to. But at least consider the fact that it's better to keep you enemies close." Mason said deliberately leaving Damon's question unanswered.

"See that's where you just don't get me." Damon said. "I prefer to keep my enemies dead."

Mason smiled slightly. "To bad you're not quite sure how to kill a werewolf. "

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You want to bet your life on that?"

"Look a battle between you and me will turn this town inside out and we both know it. We both have people we love here that we don't want hurt. We don't have to do this. " Mason said.

"You attacked my brother in the woods." Damon said crossing his arms.

"Your brother didn't tell you the whole story." Mason smirked. "Tyler and I heard noises in the gardens so we went to investigate. A vampire tried to feed off Tyler and he phased on instinct. I phased to pull him off of her when your brother arrived."

"It's a good story Mason." Damon said his eyes still narrow. "But I don't buy it. If your nephew was attacked by a vampire you would have had no issue with killing her. "

"You right it's instinct for us to hate each other." Mason nodded. "I would have killed her. I didn't want Tyler to kill her though. He's been through enough."

"You say all the rights things." Damon smirked.

"It's the truth." Mason insisted.

"The problem is I don't trust anyone _especially _the guy who says all the right things." Damon continued.

"Well you're going to have to deal with me one way or another. Did I mention the vampire in question that tried to feed off Tyler looks exactly like your little girlfriend I saw at the bar with you last night. If anything happens to me or Tyler you can be assured _that_ information won't die with me." Mason said his expression hardening.

"That was not my girlfriend in the woods that night." Damon said tightly.

"I realize that. We can sense vampires and clearly Elena Gilbert is human. But that doesn't mean the council will believe that. Did you know the entire Lockwood estate is covered by hidden surveillance cameras? My brother was a little paranoid." Mason said darkly.

"So am I." Damon said pushing Mason by his throat against his truck. "No one threatens Elena do you understand me? You just made an enemy for life and I can assure you that if anything happens to her and I mean _anything_. The wrath I will bring down won't just touch you but every single person around you. So if I was you Mason Lockwood I would rethink those veiled threats and check your cocky little attitude because you have _no_ idea what you're dealing with."

Mason pushed Damon back hard rubbing his neck his eyes his flashed for a moment.

"Guess I found your weakness." Mason said before jumping in his truck and taking off.

"Damn it." Damon yelled kicking a rock across the road in anger.

"Chill out he didn't mean it." Bonnie said coming out the alley nearby.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop." Damon remarked.

"I know. But I've been curious about Tyler for a while now and instantly got a weird vibe from Mason." Bonnie said looking off into the direction Mason had driven. "Now my theory is confirmed."

"Werewolves." Damon said. "Do you know how to kill them?"

"No." Bonnie said. "I'm still looking. But I think Mason is being sincere."

"He just threatened Elena." Damon argued.

"_After t_hings started to get heated between you two." Bonnie pointed out. "He was trying to protect his family just like you were protecting Elena. Mason realized at some point he revealed Tyler as his weakness so he had to expose yours. It's typical rival man crap. "

"He's a werewolf Bonnie." Damon said crossing his arms. "Were talking about people being torn to shreds here and who knows what else."

"Exactly." Bonnie said. "I know nothing about them or their intentions and until they hurt somebody I will not take action against them. They get the same chance I'm giving you and Jeremy. "

"Who died and made you king?" Damon groaned.

"My grandmother for one." Bonnie said crisply.

"Can we maybe just start blaming that one on Katherine? We wouldn't have been trying to open the tomb if she wouldn't have let us believe she was in it." Damon offered with a smirk on his face.

Bonnie sighed heavily. "Whatever Damon just _don't_ try to kill Mason. I really don't want to have to kill you but until I know otherwise he's another innocent person in this town. That goes double for Tyler."

"If he hurts Elena any promise to you just won't matter." Damon said grimly.

"If he hurts _anyone_ here I will deal with him and I'll probably have you and Alaric help me. But for now let's just keep the peace okay?" Bonnie said.

"Whatever." Damon muttered. Bonnie threw her hands up in the air as he walked away.

* * *

"Alaric you're here." Jenna said surprised looking nervously at Jeremy.

"I already know Jenna." He said softly sitting down across from her on the sofa.

"That's our cue." Elena whispered as she and Jeremy left them alone.

"How did you? How long?" She asked.

"I've known about vampires for a long time." Alaric explained. "I came here looking for them. I'm a vampire hunter and I came here looking for the vampire that killed my wife."

"Isobel?" Jenna whispered. "Elena's mother she was killed by a vampire?"

"Turned." Alaric corrected. "I didn't find out until recently. She wasn't killed but turned into a vampire herself."

"Your wife…is alive…is…"Jenna stuttered.

"Undead." Alaric explained. "She didn't retain her humanity like Damon and Jeremy have been able to do."

"You've seen her?"

"Once she came back here and left soon afterwards." Alaric said nodding.

"How…how could you not tell me this? Your wife is still alive Ric." Jenna said rubbing her temples. "That's a pretty big secret."

"She's not my wife any longer." Alaric said softly. "I came here wanting to avenge her to put closure to her death. But instead I came here and found you and found closure in a way I never expected to get it. I fell in love again. You're the only one in my heart now."

"She was your wife Ric." Jenna spat out. "I don't believe you don't have feelings for her."

"How much did you know? You knew my niece was mixed up with vampires In danger. You never thought to tell me?" Jenna said standing up and walking towards the door.

"I wanted to keep you safe." Alaric begged. "Jenna please don't leave."

"I can't look at you right now." She said slamming the door and running down the driveway the cold air hitting her face. She ran into something solid and almost fell back but felt strong arms steady her.

"Are you okay Jenna?" Damon peered down at her.

"No." She said pulling away and crossing her arms. "In the past 24 hours I my life has become a walking nightmare and now Ric."

"So you know about Isobel then?" Damon guessed. "Look I know it's a lot to take in. I can promise you that Ric has been watching out for Jeremy and Elena through all of this. I know what it's like chasing a ghost. I did a lot longer than Ric. I was with him when he came to senses. When he stopped looking for her realized he didn't want her answers anymore he just wanted you. "

"She could come back at any time. You don't just forget your wife. He will always love her." Jenna pointed out. "This isn't just an old love this was his wife someone he shared a life with."

"Whatever they had wasn't enough for her. She moved on and now he has too. You have to just believe the past is the past." Damon said sighing. "I understand Jenna. If and when Stefan comes back here I'm probably going to go out of mind. But I'll deal you know. "

"Why lie though?" Jenna countered. "If he doesn't love her anymore… if there is nothing to worry about then why wasn't he honest about everything?"

"The less you know the less danger you're in." Damon said shrugging. "Come on Jenna you know you want to forgive him."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks for helping Damon you're a good friend. Tell Alaric to meet me at the grill and we can talk some more."

"Fine just don't mention this conversation to Ric okay? I don't need him getting al mushy on me." Damon said.

"Having a hard time keeping up that tough reputation huh?" Jenna teased.

"I'm a regular teddy bear Jenna if it means you give Elena and I your blessing." Damon said only slightly joking.

"I'm not opposed to your relationship but I'm apprehensive about it. As far as my blessing goes I'm not quite sure what you mean by that. But I have a pretty good idea and no. Not yet. But someday ... probably." Jenna answered smiling slightly.

"Fair enough." Damon agreed heading into the house.

* * *

"Why are you drinking my good scotch?" Damon said ripping the bottle from Alaric's hands.

"I lost her." He murmured.

"No you didn't." Damon said. "She wants to talk some more she said to meet her at the grill."

"Really?" Alaric said hopefully.

"Yes so go." Damon said ushering him out the door.

He rolled his eyes and turned around to find Elena behind him smiling.

"Hey baby." He said leaning down and kissing her. "I like coming home and finding you here."

"Hi." She said kissing him back sweetly. She pulled away and smiled at him her eyes twinkling.

"Did you do something to help Ric and Jenna?" She asked.

"I just put a good word in for him. It wasn't a big deal." Damon replied.

"Yes it was." Elena said pulling him towards her and capturing his lips. "You helped your best friend salvage things with his girlfriend."

"Ric is not my best friend." Damon countered. "I don't do best friends."

"Yes he is." Elena augured. "And yes you do."

"He is an ally." Damon said crossing his arms. "I didn't want to deal with his moping around."

"Right." Elena smirked rolling her eyes at him.

"You're going to get it." He said tackling her to the ground and covering her in tickles. She giggled loudly while feebly trying to get up from under him.

"Not fair!" She yelled. "Your using your vampire abilities on me."

"No I'm not." He said and started tickling her so fast it felt like vibrations all over body. "Now I am."

"That feels kind of good." She mumbled in between laughs. "Like a massager."

He laughed and leaned over her his blue eyes glittering happily into her loving gaze.

"I love you Elena." He said softly kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too." She said breathlessly kissing him back with fever.

He pulled back slightly his eyes lidded with desire. "We should stop now or we won't be able too."

"I changed my mind Damon." She murmured leaning up to rain kisses on his neck eliciting a load moan from him. "I want you now."

He groaned and pulled back. "I can't now Elena you want to be romanced and have the night of your life and I am now determined to give that to you. I want to make it perfect for you for you."

"It will be perfect no matter what." She said softly stroking his cheek. "All I want is you."

"Please just let lavish and spoil you our first night together Elena. I need to show you how much I love you." He said kissing her cheek.

"As long as it's not too much longer." She relented moving into his arms and relaxing as he folded her into him and held her close.

"Soon kitten I promise." He whispered into her hair. "I've been waiting long enough for you."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed please review! **_


	15. 2:Chapter 3 Family Heirloom

**Chapter 3: Family Heirloom **

**

* * *

**

Jenna sat at the bar fumbling with her drink as Alaric showed up. He took a seat next to her at the bar and glanced at her.

"Jenna... I'm so sorry." He began.

"I know." She said simply. "I know you are. The thing is we could really be something great you know. But we always moved so slowly but I was patient because I thought you were in mourning and now I know it's because you were tangled up with your vampire ex-wife."

"It wasn't like that Jenna. Finding out what happened to her was about me finding closure. When I found out she wasn't exactly dead well. I wanted to know why. Why she left me. Why she chose this. It wasn't about wanting some kind of reconciliation with her. I'll admit some feelings surfaced in me seeing her again but she was my wife Jenna. "Alaric said sighing heavily and nodding at the bartender to bring him a drink.

"I get that." Jenna said sighing herself. "It would be cold and heartless if you didn't feel something after finding out she was really alive. But that's the thing Ric she was your wife. If she ever finds her humanity again like Damon did. Then what happens? What if she decides she wants you back?"

"It would be too late. I've fallen in love with someone else. They key word here is was. She was my wife. I was in love with her. Not anymore. I love you and only you." He said softly.

"You really love me?" Jenna asked softening a bit.

"Yes.' He said solemnly.

"I wish you would have confessed it under better circumstances." She said but smiled nonetheless.

"I know you're pissed at me here. But come on Jenna your leaving a guy hanging here." He said smiling back.

"Your right I am pissed. " She replied. "Well _was_…but the reason I was so upset is because I _love_ you and I wanted to trust you."

"I promise I will earn your trust back." He begged. "Just give me a chance."

"Okay." She smiled. "But you need to be upfront with me for now on. "

"I will Jenna. "He promised. "I wish I would have been from the beginning."

"Well you can start rebuilding your trust right now." She offered.

"How's that?" He asked.

"Tell me honestly how Jeremy's doing. Are they sugar coating it for me?" She asked.

"He actually has been handling things pretty well. He had a rough time at first. But Damon spent a lot of time with him. I think that may have helped more than anything." Alaric said thoughtfully.

"He did seem calm and rational when we talked today he even agreed to let you home school him." Jenna said.

Alaric nodded. "That's great. I'm glad he still wants to get his education."

"He won't be able to stay here long will he?" Jenna asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not. His lack of aging will be more obvious then Damon's because Jeremy is so young." Alaric agreed.

"A part of me is glad that Damon and Elena are together. I'm confident she will take care of him. Take him with them. Damon seems to be a mentor to him. But I shouldn't be glad because it means Elena will eventually become like them too…It's just so difficult."

"Elena is an adult and responsible for whatever decision she makes. Don't feel guilty if that decision makes you feel better about Jeremy who is not an adult."

"He never will be now." Jenna said a tear sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry." Alaric said wiping her tear gently and leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back smiling.

"Jenna Summers!" A loud voice boomed out and Jenna whirled around and smiled wide.

"Mason Lockwood!" She exclaimed. "How the hell are you?"

"Good." He said hugging her quickly and letting go when Alaric cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah Mason this is my boyfriend Alaric." Jenna said motioning to him. "Alaric Mason is an old friend from high school."

"Nice to meet you Mason," Alaric said polity shaking his hand. "What brings you to town?"

"I just came back to help my family during this ordeal."

Jenna nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you Jenna." He said. "I'm sorry about your sister and brother in law as well. I wish I could have made it home to support you."

"It's okay really. " She smiled. "I understand. Lives get busy and crazy."

"What's it been 10 years?" he asked.

"At least," She agreed. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing worth talking about," He said motioning to the bartender.

"That bad huh?" Jenna grimaced.

"He was always a rebel." She explained to Alaric. "That _temper_."

"Hey! I've gotten much better at controlling my temper." He laughed. "I'm not a hot headed teen anymore."

"Interesting that you had temper issues though," Alaric said carefully. "Tyler seems to have a bit of an issue with temper as well."

"Ric is Tyler's history teacher." Jenna explained when Mason shot him a dark look.

"Oh well. I think it's just a family thing. We're hot headed men. But we grow up and get it under control." Mason said stopping to order a drink.

"Can I get you guys anything?' Mason asked.

Actually we really need to be leaving. But it was great to see you again Mason." Jenna smiled.

"Yeah you too Jenna, I'm sure I'll see you around." Mason said smiling. "It was nice meeting you Alaric."

"You too Mason," Alaric said nodding to him before ushering Jenna outside quickly.

"Elena said warned me about the Lockwood's." Jenna whispered as he walked her to her car. "I saw the look in your eye when you mentioned Tyler's temper. You were digging for information. What's up Ric?"

"We're suspecting werewolves." He whispered. "But we have nothing concrete yet. We know that Stefan and Katherine were attacked by werewolves in the woods right outside of the Lockwood estate. We also know that Richard Lockwood was affected by a device that only affects supernatural creatures. Then there is this temper thing. "

"I don't know." Jenna said doubtfully. "I practically grew up with Mason. He's not a werewolf Ric."

"Maybe he wasn't _then_." Alaric pointed out.

"Maybe I can meet with up him and try to figure out what he is up too." Jenna suggested. "He's bound to slip at some point right?"

"Did you ever suspect Stefan or Damon?" Alaric asked.

"No." Jenna said. "But that's different. Now I know what to look for."

"That's the thing Jenna. You don't. We know nothing about them. I won't have you risking yourself in this." He said firmly.

"What about research?" She asked. "You haven't been able to dig anything up on them?"

"The problem is there is _so _much on the subject it's impossible to determine what is fake and what is real." Alaric sighed. "I know Isobel had uncovered some of the Lockwood Journals in her research. But where she would have hidden them... I have no idea. All her research disappeared when she did."

Jenna was quiet for a moment and looked thoughtfully at him. "Can you contact her? Find out where they are?"

"You want me to contact her?" He asked looking perplexed.

"Yes." Jenna replied. "I want to see for myself that your feelings for her are gone. It's the only way I'm going to trust you and if she can help us out in the meantime even better."

"I don't have any way of getting in touch her with her." He said slowly. "I also think Elena would be really upset of she came her. She didn't have a pleasant meeting with her."

Jenna's face fell and she frowned. "Elena was so hopeful about her mother…"

"Isobel was cruel and heartless towards her." Alaric said.

Jenna felt her heart break for her niece. She wanted to meet Isobel just so she could slap her silly for leaving first her daughter and then her husband with no regard for anyone but herself. Jenna already hated Isobel. But she knew in her heart she needed to see that Alaric wasn't in love with her. She had to be sure.

"We could go to her." Jenna suggested.

"First of all I don't know where she is and second of all it would be too dangerous. She's a vampire and we are both human." Alaric said shaking his head.

"Okay." Jenna sighed. "But I really think we need these Journals Alaric. I've seen werewolf movies and we have a full moon coming up in a few weeks. I'm starting to get a little paranoid here."

"Welcome to knowing things you shouldn't know club. 24-7 paranoia," Alaric smirked. "You're going to love it."

Jenna laughed. "I do have a sense of adventure. As scary as this all this I feel my blood boiling for the first time in a long time and it's pretty exciting."

Alaric smiled and kissed her softly she returned the kiss with a little more enthusiasm this time and he felt a sense of relief come over him.

"We should probably go fill Damon and Elena in everything." Alaric said opening her car door for her.

* * *

Alaric and Jenna hurried back to the boarding house and went over their encounter with Mason and Damon filled them all in on his encounter with Mason and Bonnie as well.

"So it's confirmed then he's definitely a werewolf?" Jenna asked looking surprised. "I never would have guessed. I mean aside from the slight temper he was always a good guy."

"Just because the Lockwood's may be werewolves doesn't have to mean their evil." Jeremy pointed out.

"That was Bonnie's point." Damon groaned. "I don't buy it. He _threatened_ Elena. "

Elena shuddered slightly and moved closer to Damon.

"I have a really bad feeling about all this werewolf stuff." She sighed.

"At the very least we need to figure out what his intentions are here." Jenna said. "Which is why I suggested befriending him, he could slip up and give me some information."

"No Jenna." Alaric said firmly. "I just don't think it's safe."

Besides he's not going to be dumb enough to spill his guts to Elena's aunt." Damon added.

"I'll do it." Jeremy offered. "Tyler and I are already sort of friends. It wouldn't be that weird if I hung out with him. I think he has a better chance of slipping up then Mason does."

"He is a lot younger then Mason." Alaric said thoughtfully.

"No way Jer," Elena protested. "It's too dangerous; Tyler will be able to sense what you are."

"Exactly," Jeremy said. "He might feel more comfortable talking about what he _is_ if he knows what _I _am."

"Jeremy." Damon warned. "You cannot go exposing yourself to people like that. Tyler could do anything with that information. He already threatened to go to the council and claim Elena is a vampire. What would he do if he found out you were?""

"I just really think I can trust Tyler." Jeremy said quietly.

"Rule number one Jeremy." Damon reminded him.

"You're a hypocrite." Jeremy spat out.

"Excuse me?" Damon said arching an eyebrow.

"Rule number one." Jeremy announced to the group, "Is don't trust anyone. This makes Damon a complete hypocrite, because he trusts _all_ of us. I know Tyler, I respect him and I want to judge for myself if we can trust him or not."

"What makes you assume you would be included in that group that people?" Damon asked scoffing, _"Especially _after you called me a hypocrite."

"I'm touched." Alaric smirked.

"Don't get cocky." Damon muttered. "I didn't say you were included."

"But he is." Elena smirked.

"Of course he is. Their BFF." Jenna giggled.

"We are not BFF." Alaric said crinkling his nose.

"It's more of a bromance." Damon joked his eyes glittering when he saw this was getting on Alaric's nerves.

"I warned you." Alaric said.

Jeremy folded his arms. "Can we get back to business here? I'm not giving up on this plan."

"Jer I don't want you to get hurt. You don't know for sure what Tyler might do when he figures out what you are. " Elena sighed.

"Would you stop trying to baby me?" He exclaimed. "I'm a vampire now Elena. If anything I should be protecting you, which is what I'm trying to do here. "

"Jer…" Elena said softly but he raced downstairs in a huff.

"Now he's going to sneak out to be Tyler." Damon frowned. "We made it _forbidden_."

"Not funny Damon now he's in danger and he's angry." Jenna sighed. "He's going to be determined to help now."

"I don't think Tyler has really grasped what he is yet. I sense that part of Mason's being here is to mentor and prepare Tyler for the lifestyle. I would imagine a part of him wants nothing to do with any of it." Alaric offered.

"Who _would_ want to morph into a glorified dog?" Damon scoffed.

"He's not a bad guy either." Elena added rolling her eyes at Damon. "I mean he was always kind of cocky and snobby but he's gotten a lot nicer in the last year. Maybe he isn't going to _want_ to help Mason with whatever he has planned." Elena suggested.

"Meaning we could potentially get Tyler on our side?" Alaric asked.

"We still don't know that Mason _has_ an evil plan." Jenna said. "Making assumptions isn't going to get us anywhere."

"You're kind of good at this stuff Auntie." Damon smirked.

"Do _not_ call me that." She snapped.

"We really need to know more." Elena groaned. "We have no idea what they are capable off much less their intentions."

"Ric mentioned that Isobel found some Lockwood journals in her research." Jenna said shifting her eyes at Alaric. "If we had a way to get in touch with her…"

"Gee thanks Ric. Were you going to tell us about the information that may save our lives here or what?" Damon asked rolling his eyes.

"I didn't think of it until tonight." He explained. "Besides she's not reachable anyway."

"Not by phone or email." Elena said fishing her phone out of her purse she quickly dialed a number.

"Elena are you sure you want to see her?" Damon asked. "It wasn't very pleasant last time."

"Hey Bonnie." Elena said waving off Damon's question as Bonnie answered the phone.

"Look can you come to the boarding house? I need to talk to you about something."

Jenna looked confused as they all watched Elena intently on the phone with Bonnie. All of them were half hoping she would help and half not for their own reasons. But the fact seemed clear to all of them that they needed her.

"I'm not asking you to help me with vampire stuff Bonnie." Elena said sighing. "It's about the Lockwood's. Yes I know Damon told me. I have a way to get information on them but I need your help."

"Bonnie I swear." Elena promised. "This isn't about attacking them. It's about figuring out if they are a threat or not."

Elena was silent for a moment listening as Bonnie spoke.

"Someone has some of the Lockwood Journals and tons of other research we probably really need. But we need you to locate this person for us." Elena explained. "We have to know more about them soon Bonnie. We have a full moon coming and if the towns in danger we need to know sooner not later."

"You will?" Elena said nodding at them, "Thank you Bonnie. "

"She'll be here in about a half hour." Elena said clicking her phone off. "Alaric can you go get something of hers?"

"Yeah." He said quietly looking nervous. "I'll just run home and run back."

"Why don't I come with you?" Jenna offered. "We can stop and get your car."

"Elena." Damon said softly after they left. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What choice do I have here?" She asked sighing heavily. "We need information and she has it."

* * *

They all sat patiently as Bonnie got ready to do her spell.

"Who are we locating?" She asked suddenly looking suspicious.

"Um…it's uh Isobel." Elena muttered.

"No way," Bonnie said crossing her arms. "You didn't tell me that part. I won't bring a dangerous vampire into this town."

"Bonnie she had Lockwood Journals." Elena stressed.

"Full moon 2 weeks." Damon added staring her down.

"What makes any of you think she will help you?" Bonnie asked. "She didn't help anyone the last time she was here. Why would she now?"

"Oh she's going to help." Damon said crossing his arms. "She won't have a choice."

"I really don't like this." Bonnie said shaking her head. "Last time..."

"She made a lot of idle threats." Elena said. "But she didn't kill anyone here."

"I was going to say last time she broke your heart Elena. I don't want to bring her back here and see you hurt like that again." Bonnie said gently.

"I know what to expect from her now." Elena said. "I'm stronger. I can handle it. Please Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded and went to work on the spell. The locator spell was fairly easy for her now and she finished it quickly.

"Strange." Bonnie mumbled.

"What?" Elena asked.

"She's at a motel in Richmond." Bonnie answered.

"Why is she so close?" Damon murmured. "Give me the address I'm going to drag her back here and get us some answers."

"Damon I can go." Alaric offered nodding to Jenna.

"She's just going to run if you show up there." Damon said. "She's not going to respond to anyone asking nicely for her help. It's going to take a little force."

"Be careful." Elena said looking worried.

"I'll be fine." He said kissing her softly. "I am much older and stronger than her."

"She could have someone with her." Elena augured.

"I'll be fine." He said again. "I'll even take Jeremy with me. Keep him out of trouble for the night." Damon offered.

Elena and Jenna both relaxed a little.

"We'll leave you to say your good byes." Jenna whispered to Elena stabbing Alaric arm.

"Just humor me and say you'll be careful." Elena asked holding his hands and gazing up at him.

"I'm never careful." He frowned.

"You are with me." She offered.

"Of course I am." He smiled, "_You_ are precious cargo."

"So are you." She said softly.

"Don't worry Elena. it would be impossible for Isobel to defeat me. I'm more worried she'll try to run. I doubt she's there planning an attack or something. She works for Katherine and Katherine is preoccupied right now." Damon pointed out.

"So then why is she so close?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to find that out too princess." He said kissing her head.

"Okay well …I love you." She said biting back the 'be careful' she wanted to say again.

"I love you." He said kissing her softly. "I'll be a little more careful then usual okay? "

"Thank you." She whispered feeling her heart burst with emotion for him.

* * *

Elena and Jenna got home late after leaving the boarding house. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of Isobel. She tried to be brave back there. But she was worried she would crack again under Isobel's cold tone and biting remarks. She defiantly wouldn't like Elena's new choice in love. Elena was certain of that. She groaned and started fishing through her closet for her fluffy bathrobe needing a bath and some comfort.

"What's this?" Elena said climbing into the back of her closet to find her Founders day bag. The one Katherine had stolen that night pretending to be her.

"Huh." Elena said opening the bag and pulling out the large dress. "So much has happened since that night."

She glanced on the bag and saw a white envelope with her name on it. Elena's hands felt a little shaky as she opened it hoping Katherine didn't poison the paper or something. She pulled out a folded up piece of paper and opened it.

_Elena,_

_I just wanted you to know that I came here for Stefan. Not to hurt you, which I in all honestly I don't think I did. I can see your eyes rolling Elena. But I bet the bags under them are gone. Besides just ask yourself how happy you are right now. I bet you're a lot happier then you were before I came in and set things right. _

_Just remember Elena if I wanted you dead you would be dead. You are not. But your life isn't going to be easy. Danger is always going to be present. Look in the pockets of your bag. _

Elena stopped reading and fished through the pockets first pulling out John's ring. She gasped and immediately put it on her finger feeling safer already. She felt something else in the other pocket and pulled out a delicate necklace with a lapis stone hanging from it.

_The first is rightfully yours so I left it for you. The other is a gift for when you choose this life because we both know you're going too. It actually belonged to me before I was a vampire. But I had it Emily spell it for me as a backup. You could consider it a family heirloom. _

_Good luck Elena and I hope the next time we cross paths it will be more pleasant. _

_~Katherine _

Elena stared at the letter and the necklace in shock. She felt her anger toward Katherine melt a little as she tucked the necklace and the letter away. She would wait to wear the necklace when she needed it. She was having a hard time getting John's ring to stay on her finger so she attached it her vervain necklace. She frowned considering she was going to need to replace it soon. It wasn't right to be wearing a gift from Stefan. She curled into bed feeling a strange sense of comfort at Katherine's almost maternal gesture. She fell into an easy sleep anxious but ready to face Isobel.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review. **_


	16. 2: Chapter 4 Mommy dearest

**Chapter 4: Mommy dearest **

**

* * *

**

Damon drove quickly through town as Jeremy sulked in the car staring out the window listening to his IPod. Damon ripped the ear bud out of his ear and glared at him.

"Lose the attitude kid." He grunted. "I'm trying to keep you alive."

"Tyler isn't going to kill me." Jeremy countered.

"You're more stubborn then your sister." Damon sighed.

"What if I meet you half way? Let's see what Isobel tells us and then decide." Jeremy offered. "It's possible we have the advantage over them. "

"I'm concerned about you growing too close to the enemy. What if Tyler uses you for information?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not an idoit." Jeremy mumbled. "I wouldn't let that happen. You have to let me take my own risks Damon. If this was you; _you _would just do what you wanted anyway and you know it. You are being hypocritical again."

"I can take more risks because _I _can defend myself." Damon said roughly wondering if Jeremy was at least a little right about him being a hypocrite. Damon realized he was becoming as overprotective as Stefan if not more so and not just with Elena but Jeremy too. Hell he was starting to consider Jeremy family.

"So can I." Jeremy said crossing his arms stubbornly. "I want to protect my town. It's my heritage and I have a good idea here. I know Tyler he isn't a sinister guy and if his uncle has some evil plot I'm pretty damn sure he won't be into it."

"I keep hearing he's a decent kid. But that doesn't mean the monster inside him is." Damon said. "But we are stuck here. We need information. Let's see what Isobel knows and then we can talk about it more."

Jeremy nodded in appreciation.

"I get it." Damon nodded. "You're not the sit back and wait kind of guy. It's just if I don't keep you safe your sister will kill me."

Jeremy laughed. "True so she doesn't really need to know."

"Oh no," Damon said shaking his head. "Secret and lies will tear you apart Jeremy. I won't keep it from her. In fact she gets just as much of a say in this as you."

Jeremy stared out the window silent quietly. "I could make some crack about Elena wearing the pants or something but I won't. Damon you have no idea how painful it is to love and lose someone only to find love again and have the same exact thing happen. The hole it leaves inside can be unbearable sometimes. That's why I need to help here. I can't keep sitting around thinking about her."

Damon swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. "I hope I don't ever have to go through the hell you have. You know actually with Stefan gone I'm going to need your help. I promise to keep you in on everything. Consider yourself a silent council member."

"Thanks." Jeremy said smiling.

They reached the motel fairly quickly with Damon's fast driving.

"Just follow my lead." Damon instructed him as they slowly made their way to the hotel. After compelling the bell hop for a room key they crept up the stairs. Damon entered the room quickly with Jeremy right behind him.

Isobel was startled she rushed Damon with her fangs out but he was prepared for her attack and pushed her back against the wall.

"Come on Isobel you know you can't beat your maker." Damon sneered at her.

"What do you want Damon." Isobel said flatly her face going back to normal. "I have nothing for you so just leave."

"Why are you here in Virginia?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

"I have no idea." She said. "You tell me. You're here right? Did she send you?"

"Who?"

"Katherine of course," Isobel replied. "Who else?"

"I don't take orders from Katherine." Damon retorted. "You're talking to the wrong brother."

"Right." Isobel muttered. "So why are you here then?"

"Because your here and you have answers I need." Damon replied. "Why did Katherine send you here?"

"I don't know." Isobel sighed. "She didn't give me details. She just said I needed to be close to Mystic Falls. What's going on?"

"We have a werewolf problem in Mystic Falls and according to your ex you had some information on the subject."

Isobel nodded. "I did. I had several Lockwood Journals but after I turned I left town for a while. When I came back the journals were gone with a bunch of my other research. I figured Katherine took it all to avoid exposure."

Jeremy groaned. "What good is that going to us?"

"Why is he here?" Isobel asked.

"Don't worry about it." Damon replied. "Do you remember anything from the journals?"

"Yes." Isobel said. "I have some information but there was one Journal I never read. I found it right before I found Damon and turned. I didn't keep that one at home. I kept it in a storage locker near Duke. No one knew it was their so I'm sure it's still there." Isobel mumbled.

"You're going to need to come with us and tell us everything you know." Damon said. "We might need your help. Stefan's gone so it's just me and baby vamp over there."

"Don't call me baby vamp." Jeremy muttered grimacing.

"Why should I?" Isobel retorted.

"You will do what I say you're going to do." Damon said pushing her against the wall and baring his fangs.

"You may have made me." Isobel replied. "But Katherine made you _and _she's my ancestor so her orders supersede yours. She told me to stay close but not to go into town unless she calls and tells me too."

"I don't give a damn what Katherine told you." Damon retorted bringing his fangs close to her neck. "You're coming with us."

Isobel pushed at him but he was stronger he sliced her neck with his fangs and grabbed her throat.  
"I'm not giving you a choice."

"Did you say Stefan is gone?" She said suddenly looking from Jeremy to Damon her eyes narrowed.

"Yup." Damon smirked.

"Well where is he?" Isobel asked.

"With Katherine somewhere." Damon replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Damon." Isobel said her voice tightening as she tried to pry his hands from her throat. "Why is he with Katherine?"

"I have no idea." Damon replied. "Maybe he missed her?"

Isobel glared at Damon's wide smirk.

"I don't really care." Damon drawled. "I got the better one anyway so Stefan and Katherine can do whatever they want."

"Stay away from my daughter." Isobel said jerking out of his grip and flashing her fangs again.

"It's a little late for that mommy dearest." Damon said rolling his eyes and moving quickly to avoid her advance. "Besides aren't you the one who set the whole thing in motion with your little declaration to Elena that night?"

"Maybe I should thank you." Damon said smirking as he started opening Isobel's drawers and throwing clothes on the bed.

"Come on start packing. I need to get back to my girlfriend." Damon said laughing at her reddened and furious face. Isobel grabbed the clothes off the bed and threw them into a bag a defeated and angry look on her face.

"I'll go but _not_ for you or because your telling me to." She threw at Damon before heading out the door.

Jeremy followed them out with an amused and slightly awed look on his face.

* * *

Elena sat nervously at the boarding house waiting for Damon to get back with Isobel. She felt really lucky to have not only Bonnie and Alaric but Jenna there to support her.

Her heart started racing when she heard the car pull up. She glanced over at Alaric and could see he was nervous too.

Isobel entered the house with Damon and Jeremy right behind her. She sat down on the living room and smirked. "I guess I should be honored with all the gawking. But it's kind of creepy."

"Shut up Isobel." Damon said at Elena's side in seconds. She felt his arm rest on the small of her back and leaned into him feeling more relaxed.

"Go to hell Damon." Isobel retorted.

"I don't want to be here anymore than any of you want me here. So let's just get on with this. I'll tell you what I know so I can get out of here." Isobel said grimacing as Alaric muttered a 'Good.'.

"Now I only read a few of the journals. The last one I found I never actually had a chance to read. It's in a storage locker near duke. But I did retain what I picked up from the other journals."

"From what I read in the Journals the Lockwood males were cursed with the lycanthropy gene. Or the werewolf gene. At first it was only triggered during the full moon. A time when werewolves transform and have no control. During the full moon the werewolves carry venom that causes the lycanthropy gene. If they bite someone during the full moon they will turn into a werewolf. If they bite a vampire we die. The gene is poisonous to us." Isobel said turning and smiling slightly at Alaric who was taking notes. Jenna glared in her direction and moved closer to Alaric.

"Over time vampires had begun hunting werewolves. They are almost extinct now. The ones that remain have evolved they can transform at any time and actually control it. Luckily they don't produce the venom until the full moon. But they also have no control during the full moon." Isobel explained.

"How do you kill them?" Damon asked ignoring Bonnie's sharp glare.

"It depends." Isobel said. "If the werewolf has not experienced his first full moon yet he can be killed in human form as easily as any other human could. If however the werewolf has experienced a full moon. He can only be killed if he's decapitated in wolf form. "

"So we can assume Mason probably has experienced a full moon." Alaric murmured.

"So how do we know if these guys are threats or not?" Bonnie asked. "We can always lock them up during the full moon."

"Their deadly." Damon augured.

"To _you_." Bonnie retorted.

"To the _town_ Bonnie. They can turn other humans into werewolves." Elena said looking worried.

"I just need to know more about Mason intentions and I do not want Tyler killed. He's a good kid. He didn't ask for this." Bonnie said her face softened slightly and Jeremy gave her a nod.

"I agree with Bonnie. This is a good time for me to try and figure out what Mason is up to. I'm going to start hanging out with Tyler." Jeremy said firmly.

"No." Elena protested.

"Elena it's okay. You heard Isobel. He's only poisonous during the full moon." Damon said softly.

"I'm just worried what if Tyler phases and he's stronger then you?"

"I'll be careful Elena." Jeremy said. "Please I need to be a part of this.

"Okay." Elena relented. "Just be really careful."

"We need to find out what's in that other journal." Jenna spoke up. Isobel looked at her sharply but didn't say anything. Alaric seemed to notice and pulled Jenna closer to him.

"She's right." Alaric said. "It could hold the key to all of this."

"I can go get it." Isobel said looking anxious to get out of the room.

"No." Damon replied. "Like I said I need your help with Stefan gone. You are going to watch Jeremy whenever he hangs out with Tyler. Elena and I will go get the journal."

Elena looked at him thankfully knowing that he was offering to get her out of town and away from Isobel. Elena smiled softly remembering their last road trip and felt a little bubble of excitement inside her.

Isobel grimaced. "I suppose there is no way to keep her away from all of this so go ahead. You'll find some family history in that locker that should intrigue you."

Elena looked at her and had to look away from the emotionless eyes so similar to her own to Katherine's. But so lifeless even Katherine had more humanity in her eyes then Isobel.

"How did you get John's ring?" Isobel asked sharply.

Elena just shrugged. "It's really none of your business. I have a road trip to get packed up for so as much as I would love to stay and continue this _awkward _little reunion. I'm leaving."

* * *

Damon followed her outside. "You okay?"

"Yeah actually that felt kind of good." She sighed.

"It was pretty sexy too." He said taking her hands and gazing at her.

"I missed you." He murmured leaning in to kiss her deeply.

"I missed you to." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So what's with the mystery over the ring?" he said looking at the tacky ring she had clipped to her necklace.

"I figured if she wanted her to know she would know." Elena said.

"Huh?" Damon asked looking confused.

"Katherine left it for me." Elena whispered. "She also left her old lapis necklace. It's spelled for the sun."

"Why?" Damon wondered.

Elena shrugged. "She left a note too. I think she wants me to know she doesn't mean me actual harm."

"I don't trust her." Damon said. "But this will keep you safe so I'm glad she gave it to you."

"It's so ugly though." Elena whined. Unclicking it from her necklace and grimacing at the large ring. "I was thinking about just wearing it as an anklet so no one really sees it."

Damon chuckled. "You're going to hurt Ric's feelings. He wears his superman ring proud."

"So do you." Elena teased gesturing to his large ring.

"Excuse me but this ring is a classic an antique it's very valuable." He said. "Unlike that cheap locket you have on."

"Damon." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Come on Elena. I know you never liked that thing." He said brushing her hair back from her face.

"Your right," She agreed ripping it off. "It's not that it's ugly it's that it represents protection from you. Which I clearly don't need."

"That's my girl." He smiled proudly kissing her now bare neck eagerly. "This neck it far too beautiful to have such mediocre jewelry hanging from it. I plan to change that soon."

Elena flushed from the heat of his kisses. "You don't have to buy me anything."

"Of course I do." He said looking up and stroking her cheek. "You're my princess I have to spoil you."

Elena giggled and nuzzled into his chest. "Have I told you how happy you make me?"

He looked at her deeply his walls crashing down so easily with her now. His eyes were soft and vulnerable.

"That's all I want to do." He whispered.

"Oh Damon," She said tears shining on her eyes. "I love you so much."

He kissed her passionately holding her body tightly against his own.

"You can't even wait until you're on the road." Isobel snapped stepping outside and glaring at them.

"Back off Isobel." Damon said flashing an angry look at her.

"No _you_ back off _my_ daughter." She replied.

"I'm not your daughter." Elena spoke up. "You left me."

"I did what I had to do." Isobel said crossing her arms. "Don't make my mistakes."

"I'm not." Elena replied. "I don't have a kid I left behind. I wouldn't do that. I won't leave the man I love for selfish reasons. I'm not _you_ Isobel believe me and I'm glad about that."

"Damon is the worst mistake you could make." Isobel spoke sharply. "I figured my child would be smarter then that. I guess I was wrong."

"You know nothing Isobel." Elena replied her face growing hot with anger. "You easily just walk away from the ones you love. You don't have a heart so you could never understand me or my reasons for being part of this life."

"You don't know me or my reasons either little girl." Isobel muttered.

"And you know what?" Elena asked. "I don't care."

"Leave her alone." Jenna commanded coming out side. Alaric was running being her trying to stop her.

Isobel looked at Jenna with an amused expression.

"What are you going to do?" Isobel remarked.

"Whatever I have to do," Jenna replied. "I won't let you come in here and hurt my niece."

"She's feisty Ric." Isobel remarked, "Props."

"Don't worry about it Jenna." Elena said softly. "She can't hurt me. I don't give a damn what she thinks."

"Just give us the directions to the locker and code so we can get out here." Damon muttered to Isobel motioning for Elena to meet him in the car.

Isobel handed him a piece of paper from her wallet.

"Leave her the hell alone." Damon said getting close to Isobel's face. "I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Good thing you're getting her out of town then." Isobel replied. "I can't stand idly by while she throws her life away for you."

"You're lucky you're her mother or I swear I'd kill you in seconds." He grunted angrily.

"You love her right? "Isobel asked. "So why are you robbing her of a normal life?"

She spun on her heel and raced in the house leaving Damon looking like he was just slapped across the face.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the update. Delena road trip next chapter! _


	17. 2:Chapter 5 Road trip

**Chapter 5 Road trip**

**

* * *

**

Elena packed for the trip quickly and rushed outside to meet Damon. She couldn't wait to get out of town for a little while. Being around Isobel had severely ruined her mood.

"Ready?" She said jumping in the car and smiling at Damon.

"You bet." He said with a half-smile. She noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You sure?" Elena asked, "You look kind of off. Is everything okay?"

Damon accelerated the car and sighed loudly. "It's just something Isobel said."

"Nothing Isobel has to say means anything to me Damon. Please don't let her get under your skin." Elena said surprised that anything she said would have affected him.

"She's right about this." Damon said avoiding her gaze.

"About what?" Elena asked starting to feel worried.

"This." He said gesturing from himself to her. "Us. It's wrong Elena. I'm robbing you of a normal life."

"Is that what she said to you?" Elena asked feeling panic start to rise in her chest. Stefan had tried this so many times. Tried to leave for her own good. She couldn't handle going through it with Damon too.

"Yes and she's right." He sighed.

"No she's not Damon." Elena said firmly. "She may be right about me not having a normal life and I admit I complained about not having enough normalcy when I was with Stefan. But that was Stefan and this is you. I don't want normal I want _us_."

"But Elena do you realize what you would be giving up if you stayed with me?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Elena said honestly. "I do. But you know what? A white picket fence, 2 kids and a dog wasn't in the cards for me and it probably wouldn't have been anyway. I am Katherine Pierce's decadent and I look exactly like her. I honestly doubt my life ever would have been normal regardless of if you and Stefan.."

Damon's face relaxed and he finally turned his gaze to her. "I just don't want you to have any regrets about me down the road. "

"Damon most women only dream of a love like this. I didn't even realize I could love this much or be loved back this deeply. Every second with you is better than the next. Please don't leave me. It won't make my life better. We're finally together and I don't want to lose you now because you think it would be better for me somehow. It wouldn't be Damon. I need you just as bad as I know you need me." Elena said feeling tears start to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry Elena." He said softly. He pulled over and pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry I went all St Stefan on you. I would never leave you baby. I couldn't ever leave you. I just… I love you. I haven't loved a woman in a long time. In all honestly you're the first woman I've really loved. The whole thing with Twin Bitch wasn't real it was all lies and manipulations. With that love I feel this sense of protectiveness over you. I always have but it's intensified. Isobel's words hit me hard. "

"Just don't let her get to you." Elena said stroking his cheek. "She regrets her decisions and is reflecting them on to me. We are two different people with different scenarios. She left her love to be a vampire. I want to be vampire _for _love."

"You want to what?" Damon asked his eyes widening.

"I want to change Damon." Elena said somberly. "Not right away but soon. "

"Elena no," Damon shook his head. "You can't be considering giving up your humanity for me."

"I'm not." She said staring him in the eye firmly. "I know I will be able to retain my humanity."

"Elena I want nothing more than to keep you forever. But you need to think long and hard about this. This is a huge decision. It's not easy you've seen how much both Stefan and I have struggled. You've seen what it did to Isobel. You've seen the worst sides of it. Do you really want that for yourself?"

"Staying human would be just as hard. I would have to grow old without you. I would continue to constantly be in danger. Not to mention the burden I would have to live with as a human knowing I will die someday and leave you would be harder to take in many ways." Elena said softly, "But most of all Damon I want forever with you. No amount of years is going to be enough for me. Call me selfish but I want you for eternity."

Damon gazed at her in the way only he could and leaned down and kissed her. "You're not selfish Elena. I am and you're damn right about how much I need you. I want you for eternity too."

"So you will change me then?" She asked.

"Yes." He confirmed brushing a hair back from her face. "I will Elena. Not right away though. You should graduate high school first at least."

"You sound like Jenna." Elena smiled. "But I agree. We can wait for a while. I don't really want to be in Mystic falls when I change."

"That's probably a good idea." Damon agreed.

"I think we just made it past our first disagreement." Elena said not hiding the relief she felt.

"I'd request make-up sex but we still have a first date to go on so…" Damon smirked.

She scoffed and scurried off his lap back into her seat. "So how much longer do I have to wait for this date?"

Damon looked at his GPS and started the car back up.

"Sooner than you think." He teased as they started back on the road.

"Such a tease." She muttered.

"Just think about how many road trips we can fit into an eternity." He murmured smiling softy.

"That is a must. I haven't done much traveling. I want to see the world." She smiled.

"Any other requests?" he asked winking at her.

"Well… this might sound crazy seeing as how we just got together but we are talking about eternity so…I thought would be kind of nice to have a house that's ours you know. The boarding house is so…"

"Doom and gloom?" He offered. "I like the idea of us having something that's ours. Our memories. We could design it togethar. I hated that Stefan decided to replicate the old Savtaore mansion."

"Well… yeah." She agreed. "Expect for the princess room I stayed in. I _love_ that room. "

Damon smiled widely. "I designed it. Stefan and I designed the boarding house in complete likeness to the original manor. His decision not mine. But anyhow I told him I was going to design our mother's room. Her original room didn't look like that. But when we designed the boarding house I insisted on doing her room. Even though she was gone I felt like she deserved a room in honor of her."

"That's so sweet Damon." Elena smiled. "Tell me more about her?"

"She was amazing, strong, selfless, beautiful and so kind hearted. She was the glue that held our family together. How she managed to run a household with 3 stubborn men and still be so graceful is beyond me." He smiled and his eyes lit up with the memory of her."She fell ill when I was 7 and Stefan was 3. She was so vibrant until the end. Eventually she was confined to her bed. I would sit with her for hours. I hated that she didn't have beautiful room to sleep in. That's what inspired me to design the room."

Elena felt tears spring to her eyes. "I'm sure wherever she is she loves it."

"She would love you." Damon said taking her hand in his. "You're a lot like her. I wish you could have met her."

"I wish you could have met my parents too. The only thing I could ever thank Isobel and John for was giving me to them. They were so great. My dad was very overprotective and kind of strict but he loved us fiercely. He always had these little surprise family vacations, or outings planned that Jer and I would find out about at the last minute no time to back out. But as much as we whined we loved family time we really did. My mother was so sweet and patient. I don't recall her ever yelling at either us. Not once. I was never afraid to go to her with anything. She truly was my best friend." Elena felt tears start to fall missing her parents.

"Are you okay?" He asked glancing at her wistful face.

"Yeah." She said drying her eyes. "It's easier now to think about them now. Memories of them are more of a comfort now. I don't ever want to lose that. That's why I started keeping a diary. I always had one but rarely ever wrote in it. After they died I wished I would have kept up with it. I spent weeks writing down every memory I had of them."

"I wish I could have met them." He said squeezing her hand tighter. "Even though your dad probably would have hated me."

Elena giggled. "He would have come around eventually."

"Ah we made it." Damon said taking a right into a large parking lot of a huge motel.

"This is where we're staying?" Elena said gazing wide eyed at the 5 star hotel.

"Of course," He replied pulling up to the valet, "Only the best with me princess."

* * *

Elena gazed in wonder at the large suite Damon had purchased.

"I feel underdressed in here." She said tossing her bag in the corner.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." He said ushering her towards the large bathroom.

"Why don't you relax and enjoy the whirlpool. I've got a few errands to run." He said.

"_Errands_?" Elena questioned.

"For me to know and," He started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that one's getting a little old now." She cut him off.

He gasped and held his hand to his heart sarcastically.

"_I'll be back_." He said rushing off in seconds before she could start to integrate him.

Elena rolled her eyes and start filling the whirlpool. It felt amazing and she felt all her worries start to slide away as she relaxed in the tub. She had almost drifting off to sleep when she heard the bathroom door clock open and close.

"Damon?' She called out gingerly stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her. She frowned seeing the bathroom was empty but then noticed a dress handing on the back of the door. She eagerly took it out of the zippered plastic and was taken aback by the dress. It was perfect. It was a draped little black dress it was short and sexy but not to revealing. She put it on and danced around a little. It made her feel glamorous but still Elena. She could tell be the feel and the look of it that it was expensive and wondered how and when Damon got it for her? She felt her heart start to race as she realized this must mean he was taking her out tonight.

She dried her hair quickly and put it half up. She searched her bag for some earrings and frowned realizing she hadn't brought any. She decided to leave her hair up anyway and quickly exited the bathroom. But Damon wasn't in the room.

"Damon." Elena called impatiently.

Someone softly knocked on the door and she almost ran to answer it.

"Miss Gilbert?"

Elena frowned to see the bellhop and not Damon waiting for her. "Yes?"

"You chariot awaits outside."

"My what?" Elena asked looking confused as she shrugged and grabbed her purse.

She wasn't sure what Damon had planned but she was excepting maybe a limo or some crazy sports car. She never expected to step outside and see him waiting for in a horse carriage. He smiled at her from the back as the owner tipped his hat to her.

Damon got out and stared at her lustfully. "Wow Elena you look so beautiful. Words don't even do you justice."

He took her arm and helped her into the carriage.

"You look amazing too." She smiled almost shyly at his cleaned up appearance he was dressed in an Armani suit with his hair combed back. The memory of the Miss Mystic falls dance came back to her at that moment and she smiled.

"A horse carriage?" She giggled. "I never expected this."

"That was the point." He smirked. "Are you surprised?"

"Yes." Elena smiled widely. "The dress and this it's so wonderful. Thank you Damon."

"I'm hardly done." He winked. "I knew that would look amazing on your body. But I think it needs something…"

He fished into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Damon what's this?" She said. "It's not my birthday or anything."

He laughed softly kissing her cheek. "It doesn't need to be. Open it up already."

She relented and opened the box her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"This is a diamond tennis bracelet." She gasped pulling the amazing shiny bracelet out of the box. "This was way too much ... I can't..."

"Yes you can. I have tons of money and up until now only myself to spend it on. There is nothing wrong with enjoying it with me. Besides you're my girl Elena so you _have_ to have the best of everything." Damon said taking the bracelet and gently clasping it on her slender wrist.

"I don't know what to say." She said gazing from the bracelet to his intense gaze.

"Well do you like it?" He asked laughing slightly.

"Like it?" She exclaimed. "I _love_ it. It's amazing, thank you."

"That's not the only thing in the box Elena." He said smirking.

"What?" She looked inside to find diamond earrings to go with the bracelet.

"Damon… earrings too…" She said feeling bewildered she had never been given a really expensive gift before much less several of them and this was just the first date.

"Let's not do the 'it's too much you shouldn't have speech again'. " He warned.

"Okay." She agreed snuggling into him after putting the earrings in. "Thank you."

"Your so welcome." He murmured sexily into her ear. She felt herself shiver with excitement.

"I kind of like this carriage thing." She said as they rode through some of the historical sights in North Carolina. "It's romantic."

"This is how I would have courted you in my day." He said stroking her hair. "But for our next date I think we need a limo."

They rode the carriage into the evening before going to an expensive restaurant for dinner. Elena noticed everyone stopping to stare at them when they walked in and felt a rush of pride and confidence. Damon's arm tightened around her as he led her to the table.

"I don't want to hear anything about how expensive it is. Order whatever you want." He said as her eyes widened looking at the menu.

She settled on steak and lobster and he had the same.

"Okay I get how it's so expensive this food is amazing." Elena said as she finished her food quickly.

"It's not called the good life for nothing." He quipped. "Admit it Elena you like being my princess."

"I just like being _yours_." She replied.

"Well that entails the good life and I _know _your enjoying it." He said.

"Okay, I am." She admitted. "This is all so amazing. I have never had a date like this before. I feel like I'm in a dream or something."

"So do I." he said gazing at her. She blushed and took his hand across the table.

"How did you get so much money anyway?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Inheritance mostly and I put some money in stocks a while back. It just continued to stack up over the years."

"Money makes money." Elena nodded.

The waiter arrived with the bill and handed it to Damon. Stealing a glance at Elena before walking off.

"Their goes his tip." Damon huffed.

"Jealous?" Elena teased.

"Very." He replied looking at her hungrily.

* * *

It was dark when they reached the hotel. The carriage ride back was really romantic under the stars. Damon was glad he was able to pull it off. He hadn't bothered taking the time to woo a woman in a long time. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Elena but he really did enjoy this. Making her smile meant everything to him.

"Ready?" He whispered from behind her as he opened the door.

Elena gasped again the entire room was full of candles and the furniture had been pushed aside. Soft music was playing and a bottle of champagne was waiting for them.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked whirling her into the room with him and kicking the door shut behind him. He loved the way her soft black dress moved with her. She felt so light in his arms he smiled and held her close to him swaying to the music.

"I already am" She laughed as he starting whirling her across the room.

He gazed into her eyes and led her over to the champagne filling glasses for the two of them.

"To you kitten." He said tipping his glass towards hers.

"No to us." She said clinking their glasses together.

"I don't know how I got so lucky." He said finishing his glass quickly and filling another one. He really never thought he would be able to have her. He knew he didn't deserve her but he loved her too much to care. He would never leave her but he had to give her a chance to go and have a normal life if she wanted it. She had surprised him in a good way by proving just how much she needed him.

He was relieved that they had had the talk today about her changing. He didn't want to be the one to bring it up but it was going to be hanging over their heads had they not discussed it. Knowing that she wanted it. That it would be her decision made him feel a lot better about the whole thing. He realized how much he had changed how much humanity she had brought out in him. A year ago he probably would have just turned her right there and then.

"Not luck." She shook her head. "Fate."

"I love you." He said setting his glass down and leaning in to kiss her. She responded eagerly. He ran his hands through her silky hair his want and need for her growing more intense by the second. She moaned softly and pulled her body closer to his.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and leaned over her.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Yes please make love to me Damon." She said her voice her words sending him over the edge.

He kissed her eagerly and passionately. To say that there were fireworks would be an understatement being with her was like nothing he ever imagined. They brought out this raw and wildfire passion in each other that neither had experienced. She matched his every movement with perfect harmony until finally they came together screaming each other's names and falling into a tangled heap on the bed.

She turned to gaze at him her eyes fully sated and her cheeks flushed. "Bite me." She whispered pulling the hair back from her neck.

"Are you sure?" He asked the smell of her sweet blood intoxicating him.

"Yes." She said tilting her head to the side to give him access.

He bit gently and she tensed but then moaned as he drew her blood slowly. The taste of it was like nothing he had ever experienced. Nothing was ever going to compare to this. He pulled back sooner then he wanted to not wanting to take too much. He licked her wound closed and then kissed the spot gently.

He pulled back and started to bite his own wrist holding it to her mouth. She looked cautious at first but slowly drew her mouth towards the wound and drank. He felt his body tense it felt so good. It had never felt good to have a human drink from him before. But with Elena it was amazing. She pulled back slowly and licked her lips.

"You taste really good." She said wide eyed.

"And you are _delectable_." He said spooning her into his arms.

"I love you Damon." She said nuzzling into his chest in the way he loved. It reminded him of a little kitten.

"I love you too Elena." He said kissing her head and holding her against him. He waited until her breathing evened out and she was asleep before closing his own eyes and drifting off. Feeling more at peace then he ever had.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked the chapter! The road trip will carry on into the next chapter. **_


	18. 2:Chapter 6 New discoveries

**Chapter 6 New discoveries **

**

* * *

**

Elena woke early the next morning she felt Damon's strong arms holding her close and smiled remembering the night before. She gazed at his peaceful sleeping face. This was the most peaceful she had ever seen him and it made her smile wider.

"Good morning beautiful." He murmured sleepily peeking up at her.

"Good morning." She smiled leaning down to kiss him.

"Okay I could wake up like this every day." He said flipping her over and kissing her deeply.

Elena's phone started going off and they both moaned in frustration.

"Ignore it." He said huskily.

She nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms around his neck this time kissing him fiercely.

Damon's phone started going off next and he groaned loudly.

"It might be important." Elena said and he nodded throwing the blankets off and stumbling out of bed.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped into the phone.

"If you're going to be an _ass_ let me talk to Elena." Bonnie answered in an annoyed tone.

"Elena and I are preoccupied right now. We'll call you back." Damon quipped.

"It's important!" Bonnie yelled.

"What is it?" Damon groaned. "And how did you get my number?"

"I got it from Liz. Look Damon Caroline is missing. Matt said she left him a note saying she just needs to get away for a while. He assumed she was going to her dad's but she never showed up there. Liz is starting to get worried and frankly so I am. Caroline is not your typical teen that would just runaway. She needs to have the comforts in life. She is not a roughing it kind of girl never has been. "

"I care why?" Damon sighed.

"Because she's Elena's best friend," Bonnie shot back. "Come on Damon you saved her life not that long ago. If she just disappears doesn't that mean your _precious blood_ went to waste or something?" Bonnie asked.

"Can't you just do a locater spell on her?" Damon asked and Elena's eyes shot up flashing with worry. "Caroline she's missing." He explained putting his phone on speaker so she could hear Bonnie.

"I tried I couldn't reach her. It was really strange. I know she's not dead because if I do a locater spell on someone dead I actually find their body. It's like there is something blocking me from her."

"Like what?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea. " Bonnie sighed.

"Well we still need to get the stuff from Isobel's locker but we should be back by evening." Elena said glancing at the clock.

"Just be really careful okay." Bonnie advised. "I have an uneasy feeling."

"That's never good." Damon muttered.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked her face full of worry.

"We'll find her." He promised.

"But what if… something really bad happened to her?"

"She did leave a note." Damon said thoughtfully. "She said she just needed to get away for a while."

"That doesn't sound like Caroline." Elena shook her head. "She wouldn't take off on Matt and only leave him a note. "

"Don't worry Elena." He said guiding her into the bathroom. "Let's just get ready and go get those journals."

He started the shower and gently pulled her inside with him.

"I thought you said we should be getting ready?" She said putting her hand on her hip.

"It's much faster if we shower together." He smirked pushing her under the water streams and kissing her.

* * *

Damon and Elena reached the storage lockers by noon and quickly emptied the contents of Isobel's locker. Elena started rummaging through the findings as Damon drove.

"Here is the Lockwood Journal." She said putting that aside for a moment and sifting through newspaper articles that included many of the strange happenings in Mystic Falls over several years.

"_What?_" She said staring at a very old newspaper clipping with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"1687 Mystic Falls; The Pierce Manor was burned to the ground Saturday evening. Upon the town doctor's findings that the youngest daughter Lillian was indeed bewitched. The townspeople deny burning the house down before Lillian could have a fair trial. The fire is under investigation. Joseph and his wife Elizabeth along with their daughter Lillian all perished in the fire. The long standing prosperous family will long be remembered in this town. Many still mourn the loss of their older daughter Katherine who died in a drowning accident last year." Elena read in amazement.

"Katherine's family originated in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

"A fire… a bewitched sister…" Elena murmured feeling more questions flood her mind. She continued to shuffle through the news clippings.

"Tons of bewitched girls, there is article after article about them." Elena murmured.

"Maybe compulsion?" Damon offered. "It's strange how this was only a few years before the infamous Salem Witch trials."

"From what I remember in history the girls were more so acting out. None of those women were actually witches."

"Yes human paranoia had a lot to do with it. But I can imagine some supernatural powers were likely at work." Damon murmured thoughtfully.

"These girls were acting lustfully such as taking their clothes off in public, trying to seduce men and even just losing it running around attacking people and talking nonsense." Elena said skimming through the various reports.

"It's not really a vampire's style to compel girls to act crazy." Damon said looking confused himself.

"Maybe they really _were _bewitched." Elena offered.

"But witches like vampires don't like to risk exposure. I wasn't alive during the Salem witch trials but I've known a few witches in my years. None of them have ever mentioned or seemed to want to _bewitch _someone." Damon said sighing in frustration.

"So; Katherine was reported dead in a drowning accident." Elena said thoughtfully. "She must have faked her death."

"I guess it's her thing." Damon rolled his eyes. Elena noticed the usual bitterness he had in his voice when he talked about her was gone. She smiled inwardly knowing she was the reason he was over her.

"Huh." Elena said flipping through the various clippings, "After the bewitching starts to come reports about the inflicted becoming dangerous, the town people start burning the girls on stakes, but in the mean time reports of people seeing strange things, Bodies are being found drained of blood, and people claim to have seen dead people alive and walking around in town. "

"Katherine." Damon nodded.

"Then we have a war in 1691 nearly the entire town was burned to the ground in the aftermath. Some survivors claim the war was supernatural. That they saw things they had never seen before. That they cannot even describe. But most can't remember a thing about what happened." Elena put the clippings aside and shook her head.

"Katherine came back to avenge her family." Damon said. "That's got to be it. What else would it be?"

"That would make sense." Elena murmured. "But I think there is more to it. I mean think about it if Katherine has disappeared in 1686 could she alone have destroyed an entire town only 4 years later? She still would have been a very young vampire."

"I don't know." Damon shook his head. "I'm starting to think your damn town is cursed."

"My town or my family," Elena said quietly staring out the window. She suddenly felt a strange sense of sorrow. Her ancestor's history was dark and tragic. That hadn't changed through the years. Elena lost her parents too and her brother had turned. She realized her family history even somewhat reflected Katherine and it gave her the chills.

"Hey." He said softly. "We'll figure this all out somehow. Why don't we stop and get some lunch?"

She was about to shake her head then remembered Bonnie's warning about not neglecting her basic needs.

"Okay." She agreed motioning to a diner up ahead.

"This is a cute little diner." She commented ordering a burger and fries hold the pickles.

"Just water for me," Damon said his eyes looking dark.

"You look like you need to feed already." Elena whispered. "Did I take too much blood from you last night?"

"No," He said shaking her head. "I haven't fed from a live person in a long time. I only took a little so my body is naturally craving more. I'll be fine until we get home. "

"Damon you can feed from me." Elena offered blushing at the memory of the night before.

"Last night was different." He said shrugging. "It was for pleasure. I don't want to feed off you like that. "

"But you did with Caroline and other girls before me." Elena said her eyes flashing with worry thinking of Caroline.

"I didn't feel anything for them." Damon said.

"You are not lunch Elena." He said smirking. "Capisce?"

"Okay." She said giggling despite herself.

Her burger arrived and she hungrily tore into it as Damon helped himself to her fries.

He started looking through the Lockwood Journal as Elena finished her lunch. A somber and worried look crossed his face as he read through the journal.

"What is it Damon?" Elena asked quietly.

"We over looked something huge." He said grimly.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

"Hey Jeremy," Bonnie said as he answered the door.

"Hi Bonnie," He said letting her in and motioning her into the living room.

"Any word on Caroline?" he asked.

"Nothing," Bonnie grumbled. "I figured I'd wait here for Damon and Elena."

"No one saw her leave?"

"Matt was the last person to see her last night he dropped her off at home. Then he found a note on his door step from her this morning. I talked to all the neighbors none of them have seen her." Bonnie said looking frustrated.

Jeremy's phone started to ring.

"It's Tyler." He whispered.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she moved to sit next to Jeremy so she could listen in.

"Hey Tyler what's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing really; you texted me last night?"

"Yeah I was just gonna see what you were up to. I was bored and had some whiskey." Jeremy explained.

"I uh… went to bed early last night. I was dead to the world." Tyler said quickly.

"No big deal man. " Jeremy said, "Some other time?"

"Yeah sure, I better call Matt back he left me a bunch of messages." Tyler said sounding strange.

"I guess Caroline is missing." Jeremy explained.

"What!" Tyler exclaimed. "What do you mean missing? What happened?"

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"No one knows. Have you seen her?" Jeremy asked.

"I uh…You can't tell anyone." Tyler stressed his voice low.

"I won't." Jeremy promised motioning for Bonnie to keep really quiet.

"She came over here last night." Tyler whispered. "She said she had a dream about me and had to see me. I we…things got a little heated. I should have sent her away…I shouldn't have…"

"When did she leave your house?' Jeremy asked.

"Late probably 3 in the morning," Tyler said. "She was upset when she left. It hit her what we had done. She ran out. Do you think she might just be hiding because she doesn't want to face it?"

"It's possible." Jeremy murmured. "Listen I know you don't want to bust her or anything, But maybe you should tell her mom what you know."

"I can't Jeremy." Tyler muttered. "Look she probably just doesn't want to face this. I'm going to go look for her."

"Alright," Jeremy sighed. "Don't worry I won't say anything. "

"Thanks Jeremy." Tyler sighed hanging up the phone.

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Caroline slept with Tyler?"

"That's what it sounded like." Jeremy muttered. "How could he do that to Matt?"

"How could _she_?" Bonnie said shaking her head in exasperation.

"Maybe she did just take off on her own." Jeremy said.

"But it still doesn't answer why I can't see her." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"What do we tell her mom and Matt?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing yet," Bonnie muttered. "I know we should but…I don't want to break Matt's heart. I mean I know he needs to know but she has to be the one to tell him not us."

"I know." Jeremy said his face contorting in anger and his fists started balling up.

"Jeremy calm down." Bonnie demanded.

"He ruins lives." Jeremy said his voice getting harder. "That's what he does. He did the same thing to me and Vicki. Every time we got close he waived himself in front of her and she could never resist."

"Stop it Jeremy." Bonnie demanded seeing his fangs start to extend. "This is not Vicki! Stop!"

Jeremy froze for a moment and looked at Bonnie calm face. He took a deep breath and his face retreated to normal.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." He said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you. It just brought me back…"

"Did I look _scared _Gilbert?" Bonnie laughed. "You don't realize how easily I could kill you do you?"

"Okay...then I'm sorry I made you think about _killing me_?" Jeremy said looking nervous.

"I wasn't going to kill you either." Bonnie said laughing harder. "I just brought you back down to earth. "

"Okay then thanks." He offered looking sideways at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked his eyes widening.

"I don't know." Bonnie muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He said leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

"Stop," Bonnie pulled back looking flushed. "Your my best friends little brother we cannot do this."

"Right," Jeremy muttered. "I understand."

"I'm just going to get something to eat from the kitchen." Bonnie said awkwardly running out of the room.

Jeremy looked after her with a confused expression on his face. He touched his lips still feeling the warmth from hers on them.

* * *

It was late evening when Elena and Damon got back into Mystic Falls armed with information. It was an awkward scene to walk in on. Isobel was sitting in the corner of the room facing the fire. Jenna and Alaric were on the on the couch avoiding her presence and Jeremy and Bonnie were sitting on opposite ends of the other couch.

"Could hear a pin drop in here," Damon murmured taking a seat in between Jeremy and Bonnie. He glanced from one to the other and a snarky smile passed his face.

"I smell sexual tension." He blurted out and Bonnie turned to glare at him.

Elena narrowed her eyes and glanced at Jeremy who was staring a hole into the floor and then Bonnie who avoided eye contact.

"Did something happen?" Elena asked.

"No." Bonnie said firmly. "Damon's just being an ass as usual."

"Okay." Elena relented not fully believing her, "Any news on Caroline?"

"No." Bonnie said sounding slightly bitter. "But we have a time frame now."

"Bonnie you can't tell them I promised Tyler." Jeremy cut in.

"Tell us what?" Elena asked.

"Why would you care about any promise you made to Tyler?" Bonnie asked. "You were pissed about the whole thing."

"Because it reminded me of Vicki. But Tyler isn't the same guy he was then. I don't know what happened last night, but I still don't want to break his confidence. Besides if I do the mission of figuring out what Mason is up to goes down the gutter." Jeremy reminded her.

"What's going on Jeremy?" Alaric asked. "Caroline is missing we need to know everything we can."

"You guys cannot say anything to Liz or Matt just yet okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie." Jeremy warned.

"She went to Tyler's last night she left around 3 am and was upset." Bonnie blurted out ignoring Jeremy's warning.

"Why was she at Tyler's house so late?" Elena asked her eyes narrowing.

"Tyler said she just showed up after having a dream about him. He said things got heated and let Jeremy figure it out from there." Bonnie said bitterly shaking her head.

"We have to tell Matt." Elena said. "He deserves to know the truth."

"No." Jeremy said shaking his head. "I promised Tyler."

"How could she do this?" Elena asked. "She was so in love with him. I don't get it. I mean the old Caroline may have done this but not now."

"I know." Bonnie agreed. "I wish we could find her. I still can't see her. I tried another locater spell and nothing."

"Don't over tire yourself." Isobel said suddenly. "Using up all your powers on some runaway is a waste. We're going to need them against the wolves."

"I will use _my_ powers however I damn well please." Bonnie snapped.

"You're not as tough as you think you are." Isobel remarked. "If you were wise you would watch your tongue. You are still _mere mortal_ powers or not…"

"Are you threating me?" Bonnie shot at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Just a fair warning," Isobel remarked. "So are you two going to fill us in on what you found out about the Lockwoods? That is why we're all here right?"

Elena flushed angrily glaring at Isobel.

"Were you too busy playing _blood games_ with your vampire boyfriend to focus on the task at hand?" Isobel asked her tone icy.

Jenna's eyes shot towards Elena questionably and Elena's face turned red. She stared into her lap trying to compose herself.

"Watch it Isobel." Damon warned his voice dangerous.

"Look let's get back to the Lockwoods." Jeremy said attempting to ease the intense tension. "What did you find out?

"It's not good." Elena said sitting down. "They _are _werewolves, the Lockwood family moved to Mystic falls in the mid 1700's. According to this journal they were one of many families inflicted with the werewolf curse. They moved to Mystic Falls to get away from the vampires that had hunted down nearly all of their allies. A rumored Moon Stone was held somewhere in Mystic Falls. That's what brought the Lockwoods to town. Richard the II and his sons were the first to settle here."

"What does the moon stone do?" Jenna asked looking mystified.

"It can control a werewolf. So far we know werewolves can control their phasing except for during the full moon. The moon stone will let the holder transform whenever he wants and be in complete control." Elena explained.

"So they want the moon stone to keep themselves in control. That's good right?" Alaric asked.

"Wrong." Damon said bluntly. "The holder of the stone also has control over any other werewolves. Richard planned to use the stone on himself and his sons during the full moon and create an army of werewolves to avenge his fallen friends."

"So… you think Mason plans on carrying out his ancestors failed plan?" Jenna guessed.

"No." Damon said. "I think Richard does."

"Richard…You mean the mayor?" Alaric asked his eyes widening.

"No I mean the original Richard the II from the 1700's." Damon said sarcastically.

"But the mayor's dead." Alaric pointed out.

"The mayor's neck was snapped while he in human form. Remember what we found out about werewolves? If Richard has experienced a full moon which I'm sure at some point he did. He had to be killed in wolf form." Damon pointed out.

"What does 'experience a full moon' mean anyway?" Jenna asked looking towards Isobel. "Could you be more specific about that?"

"I refuse to answer my husband's mistress's questions." Isobel said crossing her arms.

"I'm not your husband." Alaric snapped. "Now either help us or leave. We're _all _getting a little sick of your nasty attitude."

"Fine," She mumbled crossing her arms. "My understanding is that the werewolf phases sometime between 16 and 18 basically after puberty. But they _can _carry the lycanthropy gene for years without ever actually phasing. If and when they phase they will become lethal during the next full moon."

"It can't be a coincidence." Bonnie said shaking her head. "He is even named after the ancestor who came up with the plan."

"In Mystic Falls it seems history always repeats." Isobel said pointedly.

Elena looked down at the newspaper clippings in her bag and shuddered.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **_


	19. 2: Chapter 7 A normal day?

**Chapter 7 A normal day?**

**

* * *

**

"How are we supposed to get through a normal day of school?" Elena whispered as she and Bonnie pulled into the school parking lot.

"I know." Bonnie agreed squeezing Elena's arm. "But you've missed a lot of school already this year. With Jenna pulling Jeremy out of school it's not going to look good if you keep missing."

"I know." Elena agreed sighing, "I just wish we had a clue where Caroline is."

"Me to," Bonnie agreed sullenly. "I hate that I can't locate her. I just don't understand it. The locater spell is actually one of the easiest and most effective spells. I don't get why it won't work on her."

"Could it be because she doesn't want to be found?' Elena asked.

"I guess it's possible…I just don't know." Bonnie sighed.

"Don't worry Bonnie." Elena said softly. "We're going to find her."

"I hope so." Bonnie said looking slightly doubtful.

"We will." Elena stressed as Matt and Tyler pulled into the parking lot.

"Elena… Bonnie!" Matt yelled out running towards them with Tyler behind him.

"Hey Matt where's the fire?" Bonnie asked as he rushed over.

"It's Caroline." He breathed heavily. "She made it to her dad's house late last night. Apparently her car broke down on the way there and she was stranded for a while her phone was dead so she couldn't call."

"I'm so glad she's okay." Elena said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Did she say why she left?" Bonnie asked trying hard to avoid looking at Tyler who had a very guilty expression plastered across his face.

"Exactly as her note said, she just needed to get out of town for a little while. She said she's been getting a little tired of everyone treating her like an invalid since the accident." Matt explained.

"Well hopefully some time at her dad's will help." Bonnie nodded almost choking on the words. Matt had such a relieved and happy expression on his face. Bonnie felt terrible about lying to him.

"I'm sure it will." Matt agreed smiling. "I need to go meet with the coach. I'll catch you guys later."

"That's a relief." Elena said as he left she glanced at Tyler who was staring at her strangely.

"Everything okay Tyler?" Elena asked awkwardly.

Tyler mumbled something that sounded like impossible and shook his head taking off in the same direction of Matt.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked.

"I would imagine the altercation with Katherine in the woods." Elena said staring after him. "I wonder if he still thinks it was me."

"Mason made it pretty clear to Damon that he knew you were human." Bonnie pointed out. "He said he can sense vampires."

"Do you think Tyler can too?" Elena said suddenly feeling nervous about Jeremy's plan to befriend Tyler.

"I don't know." Bonnie murmured. "I don't think so…my guess would be that he comes into his full powers once he goes through a full moon."

"Which is this weekend," Elena pointed out. "Alaric said we can expect it by Friday night."

"Homecoming night," Bonnie sighed. "We have to figure out what we're going to do and soon."

"I'm so glad you're with us Bonnie." Elena said giving her friend a hug.

Bonnie squeezed her back tightly. "Elena you're my best friend. I'm sorry how I was acting before. I just wanted to hate all vampires because of what happened to grams. But deep down I know they aren't all evil. I was acting like a total bitch to you on founder's night and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to compare you to Katherine like that."

"Water under the bridge Bonnie," Elena said. "I'm sorry I neglected you so much last year."

"You had a lot going on." Bonnie said sympathetically. "I should have been more sensitive."

"You made a good point," Elena said shrugging. "You are Emily's decedent and I am Katherine's. History has a strange way of repeating itself here and I don't want our friendship to reflect theirs. I love you Bonnie for _you _not your powers."

"Thank you Elena." Bonnie said hugging her again. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. I feel like my life has been all about my powers ever since I found out I was a witch. Sometimes I get so caught up in all of this I forget who I am."

"Don't ever lose who you are Bonnie. If you think you're going to just call me. I'll talk you down." Elena smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked into school together feeling that bond between them strengthen again.

Elena hurried to her first class and took a seat in the back. She ignored the curious stares in her direction. People had been speculating on why Stefan didn't return to school since it started. Elena's frequent absences only gave the gossip mongers more fuel. But Elena refused to care about what any of them thought about her. She smiled inwardly thinking about the looks on their faces if she showed up to homecoming with Damon.

She then frowned realizing homecoming probably wouldn't happen with this werewolf stuff going on. Isobel messed up her prom and now the Lockwoods were messing up her homecoming. She would have to talk to Bonnie about it. Maybe there was a way they could still make the dance.

The rest of the day went by quickly. It didn't take Elena long to catch up in her classes. She enjoyed the freedom of school without Stefan. She was able to catch up with a few friends she hadn't talked to in a while and spend more time with Bonnie. She hadn't realized how much of her life he had immersed himself in until he was gone.

She realized that while in some ways Damon was more protective of her then Stefan was. He let her have her life. He didn't try to fit himself into every activity she had going on. He didn't smother her. She particularly liked the fact that he didn't attend school with her. It made her feel sexy dating an older guy and she enjoyed the racy texts they had been sending each other all day.

She was smirking at one of them as she and Bonnie left school.

"Damon?" Bonnie guessed.

"It seems even vampires enjoy the school girl fantasy. I think I might need to go find a little uniform." Elena giggled.

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed laughing.

Elena blushed but shrugged linking her arm through Bonnie's as they walked to her car.

"You know I'm glad to see you having fun again. He might not be my favorite person. But I can see he's good for you." Bonnie said as they got in the car.

"Thanks Bonnie," Elena said sincerely, "That really means a lot."

"_So_…" Elena said slowly as she drove towards Bonnie's house. "What was with the tension between you and my little brother yesterday?"

"It was nothing." Bonnie blushed. "I just helped him calm down and kissed him on the cheek. It was just a moment. It was nothing."

"It's okay you know if you want to date him." Elena said. "I would give you my blessing. "

"I can't it's not just that he's only 16 and I'm 18. He's a vampire I'm a witch. It just wouldn't work out Elena." Bonnie said in a tone that told Elena to drop it. She decided she would for now anyway.

* * *

"Do you have to leave?" Jenna groaned as Alaric hung up the phone. Damon wanted to start tracking Richard tonight and Alaric had to agree with homecoming and the full moon both coming up on Friday, They needed to figure out exactly what they were dealing with. He had stopped by after school to spend a little time with Jenna. But Damon called right away and he had to leave.

"If Richard is out there we need to find him." Alaric said.

"What are you going to do if you do find him? How are you and Damon going to take him down alone what if Mason shows up? " Jenna asked looking worried.

"Damon just wants to figure out where he is hiding. Observe him a little if we can figure out what we're dealing with. " Alaric explained.

"Will Isobel be there?' Jenna asked quietly.

"No." Alaric assured her. "But we will have to work with her sometimes. You know I only love you now right?"

"I do." Jenna said. "You made it clear around her. I still can't help but get a little insecure around her. But I can handle it."

"I love you." He assured her kissing her deeply.

"Now I really don't want you to go." She groaned.

"How about I come back tonight." He offered she kissed him as she nodded her head yes and they both laughed.

He hurried to his apartment to get his vampire tracking stuff together. He had no idea if any of it would work on wolves. He changed into his old deer hunting gear figuring it would be better to stay hidden. He met Damon in the woods right outside of the boarding house.

"What the?" Damon looked at Alaric and started laughing.

"What?" Alaric said rolling his eyes.

"I know we're hunting dogs but the gear Ric. Was it really necessary?" Damon smirked he himself clad in all black as usual.

"Some of us can't just hide in the shadows." Alaric muttered.

"Where's your orange hat?" Damon asked.

"Probably with your dark velvet cape somewhere." Alaric shot back.

Damon winced slightly.

"What don't tell me you actually have a cape." Alaric laughed.

"In the early 19th century they were quite popular in France." Damon defended.

Damon suddenly pushed Alaric back behind a tree. Alaric crouched down and squinted. He could see a dark figure up far ahead but couldn't make out who it was. The man started walking closer and Alaric held his breath getting his silver bullet loaded gun ready. They went sure if silver would affect the werewolves or not but hoped it would at least slow them down.

As the man drew closer Alaric could see that it was Mason. He didn't seem to sense them he was looking around and walking slowly. Focusing on the ground he seemed to be studying foot prints.

"I know you're out here brother!" Mason yelled. "Show yourself!"

Alaric couldn't hold his breath in any longer. He tried to let it out slowly bit Mason heard it. His head snapped in Alaric direction. Alaric felt himself being pulled by the arm and then felt a burst of air. He opens his eyes and realized they were back at the boarding house.

"Thanks for pulling me out of there." Alaric said huffing and favoring the arm Damon had dragged him with.

"I wasn't ready for an altercation with Mason yet." Damon said looking off into the woods. "Not without knowing where Richard is. He could have ambushed us from behind."

"Could he have followed us?" Alaric asked looking behind him.

"No I was too quick." Damon said. "But I'm sure he knows a vampire was watching him. He probably assumes it was me."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing here Ric." Damon admitted.

"That's assuring." Alaric said shaking his head.

"So Mason doesn't know where Richard is either." Alaric pointed out.

"And he wants to find him too." Damon added.

"Interesting." Alaric said looking towards the woods.

* * *

"Hey Tyler," Jeremy said walking up to meet him by the pool table.

"Hey Jeremy," Tyler said. "Glad you could meet me."

"Sure it's no problem." Jeremy said. "So they found Caroline?"

"She showed up at her dad's house. I guess she's okay." Tyler shrugged getting the pool table ready.

"You don't sound so sure." Jeremy mentioned.

"I'm just worried about why she left." Tyler sighed. "I know it has to do with me. She won't take my calls. I know I should just let it go. Let her and Matt be happy. Let it be a one night mistake. But I can't."

"Why?" Jeremy asked suddenly feeling that strange bubble of anger in his chest again. He didn't understand it. This was not about Vicki again. It was just something about Tyler's presence that unnerved Jeremy for some reason.

"I just can't." Tyler said putting down his pool cue and sitting down. "You don't get it Jeremy. I have had a crush on Caroline Forbes since I was like 5. But she never once gave me the time of day. Then she starts dating Matt and I try my best to be happy for them. But the more time the three of us spent hanging out the more I wanted her. Now that she came to me she wanted me…how do I let her go?"

"Love triangles suck." Jeremy said bluntly. "Especially when you're the odd man out."

"Right," Tyler said looking guiltily at Jeremy for second. "Come on man we're past all that right?"

"Right it's dead and buried." Jeremy said gritting his teeth.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Tyler exclaimed his eyes flashing angrily at Jeremy's. "Was that supposed to be your way of putting me back on the guilt trip I finally pulled myself off of?"

"If you feel guilty it's your deal. Don't put it on me." Jeremy said roughly getting up and leaving the bar. He was surprised at himself. He wasn't an angry or cruel guy by nature. But the longer he sat there with Tyler the more he wanted to tear his throat out.

"Fuck you Gilbert!" Tyler said rushing out after him. "I try to be your friend. I open up to you and you make me feel like shit. Who needs you? Go back to your lonely life."

"You know nothing about my life!" Jeremy said whirling around and facing Tyler.

"I know your sister and her boyfriend are blood suckers." Tyler smirked.

Jeremy snapped and pushed Tyler back against a car. His fangs extended as he hovered over him. Tyler managed to push Jeremy off of him and scrambled to his feet.

"Your one of them too!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I know what you are too." Jeremy said menacingly grabbing Tyler's throat. "And I know how to kill you."

"Stop!" A voice boomed out Jeremy felt someone pull him off Tyler and looked up at Mason.

"Let go of me," Jeremy said struggling under Mason's tight grip.

"You must be a young one." Mason said. "You're really weak."

"Fuck off." Jeremy said again trying to get out of Mason's grip.

"Not until you calm down. " Mason said.

"Tyler stay where you are!" Mason said suddenly as if sensing what Tyler was about to do.

"The reason you guys hate each other is because of your instincts towards each other." Mason said staring at Jeremy earnestly. "It because of _what _you are. You need to remember _who_ you are. You guys don't really hate each other."

"He knows what we are Mason." Tyler said roughly.

"And we know what he is. " Mason said firmly. "I will let you go Jeremy but you need to run in the other direction. If you try to attack my nephew I will have to hurt you. I don't want to do that."

Tyler took a deep breath and stared at Jeremy. "I don't hate you Gilbert. But you pissed me off in there. Look I'm sorry about Vicki, but this deal with Caroline is totally different."

Jeremy felt Mason loosen his grip and was able to calm down himself.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. I just got really angry all the sudden and I couldn't control it." Jeremy explained his fangs retreating and his face going back to normal.

"Control takes time. " Mason said to both of the boys. "You're both very new. Your raw instincts can be hard to control."

"Who turned you?" Mason said turning to Jeremy.

"I did it myself." Jeremy muttered. "It's a long story."

"Is that the truth or are you protecting Damon?" Mason asked.

"It's the truth." Jeremy said.

"Does Damon really want to protect this town?" Mason asked.

"Yes." Jeremy nodded. "He would so anything for my sister."

"Your sister's a vampire and so is Stefan." Tyler pointed out.

"That wasn't Elena." Mason said to Tyler. "She has a doppelganger that happens to be a vampire."

"How do you know so much?" Jeremy asked.

"I knew something was up because I can sense vampires and didn't sense Elena was one." Mason explained. "I was curious so I dug up some of the founder council's old archives. I found a picture of Katherine Pierce a rumored vampire who was supposedly taken down with a group of vampires by the original Founders council in 1864."

"Can I sense vampires?" Tyler asked.

"Not yet." Mason said grimly. "But your instincts can still effect you."

"What are you really doing here?" Jeremy dared to ask.

"I'm here to stop this town from being destroyed." Mason said looking sincere. "Pass that on to Damon and tell him if he's willing to talk we have a better chance if we work together."

* * *

_**~ Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **_


	20. 2:Chapter 8 A plan is formed

**Chapter 8 A plan is formed **

**

* * *

**

I'm telling you Damon he seemed really sincere." Jeremy said trying to convince Damon to at least meet with Mason.

"Don't you have school to go to or something?" Damon groaned the kid had been pestering him since late last night about Mason and Damon just wasn't ready to trust him yet. Not after he threatened Elena.

"Uh we agreed I shouldn't go to school remember?" Jeremy said. "Jenna is going to have Alaric homeschool me."

"Great can he do it as his home?" Damon asked rolling his eyes.

"You better get used to me." Jeremy said crossing his arms. "I'm going to be tagging along with you and Elena for eternity."

Damon grimaced. "No you're not kid. At some point you're going to be fine on your own. You may even want to be on your own. Maybe you'll even find someone again someday."

"That's not going to happen." Jeremy muttered.

"You don't know that." Damon pointed out. "I was serious about the spark I sensed between you and Bonnie the other day."

"She doesn't want me." Jeremy said sullenly. "And it's for the best really. I've loved and lost twice. I really don't want to go through that pain again."

"You are kind of the male version of the black widow." Damon murmured.

"Exactly," Jeremy said stomping into the other room.

"Wait." Damon called after him. "You are so sensitive, look what happened to Vicki was my fault and what happened to Anna was Johns. You can't just spend the rest of your life alone with your memories and regrets or you'll turn into Stefan."

"I will never be like that." Jeremy said shaking his head.

"I can already see the wrinkle lines starting to form." Damon said studying his forehead.

"Not true!" Jeremy said looking in the mirror anyway. "I don't brood. I just face realty. I'm better off alone then in the kind of pain I was before."

"You're wrong." Damon said. "No one is better off alone."

* * *

Damon spent most of the day in the woods near the Lockwood estate trying to catch a glimpse of Richard to no avail. He realized he was getting nowhere fast and even if he did manage to catch Richard he had no idea how to make him phase so he could kill him. Come Friday he couldn't even risk being near the wolves for fear of the venom they produce on the full moon. How was he supposed to handle this situation? It was the first time Damon really didn't know what to do and it bothered him. He prided himself on being able to handle anything on being fearless. But this werewolf thing had really thrown him for a loop.

He poured himself a drink as he got back to the boarding house and sent Elena a message.

~How's my little school girl?

~Ugh long day.. I'll be over after school today. Clear Jer out if you can I have a little surprise for you.

~A surprise for me?

~I gotta keep you on your toes Mr. Salvatore. ( wink, wink)

~ Stealing my lines again, Miss Gilbert?

~ Gotta go class starting, can't wait to see u

~Me too I love you

~Luv u to- see u soon

Damon felt that smile spread over his face again. He had dubbed it the Elena smile because it always came on as a result of thinking about her. He had meant what he said to Jeremy earlier. A life without love without meaning it was empty and it was cold. Damon didn't ever want to go back to that place.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" he asked facing Mason.

"I assume Jeremy gave you my message." Mason replied.

"Loud and clear," Damon replied. "Doesn't mean I buy it."

"Look Damon I'm not your enemy here and you have no idea what we're facing here."

"Actually I have done my homework." Damon replied in a bored tone. "I know exactly what we're dealing with."

"Do you now?" Mason challenged. "So then please educate me on what you have discovered."

"Your digging," Damon said. "You want to know what I know."

"No I'm not. You want the truth? I'll give it to you if it means you'll trust me." Mason said earnestly. "My brother is still alive and he has a dangerous heirloom in his possession. He plans to use it to convert the entire town into werewolves. If we don't stop him before Friday he's going to use that heirloom to control me and Tyler too. You can't kill him on your own Damon. You need my help."

"How do I know you're not with him?" Damon asked his eyes narrowed.

"Why would I give up this information if I was lying?"

"Maybe you figured out I already knew that much." Damon shrugged.

"No way." Mason shook his head. "You may have figured out my brother is alive but there is no way you knew about the…"

"Moonstone?" Damon cut him off. "Like I said I do my homework."

Mason looked surprised. "Okay…so do you know what it does?"

"Yes and I know what you're crazy great, great uncle wanted to do with it too." Damon said crossing his arms. "I'm not going to let it happen."

"Good!" Mason exclaimed. "You think I want this to happen? Why do you think I stayed away for so long? I didn't want Richard to use it to control me. As soon as I heard about his 'death' I knew he was putting the ridiculous plan in motion. I can't let it happen and I can't let my nephew become a part of this."

Damon stared at Mason's desperate eyes and glanced at Jeremy who was sitting on the couch pretending not to listen. Damon suddenly felt a strange understanding for Mason. He didn't want to put Jeremy through a war anymore then Mason wanted to put Tyler through one.

"I hope you don't make me regret this." Damon muttered.

"You'll work with me?" Mason said his eyes hopeful.

"If you cross me I swear…" Damon threatened.

"I won't." Mason promised.

"You threatened my girlfriend." Damon reminded him. "I don't take that lightly."

"I know it was low and I'm sorry." Mason said. "But you caught me of guard that day. I was on edge and by nature I don't really trust vampires. Finding your weakness and exposing it was necessary. I wasn't sure if you would try to kill me or worse my nephew. But I've been here long enough to see that you the town people being found dead and drained. I've read the council reports about the things you've done to save this town. I don't have any other choice here I need your help."

"So you're groveling?" Damon smirked.

"Well...yes I am if it means you'll help me." Mason said looking exasperated.

"Fine, But I'm watching you." Damon warned.

"Fair enough," Mason said holing up his hands.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Damon asked hoping Mason t least had a plan.

"We have to find my brother. Once we have him detained we can get the moonstone from him. I'll use it to control him to stay put as a wolf while you kill him." Mason explained. "If we don't find him by Friday Tyler and I will need to be detained and I mean as secure as possible. We have an underground vault my ancestors built to detain themselves during the full moon."

"So you weren't all crazy?" Damon asked.

"No." Mason shook his head. "This is a curse, Richard's the only one stupid enough to have wanted it. "

"Any idea where Richard might be?" Damon asked guiding Mason inside they sat in the living room with Jeremy.

"No." Mason frowned. "What about you? I know you've been out tracking him."

"Nothing," Damon shook his head. "You sure he's out there?"

"No doubt, He was obsessed with our ancestor's plan to kill all the vampires. But it went beyond that for him. He wants to make werewolves the supreme species."

"Making himself the leader of course." Damon said rolling his eyes. "And they call me an ass."

"Try having to live with him for 14 years." Mason sighed.

"Hah that's nothing." Damon scoffed. "I've been stuck with my brother for 163 years."

"Well at least he's not a crazy maniac that wants to destroy the world."

"Touché but he is your brother." Damon pointed out. "How do I know you won't falter in the end and be unable to defeat him?"

"He's not my brother anymore." Mason said sadly. "At some point this obsession took over and he became a different person. He's willing to turn his own sin into a savage monster for god's sake. I won't let that happen to Tyler."

Damon nodded slowly. "Okay…so we have until Friday night to find him, detain him and kill him."

Mason nodded and looked over to Jeremy. "You don't have to be a part of this. I'm trying to keep Tyler out of it."

"No way," Jeremy shook his head. "The town is at stake here. I won't sit back and do nothing."

Damon groaned. "Jer this could get really ugly. Between Mason, Alaric, Isobel and myself we can handle the mayor."

"I'm going to help one way or another." Jeremy said standing up. "Even if I have to go track him myself."

"You sound just like Tyler." Mason groaned. "Your young you don't know your strength yet. Trust me Richard can take you down."

Jeremy tossed Damon a pleading look.

"Fine you can help us. But you do exactly what I tell you to do. If you even think about going to track him yourself I swear I'll…lock you in the vervain room for a month." Damon relented.

Jeremy shuddered and nodded in agreement.

"I'll be in touch." Mason said getting up to leave. "I plan on going out late tonight. I know he's around here somewhere and I know he's got to be phasing. It's the only way to train for battle."

"Okay well I'll gather everyone and met you tonight them," Damon nodded. "The sooner we find him the better."

"Thank you Damon. I won't take any unnecessary chances." Jeremy promised after Mason left.

"Whatever." Damon groaned. "I'm done parenting for the day why don't you go bug Jenna for a while?"

"You sure you're okay with me being invited in there?" Jeremy asked.

"I know you won't hurt your sister." Damon said pushing him towards the door.

"You trust me in other words?" Jeremy teased.

"I didn't say that." Damon said smirking. "Now get out of here. I have plans for your sister or rather she has plans for me."

"Sick." Jeremy muttered rushing out the door.

* * *

Damon waited impatiently for Elena school had been out for almost an hour when she finally showed up. She crept through the door and tiptoes into the house.

"What took you so long?" he said pouring himself a drink as he heard her light footsteps behind him.

"I was bad." She said in a flirty tone. "I got detention."

"_You did_?" he said surprised. He turned around to face her. His mouth dropped open. She had her hair in loose pigtails and a plaid school girl outfit on with a dangerously short skirt.

"Mm hm," She said teasingly playing with the buttons on her blouse.

"My sweet little school girl was bad today?" He said again in more suggestive tone enjoying this little game thoroughly.

"I didn't mean to be. I just couldn't get you off my mind and the teacher caught me day dreaming." She said pouting and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well I guess I have to teach you a lesson then." He winked picking her up and carrying her up the stairs as she squealed in delight.

Damon was glad he was in a secluded house because he was sure they made enough noise for the entire town to hear them.

"You're amazing." He said kissing her deeply.

"Did you like my surprise?" She asked drawing circles on his bare chest.

"Oh that was your surprise?" Damon said. "I was hoping it was your new uniform."

"Damon." She giggled swatting at his chest.

"I loved it Elena." He said. "You can surprise me like that anytime."

"Good because I plan to." She said kissing his cheek.

"I wish I could lie here with all night but. I'm tracking Richard tonight." Damon moaned pulling her body close to his.

"Tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah actually I met with Mason today; he seems pretty earnest he wants to stop his brother just as bad as we do." Damon explained.

"You're sure we can trust him?" Elena asked.

"Sure enough I guess. We can't do this alone." Damon sighed.

"You're not going alone with him are you?" Elena asked looking nervous. "I'll go with you."

"No I'm not going alone. I'm having Alaric and Isobel meet me and your brother is insisting in going. " He said her eyes widened. "Don't worry I'll watch him."

"Then I need to go to." Elena said firmly.

"No." Damon shook his head. "We already have the numbers on him we'll be fine. You have school tomorrow."

"So what?" She groaned. "I'll still make it to school."

"No you won't Elena." Damon said. "We could be out all night tracking him. Besides you wore your school girl outfit here you going to wear that to go wolf hunting?"

"I could always borrow your cape." She said laughing so hard tears started to roll down her face.

"I am going to kill Ric." Damon muttered gritting his teeth together.

"Damon I just can't sit around not knowing what's happening." She whined. "I'm going to worry all night."

"Elena we'll be fine. Like I said we have the numbers on him. I'll call you of we actually catch him tonight. I'm not too hopeful." He said. "It's getting frustrating the full moons on Friday."

"So is the homecoming dance." Elena said softly.

"Great a cesspool of kids he can turn. I know this looks bleak and we have very little time. But we're going to get him." Damon stressed.

"I know." Elena said slowly. "I actually meant…that if you can get him before…you know what never mind, the town is more important. Why don't you ask Bonnie to do a locater spell?".

Damon stared at her blankly feeling like a complete moron. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'll call her." Elena suggested. "At least that way Bonnie and I can wait here until you guys back. It'll be easier then sitting at home and worrying about you."

"You don't have to worry about me Elena. I'm the vampire remember? I'm the one who constantly worries about you." He reminded her.

"Well I have a superman ring so you don't have to worry about me" She replied walking out of the room with her phone to call Bonnie.

He replayed the conversation and realized she had brought up homecoming for a reason. Maybe she wanted him to take her? She had missed out on prom because they had to meet with Isobel. She deserved to go to her senior homecoming dance and Damon was determined to make that happen.

* * *

Everyone arrived about an hour later. Luckily Elena had some sweats at Damon's house and changed into those and one of his shirts. Isobel and Alaric arrived first with Bonnie right behind them.

Isobel looked doubtful as Damon filled everyone in on his earlier meeting with Mason.

"I just don't trust a werewolf." She said her eyes narrow.

"We don't have any other option." Damon explained. "He came to me with the truth. We are going to have to at least try to trust him."

"At least we actually have a plan now." Alaric agreed.

Mason showed up with Tyler a little while later. It was clear that Mason didn't want Tyler along but he looked firm. Jeremy looked at his friend sympathetically.

"I really think both Tyler and Jeremy should stay back." Mason attempted as the all sat around the table going through Alaric various weapons.

"Not going to happen." Jeremy said.

"Drop it." Tyler said his expression hard.

"Tyler this is your father." Bonnie interjected. "Do you really want to see what's going to happen to him?"

"I've made my choice." Tyler said firmly.

"Okay." Bonnie sighed. "Did you bring something of his?"

Tyler nodded and handed her a sweatshirt. Bonnie nodded and started chanting. Tyler looked surprised but remained silent.

Bonnie threw down the sweatshirt and shook her head in frustration.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I can't see him." She said gritting her teeth, "It's just like with Caroline. It's like something is blocking me from him."

"Maybe your powers aren't strong enough." Isobel mocked.

"I found _you_ just fine." Bonnie snapped back.

"Isobel knock it off." Alaric said and looked softly at Bonnie. "What do you mean by something is blocking you?"

"I don't know." Bonnie sighed. "It's like I get there but some force prevent me from seeing where 'there' is. I just don't get it."

"So back to square one then?" Mason said.

"Looks like we're stuck doing this the old fashioned way," Damon agreed putting his boots on.

"I'm going then." Elena interjected.

"If Elena goes I go." Bonnie said standing behind her friend.

"Does anyone here get that successful tracking of a person that doesn't want to be found typically doesn't involve an entire party of people." Alaric pointed out. "He's going to hear all of us coming from miles away."

"Your right so we split up into groups then." Jeremy suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Elena no," Damon said seeing her link arms with Bonnie. "If you're coming you're coming with _me_. I don't trust anyone else to protect you."

Bonnie looked around seeing Mason and Tyler had paired up and joined Alaric and Jeremy standing closer to Alaric and avoiding Jeremy's gaze in her direction.

"Ready?" Mason asked.

"Let's do this." Damon said leading them out the door.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I've been dealing with a terrible head cold and have been stuck in bed all weekend! Writing got me through it and your reviews cheered me up so much! Anyway as a thank you I worked hard to add this chapter for you ( with a fun and saucy delena scene :)! I hope you enjoyed. The action scene chapter should be up by weds. Thanks again!


	21. 2: Chapter 9 The hunt

**Chapter 9 The hunt**

**

* * *

**

Damon and Elena headed into the woods first planning on covering the area closet to the boarding house while Alaric, Bonnie and Jeremy drove our further to search the woods by Wickery bridge and the graveyard. Mason and Tyler planned on phasing for the hunt and running towards the Lockwood estate as they knew it the best.

"Do you want to come with us?" Mason asked Isobel noticing that none had offered to group up with her.

"Trust two werewolves?" She scoffed. "Do I have stupid written across my forehead?"

"No just bitch." Tyler muttered.

"Excuse me?" She said angrily. "Do I even know you?"

"Tyler relax." Mason warned. "He's still getting used to being around vampires. It puts him on edge."

"Nonetheless," Isobel said. "I'm sure I can cover more ground on my own."

"Trust me we're fast too." Mason said.

"You are not faster than a vampire." Isobel said tossing her hair.

"I think you're just afraid you won't be able to keep up with us." Mason taunted.

"Oh please." Isobel smirked. "You would be eating my dust."

"I'll take that as challenge." Mason said suddenly his body started to shake. Isobel tried to keep a flat uninterested expression on her face but as she watched Mason's body convulse and start to morph into a different shape it was an unbelievable sight. It seemed to happen so quickly and smoothly but yet seemed so impossible. Isobel had always enjoyed learning and researching myths and legends and werewolves always just seemed to impossible to storybook to be real. Witnessing it firsthand was something she would have raved about for weeks back when she was human. She looked away as Mason's wolf eyes seemed to mock her amazement. She watched as Tyler phased next. He wasn't as smooth about it as his uncle was. His body shook more and sweated harder. It seemed to cause him pain.

The wolves looked at each other and then her before taking off into a solid sprint right next to each other. Isobel rushed behind them as fast as she could. But she found herself struggling to keep up. Irritated with being outdone she started jumping from tree to tree. She saw Tyler actually stop and stare but Mason started running faster growling slightly. He was neck and neck with her. She lunged forward as hard as she could and came to a stop in front of a path that led towards the Lockwood gardens. Mason was right behind her and Tyler came up shortly after that.

"What was that about keeping up with you?" Isobel taunted.

Mason phased back and rolled his eyes. "You totally cheated. It was a foot race. You used your extra skills."

"You didn't say anything about not being able to jump." Isobel shrugged.

"Whoa." Tyler said finally back in his human form. "You looked like you were flying."

"Vampires 1, werewolves 0." Isobel quipped.

Mason muttered something under his breath and motioned for them to follow him into the gardens. He wanted to check the underground catacombs a little more carefully something told him his brother was hiding in there. It was the most secure and made the most sense.

* * *

"I hate graveyards." Jeremy sighed as he and Bonnie searched the graveyard for anything strange while Alaric searched the nearby woods.

"I wouldn't think it would bother you now that you're dead." Bonnie joked.

"It just reminds me of death and I've seen too much of it." Jeremy said. "Myself included."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make light of your situation." She said feeling her cheeks get hot. "Your right Jeremy you have seen way to much death and unfortunately through the years you're going to see more."

"I know." He said bravely. "But I did it to myself. I will face it and hold on to myself forever."

"I believe in you." Bonnie said softly.

"How?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what makes you believe in me? You spelled a ring for me when Damon wasn't even sure if I was ready, you are never afraid of me or what I could do. How can you have so much faith in me when you hate vampires so much?"

"I don't really hate vampires not all of them. It's only the ones that kill humans. I know Damon used to and that's why I don't see us ever being friends, but we built up a tolerance for each other. With you it's like I've known you forever. I see the determination in your eyes and for some reason I just know I can. " She said softly.

"Bonnie…" he started.

"Shh." She hushed him. "We're supposed to be searching not talking."

"Right," Jeremy nodded peering down at the ground for unusual prints or anything strange or out of place. Suddenly a flash of reddish brown fur whipped by at an inhuman speed. It was gone before he had a decent look at it.

Bonnie gasped. "What was that?"

"Did you see anything?" he asked he suddenly realized at some point he had pulled her close to him. She backed away awkwardly.

"No too fast, I just felt it." She said in a breathy tone.

"It was too fast all I saw was reddish brown fur." Jeremy said trying to figure out what direction the thing had gone.

"Werewolf," Bonnie nodded.

"It's gotta be Richard." Jeremy said motioning to Alaric.

He rushed over. "I felt a chill suddenly for a second there what happened?"

Jeremy filled him in and Alaric dialed Damon. The tried to find the wolfs tracks but couldn't seem to get anything. Damon decided to take Elena and circle the perimeter of the woods in case the wolf tried to escape.

"Let's split up and check all directions until we find some tracks." Bonnie suggested.

Jeremy and Alaric nodded and they separated.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as Damon picked her up and started running again after his call from Alaric.

"Jer thinks he saw it. It went by him too fast and apparently he couldn't get a direction." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm just going to circle the entrance to the woods; he might be planning on trying to get out." He explained.

"You think he knows he's being tracked?"

"With how much you noise your making I would say it's pretty likely." Damon smirked.

"I was trying to be quiet." She pouted.

"Try extra hard now okay?" He said walking slowly scanning the area as far as he could see. At least he knew to look for reddish brown fur. It gave him something to go on. He saw the flash of fur from far ahead but it was so fast. Damon had no idea werewolves were actually that fast. His eye had barley even caught the movement. Maybe the moonstone increased his abilities? Damon pondered as he silently set Elena down. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to stay put.

She looked like she wanted to argue but just nodded. Damon climbed up a tall tree and searched down below. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He squinted to where he had spotted the movement but there was nothing there. He glanced back at Elena and saw she was huddled behind a tree with her phone in one hand a silver knife in the other. Mason had let them know that silver won't kill a werewolf they developed immunity to it over the years, It would still weaken them some though.

He jumped ahead a few more trees not wanting to veer too far from her before scanning the area again. He shook his head in frustration wondering Mason and Tyler were faring any better…and Isobel. Shit who knows what she's doing.

* * *

Mason led the down to the catacombs. He was impressed with how silent Isobel was not making a sound as they crept down underground. Tyler suddenly crunched a leaf on the ground and they all froze.

A loud growl erupted from the back of the tunnel and Mason quickly phased but not before a large dark brown wolf jumped on top of Isobel. His mouth hung open over her face. His eyes stared manically at hers. Mason lunged over him pushing him off of her.

The two wolves faced off the darker larger wolf looked to Tyler who was phasing himself and shook its head and growled angrily. Mason took the advantage and jumped on top of him clawing at him viciously. He felt the bite on his arm and it furthered his rage. He clamped his teeth down unto the larger wolfs cheek and felt himself tear the flesh. He could Isobel frantically trying to get a signal on her phone to no avail. He started clawing for the large wolfs neck needing to get the right grip to rip his head off.

The larger wolf suddenly threw Mason off of him with a sudden adrenaline rush. He growled loudly at the fallen wolf. Tyler jumped on his back attempting to take him down. The wolf turned around and looked down at him for a few moments before racing out of the room. Isobel tried to race after it but was stopped by Mason who was human again and looked worn out.

"Stop, If he has the moon stone he's going to use it to control me and Tyler." Mason explained.

"We need you to take him down." Isobel said. "If he had it he would have used it already."

"He may not have known it was me and Tyler down here until it was too late." Mason huffed. "He couldn't stop to use it when we were fighting."

"Wait he didn't have anything on him." Tyler said. "So he ether doesn't have it or it's in here somewhere."

The three of them exchanged glances.

"You too are stronger go after him and call the others. I'll search." Tyler offered.

"But he could come back." Mason protested.

"He won't kill his own child." Isobel said.

"You don't understand. At this point he was no humanity left in him." Mason said sadly.

"I understand better than you think." Isobel snapped. "I saw the look in his eyes when Tyler was in front of him. He isn't going to hurt him."

"You sure?" Mason asked Tyler who nodded.

"Let's go then." Mason sighed.

* * *

Damon's phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up listening carefully to Isobel's recollection of what had transpired in the tombs.

"Dark brown?" Damon frowned. "You're sure. It wasn't at all reddish brown?"

"No dark brown almost black." She replied.

"Was he extremely fast?" He asked.

"I only saw him fight not run, but he was very strong. He did not fight Tyler that's when he ran away. We can use that to our advantage. " She said coolly. He heard Mason hiss something at her. But considered it wasn't a bad plan.

"I did see Mason and Tyler run though and they are extremely fast." Isobel added.

"To the point where you could hardly see them?" Damon asked.

"No," She said. "I still beat them in a race."

"She cheated." Mason spoke up and Damon smirked he was ready to take Mason on any time. He wouldn't need to cheat to prove he's the superior species.

"Well shit then." Damon realized remembering the flash the too fast to see flash that happened out here around the same time they were fighting Richard on the other end of the woods.

"What?"Isobel asked.

"We got something else in these woods and it's _way_ too fast to be anything normal." Damon replied.

* * *

Elena strained her eyes but could no longer see Damon since he moved further ahead. She considered moving closer to him feeling a sudden chill when she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me miss?" A boy said. "Are you lost?"

"No." Elena said standing up the boy looked about 14 or 15 he had dark olive skin and was shirt but seemed really muscular for such a young kid. His hair was dark black and hung on his face in sharp angles. His eyes were almost dark brown almost black. He was wearing a long trench coat opened up, with dark pants and a dark fitted t shirt underneath.

"I live around here." She said. "Who are you I've never seen you around here before?"

"I haven't been here in a long time." He replied.

"Did you live here at some point?" Elena said trying to recognize his face.

"Oh no I've just passed through a few times." He said smiling widely. "It's a fun town to come play in."

"Ah so you have friends here then?" She said realizing he was younger then she thought. She wondered why _he_ was out so late.

"Why are you out here in the woods so late at night?" he quizzed

"It's a long story." Elena retorted.

"Well _crazy_ things can happen to girls all alone in the dark." The boy said his eyes suddenly glittered slightly and Elena felt a chill come on. She suddenly noticed just how black his eyes looked.

"I'm not alone." She said loudly. "My boyfriend is close by."

The boy laughed it sounded like little crystal bells. It unnerved Elena for some reason.

"Okay then. I'd hate to leave a lady in distress. You ought to tell your boyfriend to keep a closer eye on you though."

Elena heard a rustle close to her and sighed in relief to see Damon at her side.

"Were you taking to someone?" he asked.

"Yeah just this…" She turned to see the boy was gone. "Some kid…he must have taken off."

"Well don't worry about that right now. Mason, Tyler and Isobel had a run in with the mayor. He got away from them. We're going to try and surround him; they are chasing him into the graveyard where the others are waiting.

Elena nodded and jumped on his back as he ran into the center of the woods.

* * *

Alaric and Jeremy crouched down behind a large rock in the graveyard waiting to intercept Richard. Isobel and Mason were attempting to chase him right into them and hopefully Damon would arrive quickly to assist. Bonnie was prepared to try her mind trick on him and hoped it would work. She kicked herself for not trying it on Mason or Tyler first but then again they didn't have much time to plan.

Bonnie heard the loud growls and her mouth dropped open when the large dark would came running towards them. Another darker but smaller wolf followed him with Isobel. Alaric started franticly shooting silver bullets at it but it managed to dodge all but one that got him in the leg. He howled loudly and starts searching for the culprit.

Bonnie threw all her power towards it but it didn't seem to affect him, she closed her eyes and concentrated harder. She heard motion behind her and suddenly Damon had set Elena next to her and was running towards the wolf.

Bonnie saw Jeremy grab Elena and hold her back and went back to concentrating on her spell as Damon hurled himself at the large wolf only to be thrown backwards. She finally felt a connection come through and the wolf cried in pain freezing on the spot.

"Get him now!" Alaric shouted. Bonnie was shaking and grabbed Elena's arm instinctively and tightly she could see dark spots starting to form but kept concentrating. She felt a little more energy course through her.

Isobel quickly ran for the wolf she managed to wrap her arms around its large neck.

"Just do it." Mason encouraged her.

"No wait!" Damon yelled rushing up grabbing the wolf's arms. He pulled a rope from his back pocket and started binding its hands.

"A little help here?" He yelled glancing struggling with the still screaming wolf.

"What are you doing? let's kill him now." Mason urged.

"He's got a partner we need information." Damon said quickly.

Mason nodded in understanding and rushed over to help Damon try to bind the wolf down.

Damon glanced over at Elena and Bonnie and his eyes got wide.

"Ric take Bonnie's arm!" He screamed. "Make her let go of Elena!"

Elena was hanging limply by Bonnie's side. Bonnie had a tight grip on her arm and her eyes were closed her whole body was shaking. Alaric managed to pry Bonnie's grip from Elena and took her place feeling his energy start to drain.

Richard started to shake and convulse.

"He can't keep it up anymore." Mason said. "He's phasing back."

"That will be much easier." Damon sighed. They held tight on him until he phased back into a human and stared at all them with shocked eyes.

"None of you will get away with this!" He screamed.

Damon hit him hard across the side of the head and he slumped down to the ground.

Mason actually chuckled and went to work tying him up.

Damon raced over to Elena who was lying on the ground on a heap. Bonnie was next to her and even Alaric looked exhausted.

"Elena." Damon said softly trying to rouse her.

"It took both of their energy and half of mine to make her spell work." Alaric puffed.

"Ric the next time someone is draining the life out of my girlfriend. Please don't wait for me to tell you to stop them." Damon snapped biting his wrist and bringing it to Elena's mouth.

"Damon." She sputtered and then started swallowing his blood.

He pulled it back gently and helped her up.

"I was focused on what was going on in front of me." Alaric explained. "I didn't see it."

Jeremy nodded. "I saw her grab Elena but I thought it was so I could go help you. I didn't realize Bonnie was using her energy either."

"I don't think Bonnie even did." Alaric said looking at Bonnie's lifeless figure.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Bonnie?" Elena cried suddenly realizing what was happening. "What's wrong?"

"She used all her energy up and then she stole yours." Damon snapped angrily.

"Damon I'm fine." Elena said firmly. "Help her, please?"

"I will." Jeremy said biting his wrist and holding it to Bonnie just as Damon had done. He suddenly felt a rush of pride he hadn't felt before.

Bonnie came to and pushed him away.

"No I don't want… anymore." She said shuffling up to a sitting position. "What happened?"

"You sucked up all of your energy and then grabbed Elena. I looked over in time to see Elena had passed out and yelled at Ric to intervene." Damon said glaring at her.

"Oh god Elena," Bonnie breathed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I know." Elena said taking her hand. "It's okay. I didn't know you could use other people's energy like that."

"I did...sort of, but I wasn't going to start doing it until I had gotten better at it. I hurt you. But I didn't even realize I had grabbed you." Bonnie said. "I was so deep into my spell. It's no excuse. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Bonnie. I'm fine." Elena assured her.

Damon looked at Bonnie with a hard expression. "You need to be much more careful."

"I know." Bonnie said quietly.

"Damon stop it. She didn't mean to." Elena said taking Bonnie's hand. "Look I'm fine okay?"

He just stared at her his eyes still full of concern.

"Okay?" She asked again.

"Okay." He agreed sighing.

"Everyone okay?" Mason said dragging Richards tied up behind him.

"Yeah we should get back to the boarding house and get this guy locked up in the torture room." Alaric said gesturing at Richard.

"You have a torture room?" Mason scoffed.

"Vervain room, cell, torture room…whatever. It's an old house." Damon shrugged.

"Where's Isobel?" Elena asked.

"She ran back to get Tyler." Mason explained. "He stayed in the catacombs. Richard didn't have the moonstone on him so we thought it might be in there."

"Well Jeremy and I both saw a flash of reddish brown hair moving inhumanly fast tonight. So he's got a partner." Damon said as they all started back towards Alaric's car outside of the graveyard. They shoved Richard into the trunk.

"I hope Tyler and Isobel are okay." Elena said looking nervous.

"We're fine." Tyler said running up. "But I didn't find the moon stone. Isobel said to tell you she's going home and to call her when you figure out what our next move is."

"So much for a good bye huh," Elena scoffed.

Mason looked at her curiously. "Are you related to her?"

"Yeah she's my mother." Elena said.

"Regrettably," She added, "For both of us."

"Hm," Mason said thoughtfully. "I guess she does understand better then I think."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Nothing," Mason replied. "I just get the feeling she cares about you more than you realize."

"You don't know Isobel." Elena said shaking her head.

"She sure went through a lot to keep you safe tonight." Mason replied lightly heading towards the car.

"Come on." Damon said taking her arm. "It's been a long night. Let's get the mayor locked up and get you home. You have school tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Elena whined.

"You swore you would go." He reminded her laughing slightly as he ushered into the car.

* * *

Isobel decided to take a short cut through the woods she had found a secluded house abandoned house to stay at in the edge of the woods. She raced through the woods quickly suddenly stopping sensing something behind her.

She whirled around but there was nothing there.

"Who's out there?" She snarled ready for a fight after being embarrassed by the werewolf earlier.

She heard a strange laugh and whirled around again this time feeling a blow to the back of the head. She fell forward. She felt something pushing her head into the ground and attempted to struggle out from underneath it but whatever it was it was strong.

"What to do with you." A voice said. "I could just kill you and leave one less threat. But something tells me you won't be missed and if it doesn't cause pain it isn't really worth it."

He laughed childishly and it reminded Isobel of bells ringing. It sounded unnatural and whatever it was about it gave her the chills.

"I don't even think she would care if I killed you." He continued. "Maybe you're better off dead."

She felt him pull her up by the back of the hair. She looked into his black eyes. He didn't look any older than 14 he was dressed up like a goth kid with black hair plastered across his olive face. But when he pulled Isobel's face close to his she could see his eyes weren't almost black they were black and as they got darker his pupils actually disappeared. It was like looking into the eyes of a soulless monster and it made her shudder.

"But instead. I'm going to just ask you to pass on a little message for me." He said stepping back from her and smirking as she attempted to regain her balance.

"_What_ are you?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Details huh?" He smirked.

"My name is Shinichi." He said smiling widely at her looking childish and innocent again. His eyes back to normal. "You and your friends really screwed up my plan tonight and I'm a little pissed off about that."

"What was your plan?" Isobel asked rubbing her head which was finally starting to heal.

"Let's just say it was going to be a howl." He laughed again and Isobel cringed.

"But tell your friends not to worry. I have lots of other tricks up my sleeve. Make sure they all make it to the homecoming dance on Friday." He said casually.

"It's going to be a scream." He winked at her and whipped around.

Isobel mouth fell open as she saw a reddish brown tail behind him. In a flash he seemed to morph into some type of fox and was gone faster than her eyes could comprehend.

"What the hell?" She said out loud.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **_


	22. Chapter 10 A new threat

**Chapter 10 A new threat **

**

* * *

**

Damon carefully chained Richard up in the cellar as Mason stood behind him ready to force the werewolf to talk. Elena crawled up to his room attempting to sleep so she wouldn't miss another day of school. Tyler and Alaric had gone home and Jeremy was upstairs keeping an eye on the house.

Richard woke up groggily and instantly started struggling against the chains.

"Let me go." He hissed at Damon. "You traitor! You were one of them all along. You pretended to be with us but you were probably helping them all along."

"If that was true we wouldn't have so many dead vampires buried out on the woods mayor." Damon said. "Besides I wasn't the only one with a secret now was I?"

"Mason," Richard growled, "You betray your own kind and your own blood for a vampire?"

"No." Mason said grabbing Richard by the hair and bringing his face manically down towards Richards. "You're the one who betrayed your kind and your blood brother. Our family decided to fight the curse decades ago. The catacombs were built to contain ourselves during the full moon. It was decided that the Lockwood name would not be tainted or ruined by a curse. We would not become killers but protectors and leaders. "

"They were wrong." Richard growled. "The vampires must die all of them. Don't you get it? They killed so many of us. They have to pay. This is not a curse Mason it's a gift. Defying the gift is what's wrong. These humans, this town you want to protect was willing to kill me as soon as the device knocked me down. No questions, no second thoughts about me being the mayor or the things I've done to protect this town. They threw me down there with the blood suckers without a second thought. None of them deserve to live."

"Look Richard I get it." Damon said suddenly. "I admit I came here for my own reasons and I didn't care about this town or anyone in it at first. I get what it's like to hate and to want revenge. I know what it's like to give in to that monster inside of you. But someone once told me it does matter and you know what it _does_. You know it does. "

"Wrong." Richard sneered. "Nothing matters, this town and these people, mean nothing to me."

"What about your son?" Mason asked. "_He_ must mean something to you."

"He will see the error of his ways and he will join me." Richard said. "Of that I have no doubt."

Damon smashed his face with a large crowbar. Richard screamed in pain as he head whipped backwards.

"We're never going to let that happen." Mason said calmly.

"Who was with you tonight?" Damon asked pulling Richards head back up to meet his glare.

"You'll find out soon enough." Richard spat out.

"We'll find out right now!" Damon said hitting him hard again on the side of the head this time.

"I'm not saying anything." Richard muttered his face contorted in pain and starting to swell faster than it could heal.

"Listen up asshole" Damon said kneeling down close to Richard's face. "Don't back me into a corner because you won't like how I react. You will tell me who you're working with and where the moon stone is and you'll tell me now."

"Or what?" Richard challenged.

"You don't want me to answer that question." Damon replied.

"There is nothing you can threaten me with." Richard snarled. "Torture me all week if you want. I'm not talking."

"Then I have no choice." Damon said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked looking concerned.

"To kill Tyler," Damon said crossing his arms.

"You're lying." Richard said.

"His life doesn't mean anything to me." Damon replied. "Why would I need to lie. I will protect my own and if that means one innocent has to go down then so be it."

"No." Mason said shaking his head. "I won't let you Damon. I'll kill you myself first."

"Then I make a call to Isobel she can be over there and done with it in a matter of minutes. She won't hesitate either. Isobel has no humanity." Damon said.

"Stop," Richard said his eyes flickering with untold emotions. "Please don't kill my son…it won't change anything. Shinichi will only have two werewolves to control with the stone but it will still be just as deadly with Mason and I alone."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Damon said smirking. "I really didn't want to kill Tyler you know. He seems like a decent kid. Don't force my hand again mayor. Tell me what you know."

"I don't…know much." Richard said hanging his head down. "He…has the moon stone he never stays in one place for very long...He swore he could give it to me before the full moon. He was going to round up the vampires for me and I was going to use the stone to kill them and then create an army."

"So you gave the moon stone to this Shinichi?" Mason asked.

"No he already had it." Richard said shaking his head. "He hasn't used it yet to control me it's just a bargaining chip for him to get me to work with him."

"What is he getting out of all of this?" Damon asked.

"No idea." Richard shrugged. "He just wants to see the town destroyed that's all I know. "

"Is he a werewolf?" Mason asked.

"No he's a kitsune." Richard said. "I don't know much about him at all. But he's not human and never has been. He's stronger than any vampire or werewolf. So it really doesn't matter what you do to me. He's going to help me regardless. He can't be stopped. He'll get me out of here before Friday. Nothing changes; I will create my army and destroy this town. "

"What makes you think this kitsune is on your side?" Mason asked. "He didn't save you tonight. How do you know he's actually going to give you the moonstone?"

"He will." Richard said his eyes slightly crazed. "I gave him what he wanted he will give me what I want."

"What did you give him?" Damon asked.

Richard laughed. "A hot blooded female the same thing every male wants."

"What?' Mason asked looking confused. "You hurt an innocent girl?"

"No one got hurt." Richard laughed.

"Yet." He added.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else." Mason said gritting his teeth. "I'll do what I have to do. I'm going to stop you."

"How are you going to kill your very own brother?" Richard taunted.

"You're not my brother anymore." Mason replied frowning sadly.

Damon felt a twinge of emotion for Mason and then laughed internally at himself. He had formed enough bonds here in town. He didn't need another one. Although he couldn't help but admit he and Mason had a lot in common. Mason sort of reminded Damon of himself when he first turned. So determined to force the monster away to fight it. Damon hoped Mason could keep his fight up and not falter into the darkness like he ended up doing.

"Damon." Jeremy opened the cellar door. "Isobel is here she says it's important."

"Go ahead I'll watch him." Mason nodded.

Damon narrowed his eyes still not completely sure he should trust Mason especially after his _very _convincing threat to Tyler's life earlier.

"Jeremy will watch him you come with me." Damon said.

"He's chained up good." Damon said quietly to Jeremy. "Don't try to talk to him just watch him."

"Got it." Jeremy nodded passing Mason on the stairs.

* * *

"You were bluffing right?" Mason asked as they entered the kitchen and Damon closed the cellar door.

"It wouldn't have done me any good to kill Tyler. For now he's on our side. Killing him would have turned you, Bonnie, Jer and possibly even Elena against me. So no I didn't intend to act on it." Damon said slowly.

Mason nodded looking slightly relieved as Isobel rushed into the kitchen looking unsteady and slightly crazed.

"What happened to you?" Damon asked the normally cool and polished Isobel with wide eyes.

"A…thing…a were-fox thing…he stopped me. He was stronger than me...unnatural…creepy." She sputtered out in between short breaths.

"Whoa." Damon pulled out a chair for her and went to get her a glass of blood. "Here drink this and calm down for a minute."

She sipped it slowly her face finally retreating to normal the fear still rooted into her eyes though.

"Did you say were-fox?" Mason asked sitting down across from her.

"I don't know _what_ it was. He had a human form but was unnaturally perfect like a vampire. He had these black eyes that would get blacker and blacker until they just looked like empty sockets. He had a fricken fox tail and when he started to run away he morphed into a fox and was incredibly fast." She explained.

"It must be the kitsune." Mason murmured.

"Kitsune?" Isobel asked.

"That's who or _what _Richard said he's working with." Damon explained.

"He used me to get a message, he said we screwed up his plans tonight and he is a little pissed about that. He said we all need to be at the homecoming dance." She shuddered. "I'm not scared of anything and this thing…just unnerved me for some reason."

"Elena said she ran into some kid in the woods tonight." Damon muttered. "She seemed a little shaken but we were leaving to the graveyard and didn't have time to think about it."

"He approached my _daughter_?" Isobel said her eyes narrowing in on Damon. "You dragged her into this world and leave her out in the open? How could that happen on your watch? The one thing I can trust you to do is protect her."

"I know." Damon muttered kicking himself internally for leaving her side out there like that. "I won't let it happen again. I'm not letting her out of my sight until this mess is dealt with."

"We should work something out amongst us to keep the humans protected at all times. Elena, Alaric, Jenna, and even Bonnie and Tyler are all at a greater risk then us." Mason pointed out. Damon and Isobel nodded in agreement.

"It would be easier if I stayed here." Isobel said.

Damon grimaced but nodded meekly.

"I think Tyler and I should stay here too. Then we only have to worry about watching the Gilbert house and Bonnie's house. It will make rotating much easier. We should always have someone guarding Richard in case Shinichi comes to release him." Mason suggested.

"Fine," Damon groaned. "Just until this mess is over though. I'm not a big fan of house guests."

"Dude, you live in a boarding house." Mason scoffed.

Isobel laughed in spite of herself. "Your right Mason as a matter of fact Damon I believe you should be offering us drinks and fluffing our pillows."

Damon shook his head and smirked. "I gave you a drink Izzy, Mason you want some soccer mom on the rocks too?"

"No thanks." Mason muttered shuddering slightly.

* * *

Elena looked around the school parking lot nervously as Damon dropped her off. He filled her and everyone else in on everything this morning. They decided they would rotate during school too just watching from the shadows for Shinichi. No one had a clue what to do yet. Damon planned on watching over the school today while Mason and Isobel attempted to find some information on Kitsune.

"All you have to do is say my name and I'm there in a second." Damon whispered kissing her softly.

Elena nodded, "I know, it's just freaky how Richard said he was never human. I mean what is he? What can he do? I'm worried about you if you're watching us who's watching you?"

"Don't worry about me princess." He said softly. "I'll be fine. Cleary this sicko wants us all to make it until Friday at least so we have time on our side."

"I guess." She said shakily stepping out of the car.

Damon got out with her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"Love you so much." She whispered back tightening her grip on him. It was almost painful loving someone that much. Being away from him now knowing there was a danger out there that was stronger than him unnerved her. Thinking about losing him made it her hard for her to breath.

"Look at me Elena." He said tilting her chin up. He gazed into her eyes his expression soft and gentle.

"You mean everything to me. I'm not losing you now. I don't care what this thing is. I'm going to beat him and anything else that threatens you or us. I won't lose us. Do you trust me in that?" Damon asked.

"Yes." She said kissing him. "I do and I won't either."

"I'll always fight for you Elena." He said kissing her on the top of her head.

"I better disappear into the shadows before the other kids start getting here." He said grimacing as he pulled away from her embrace.

"Be car..." Elena started then stopped biting her lip.

"I'll be careful." He promised before disappearing out of her sight.

She smiled and hugged her arms around herself.

* * *

Bonnie and Tyler pulled up next to Damon's car with hot espresso drinks from the coffee shop.

"Please tell me you got me one of those." Elena begged.

Bonnie nodded and handed her a drink. "I figured you would need it."

"Thanks Bonnie." Elena smiled.

"Whoa is that Caroline's car?" Tyler said pointing Elena and Bonnie followed his gaze to see Caroline pulling into the school parking lot. Matt was with her they got out both looking disheveled and giggling. Elena saw Tyler grimace and felt some sympathy for him. For _all_ of them, she knew firsthand how difficult a triangle was.

"What is she _wearing_?" Bonnie asked.

Elena looked carefully at Caroline who had on a very short jean skirt with high boots and a tight fitted blouse with a lacy bra underneath it she was actually buttoning the top buttons back up on the parking lot. Matt's face was beet red.

Elena shook her head in confusion she had known Caroline her whole life. She had perfected a style that balanced sexiness with trendiness a long time ago. All the girls at school were slightly jealous of how easily Caroline could put a perfect outfit together. This was just so _not _Caroline.

"Hey guys!" Caroline said bouncing over sounding chipper.

"Caroline." Elena said carefully. "That's an interesting outfit."

"You like?" Caroline asked spinning around. "I figured senior year why not enjoy it."

She winked at Tyler and then spun off racing ahead to catch up with a few cheerleaders that were walking into school.

"Is she okay?' Bonnie asked looking at Matt.

"Fine." He mumbled slowly following her into the school.

"That was just bizarre." Bonnie muttered and Elena nodded as they walked into the school. Tyler followed them with a dazed expression on his face.

* * *

Damon shook his head and frowned at the strange display in the parking lot. He stayed in the shadows and positioned himself to watch the entrance of the school while listening in for any trouble inside.

"You need my help." A voice said from behind him.

"You know I honestly thought my luck couldn't get any worse, and then _bam_ you show up." Damon muttered turning around.

"You know I'm right. I can attend school and watch them which would free up your days."

"How do you know what going on _Stefan_?" Damon asked his eyes narrowing.

"I got here this morning, I overheard everything from outside." Stefan explained.

"Why are you here and where's Katherine?" Damon asked.

"She left me." Stefan said looking down at the ground, "Again."

Damon cocked an eyebrow. "She comes back here to profess her undying love for you and goes through a lot of trouble to do it and then just bails once she actually gets you? I don't buy it."

"It was all about the game to her." Stefan said looking pained. "Once she got her prize she cast me aside. She found another man to play with and I was supposed to just accept it and be another boy toy. When I told her I wouldn't she just up and left me."

"You were pretty stupid to fall for her games twice." Damon smirked.

"Don't gloat Damon. It's going to tarnish your new good guy image." Stefan spat out.

"Look Stefan I'm sorry she hurt you. But I can protect Elena on my own. Why don't you take an extended vacation or something? Get your head back together." Damon suggested.

"My head is just fine thank you." Stefan said crisply. "And you're wrong. I heard you guys talking about this kitsune thing this morning. You can't handle this on your own that's why you're working with werewolves for crying out loud. Let me help you."

"I don't want you at school with Elena everyday trying to turn her against me." Damon said crossing his arms.

"Paranoid?" Stefan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No," Damon said shaking her head. "I'm not Stefan. I know she wouldn't leave me for you. But it will make her uncomfortable to say the least. She's actually _happy_ at school without you hovering over her 24-7."

Stefan visibly flinched and looked away. "I won't hover over her. She's your girlfriend. I'll be here to watch out for all of them. This is my home too Damon. I want to help you protect it."

"Fine." Damon frowned. "But I'm watching your little brother. You even think about trying to mess with me and Elena and I'll crush you. "

"You know I would never hurt her and trying to turn her against you would do just that." Stefan said grimly.

"I lost Damon." He continued. "I get that and I accept it."

Damon took a deep breath and nodded Stefan extended his hand.

"Don't make me regret this Stefan." Damon said taking his hand hesitantly.

Stefan shook it firmly and nodded at his brother. "Where do you need me?"

"I want you to go guard Elena's house. Jeremy is over there right now but I would rather him be at the house with Mason and Isobel. He's still young." Damon explained.

"You treat him like a little brother." Stefan observed.

Damon shrugged. "Are you jealous or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Stefan laughed. "We stopped being brothers a long time ago."

"Right," Damon muttered as Stefan took off.

* * *

Alaric smiled pulling out his phone to text Jenna as the kids piled out his classroom eagerly. He had planned on taking Jenna out tonight to fill her in on recent events. It was time Alaric thought, time to ask her to let him move in. Alaric hated the idea of having to count on others to guard her girlfriend's house and watch out for her. It was his duty to protect her.

"Mr. Saltzman?" Caroline's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Caroline?" He asked turning around trying not to scoff at the ridiculous get up she had on. He was surprised the sheriff let her out of the house like that.

"I've missed a few classes this week and was hoping you could help me out?" She asked twirling her hair.

"Sure." Alaric shrugged. "I can put together some catch up packets for you. You aren't too far behind."

"I was thinking more one on one tutoring." She said moving closer to him.

Alaric backed up quickly. "Caroline have you been drinking?"

"No, but I'd love to." She laughed softly caressing his cheek. "Care to go get a drink?"

"No." Alaric said gently pushing her hand away. "I think it would be best if you left now."

"But I'm just getting started." She pouted slithering up next to him again.

"Caroline stop." Alaric said firmly grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back.

"No, Mr. Saltzman I don't want too!" she said suddenly shaking her body side to side.

Alaric eye's widened to see Tyler coming into the room his eyes red and angry.

He let go of her shoulders and put his arms up.

"This is not what it looks like." He said staring Tyler in the eyes.

"What were you doing to her?" Tyler exclaimed coming closer his forehead started sweating heavily.

Alaric saw Caroline smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"Tyler control yourself." Alaric warned. "She came on to me I was trying to push her away."

"No I wasn't!" Caroline exclaimed. "I was just asking him to help me get caught up. He said If I..I let him...well you know that he would give me an A."

"I would never!" Alaric exclaimed in horror.

"I'll kill you." Tyler said growing closer to Alaric rage written all over his face.

"Stop!" Damon rushed into the room and grabbed ahold of Tyler.

"Tyler listen to me." Damon said. "Calm yourself okay. You can't transform here."

"He tried to hurt her." Tyler growled.

"He says he didn't." Damon said calmly. "Look at her Tyler, Look at how she's dressed, how she's acting, something is off here you can admit that right?"

"He did its true!" Caroline exclaimed her face twisting angrily.

"What's going on!" Bonnie exclaimed running into the room with Elena right behind her.

"Mr. Saltzman tried to come on to me." Caroline said her eyes streaking with tears.

"What?" Bonnie asked looking bewildered.

"Ric?" Elena asked. "But he would never..."

"No one believes me." Caroline sobbed.

"Car..I'm sorry." Bonnie said grabbing her hand. She froze and her eyes widened as she stared at Caroline. Who's face suddenly twisted into anger.

"Don't touch me _witch!_" Caroline yelped jumping backwards as if Bonnie's hand had burned her she then ran from the room.

Everyone's gaped after her.

"How did she know?" Tyler asked.

"She didn't." Bonnie said grimly. "It wasn't her…I mean it's her but it's not her. There is something inside of her controlling her. Something evil."

"She was acting strange coming on to me and then as if she sensed Tyler coming she switched it around. I was set up here Tyler I swear." Alaric said.

Tyler looked apologetically at Alaric. "I…when I walked in it looked bad."

"It's okay." Alaric sighed.

"What every male wants…" Damon murmured letting Tyler go and staring off as if in deep thought.

"What?" Tyler asked his eyes narrowing again.

"Your dad…he said that he gave Shinichi something in return for the moonstone, when we asked him what he said what every male wants a hot blooded female." Damon explained.

Tyler frowned. "He was staying underground in the catacombs. Caroline parked by the garden when she came over that night. She didn't want anyone to see her car. The garden entrance is very close to the catacombs. He easily could have snatched her."

Elena shuddered. "So Richard handed Caroline over to Shinichi and now he's controlling her somehow."

"It's all my fault." Tyler said walking to the window and staring out. "I should have just sent her away or called Matt to come get her. At the very least I should have driven her home."

"Tyler…" Bonnie said softly. "You had no idea what was going to happen."

"I'll tell you this much." Tyler said turning to face them. "He's no longer my father. He's my enemy now and mark my words before this is all said and done. I _will_ kill him for this."

* * *

Shinichi watched from outside turning to Caroline as she rushed up to him.

"You screwed up honey. I expected you to get the teacher in a much more comprising position. I wanted to see Tyler kill. But at least now he wants to kill his father. I have to say I enjoy the drama aspect of it."

"Why do you want Tyler to kill Richard I thought he was with us?" Caroline asked looking confused.

"Don't fill that pretty blond head up with silly questions dear." He said staring into her eyes. "Now go on to cheerleading practice."

"Okay." She said bobbing her had up and down.

"Then after practice you bring the girls to me." He directed.

"All of them?" Caroline asked.

He slapped her across the face.

"Don't ask questions just do as I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said her eyes blank.

"Go." He commanded.

Caroline nodded and slowly started towards the gym. Shinichi smirked and picked up his phone right before it rang.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I trust you accomplished your goal?"

"Good." He smiled. "Like I said I love making deals. You held to your end and I will hold to mine. Just be patient. You'll get what you want."

"Soon." Shinichi frowned. "Now listen; I have a very important play-date this afternoon so don't interrupt me. Just follow the plan and everything will fall into your lap just as I promised."

"I'm having so much fun already." He laughed as he skipped off into the woods.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review! **_


	23. 2: Chapter 11 The warning

**Chapter 11 The warning **

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe that just happened." Bonnie said quietly as they watched Caroline with the other cheerleaders' practicing after school.

"Is there a way to get her away from him control?" Tyler asked sadly.

"I have no idea. It was not like she was being compelled. Its different somehow, like something is actually inside of her." Bonnie said shuddering.

"I wonder if that's why you couldn't see her." Elena pondered. "Same with Richard…maybe Shinichi had the ability to block your magic somehow."

"That would explain why I head such difficulty hurting the sheriff in the woods too. That's what it felt like , like something was blocking the spell." Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Could my father be possessed too?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think so Tyler." Damon sighed. "He seemed deranged but not crazy like Caroline did. Her eyes were so far away…Richard didn't look like that."

"We have to find a way to help her." Elena cried staring at her friend who kept glancing at them anxiously.

"Look we can't help her right now." Damon said. "Not until we have more information. We need to get back to the boarding house. See if Mason and Isobel were able to dig anything up."

"I suppose your right." Bonnie sighed.

"I need to get to Jenna's and explain myself before this gets out." Alaric said.

"Alaric if Caroline goes to the school or the police and lies about you...I'll say I saw everything and back you up." Tyler offered. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted earlier."

"Thanks Tyler but I don't think she's going to do that. If she was she would have already." Alaric said.

"Why did she do it then?" Elena asked.

"To cause issues, break us apart. " Damon offered.

Elena nodded. "Damon, remember the newspaper clipping I found about the bewitched girls. This seems pretty similar doesn't it?"

He nodded glancing at Caroline. "She fits the bill that's for sure."

"What newspaper clippings?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll fill you in at the house." Damon said. "I want to get out of here. But first Elena I uh have some news for you."

"News?" She asked.

"Sort of, Stefan decided to come home." He winced.

"_What_?" She asked.

"Why?" Bonnie muttered.

"What about Katherine is she here?" Elena asked. "I think we could actually use her help here."

"No she's not." Damon said leading them towards the cars. "He said she left him."

"What?" Elena asked shaking her head. "Why would she leave him after everything she did to get him back?"

"He didn't want to play by her rules which are no rules. That includes fidelity." Damon said opening the car door for her.

"This doesn't make sense." Elena muttered. "She was so determined to have him."

"You don't know Katherine. One is never enough." Damon muttered.

"I guess I don't…but this still just seems _off _don't you think?" Elena asked.

"Who knows?' Damon shrugged. "We really don't have time to worry about Mr. Broody and Miss Bitch right now. We have bigger eggs to fry here."

"I guess." Elena murmured.

"We'll meet you guys at Damon's house." Tyler called jumping in Bonnie's car.

Damon nodded and pulled out with Bonnie following behind him.

"Finally," Caroline muttered. "I thought they would never leave."

"Okay listen up girls." She said commanding the cheerleader's attention. "Come with me I have someone I want you all to meet."

The girls all nodded and followed Caroline as she led them towards the woods.

* * *

Alaric was surprised to find Stefan standing guard outside of Jenna's house.

"When did you get back into town?" He asked.

"This morning," Stefan replied. "Damon agreed to let me help out. I know everything that's going on."

"Except for today's events." Alaric muttered.

"What happened?" Stefan asked looking concerned.

"Just listen in while I explain it to Jenna. I'm not going over this twice." Alaric said.

Stefan nodded and got close to the house to listen.

"Hi Ric!" Jenna said cheerfully kissing him as he entered the house.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He said kissing her back.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Caroline Forbes came on to me today. And things got ugly." He said letting out a huge breath.

"What?" Jenna exclaimed. "I think you better explain."

"Sit down and I'll start at the beginning." Alaric said and explained what had happened over the past few days and then went over what had happened in his classroom.

"My god." Jenna sighed. "Is there a way to help the poor girl?"

"We'll find a way." Alaric sighed. "We have too."

"Ric whatever happens I'll stand by you. If Caroline tries to lie about you…" Jenna said slowly looking worried.

"Tyler said he will back my story up." Alaric assured her. "But we're assuming the point of this was to cause dissention within our group. Luckily that didn't work."

"We all have to stick together." Jenna agreed.

"I was thinking that I would feel a lot safer if I was here with you _more_..." Alaric started glancing out the window to see Stefan nod and head out giving them privacy now.

"You want to move in here?" Jenna asked.

"What would you think about that? I mean at least until this threat is gone." Alaric said.

"I don't want you to move in if you're going to just move out when the danger is gone." She said softly. "If you want to take this step we actually need to _take it_. But if you're not ready then the answer is no."

"I wasn't sure _you_ were ready." He admitted. "I am Jenna. I love you and I would love to move in with you. If you'll have me."

"Yes." She said kissing him. "I'll have you every night for now on."

He laughed and pulled her close. "That sounds like a dream come true."

* * *

Stefan got to the boarding house just in time to see Damon and Elena pull up with Bonnie and Tyler right behind them.

"Hi." He said nervously approaching them.

"Hi Stefan." Elena said awkwardly.

"I thought I told you to watch Elena's house." Damon said his voice hard he put his arm around Elena's shoulder and Stefan swallowed back the lump forming in his throat.

"Alaric and Jenna were having a private conversation." Stefan explained. "Besides we need to figure out what our game plan is here."

"He's right about that." Tyler said. "It's Tuesday the full moon is on Friday. We are running out of time fast."

Damon nodded and they ushered everyone into the house.

Mason narrowed his eyes at Stefan.

"Don't worry." Stefan said. "I'm on your side."

"After what happened in the woods that night...I'm not so sure I can trust you." Mason said looking worried.

"You're the one that took a huge chunk out of _my_ back." Stefan reminded him. "If anyone should have trust issues here it's me."

"Point taken," Mason muttered as Elena looked at him in shock.

"Look things have gotten worse than we thought." Tyler said. "This guy has control over Caroline now."

"How so?" Isobel asked.

"It's like she's possessed or something." Elena explained quickly going over what happened in Alaric classroom. Isobel's eyes lit up in anger.

"If that little hussy causes problems for him. I'll kill her." Isobel hissed.

"She's _possessed_ Isobel." Elena stressed. "_No one_ kills Caroline. We will find a way to save her."

Bonnie nodded. "I want to make it through this without any innocents having to die here."

"That is probably not going to happen." Isobel said.

"Do you always have to be so negative?" Elena asked.

"It's the reality of it Elena." She muttered.

Elena sighed and leaned against Damon he pulled her close to him and she relaxed against him. Stefan shot them a hurt look but looked away quickly.

"Did you guys have any luck researching kitsune?" Damon asked.

"Nothing," Mason sighed. "We tried to get my brother to talk more but I think he's told us everything he knows."

"Where's Jer?" Elena asked.

"Down there watching Richard." Mason explained. "Don't worry we stayed close. He wants to feel like he's helping."

"I know." Damon nodded. "Thanks Mason."

"Yeah no problem," Mason said nodding.

Stefan watched them curiously not hiding his surprise at the easy and almost friendly exchange between the werewolf and his brother.

"Look I think maybe we just need to track this freak down." Tyler suggested. "He wouldn't stand a chance against _all _of us right?"

"The thing is that supernatural beings typically can only be killed in certain ways. If we don't know how to kill him trying to ambush him would be pointless." Damon explained.

"We'd be walking into a death trap." Isobel added. "Information is key here."

Stefan sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"I think maybe someone should go check out all the library archives see if you can find anything." Mason suggested. "The internet did us no good."

"I'll go." Stefan offered. "I need to jump in and do something here."

"It's probably not safe for you to go alone." Bonnie said. "I don't think any of us should be alone from here on out. Whatever he did to Caroline could possibly be done to any of us."

"I'll go with him." Jeremy offered coming upstairs with a glass of blood. "I know the library pretty well I did some research for a project there last year."

"It's dangerous out there though." Elena said looking worried.

"I'll be fine Elena." Jeremy assured her.

"Let's go before she stops us." He whispered to Stefan and sped out the door in vampire speed.

Stefan laughed at Elena's sour expression and then ran out himself when she turned to glare at him.

Elena frowned after them.

"They'll be fine." Damon grunted.

Elena tried to shake the uneasy feeling and pulled out her newspaper clippings.

"Look at these." She said laying them out on the table. "What's happening to Caroline seems oddly familiar."

"Your right," Isobel murmured sorting through the various reports. "I remember reading these now. I was so fixated on Katherine being from Mystic Falls that I never really thought too much about the bewitched girls. It was a common accusation back then anytime any girl showed a little independence or smarts. This was right before the Salem witch trials began. "

Bonnie thumbed through the articles her face somber. "Many good women and witches died because of those trials. My grandmother used to talk about it sometimes. She suspected something sinister was behind it."

"When I talked to Shinichi in the woods he said something about this being a fun town to come 'play' in." Elena added. "He made it clear he had been here before."

"Interesting," Mason murmured. "What do you think his motive is?"

"Oh _who cares_?" Damon groaned. "The only thing I want to figure out is how we kill the little fox freak."

Elena sighed looking at the last clipping about the town nearly being destroyed she shuddered hoping they could stop history from repeating this time.

* * *

Jeremy and Stefan had almost crossed to the library when a gaggle of giggling girls caught their attention. The looked over to see Caroline and all the cheerleaders skipping out of the woods. Most of them look disheveled and flushed.

"Hey Stefan!" Caroline chirped racing over to him, the gaggle of girls following her closely. "I thought you left town to lick your wounds after Elena left you."

The girls behind her all giggled and nudged each other.

"I'm glad you're back though." Caroline purred. "I always thought you were kind of sexy."

"Not interested." Stefan said backing away slowly and pulling Jeremy with him.

"What about _you _Jeremy?" Caroline asked. "Want to come play with us?"

"No thanks." Jeremy mumbled nervously.

"Oh come on…we'll let you sample our blood." She offered in a low voice.

Jeremy's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"_He_ told me." Caroline said proudly. "_He_ knows everything."

"What else has _he_ told you?' Stefan asked frowning at the identical faraway glazed expressions on all the girls faces.

"I can't tell you that!" Caroline laughed hard and all the girls joined in.

"Ladies…what is going on here?" A boy appeared at their sides with dark hair and black eyes.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "Shinichi?"

"The one and only," He replied. "I'm famous already? Love it. So what's the problem here?"

"We are offering them our blood and they refused us." Caroline said pouting.

"Is this true?" Shinichi asked laughing. "How can you resist such beautiful women?"

"Easy enough," Jeremy said crossing his arms. "Why don't you leave them alone, we know your messing with their heads?"

"Girls," Shinichi turned to look at them they all stared at him obediently. "Am I messing with your heads?"

"No of course not," Caroline said and the other girls nodded.

"There you have it." He smirked.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked his eyes narrowing.

"Just passing through," Shinichi said lightly. "I decided to play for a while."

Jeremy rushed forward and attempted to bite Shinichi. Shinichi laughed and pushed him off easily.

Stefan rushed over to Jeremy's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jeremy grumbled embarrassed to have been tossed aside so easily.

"Sabrina come here." Shinichi said motioning a tall blond over to him.

She walked over as if in a trance and Shinichi quickly scratched her neck causing blood to start spilling quickly.

"Go feed the young vampire." He commanded.

"Yes Shinichi." She said walking over to Jeremy her neck dripping blood.

"No!" Jeremy said rushing to his feet as the scent of her blood started to fill his senses.

"Just run Jeremy!" Stefan yelled. "I'll hold her back."

Jeremy took off in a sprint using every ounce of self-control to not go rushing back to the girl. He flew into the boarding house and ran downstairs for blood ignoring everyone's worried questions.

"Jeremy what happened?" Damon asked coming up behind him.

"Shinichi." Jeremy said swallowing down an entire bag in seconds. "He has control over all of the cheerleaders now. He cut one of them…her neck tried to entice me."

"And you ran away?" Damon said surprised at his strength and control for being so young.

"Yeah," Jeremy huffed. "Of course I did. I won't drink from a live human. I don't know what I would do or if I would be able to stop."

"I'm really proud of you Jer." Damon said.

Jeremy smiled. "You are?"

"Yeah…running away from a girl spilling blood is hard for any vampire. You're very young. That showed amazing control." Damon said patting his shoulder.

"I am too Jer. But now I'm more worried why would he do this?' Elena said coming down behind them. "How would he know that it would hurt you to drink blood?"

"I don't know." Jeremy shook his head slowly. "But he knew."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

"He told me to run. He kept the bleeding girl back." Jeremy explained.

"He did what? _Shit._" Damon took off into a sprint.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Stefan had a blood problem." Elena sighed. "I hope he had as much control as you did."

"Sick, just sick," Richard mumbled from the cell. "You _hope_…but if he eats her…oh poor vampire he couldn't control himself…it's all the poor teenage girls fault for bleeding right?"

"Of course not," Elena snapped. "Your partner did this."

"How can you stand behind someone who had possessed and done god knows what else to an entire cheerleading squad?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"I'd like to know the answer to that question myself." Tyler said joining them with a worried Bonnie close behind him.

"I can't control what the guy does in his spare time." Richard shrugged.

"You helped him." Tyler accused. "You gave him Caroline. How could you do that!"

"She's just another slut son." Richard rolled his eyes. "Focus on yourself that's all that matters."

"You asshole!" Tyler screamed lunging towards the cell. He shook the bars hard. "Where's the key Gilbert?"

"Tyler you can't kill him." Bonnie said softly.

"Give me one good reason not to." Tyler said crossing his arms. "He's one less werewolf for you to keep track of during the full moon."

"Damon and Mason still want him alive. " Elena said. "Maybe they think we can use him. I don't know but he has to be a wolf to die Tyler and he's stronger than you. This isn't going to happen right now."

Tyler muttered something under his breath and stomped up the stairs. The rest of them followed him ignoring Richard's promise to destroy them all for turning his son against him.

* * *

Damon rushed forward towards the library hoping he would catch Stefan in time.

He heard the girl's laughter up ahead and followed the sounds.

"Where you off too?" A voice from behind him stopped him.

He whirled around to face the kid he assumed was Shinichi from the descriptions he had been given.

"Going to sample my goods?" Shinichi asked laughing. Damon felt a chill from the unnatural sound and understood what Elena had described now.

"You're the fox bastard aren't you?" Damon spoke up.

"Girls come." Shinichi commanded and Damon watched as Caroline and a few girls in their cheerleading outfits came to stand by him.

"An army of cheerleaders?" Damon raised his eyebrow. "That's a little bad 80's horror film for my taste."

"I like girls." Shinichi shrugged. "So do you from what I've heard. Just look at the variety I have. I know how you vampires just love sampling blood. I for one rather enjoy other pleasures but they are willing to do that too. Just take your pick vampire."

Damon scoffed. "I'm not interested in your _goods_."

"The men in this town are so lame." Shinichi whined. "No one wants to have any fun around here."

"Where's my brother?" Damon demanded looking around.

"He waited until the young one was gone and then ran himself. I don't understand why no one wants to play. My girls are really fun." Shinichi said frowning.

"I'm sure they are." Damon said winking. "They do whatever you tell them to do right? Just like in the 1600's? Are you going to blame your fallout on witches again or is it werewolves this time"

"You did some homework." Shinichi smirked and started clapping. "I'm impressed. But I don't need to shift any blame here. When I'm done there won't be anyone left standing in this godforsaken town unless they belong to me."

"I will stop you." Damon said staring into the dark soulless eyes Isobel had described. He refused to back down and refused to let this thing scare him.

Shinichi laughed and the girls all started to join him. It gave Damon the creeps the way they all followed his every silent command like a bunch of stepford wives.

"You don't know how." He said.

"I'll figure it out." Damon replied.

"Not in time you won't." Shinichi shook his head. "You won't make it. The town will be destroyed. You're going to lose everything. But I'm willing to bargain."

"What makes you think I am?"

"Because your pathetic and in love. You'll do it to spare her because if you don't…I can guarantee you Elena will be killed. I could do it any time if I wanted to. I don't have to wait until Friday…all I would need to do would be to activate the moonstone and wham…Mason kills her…or perhaps Tyler...then you would kill Tyler and Mason would kill you…it would be delicious all that hate and misery." Shinichi licked his lips eagerly.

"You've been studying us." Damon said feeling his body shake with fear, and anger. Every part of him wanted to tear Shinichi's throat out but deep down he knew he couldn't beat him.

"Of course I have." Shinichi laughed. "I'm not a fool. I always know my game before I play it."

"I won't let you hurt her." Damon said his teeth gritted.

"Then you'll consider the deal I'm willing to offer." Shinichi smirked.

"What is it?" Damon growled.

"You leave her. Break it off and join me. I'll spare her life once everyone is dead she can join us. I'll even leave her mind alone and let her be your pet. I know your soul Damon that part of you that loves destruction and chaos is still there. Join me." Shinichi offered his eyes gleaming.

"No." Damon said shaking his head. "No deal."

"You're not scared of my threat?"

"I'll keep both Mason and Tyler away from her. Your threats don't scare me." Damon said firmly.

"Big mistake," Shinichi said. "You're going to regret your decision Damon."

"I doubt that." Damon said crossing his arms. "You wanted my help, which means you're scared. We got the numbers on your fluffy ass _and_ the advantage. These games you're playing to try and break us up only proves that."

"Let me just offer a warning Damon." Shinichi said coming close to his face. "Loose lips can cause lots of problems…secrets gets spilled allies become enemies…You might want to get some sleep tonight and hold that little girl of yours tight because it could all come crashing down at any minute."

"Come on ladies." Shinichi said sauntering off into the woods they all followed him mindlessly.

Damon cursed and shook his head before racing back to the boarding house.

* * *

It was late when everyone stopped discussing the days events and decided to go off to bed. Elena was still chilled from the update on what had happened between Damon and Shinichi earlier in the day. Mason and Tyler were so freaked out by the threat they volunteered to stay in the basement for the time being. Damon wanted to chain them up but Bonnie talked them out of it.

Stefan had eventually returned explaining he hunted the forest for a while after resisting the girl's blood. Elena was grateful to him for helping Jeremy but was too shaken up about Damon to focus on much else.

"This day was awful...you can't ever take off alone like that again okay?" Elena begged him as they retired to his room for the night.

"Elena keeping you safe is always priority number one." Damon said softly. "I can't make guarantees like that."

"But he warned you…he said…" She stuttered.

"I know what he said." Damon said. "I won't let it happen. He's not going to win."

"What did he mean by loose lips can cause problems?" Elena asked. "What is he planning?"

Damon sighed pulling her into his chest and kissing her forehead.

"I don't know baby." He said quietly. "We're going to figure it out."

"I can't believe he tried to offer you that deal." She shuddered.

"The sad thing is a little over a year ago I would have considered it. Not now. I would never tear down what you helped me build back up. I'll never give in to that darkness again." Damon said somberly.

"I love you. I can't lose you." She cried.

"You won't." He said firmly kissing her tears away. "And I won't lose you."

She kissed him desperately clinging to him Shinichi's warning rang as clear in her ears as if she had heard it herself a terrible sense of fore brooding was overcoming her.

He said nothing just pulled her in deeply and kissed her with every ounce of love he had for her. He scooped her up bridal style and gently laid her down on his bed. He stood over her and just smiled burning this memory of her across his bed into his brain. Mesmerized by her silky hair across his pillow and her perfect body lying in wait for him. She looked up at him with her big doe eyes.

"I need you." She whispered. "Now."

He said nothing just closed the distance between them quickly and covered her mouth with his own. Removing her clothes and his own quickly. He hovered over her gently pulling her body flush against his own.

They made love slowly and deliberately taking the time to appreciate every part of each other. Memorizing every moment. Elena wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him into her needing to be as close as possible. Damon held her as tight as he dared and allowed the world to fade around them. He kissed her sweetly as she moaned and pulled her head back.

"Bite." She whispered pulling her hair back from her neck slowly.

"Yes." He moaned kissing and licking the sweet spot before sinking his fangs into her neck and pulling her blood increasing the sensations and intensifying the slow orgasm that finally built and exploded between them. They stayed connected afterwards he started to bring his wrist to his mouth.

"No." Elena whispered. "Not tonight."

"Why not kitten?' Damon asked he wanted to give her him as much as she had shared herself.

"Because I don't want it to heal," She said pointing to the two little crescent marks on her neck. The sweet spot he had claimed as his own. "I want your mark on me as long as I'm human anyway."

"Elena." he said overcome with emotion. "You don't even understand how much that means to me."

"I do." She said. "I'm all yours Damon forever."

He was too overcome with emotion to talk he gazed at her with so much love and appreciation it was almost painful she could feel his very heart in her hands and her heart felt like it was jumping out of her chest to rest in his. She felt tears spring to her eyes, tears of raw emotions that she couldn't even voice. She could see his eyes getting moist too and pressed her lips to his kissing him deeply. He pulled her even closer to his body her limbs still wrapped around him and held on tightly with no intention of letting her go.

* * *

"Why would you listen to that?" Isobel said startling Stefan who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I..I wasn't." He stuttered. "I was going to go to bed and then realized what was happening. I was about to leave."

"I doubt that." Isobel said flatly. "You need to move on Stefan."

"I have." He said firmly. "It's still difficult being in the same house with them."

"_Particularly _when you're eavesdropping on their lovemaking," She said in an accusing tone.

Stefan winced. "I wasn't…"

"I caught you." She snapped.

"I need to go hunt." Stefan mumbled brushing past her and racing out the door.

Isobel stared after him with a curious expression.

* * *

~ Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm still bummed they killed Mason what a waste of a good hottie. LOL Well he's still alive and well in this story anyway. _For now with of course I make no promises with_ _Shinichi running around. _For the book readers I did alter Shinichi a little to make him fit in a little more into TVVD. Hope you enjoyed the update, please review!


	24. 2: Chapter 12 A secret plan

**Chapter 12 A secret plan **

**

* * *

**

Tyler groaned stretching on the makeshift bed Jeremy had set up for him on the large basement. He frowned realizing he would need to be in school with Elena all day. What if Shinichi activated the moonstone during the day? There was no telling how many people would be hurt.

"You okay man?' Jeremy asked looking at him with concern.

"Fine...I guess it's just. I'm worried about this freak having the stone Jeremy. I don't want to hurt your sister." Tyler said putting his head into his hands. "This whole thing is such a mess."

"I'm thinking I'm going to attend school." Jeremy said. "For a little while at least, Stefan had decided to go back but I want to be there too. I can watch you if you want be ready to stop you."

"How will you stop me if I phase though?" Tyler groaned. "We could kill each other."

"Wolf's bane," Mason said sitting up on his cot and stretching. "I was waiting until I thought we needed this but we do now. It's like our version of vervain. You and Damon should have it on you at all times in case Shinichi decides to use the stone."

Jeremy nodded slowly. "Where can we get some?"

"I have some growing in the Lockwood gardens. I'll go pick it up today, Tyler I think maybe you should stay home today until I get this stuff." Mason said.

"When were you going to tell us about this magic herb?" Isobel asked surprising them all by appearing downstairs so quickly.

"When we were desperate and we are." Mason rolled his eyes. "Come with me if you don't trust me."

"Fine," She smirked. "Race you again? I'll give a chance to redeem yourself."

"If you don't cheat this time," He smirked.

"I didn't cheat last time." She protested heading up stairs everyone followed.

Damon jumped in front of Elena as soon as Tyler and Mason emerged in the kitchen.

"It's okay." Mason said holding his hands up. "I'm going to get something that is going to help us."

"We're not going to hurt you Elena." Tyler said sincerely.

"I know I trust you guys." She nodded.

"Well I don't. Not when that freak has the moonstone." Damon said keeping his protective stance.

"Relax Damon there's an herb you can use against us, I'm willing to get it for you. To prove you can trust us. I'm not letting _anyone_ pull my strings." Mason said firmly.

"Hey everyone," Alaric said entering the house with Jenna and a bag of bagels.

"Help yourselves." Jenna said putting the bagels on the table.

"Thanks Jenna!" Mason said shoving a bagel in his mouth.

"You two are pretty smiley this morning." Damon observed with a wink at Alaric.

"I don't see a ring though." He continued examining Jenna's hand. "Unless it's so small I just can't see it. This _is_ Ric we're talking about here."

"What makes you think we…" Jenna said blushing furiously and pulling her hand away from Damon glaring at him.

"Stefan said you guys were having a_ deep_ and _private _conversation when he left last night." Damon shrugged.

"I said _private_." Stefan said holding his hands up. "I never said deep."

"Well it was deep if you all must be so nosy." Jenna smiled. "Alaric and I have decided to move in together."

"Living in sin," Damon smiled reaching his hand out to Alaric for a high five. "I like it."

Alaric pulled his hand away and rolled his eyes. Mumbling an I'm sorry to Jenna.

"Well that's my cue," Isobel muttered quietly gliding gracefully to the door.

"Later Mason," She teased turning quickly before racing outside.

"Shit she cheated again!" Mason groaned swallowing the rest of his food and racing behind her.

"What was that about?" Alaric asked looking after them.

"Battle of the species," Damon explained. "So far the vamps are winning."

"Hah." Tyler scoffed. "She cheated."

"Jumping from tree to tree is not cheating anymore then you racing on four legs is cheating." Damon said smirking. "Damn dogs just can't admit defeat."

"I'll race you anytime old man." Tyler sneered.

"Careful Tyler." Elena smiled. "Older means better with vampires."

"I'd beat you blindfolded and with a head start." Damon scoffed puffing out his chest.

"I'd love to see that." Alaric laughed.

"My moneys on Damon." Jenna smirked.

"I'm sorry Tyler. He just looks faster…" She added when Tyler frowned at her.

"Welcome to the team Damon club Jenna." Damon smiled giving her a high five. She smiled and slapped his hand.

"See Ric your lady doesn't leave me hanging. You need to teach him some manners Jenna." Damon said smirking.

She laughed and shook her head getting up and searching for a coffee pot to get a pot brewing.

"You boys really aren't very prepared for guests, considering this is a boarding house." She muttered.

"Well we never really used it as a boarding house." Stefan explained.

"Stefan I'm surprised to see your back in town." Jenna said finally noticing his presence.

"I decided it was time to come home." He said quietly. "Good timing too."

"We defiantly need all the help we can get." Jeremy sighed. "This guy is a freak. Jenna I'm actually going back to school for while I want to protect Elena."

"Jeremy, I don't want you at risk for me." Elena protested.

"I'll be there watching her Jer." Damon said, "Every day."

"It's okay, neither of you need to do that. I'm going back to school." Stefan announced.

"Do what you want I'm still not leaving her alone." Damon said shaking his head.

Suddenly a pounding at the door made them all jump.

"Open up it's the police!" Liz Forbes voice rang out.

"What the?" Tyler started.

"Liz what _is it_?" Damon asked as he flung the door open.

She shot him with a needle full of vervain before he could react.

"No!" Elena shouted running into the living room. A group of 10 cops started towards them holding guns at all them.

"No one interferes." Liz said grabbing Damon and binding his hands with ropes. "Or they get shot."

"Liz stop, you don't know what you're doing." Alaric begged. "He's this town's only hope."

"He's a vampire." Liz said crisply. "And he's coming with me."

"No…_please_." Elena begged. "He isn't going to hurt anyone. He's been protecting this town! "

"He abused and fed from my daughter for months." She spat out dragging Damon out of the house.

Elena started running after them but was stopped by Stefan.

"Let me go." She said attempting to struggle from his grip.

"You'll get yourself shot." He said firmly.

"Elena." Jenna said pulling her into her arms. "It's going to be okay, Ric can you do something?"

"I'm going to try." He said rushing out the door to follow the van that was driving off.

"What are we going to do?" Elena cried. "What if she kills him? We have to get him all of us come on."

"Elena it won't do any good." Stefan said calmly. "She's not going to kill him or she would have already. Don't get yourself in any trouble here. We need a plan."

"Fine," She said pulling out Jenna's grasp. "You guys come up with a plan then. I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked his eyes narrowing.

"What's going on!" Mason exclaimed running into the house with Isobel behind him.

"We're heard the screaming from the woods." She explained.

"Sherriff Forbes came and took Damon. You have to _help me_." Elena said grabbing Isobel's arm and running out of the house.

"Elena…I'm not going to be able to get him free alone." She said as soon as they were outside.

"I know." Elena whispered. "Carry me to my house as fast as possible."

She whipped out her phone and sent a text.

"What's up?" Isobel asked.

"I'll explain it when we get there." Elena said and Isobel nodded bending down to allow Elena to piggy back her. It was strange being this close to the daughter she had only held once so long ago.

* * *

"What is it Elena?" Isobel asked when they reached her house.

"Don't make me regret this." Elena muttered crossing the threshold. "Isobel come in."

Isobel nodded and gulped stepping over the threshold and following Elena upstairs. Bonnie was already waiting.

"What's going on Elena?' Bonnie asked. "We're going to be late for school."

"Forget school Bonnie. Sherriff Forbes knows Damon's a vampire. She captured him." Elena explained opening her desk drawer.

"What? Oh no!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Something is wrong." Elena said pulling a letter and a necklace from her drawer. "She didn't take Stefan only Damon and her eyes seemed weird like Caroline's. "

"Maybe she didn't see Stefan." Bonnie pointed out.

"Maybe….but here's the thing. Katherine went through _a lot_ of trouble for Stefan... read this letter and tell me if it sounds like she was going to just 'bore' of him after a few weeks. It doesn't add up right. On top of that Jeremy got away from the bleeding girl yesterday and Stefan _supposedly _held her back. But it was hours before we saw Stefan again. Why didn't Shinichi have some warning or message for him like he did for you and Damon when you were alone with him?" Elena said taking a deep breath her hands shaking as she stared at Bonnie and Isobel who were both nodding slowly.

"I never fully trusted him." Bonnie said quietly.

"I caught him eavesdropping on you and Damon last night." Isobel mentioned sighing deeply. "You're smart Elena. I can't believe we didn't put this together yet. The timing is just so obvious now that I think about it."

Elena shuddered she touched her neck and remembered how precious and sacred that moment was. Knowing Stefan was listening made her feel violated. "He was _listening_ in?"

"I know." Isobel said wincing. "Don't worry I didn't really hear anything. I caught him at the end I guess…"

They sat silently for a moment.

"_Awkward_." Bonnie said finally. Elena chuckled relaxing slightly.

"So you think Katherine is here working with Stefan and Shinichi?" Bonnie guessed.

"No I don't." Elena shook her head. "I don't know where she is that's where you come in. We need her help."

"But…we can't trust her," Bonnie augured.

"I can." Elena said. "Read the letter again Bonnie. Not only does she _not _want me dead but she gave me protection as a human _and_ as a vampire. Why would she have done that if she was planning on coming back to destroy me?"

"It doesn't make sense." Isobel agreed. "And it's really not her. People work _for_ her not the other way around. Plus I haven't heard from her in almost a month which is rare."

"You talk to her often?" Elena asked curiously.

"Weekly, she checks in." Isobel's eyes widened. "Supposedly because she's checking on the town, the Salvatore brothers, making sure her secrets stay buried etc... but she always gets around to making sure you're okay…"

"Which is why she stationed you near me," Elena said.

"I just...I don't know Elena..." Bonnie frowned. "You can't keep asking me to bring dangerous vampires into this town."

"She might be our only hope against Shinichi." Elena said.

"How do you know she'll help us?" Bonnie said looking worried.

"If my theory is correct. He possessed and then either killed or led her family to being killed. That's got to generate enough hate for her to want him dead." Elena shrugged.

"Okay." Bonnie sighed. "I'll do it. I hope I don't regret this."

She took the necklace and begun chanting while Elena directed Isobel on how to explain her disappearance to Stefan.

"I should come with you." Isobel augured.

"No it will only cause more suspicion." Elena augured. "I have John's ring I'll be fine."

"I wonder why she didn't just tell me she had given it to you or that she was watching you." Isobel muttered.

"You're not a very easy person to talk to." Elena offered with a slight smirk.

Isobel frowned "I never wanted you to like me or admire me. I hate myself and what I did."

"You can't hate yourself forever." Elena said casually. "And making me hate you isn't going to make me not want this life Isobel."

"I know." She sighed. "You do have something I wanted for you at least."

"Which is?"

"A man who loves you and makes you happy Your stronger than me. You fight for him. You don't walk away. I respect that about you." Isobel said.

"Thanks." Elena smiled. "You know you've been easier to be around lately. It's actually kind of nice."

"Well don't be expecting me to turn into mother of the year or anything. I just don't see the point in making everyone as miserable as me." Isobel muttered.

"Does Mason have anything to do with this lighter side of you?" Elena teased.

"Don't be ridiculous," Isobel snapped. "He's a werewolf."

"So?" Elena cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright I have a location." Bonnie interrupted them handing Elena an address.

"Okay you guys know what to do." Elena said running down stairs and jumping in Bonnie's car.

"Hey I didn't say you could borrow my…" Bonnie yelled after her. "How did she even get my keys?"

"That's my girl." Isobel whispered a soft smile on her face.

* * *

Isobel and Bonnie returned to the boarding house having perfected their stories.

"What took you guys so long?" Stefan asked as soon as they entered the house.

"Where did you go?" Mason asked.

"I'll explain later. Elena is safe that's all that matters." Isobel said crisply.

"Bonnie what's going on where is Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie shrugged. "I just watched the house while they left made sure no one saw them."

"I hid her," Isobel said. "Shinichi threated Elena's life with the moonstone and now he removed her protector. The logical thing to do was hide her until we get Damon back."

"Where did you hide her?" Stefan asked looking worried. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Why didn't anyone discuss this with me first? I would have gone with her so she wouldn't be scared." Jenna said quietly.

Isobel rolled her eyes. "Soo _not_ in the mood for this right now, I had to deal with Elena's whining all day long. I'm going to bed."

"Where _is she_ Isobel?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not telling anyone." Isobel said. "It's safer for her if no one tries to go see her."

"I have to agree." Mason said. "This was the smartest idea."

"It sounds like you think Elena is Shinichi's target here." Jeremy mumbled looking concerned.

"She's safe. That's what's important right now." Isobel said quickly new worries starting to fog her brain. It did seem like Shinichi was targeting Elena he had gone after her mother, her best friend and her boyfriend already. Was she the _she_ he was talking about on the woods? Or was it Katherine? She suddenly really wished she would have insisted on going with her daughter on the mission. What was she thinking allowing Elena to go alone?

"She would be safer if I stayed with her." Stefan insisted. "I should go to her."

"No." Isobel said crossing her arms. "You're needed here. She's got protection."

"Who? A young vampire friend of yours…it's not going to cut it." Stefan said his mouth firm. Isobel looked into his eyes and saw it the fleck of anger he was working hard to control it. He had shut it off she didn't see the humanity just the anger.

She stared at him in the eyes and remained calm, "That and a magic ring she will be fine Stefan. You're needed here. You want to help save the town right? That's why you're here?"

"Of course." He muttered.

"Hm." Isobel remarked before retiring upstairs.

"That woman can get under anyone's skin huh." Stefan laughed awkwardly noticing the silent stares in his direction. "I agree it's a good idea to have Elena hidden. I just hate the idea of a stranger watching her you know..."

"I'm uh…going to hunt." Stefan said partially running out the door.

Mason shook his head and started putting his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"Isobel doesn't trust him so I don't either; I'm going to make sure he's not going out looking for Elena." Mason explained.

"I'm coming with you then." Jeremy offered.

"No. I'll be quieter on my own." Mason said shaking his head. "Stay here and keep an eye on things, Damon's gone and Alaric hasn't come back yet. You and Tyler need to stay here and watch Richard and keep these women safe."

"I will." Jeremy promised looking proud.

Bonnie smiled at his expression and he caught her eye and smiled back softly.

* * *

Mason slipped out the door quietly. Isobel watched him from the hallway with a slight smirk on her face. She suddenly felt a sense of appreciation that someone was going with her trusting _her_ gut. She shook her thoughts away before heading into her bedroom hoping that Elena was right and Katherine would help them. Stefan was gone. Long gone Isobel knew that look real well. He had shut it off but he was angry so angry and he was building it up. That's why he was listening in on them, she realized to fuel it. He was planning something and was fueling his anger up for it.

She was fairly certain his 'hunting trips' involved Shinichi and his little band of cheerleaders too. He looked strong and he gave her that look that said I'll kill you. Isobel being younger should naturally be frightened of Stefan but she was stupidly brave and Stefan's animal diet would have made him weaker. She was certain now that he at least _thought_ he was stronger then her. Had they not had an audience she's pretty sure he would have attacked her. He wanted to she knew that much.

She shuddered and pondered this new relationship she had started to form with Elena. Granted Elena only gave her the time of day because she needed her. But she did trust her with her theory on Stefan and she was right. Isobel wasn't certain she could continue it. She was used to leaving her emotions shut off. Spending her days in a motel with a few humans to compel and feed from and a TV shutting the world outside out. She didn't belong in it so why try?

Isobel knew the answer to that question. It was Elena she should try for Elena she deserved that much… but…did she really have it in her to try? Isobel sighed and attempted to fall asleep knowing she was going to have one eye open until she knew Elena was safe.

* * *

Elena finally made it to the old abandoned house about an hour outside of town. She was surprised Stefan and Katherine had been this close. She entered the house slowly and looked around. There were empty liquor bottles and blood bags everywhere.

A cell phone lay on the coffee table. Elena picked it up and noticed hundreds of missed calls.

"Katherine?" She called out.

She heard a clanging noise and followed it towards the kitchen which was just was messy as the living room had been she noticed a door and opened it seeing a cellar.

"Katherine are you down here?" Elena called. She heard a louder clang and hurried down the stairs.

"Light?" Elena asked fumbling around in the dark.

"Chain…" Katherine croaked her voice so quiet Elena could hardly hear it. "Above you…"

Elena fumbled around and finally found it she gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" Elena exclaimed.

Katherine was chained to the wall 4 stakes surrounding her heart had been jammed into her. There was a pool of blood some dried and some fresh surrounding her body. Her face was gray and ashen.

"I'm bleeding out." Katherine croaked. "Help..."

"What do I do?" Elena gasped.

"Pull them out..." Katherine whispered. "Then staunch 'em…"

"Okay," Elena breathed. She ripped the first stake out and grimaced when Katherine jerked in pain her voice to hoarse to cry out. Elena quickly ripped her shirt and shoved the fabric into the wound.

The wound kept bleeding and Elena started to get worried. How long would it take for a vampire to bleed to death? Could they bleed to death? Katherine had been laying here bleeding for a long time unable to heal because of the wooden stakes. Pulling them out seemed to increase the bleeding but Elena continued working as fast as she could. Katherine had passed out from the pain.

Finally after the fourth stake was removed Elena looked around frantically for something to cut herself with. She took out an earring and stabbed her finger with it, then put it back in. She let the blood drop slowly into Katherine's mouth awakening her enough to bite her wrist as Elena shoved it towards her mouth.

Katherine started sucking her blood quickly and Elena felt herself start to get really weak her vision started to fade.

"Stop!" Elena commanded weakly attempting to pull away.

Katherine bit down harder sucking more blood.

"No." Elena screamed struggling away from her grip.

"Oh Elena oh shit." Katherine mumbled retracting her fangs her eyes wide and alert. "Damn it! Are you okay? Fuck Damon's going to kill me. "

She bit her own wrist and replaced some of Elena's blood. Elena's color returned and she took a deep breath.

"Gee thanks Katherine I save your life and you practically drain me." Elena said wiping Katherine's blood from the side of her mouth. She tried to shake off the weirdness of the whole thing.

Katherine smirked. "I have been laying here bleeding out for weeks now. Why would you feed me _your_ blood? I had no control...You should have just grabbed some blood bags..."

"You have blood bags?" Elena groaned.

Katherine laughed and pointed to the freezer a few feet away from Elena's face.

"Thanks for telling me." Elena snapped.

"I was passed out." Katherine groaned attempting to pull herself up. Her wounds had finally stopped bleeding. "I almost bled out completely I need way more blood, you're lucky I'm so old. A younger vampire _would_ have drained you."

Elena gulped and hurried over to the freezer grabbing the 5 remaining bags.

"There's a microwave down here around the corner." Katherine said struggling with the chains around her arms.

Elena defrosted the bags and brought them over to Katherine frowning at the chains she locked up in.

"Do you know where the key is?" Elena asked.

"No." Katherine huffed. "But I doubt the bastard left it here."

"Why would someone leave you to bleed out like that?' Elena asked.

"Because it's the worst and most effective way to keep me captive. I can't heal with wooden stakes stuck in me and so close to my heart. Vervain would wear off eventually and it doesn't really affect me that bad. If you wouldn't have come along I probably would have mummified within a few days."

Katharine gulped down all 5 bags quickly her skin finally returning to its normal shade. She ripped at the chains from her arms eventually snapping them free. Once her arms were free she easily snapped the looser chains biding her legs feeling her strength starting to return quickly.

"Wow your blood is pretty powerful." Katherine commented. "It must be because we're connected."

"Well don't go getting too used to it." Elena grumbled.

"Don't worry that would be really weird." Katherine smirked standing up and stretching. Her clothes were torn and tattered.

"Who did this to you?" Elena asked.

"You aren't going to like my answer." Katherine warned.

"I'm pretty sure I already know what it is." Elena said her mouth set in a firm line. "So just say it."

"It was Stefan. " Katherine said quietly.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **_


	25. 2: Chapter 13: Realizations

**Chapter 13: Realizations **

* * *

Alaric raced waited in the lobby of the police station for over an hour trying to beg the sheriff's assistant to let him in to talk to her. Finally she relented and he hurried in to find Damon in a holding cell near her desk. He was guarded by several armed officers. He was slumped over inside the cell still passed out from the vervain she had injected him with.

"Liz listen to me. Damon has been protecting this town. He may not have been honest with you about who he was but what choice did he have? I can guarantee you there is a threat a huge threat and we need Damon. We're doomed without him." Alaric pleaded his case.

"Mr. Saltzman this man well he's not a man actually this _vampire_, this _demon_ not only fooled me and the council but he abused and fed from my daughter for months." Liz said shooting daggers at Alaric. "I suggest you stay out of it."

"Look Liz I'm not sure what Caroline told you…but you have to hear me out about her…she's not herself lately. I can explain everything if you give me a chance." Alaric sighed.

"Lies!" Caroline's voice seemed to come from nowhere as she ran into the room. "Don't listen to him mom. He's a liar he came on to me at school the other day and then tried to turn it around on me."

"He what!" Liz said her eyes widening. "I'll kill you, you and Damon both."

"Now, now, now let's not be hasty." A male voice piped up entering the room behind Caroline.

"You must be..."

"Shinichi." He finished. "Word really does get around fast in small towns."

"Mr. Saltzman I'm going to ask you to leave and I'm only going to ask you once. I can assure you my daughter will be pressing charges on you for what you did to her. But for now I want you to leave before I kill you." Liz said glaring at him.

"Sherriff. With all due respect, I don't think you should let the man go. Cleary he in unstable to prey on a teenage girl. And he is no doubt in cahoots with the vampire. I would suggest he be locked up as well." Shinichi said with a snide smile.

"I'd rather just kill them both." She muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry Sherriff, I'll see to it that justice is served but I need these two men to stay alive for now. Like I said they have information I need." Shinichi said and Liz nodded.

"Liz you cannot trust him. Please…you have no idea who or _what_ you're dealing with here." Alaric said.

"Shut up! You sexually harass my daughter, after your vampire friend has used her? How dare you!" Liz said. "I will decide who I trust and who I don't."

"But…"

"Lock him up boys," She commanded.

Alaric glared at Shinichi who wore a self-satisfied expression as Liz's men grabbed him roughly and threw him into the cell next to Damon.

"It's been a trying day sheriff." Shinichi said. "Why don't you grab a cup of coffee? I'll keep an eye on the prisoners."

"Okay yes, coffee sounds nice." She said grabbing her coat and leaving.

"Go with her." Shinichi said to Caroline who nodded and followed.

"So now you've got the police under your possession too?' Alaric asked angrily.

Shinichi shrugged. "So easy…love playing in this town."

"What does that mean? What do you want?" Alaric demanded.

"You're the one in a cell. Why are you integrating me?" Shinichi asked innocently. "You're the one who tried to sleep with your student."

"You know damn well I didn't do that and never would!" Alaric yelled. "You are the sicko who seems to get off on playing with young girls!"

"Ric?" Damon groaned waking up he looked around for a minute then realized where he was and swore.

"Ah Damon is awake." Shinichi smiled.

"Let me out of here you little freak!" Damon stood up and grabbed the bars to his cell his hands instantly seared and he jumped back.

"Vervain." Alaric mumbled.

"That Liz is a smart cookie." Shinichi nodded. "I love the modern woman…their so 'hear me roar'."

"Why haven't you killed us yet huh?" Damon asked his face twisting in anger. "Cleary we're in your way so what's with the stupid games?"

"I love games." Shinichi smiled. "I came here to play. I told you that already. When you die it won't be at my hands Damon. That wouldn't cause enough pain."

"What the hell are you planning?" Damon said narrowing his eyes.

"Lots of things, " Shinichi shrugged. "I can hardly keep track."

"I get you now you little freak. You're so obvious." Damon scoffed. "You can't kill us. It must be your limitation or something. You have to make someone else do it."

"Not true." Shinichi shrugged standing up he walked over to one of Liz' officers and looked back at Damon. He snapped the man's neck quickly and he fell to the ground in a heap. The other officers looked down at him but no shock or sadness no anger seemed to resonate from any of them.

"Why are they so numb where Liz was really angry?" Alaric wondered out loud.

"You people should realize by now that all your questions only lead to more questions. It's time to accept defeat. I'm still willing to negotiate deals. I _love_making deals." Shinichi smirked.

"You _love_ causing pain and misery." Alaric retorted. "That's what your all about isn't it?"

Shinichi didn't say anything just went and sat down at Liz's desk kicking his feet up.

"It is isn't it? It's the misery and pain that you want." Damon nodded. "Do you feed of it or something?"

"I'm getting a little bored of the Hardy's boy routine." Shinichi said yawning.

"Keep an eye on the prisoners" He said to the officers who all nodded mutely. "Shoot anyone who attempts to help them get out."

The men nodded and Shinichi slipped out of the room.

"Well I think we may have been on to something there.' Alaric mumbled.

"Not that it does us any good locked up in here." Damon groaned angrily.

"Where's Elena?" Damon said looking at the armed guards nervously. He was surprised she hadn't come busting in yet.

"I don't know." Alaric murmured "She was being held back by Stefan and Jenna when I took off after the van. "

"Ric if she comes busting in here and they shoot her…it wouldn't be a supernatural death. They are human." Damon shuddered as soon as the word death hit his lips.

"But they are possessed by a supernatural creature." Alaric reminded him.

"As if I want to take chances with her life." Damon snapped.

"Don't worry. If she was going to come rushing in here she would have already. She's got to be working on something."

"That doesn't help." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"She's got Isobel, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Stefan and not to mention Mason and Tyler looking out for her. She's going to be okay Damon just relax." Alaric said.

"An emotionally unstable vampire with mother issues, an immature baby witch , an even more immature baby vampire with something to prove, A bunny drinking unstable ex-boyfriend, and two werewolves that could kill her if that freak decides to use the moonstone. _That _is who is protecting her Ric. Sure buddy no problem. Of course she'll be fine. I should just relax." Damon spat out sarcastically.

Alaric just sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall. What more was there to say? He couldn't argue Damon's point.

* * *

"It was Stefan." Katherine said quietly.

Elena looked down to the pool of blood on the floor along with the chains. Her mind flashed back to the disarray the upstairs was in when she had arrived felt a chill realizing that all those empty blood bags were most likely all consumed by Stefan. Elena stood mutely staring at Katherine for a moment she saw a flash of sadness in Katherine's eyes quickly replaced by anger.

"What happened?" Elena finally asked.

"First tell me how you knew I was here? " Katherine asked curiously.

"Well everything started going to hell in Mystic Falls. Some freak named Shinichi showed up and…"

"What!" Katherine exclaimed. "You're kidding me right?"

"I wouldn't joke about this." Elena said somberly. "I thought you might know him."

"Oh I know the damn freaky fox all right. How did _you_ know that though?" Katherine asked.

"Some newspaper clippings Isobel had...I'll get to that." Elena said. "So anyway, this Shinichi shows up in town and he has this moonstone that can control werewolves. Luckily we have two of them on our side but he has on the oldest one. Damon has him locked up in the cellar."

"If that freak has the moonstone he can control _all _of them." Katherine said.

"I know. " Elena sighed. "He's already threatened to use it. But I'm pretty sure he was just using the threat to get to Damon."

"What did he threaten to _do_ with it?" Katherine asked her eyes narrowing.

"He threatened to make Tyler kill me which would result in Damon killing Tyler forcing Mason Tyler's uncle to seek revenge by killing Damon." Elena explained.

"That sounds like Shinichi." Katherine sighed. "What else has he done?"

"He approached Isobel and threatened her. He possessed by best friend Caroline along with the entire cheerleading squad. Now to top it all off he has the police working for him. The sheriff showed up at the door today and plunged vervain into Damon before taking him away." Elena said frowning. "I have no idea what happened to him. That's why I came here. I need your help. I know you dealt with this freak in the past and I was really hoping you would help us now." Elena explained.

"How did you know I would help you?" Katherine asked. "Our first meeting resulted in me putting you in a coma. I mean _I_ know it was for the best, but I doubt _you_ agree."

"Actually while I don't agree with your methods, your forcing me to face my feelings was the best thing that ever happened to me." Elena shrugged. "My gut told me I could trust you that you might be the only person who could help us. So I went with it."

"What about Stefan? You weren't really that surprised that he attacked me. Why is that?" Katherine asked.

"I knew something was very off when he showed back up in town without you. He fed Damon some story about you being unfaithful and expecting Stefan to just deal with it. He claims when he refused you just up and left him." Elena said.

"_What!_" Katherine exclaimed. "Damon bought that?"

"It is _you_ Katherine…Their main memory of you is being two timed with each other. It made sense." Elena smirked.

"Okay you have a point there." Katherine chuckled slightly. "But you didn't buy it?"

"No… it almost made too much sense. It was too convenient." Elena shrugged. "Plus when Liz, the sheriff showed up this morning to take Damon, Stefan was standing right there and she didn't take _him_. Stefan was alone with Shinichi at least once that I know of and he didn't come back to us with some kind of warning or whatever…I just knew in my gut that Stefan couldn't be trusted. I hoped I was wrong. But I'm almost certain now that Stefan is probably working with Shinichi. "

"He probably invited him here." Katherine mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you everything I know." Katherine said. "But first I want to know how you found me."

"I had Bonnie do a locater spell on your necklace." Elena explained.

Katherine smiled. "Of course a Bennett witch, I should have guessed. And it's _your_ necklace now by the way."

"Yeah uh thanks." Elena said awkwardly, "For that by the way."

"Well I can't have you frying to a crisp when Damon turns you." Katherine smirked.

"And my father's ring…" Elena added.

Katherine nodded. "_That_ would rightfully be yours. Thanks for trusting your gut. You saved my life. There are very few people in this world that would save me. "

They sat quietly after that. Neither really sure what to say to the other.

"So how did you get past Stefan?" Katherine asked breaking the sudden silence and tension.

"I had Isobel tell him she put me in hiding." Elena explained.

Katherine laughed and shook her head. "You're a Pierce no doubt about it."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Elena decided.

"As you should," Katherine smiled. "I'm pretty impressed. "

Elena pulled out the newspaper clippings and showed them to Katherine.

"Isobel had these. Shinichi was behind all of this wasn't he?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Katherine said her mouth set in a firm line. "He is a deadly creature. No better than a demon. It's actually sort of what he is."

"A kitsune." Elena murmured.

"Yes that's what he is. He's not of this world Elena." Katherine said her expression serious.

"You mean he's from hell?" Elena asked shuddering.

"Something like that." Katherine sighed. "He's from the underworld. Basically hell before hell I guess. I'm not really sure. All I know is he has to be invited into our world. Once he's in he feeds off of malice. Malice is basically human's negative energy brought on by emotional traumas and hardships. The more chaos and destruction he causes the more powerful he becomes." Katherine explained.

"You said you think Stefan invited him in?" Elena asked.

"He must have….To be invited in it needs to be in a town similar to Mystic Falls. Places that have strong supernatural energies. If the kitsune can find someone with enough inner malice they can get into their head and start offering them deals to get invited in." Katherine explained.

"So _why_ do you think it was Stefan that invited him in?" Elena asked.

"Because he shut it off after we came back to town and you broke up. It was my fault. I fed him human blood even though he warned me not too." Katherine admitted.

"Stefan is not the same on human blood." Elena said her eyes wide. "It changes him."

"I know that _now_. I thought I could get him through it. But he was keeping everything in so tightly. He was angry at _me_ for messing up his life twice but torn by his feelings for me at the same time. He was angry at _Damon_ for taking you away. He was angry, hurt and heartbroken over losing _you_. Plus he's a vampire so multiply all that negative energy by ten." Katherine said leading Elena up the stairs.

"So you think Shinichi was able to get in his head while he was still in Mystic Falls." Elena guessed.

"Yes After we left Mystic Falls and came here Stefan was off. At night he would want me and things were good, but all day he would brood and mope when he didn't go off on mysterious hunting trips that would take hours. After a while I got fed up. We started fighting a lot. I realized how angry he was at me for the things I had done to him. I followed him one day and caught him hunting humans. He was draining them dead. I had to strong arm him at that point. He was risking exposure. I threatened to lock him up until he got it under control. He went into a three day brood and then one night he begged me to let him out he made all these promises to me about changing and letting go of the past. We started kissing and then _bam _he staked me in the back and well you know the rest." Katherine sighed.

"My point in rehashing all this is so you see that Stefan was full of negative emotions and inner turmoil. He would have been an easy target for Shinichi." Katherine added. "I'm sure that Shinichi wanted me weakened and out of his way as a part of his end of the deal."

"So you think Shinichi got in his head offered him something he couldn't refuse?" Elena asked.

"That's exactly what I think." Katherine nodded. She stopped suddenly and screamed as they reached the top of the stairs.

"What!" Elena jumped.

"My house!" Katherine exclaimed. "It's a disaster! What a…Ugh!"

"Seriously?" Elena scoffed. "You're worried about your messy house right now? "

Katherine grimaced looking around distastefully. "I can't help but be shocked I mean Stefan is from the 18th century to leave a ladies house in such disarray is so rude and disrespectful."

"He staked you four times and left you to die!" Elena exclaimed.

"I know." Katherine said darkly. "And I hope you know what that means."

Elena nodded but said nothing. She knew exactly what that meant. She just wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that.

"What do you think the deal was?" Elena asked.

"That's what we need to figure out." Katherine said making a gagging face as she entered the living room she started picking up all the trash with an annoyed look on her face. "You can just stand there _or_ you could help me if you want. I cannot sit and converse in a setting like this."

"So is Stefan under the influence of Shinichi like Caroline?" Elena asked rolling her eyes as she got up and started helping Katherine clean up all the garbage Stefan had left around the house.

"No not exactly. The person who invites him in is tied to him to certain extent. If Stefan breaks his end of the deal Shinichi would destroy him and he knows it. But he is in control of what he is doing. Whereas if someone is possessed by him they don't have any control over their actions. He can possess people at different levels too. He can make them total zombies or keep them slightly in control of themselves. He gets a sick pleasure out of messing with people's emotions even his supposed allies." Katherine explained.

"That's what he did to your sister?" Elena guessed.

"Yes." Katherine sighed sadly. "I wasn't there and she needed me. When I found out what had happened to her I was livid. Shinichi used his own girls to drive the town's people mad with paranoia. He had a partner at that time. By the time I arrived home nearly every women in the town was possessed and those that weren't were going mad."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"My parents and my sister were dead and I was pissed. I did what I do best I used the man I loved to turn me so I could get revenge for my sister. A witch friend of mine explained that you need to cut off their tail to kill them. I knew I wouldn't be strong enough human. So I turned and went back to Mystic Falls. I killed Shinichi's partner his sister while he watched. Needless to say he doesn't take it so well when people turn his games around on him. Things got really crazy the town was at war. Everyone was fighting and no one even knew why. Shinichi had a few vampires under his control and started turning the town's people publicly. I fought him several times but couldn't kill him. I was very young at the time though. Eventually the man I mentioned came and somehow managed to banish Shinichi from our world. I hoped forever. Cleary I was wrong." Katherine explained taking a deep breath.

"He wants revenge for his sister." Elena theorized.

"Yes." Katherine nodded. "And he's going to try to get it through you."

"Why me?" Elena asked.

"He wanted me put away and started going after _your_ friends and family. I don't know when or how he planned on bringing me into it. But I assume he decided to torture you simply because you look like me. He assumed it would hurt me if he hurt you." Katherine theorized.

"Would it?' Elena asked then felt her face grow red for even daring to ask her that. This was diabolical Katherine the centuries year old vampire. She may have said she didn't want Elena _dead_ but that didn't mean she _cared_.

"Yes it would." Katherine replied without flinching. "You're my blood Elena. I'm not okay with you being used or messed with because of things I did."

"Thanks." Elena said sighing a breath of relief.

Katherine just nodded and smiled slightly.

"Can I ask you an unrelated question about your past?" Elena asked.

"Shoot." Katherine said.

"When did you have a baby?"

"Before I turned, I got pregnant; I was a loose girl privileged, spoiled and wild. My parents were devastated. My father was afraid to lose his standing in the community so he faked my death and sent me to stay with an aunt. That's where I met my first Bennett witch. When I decided to turn and avenge my family. I left my baby with her and she promised to watch out for her and my blood line. Surprisingly enough that continued through the years. One Bennett decedent after another was drawn to my side and now yours." Katherine murmured.

"Bonnie and I are best friends. But I try not to use her for her magic." Elena shook her head. "We struggled for a little while. She really hates vampires."

"Yes but she still will do anything to protect _you_. She led you to me right?" Katherine said with a knowing smile.

"I can tell you more about my past whenever you want. It definitely goes beyond the Salvatore brothers." Katherine offered.

"I'd like that." Elena said realizing it was true. "But we have to go. I have to get back to Damon."

"Elena...we can't go rushing in to save him, that's going to be what Shinichi expects you to do. " Katherine chided her. "Besides you've shared blood with Damon right?"

"Yes." Elena blushed. "Why?"

"That means you have a blood bond with him. If he's hurt or in danger you're _going _to know trust me" Katherine said.

"Really would that be the same for him then?' Elena said her eyes wide. "He must have sensed you drinking from me? He must be freaked out!"

"I doubt it." Katherine shook her head. "You said the sheriff shot him with vervain right? If he was unconscious he wouldn't have felt you. Plus you were only panicked for a second before I realized what was happening and fed you my blood."

Elena sighed and suddenly touched her neck. She glanced in the mirror and smiled seeing Damon's mark was still there.

"So what do we do?" Elena asked sinking into the couch. "I can just sit around here while Damon is locked up waiting to feel if he's in danger."

"We're going to need to come up with a plan." Katherine said. "And we're going to need to get creative."

* * *

Isobel was lying in bed trying to get a short nap in and clear her thoughts when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Mason?" She said rubbing her eyes as she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She nodded and ushered him inside shutting the door behind them.

"You tailed Stefan?" she asked in a low whisper.

"He's not here." Mason nodded. "It's not good Isobel."

"What did you see?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"I followed him to the police station. He was talking to Shinichi begging him to let him kill Damon." Mason sighed.

"What did Shinichi say?" Isobel asked trying to remain calm.

"He told him to be patient, he said soon Stefan when the pieces are all in place. He's a creepy little dude." Mason said running his hands through his hair.

"So Stefan wants to _kill_ Damon?" Isobel sighed. "I'm not surprised. But this is going to destroy Elena."

"We can't let it happen." Mason agreed.

"How are we going to stop him?" Isobel groaned.

"I have no idea." Mason said looking frustrated. "That's not all I saw either. One of Shinichi's girls left with Stefan after he was done talking to Shinichi. He started drinking her blood in an ally."

"So he traded in bunnies for cheerleaders huh," Isobel smirked.

"Hardly funny," Mason shuddered. "I had to watch that scene. I couldn't blow our cover."

"It really disturbed you?" Isobel asked a curious expression on her face.

"It uh…" Mason stuttered.

Isobel's phone starting ringing. "Saved by the bell," She muttered picking it up and glancing at the screen, "Looks like she made it."

"Hello Katherine." Isobel said as she answered the phone.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **_


	26. 2: Chapter 14 New hope

**Chapter 14: New hope **

**

* * *

**

Tyler sat in the kitchen of the boarding house attempting to eat some dinner. His stomach was tied up in knots. The full moon was now only a day and half away and they still had no idea what they were going to do.

"Hey man." Jeremy said entering the kitchen with a blood bag he quickly defrosted it and poured the blood into a glass. Tyler watched him mutely seeming to be unaffected by the blood. "I finally got my aunt Jenna to calm down. She's freaking out about Alaric. She finally agreed to try and nap for a while. "

"Good that's one less human to worry about, where's Bonnie?" Tyler asked.

"She's upstairs working on something with the grimore. Are you okay? "Jeremy asked sitting across from him.

"Not really." Tyler said shaking his head. "I didn't want this Jer. I didn't want any of it and now for all I know come Friday I'm going to murder who knows how many people."

"We're going to find a way to stop that freak." Jeremy assured him. "We have to do."

"How Jeremy?" Tyler asked. "Damon's gone he was our best hope."

"We still have Isobel and Stefan." Jeremy offered. "And we're gonna get Damon back."

"Mason doesn't seem to think we should trust Stefan." Tyler sighed.

"Was someone going to fill me in on this?" Jeremy said looking surprised.

"Sorry kid." Mason said coming down the stairs with Isobel.

"He's right we can't trust him. But he cannot know that we don't trust him. So keep your mouths shut." Isobel said.

"What are we going to do now?" Jeremy asked feeling that hopefulness he had been trying to hold unto to start to slip away.

"We have a plan." Isobel said.

"Which is?" Tyler asked raising his eyebrow.

"We'll tell you right before it goes into motion it's safer that way." Mason explained.

"Wait where are you two going?" Jeremy asked seeing them putting their shoes on and heading towards the door.

"Do I look like I answer to a couple of kids?" Isobel quipped.

"We need to gather the wolfs bane. We never got it this morning we had to rush back here when we heard all the commotion." Mason said shooting Isobel a look.

She shrugged it off and headed out the door. Mason sighed and followed her.

"He's gonna have his hands full with that one." Tyler smirked.

"You don't think he …wants her do you?" Jeremy asked looking surprised.

"I have no idea why…but I do know my uncle and he's got it bad. " Tyler laughed. "Then again he always liked bitchy women for some reason."

Jeremy shook his head. "A werewolf and a vampire doesn't that go against nature or something?"

"Not anymore then a witch and a vampire would." Tyler said winking.

Jeremy was almost sure he would have been beet red had he still been human.

"I…how did you?"

"Are you kidding Gilbert? You're worse than Mason. Whenever she's within eyeshot you just stare at her in your creepy little vampire way." Tyler laughed.

"It's not creepy it's just watching from a distance. I'm making sure she's safe." Jeremy huffed crossing his arms.

"Sure…sure." Tyler laughed harder. "That's what it is."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Jeremy snapped. "She doesn't want me."

"You don't know that." Tyler started.

"Yes I do." Jeremy sighed. "She told me."

"Oh." Tyler said sheepishly. "Well... you know other fish and all that."

"No; I'm done with all that. All it leads to is misery." Jeremy said quietly.

"I know how you feel. Caroline doesn't want me either. I mean she wanted me in the physical sense. But she would never want anything else from me." Tyler sulked.

"_You_ don't know that." Jeremy said repeating Tyler's earlier statement. "She's not in her right mind right now. Don't rule out hope just yet."

"For all I know she was possessed before she even got to my house." Tyler sighed. "What I do know is when we get Caroline back and we're going to get her back. She's going to go back to Matt. He's a great guy and he loves her. You didn't see the look on Matt's face in the hospital. When he thought he was going to lose her he was a mess. She's done so much for him. Matt was always such a serious person if it wasn't Vicki's problems, or his mom taking off again, it was double shifts at the grill, pressure to keep his grades up, football the list goes on and on. The older he got the more he piled it all on top of his shoulders. He was 17 going on 40 and then Caroline came along like a breath of fresh air for him she taught him how to have fun again how to live. She's good for him…he's good for her. I...I'm not even human Jeremy I have no right to interfere in that."

"I'm sorry Tyler." Jeremy said. "It sucks."

"Yeah." Tyler agreed getting up to help himself to Damon's liquor. "It really does."

* * *

"Hey guard!" Damon yelled trying to get one of the guards attention.

"What are doing?" Alaric whispered.

"Hey asshole I'm going to escape what are you going do about it?" Damon called out.

"Would you cut _it_ out?" Alaric asked looking nervous.

"Really your just going to stand there watching the door?" Damon asked. "If I can break these bars open I'll kill you all."

The guards continued to stand facing the door.

"Damon I'm trying _not_ to get killed here." Alaric snapped.

"Oh cut the drama you got your ring on." Damon said. "I need to see how far under control he's got them. They only have one task to shoot anyone who walks in."

"So what's your plan?"

"I don't have one." Damon grunted.

"Then what was the point in that?" Alaric asked.

"Well what would you like to do Ric play 20 questions? I'm trying to figure out a way to get us out of here. Before Elena…or _Jenna_ decides to come and break us out." Damon snapped.

"You're getting cranky." Alaric quipped. "That's not going to help us."

"No blood and a triple dose of vervain will do that to a vampire." Damon said, "And don't call me cranky, I don't get _cranky_ I get pissed off."

Alaric rolled his eyes and then grimaced as Damon's boot came flying out form his cell nailing one of the guards in the back of the head. The man flinched and straightened right back up continuing to watch the door.

"Huh." Damon muttered. "It's like vampire compulsion in a way."

"But why is it different with Liz and Caroline?" Alaric wondered. "They seemed more in control."

"Who knows?" Damon groaned.

"Do you think he can influence vampire or werewolves?" Alaric asked.

"So you do want to play 20 questions." Damon smirked.

"Humor me here." Alaric said. "What do you think?"

"I think if he could he wouldn't need the moonstone. " Damon said.

"That's what I figured." Alaric nodded.

"So why hasn't anyone come to break us out yet?" Damon asked.

"Hopefully they have a plan." Alaric said.

"A plan that you and I are not overseeing which is bad _very bad_." Damon sighed.

"Yeah," Alaric nodded. "I'm pretty much counting on Stefan to pull though and be the reasonable one here. He's the oldest and most mature."

"Don't count on my brother." Damon said shaking his head. "I doubt he's missing me. He's probably hounding Elena 24-7." He slammed his fist into a wall in anger.

"At least you know she's safe though." Alaric said. "It's Elena Damon she's not going to give up oin you and she won't let anyone else give up either."

Damon leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He could tell through the blood link they had formed that she was safe. It was weak but he would know if she was in danger. That didn't mean she wasn't being held somewhere or something though. It didn't mean Shinichi wouldn't take advantage of him being gone and use the moonstone on her. He realized with her ring she would come back from that. But he didn't ever want it to come to that with her. Not until it was time for her to turn. He wanted to make it as easy on her as possible. The idea of her dying a painful death turned him inside out. He slammed his fist into the wall again in frustration. The one thing he couldn't do right now was protect Elena and it was killing him.

* * *

Bonnie woke up on the floor of the room Elena had stayed in at the boarding house. Her grimore, Caroline's hairs brush and some candles were all still in place around her. She realized she had passed out while attempting the spell.

When she found the spell that could exorcise a demon Bonnie didn't stop to think she still had Caroline's hairbrush so she just went for it. Hoping it would work. She realized she may have made things worse and but her lip.

Her phone started ringing and Bonnie gasped at Caroline's number on the screen.

"Caroline?" Bonnie whispered.

"Bon?" Caroline said sounding meek and tired.

"Where are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm at home. My mom brought me here. I ...we were at the police station I think…I don't remember much...things have been really strange. Then I woke up and I felt like I should call you. I don't know why." Caroline started crying.

"Care." Bonnie said softly. "It's okay…You're going to be okay. I'm going to come and get you. Stay there."

"Okay." Caroline mumbled. "But hurry…he's not here. But he will be mad so mad he will come back."

Caroline started sobbing.

"I'll be there soon I promise." Bonnie said.

Bonnie flew down the stairs in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"Caroline." Bonnie huffed. "I did an exorcism spell and it worked. I have to go get her."

"I'm coming with you." Tyler said.

"How do you know it worked?" Jeremy asked.

"I just know. I didn't sense the evil in her anymore." Bonnie said her eyes watering with tears.

"Let's go then before he gets his claws into her again." Tyler said ushering Bonnie out the door.

"I'm coming too." Jeremy said following them.

"No you have to stay here and protect your Aunt Jenna and watch Richard." Tyler said shaking his head.

"Right of course." Jeremy said. "Be careful."

We will." Bonnie said rushing out the door.

Tyler started to follow her and Jeremy grabbed his arm.

"Don't let anything happen to her." Jeremy said.

"Don't worry." Tyler nodded. "I won't."

* * *

"So when do I get to kill him?" Stefan asked again.

"When I say so." Shinichi rolled his eyes. "We do things my way how many times do I have to tell you that?"

They were sitting in the underground catacombs on the Lockwood's estate. Shinichi found it to be a good enough spot to hide. He could easily slip into the woods and with his speed he was nearly impossible to track in the woods.

"I did what you asked. " Stefan grunted. "I let you in. I made sure Katherine wouldn't interfere in your plans. Now I want what you promised."

"And you will get it." Shinichi said. "On Friday."

"I'm sick of waiting," Stefan hissed. "I want to do it _now_. He's locked up and she's been sequestered somewhere. It's the perfect timing she will never have to know it was me."

"Oh Stefan you don't get it do you?" Shinichi laughed. "Elena has to witness you kill Damon. "

"What?" Stefan said. "I didn't agree to that."

"The deal was you let me in and get rid of Katherine and Ill set it up so you can kill your brother and 'save' Elena from me. This is the setup she watches." Shinichi shrugged.

"I will never get her back if she watches me kill Damon!" Stefan screamed.

"Quiet you moron!" Shinichi said pushing Stefan back against the wall of the tomb.

"We do things my way!" Shinichi said closing his hand around Stefan's throat. "_You understand_."

"Good. " He said dropping Stefan. "Her being in hiding certainly puts a kink in my plans. But I'm sure that will change. She'll get away from whoever is watching her to save her _lover_. You Stefan will offer to help her and you will bring them to the woods. Then when she least expects you kill your brother."

"It's going to be delicious her agony and pain, your guilt and hate." Shinichi said dancing around the area as Stefan glared at him.

"You're not going to turn on me are you?" Shinichi asked.

"No." Stefan said his eyes darkening. "I hate that to will have to be this way but I can compel her to forget. He did the unthinkable twice. He let history repeat itself when I told him not to. This time I can't stand idly by and allow him to ruin my life. I won't. I finally got my revenge on Katherine and Damon is next. He's going to die by my hand and Elena will be mine again."

Isobel stood at the garden entrance her mouth wide open. She walked as silently as she would back towards Mason who had stayed back when she they heard the voices.

He shot her a questioning look he heard the voices but wasn't clear on what was said being so far back. She just motioned him to follow her and they took off in a run to the boarding house.

* * *

Caroline was already waiting outside her house when Bonnie and Tyler got there. She jumped in the car looking freaked out.

"Go." She urged.

Bonnie nodded and sped to the boarding house. They arrived in time to see a freaked out looking Isobel and Mason running on from the woods.

"What is that slut doing here?' Isobel hissed.

"Watch it." Tyler threatened.

Caroline chocked back a sob and felt Bonnie put her arm around her.

"She's okay now Isobel." Bonnie said. "I got it out of her. "

"Got what out of me?" Caroline said shaking. "What did Shinichi do to me?"

"You were possessed you were like a completely different person." Bonnie explained.

"I remember flashes of things. But It was like I was looking at things happening hut not through my own eyes." Caroline said shaking.

"Let's get you inside." Tyler said grabbing her arm gently. "You need to rest for a while. You don't have to rehash all of this right now."

She nodded and new tears started to spill over her eyes when she looked at his concerned face.

"It's going to be okay." Bonnie said grabbing her other arm.

"No it's not." Caroline sobbed. "I hurt Matt. He hates me. Nothing is ever going to be okay again."

Tyler frowned and helped Bonnie carry her shaky quivering body into the house.

"Great another human to deal with and one he's going to want back." Isobel moaned.

"Come on." Mason said crossing his arms. "She's your daughter's friend and she's just a young girl. Don't you have any compassion?"

"She's just food to me." Isobel said crossing her arms.

"You're a liar." Mason said. "You don't really think that way. You just want to come off like you do."

"What makes you suspect something so _ridiculous_ Mason. I'm a vampire and humans are prey. Sure I care for my daughter she's my flesh and blood. I don't want her dead. But I still am what I am and it's something that apparently disturbs you."

"Because you hate what you are. That's why you didn't want it for Elena. Hating what you are means you _care _Isobel. You don't want to kill you don't want to give in to your worst nature any more than I do. You just want everyone to think you are heartless and cold that you could snap at any moment. It's a front and I see right through it." Mason said crossing his arms in a mock of her stance.

"It's who I am." She augured. "Unlike you who stupidly wears your emotions on your sleeve. Your need to the town's unofficial antihero so adamantly clear. I am a vampire and I can turn my emotions on and off like a switch. I don't have to feel all those pesky things you do."

"You think we can't do that to?' Mason scoffed. "Look at my brother? He has…sorry Isobel. I still think you're a liar you control your emotions you hide behind the bitch quite successfully. But it's a front and I know you don't shut it off because if you did you wouldn't be here right now. "

"Why do you care?" She spat out.

"Besides the fact that your smoking hot? " Mason smirked attempting to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah?' She said her face vamping out as she leaned close. "Am I still hot now?"

"Stop pushing me away." He said angrily. "You want to know why I care?"

"Please humor me." She drawled her face retreating back to normal.

"Because I know who you are. Your just like I was a few years ago. I left everyone and everything when I turned for the first time. I hid myself away in a cabin for years locking myself up on full moons all alone. Then I came here and everything changed for me. I had Tyler to look after. Then I realized my brother was alive and what he was planning and felt a sudden need to take responsibility and do the right thing. I see it in you too." Mason said in softer tone.

"I don't need to be saved Mason." Isobel said bluntly.

"I'm not trying to _save you_. I'm just telling you I now who you really are and the more you fight it the more you're going to hurt." Mason sighed.

"We don't have time for this right now. I need to let everyone know what Stefan's u to before he comes back here and then we need to grill that girl for information. This might be our chance to get the moonstone back." Isobel said turning away from Mason as she walked into the house.

He followed her with a frown wondering if he pushed too hard or not hard enough.

* * *

"So when do we go back?" Elena asked anxiously as Katherine finally emerged from the bathroom showered and dressed. She had straightened her hair like Elena's. Elena was getting used to looking at her identical vampire twin after being there all afternoon. It didn't creep her out as much anymore. Elena saw the differences Katherine's face expressions. It was more like a twin then the creepy and scary vampire that she only thought of as cold and callous before.

"Tonight." Katherine said.

"_Tonight?_" Elena asked, "I thought we were going tomorrow. Not that I mind the change of plans. The sooner I get to Damon the better."

"We're speeding it up. Isobel called me when I was in the bathroom. She heard Stefan and Shinichi planning. Shinichi wants everything to go down on Friday. So we are going to get one step ahead of him and start the party tonight." Katherine explained.

"What are they planning?" Elena asked.

"Stefan wants to kill Damon to get you back. Shinichi insists that Stefan do it in front of you." Katherine said bluntly.

"What!" Elena gasped. "How could…his brother…._why?..._No! We can't let this happen."

"Dial it down Elena." Katherine smirked. "This is perfect. This makes our plan a lot easier. Stefan is going to make you think he's rescuing Damon and then he's going to lead you into the woods and kill Damon. All we have to do is intervene and stop it before it can happen. The best part is that Shinichi won't want to miss it so he will be nearby too. Two bird's one stone."

"No one stake and one very large pair of garden shears." Elena corrected.

Katherine laughed and shook her head. "I stand corrected."

"Well let's go." Elena said standing up. "No point in wasting any more time."

"You sure you can handle this?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Elena said. "Even more now, I will never let Stefan or anyone else hurt Damon."

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoyed Please review! **_


	27. 2: Chapter 15 Team Damon

**Chapter 15 Team Damon **

**

* * *

**

Everyone sat around the parlor of the boarding room in complete silence. Isobel's description of what Stefan and Shinichi were planning had shocked them all. Bonnie felt tears spring to her eyes. Both from the emotional reunion with her best friend who had fallen asleep in the one the rooms at the house and the realization that her other best friend was going to have her world blown apart if they didn't succeed in stopping this.

"So what do we do?" Bonnie asked trembling.

"You three are going to find out where the moonstone is and go get it. Then you wait for us in the woods." Isobel directed.

"What about Caroline and Jenna we can't leave them here alone." Jeremy said.

"I will help any way I can." Jenna said walking into the room.

"How much did you hear?' Jeremy winced.

"Enough. I want to help." Jenna said firmly.

"There is nothing you can do for us but get in the way." Isobel said rolling her eyes. "Mason can stay here and guard them. We did get enough wolfs bane that you can use to subdue Richard right?"

"Yeah." Mason said quietly. "But I'm not staying here. You need me to fight."

"I could guard Richard." Jenna offered. "Leave the wolf stuff with me."

"Right _you're_ going to stop a werewolf if he gets free?" Isobel shook her head in annoyance.

"I can melt the herb down and put it in a needle. If he somehow gets out she can just stick the syringe in him. It's not the full moon tonight so the only way he could break out is if the moonstone gets used." Mason said.

"Which it probably will." Tyler said.

"Not if you find it." Isobel said.

"Even if we do then we're going to use it." Jeremy said. "We can send the wolves after Shinichi."

"We'll kill Shinichi without you using the moonstone on us Jeremy." Tyler said angrily. "Don't you dare. I can control myself. I don't need anyone controlling me."

I'm sorry." Jeremy said his eyes wide. "I didn't mean…your right of course. We need to make sure the stone is not used."

"Whatever." Isobel rolled her eyes. "Just go get it."

"I don't know about this." Mason said nervously. "This isn't part of the plan. They could get hurt."

"We're going." Bonnie said firmly getting up and heading to Caroline's room. Tyler took the wolfs bane to get it ready for Jenna and Jeremy went to grab some stakes and other weapons just in case.

"Okay well we should get going to." Mason said looking at Isobel. "We have to get beck here before Stefan realizes what's going on."

"I can do this on my own, why don't you go with them?" Isobel asked avoiding his gaze.

"That wasn't part of the plan Isobel." Mason said shaking his head. "I'm going with you like it or not."

"Fine do what you want. " Isobel snapped. "It's probably better that way anyway. Katherine doesn't really like it when people improvise behind her back."

"You know I'm trying to help you here right?" Mason asked. "I know you're pissed about me calling you out earlier…but"

"Just stop." She said holding her hand up. "I need to stay in control and focused right now. This is not the time for this."

"Okay." He relented. "I'll drop it. For now."

* * *

Elena and Katherine got in Bonnie's car and started heading out. Katherine pulled into a small town a little out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked. "We have to get to Mystic Falls."

"I'm not going to be able to beat a kitsune without feeding some more." Katherine explained pulling into a small diner.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it just order whatever you want. I'll take care of myself."

"But…"

"I won't kill anyone." Katherine rolled her eyes. "As if I have time to hide a body right now anyway. Come on."

"Okay." Elena relented following her inside.

"Oh twins!" The bubbly redhead waitress greeted them. "And so beautiful too!"

"Thank you." Katherine smiled.

The waitress guided them to a table and they sat down.

"So who's _older_?' the waitress asked with a wink.

"I am." Katherine smirked.

"But I'm more mature." Elena smiled playing along.

"You are not." Katherine retorted.

The waitress chuckled. "I went to school with twins girls they bickered all the time."

"So what can I get you girls?" The waitress asked.

"Just a water for me." Katherine said sweetly.

"I'll take a fried chicken sandwich with fries and a coke." Elena ordered.

"Yuck." Katherine muttered.

"Please hurry back with her food." Katherine said gazing into the waitress's eyes. "We are in a big hurry."

"Of course." The waitress said hurrying to the kitchen with Elena's order.

"Did you compel her?" Elena asked.

Katherine shrugged. "Please don't give me a moral lecture right now. Time is of the essence here."

"Not it's not that it's just you were so _polite_ about it." Elena said. "It was kind of weird."

"I do have manners. My family err our family is of royal descent." Katherine said and Elena's eyes widened.

"Really you were like a princess?"

"No I wasn't but distant relatives before me were." Katherine explained. "But we still held ourselves high. We were pillars of the community _well_ my family was anyway I was a black sheep."

"What happened to the father of your baby?" Elena asked.

Katherine shrugged. "He left town after I told him. Damn coward that's what he was. I had to go to my father alone. He planned my 'drowning accident'."

"So after you left town you fell in love with a vampire?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Katherine said. "Klaus."

"How did you meet him?"

"I left my aunt's house one day to do some exploring. I hated being cooped up in such a small house. I ended up getting lost in the woods. I was pregnant and had been shunned from my family I started to cry and he found me. He helped me get home." Katherine explained.

"Then what happened did he come to see you again?" Elena asked.

"This is a part of my past I don't want to talk about." Katherine said quietly her eyes growing distant.

"I'm sorry." Elena said. "I didn't mean to make you relive bad things…"

"It's okay." Katherine said quickly. "It's not bad…not all of it. It's just…he _left me_."

The waitress arrived with Elena's food and both girls felt a sense of relief for the interruption.

"Excuse me miss." Katherine said peering into the waitress's eyes. "Please meet me in the bathroom."

"Yes of course." The girl said and walked towards the bathroom. Katherine got up and followed her quickly.

Elena tried to block the mental image of Katherine feeding from the girl as she finished her lunch. She was surprised at how easy it actually was. This vampire stuff was becoming pretty normal to her. Not much of it bothered her anymore.

Katherine returned almost right after Elena had finished her food. The waitress was walking over to her manager.

"She's going to tell him she doesn't feel well then go home drink some juice and sleep." Katherine explained putting down a bill on the table.

Elena glanced back at it and her eyes widened seeing it was a hundred dollar bill.

"You left her a hundred dollar bill?" Elena questioned as they walked to the car. She couldn't help it she innately curious about the way Katherine seemed to feed. It wasn't what she expected.

"Normally I would pay a lot more but I didn't want to be too suspicious. This will cover the rest of her tips she would have got today." Katherine shrugged.

"You mean normally you pay people for blood?" Elena asked.

"It really just depends on my mood." Katherine replied getting in the driver's seat. "I'm driving this time. You drive like an old lady."

"So after you compel people and drink from them you give them money." Elena said looking confused.

"No…the ones you pay are usually willing donors. They sell their blood to vampires. They take good care of themselves so the blood is always rich. They don't need to be compelled because they enjoy the experience as much as the vampire. " Katherine explained.

"That's how you normally feed then?" Elena asked. "I didn't know there were people that did that."

"Like I said depends on my mood. I often use donors yes, but sometimes I just compel someone, sometimes I take a guy home from a club, I use blood bags daily so I never have to deal with the cravings. I don't like cleaning up after myself as a general rule. I'm a spoiled girl still and always will be. But I do like things neat and orderly. I'm not a big fan of hiding bodies or covering my tracks. So I just don't leave a lot of dead bodies lying around. But I am a vampire and have been for a long time; humans that I don't know mean nothing to me at this point. I have killed people and I will again. If an opportunity presents itself, like I run into the scene of an accident or a person is all alone in the woods. I take advantage of the situation. That won't change it's who I am. It's who Isobel is _and_ it's who Damon is."

"Damon only feeds from blood bags now." Elena augured. "And me but that's not really feeding it..."

"I know what it is silly." Katherine laughed. "I'm a vampire remember?"

Elena giggled in spite herself as Katherine accelerated the car getting in the freeway. They were getting real close to Mystic Falls and Elena felt her heartbeat quicken.

"It's because Damon loves you that he stopped feeding live. Because your human and the only blood he wants is yours. You're his. Anything else wouldn't satisfy him so he just drinks the blood bags. Damon does have amazing control but it's really your connection that stops him from feeding. Once you turn and you need human blood too. Things will change." Katherine said wisely.

"But my brother hasn't fed from anyone yet. He has amazing control." Elena augured.

"It's Anna's blood." Katherine murmured. "She was very special. Jeremy is going to be special now too."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked her eyes wide.

"I'll get into that later on at some point…we need to do _something_ before we get back to Mystic Falls." Katherine said pulling over and taking out a knife.

"What are you doing with the knife?" Elena asked nervously.

"Relax." Katherine smirked slicing her own wrist open. "Drink."

"No Katherine I can't…" Elena shook her head.

"It will make you stronger." Katherine said. "Plus you'll feed it to Damon and it will make him stronger too. I wasn't kidding earlier when I drank your blood it gave me an instant strength I think it has to do with the doppelganger connection. Our blood mixed is extra powerful. "

"It will make Damon stronger?" Elena asked taking a deep breath.

"Yes now hurry up your wasting precious blood here." Katherine said shoving her bleeding wrist at Elena.

* * *

"You're sure you sensed the moonstone in this well?' Tyler asked holding his flashlight down to the bottom. "It's full of water."

"I'm sure." Bonnie said trying to pull the chain up.

"Allow me." Jeremy said quickly unraveling the chain.

"Who wants to go down?" Bonnie asked shuddering.

"I will." Caroline said from behind them. "I know what it looks like."

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Tyler groaned.

"I followed you guys." She shrugged. "I did some terrible things and now I want to help you."

"You didn't do anything on purpose Caroline." Bonnie said softly.

"We're not sending you down there." Tyler grunted.

"Quit being a macho pig." Caroline said taking the rope from Jeremy and strapping herself in. "Come on lower me down let's get the stone and get out of here!"

Jeremy shrugged and started slowly lowering her down into the well.

"It's full of weeds." Caroline said fishing around on the water.

"Hurry Caroline!" Bonnie urged.

"I got it!" She yelled excitably.

"Pull her up now." Tyler commanded.

Jeremy quickly pulled her up.

"We got it!" She cheered waving the small box around.

"Caroline?" Liz Forbes voice called out.

"Shit." Tyler muttered. "She's with _him_ Caroline."

"I know… you guys go. Now…" Caroline said. "Hide."

"No we can't leave you…" Tyler said as Jeremy and Bonnie dragged him behind the well.

"Caroline?" Liz said her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing out here."

"Sorry mom." Caroline said pulling the box that had the moonstone in it up and hitting her hard on the top of the head. Liz slumped over.

"Care that was bad ass!' Tyler laughed as they crept back out from behind the well.

Caroline smiled softly at him and handed the moonstone to Bonnie.

"So what now?" Jeremy asked.

"We need to go hide out in the woods and wait for Mason and Isobel to alert us I guess." Bonnie shrugged clutching the moonstone to her chest.

* * *

"_Jenna?_" Stefan said entering the house.

"Hey Stefan." She said casually.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"No idea." She sighed. "I woke up from my nap and everyone was gone."

"That's strange." Stefan said frowning.

"I'm here." Mason said coming into the house.

"Where were you?' Stefan asked. "Why did you leave Jenna alone?"

"The kids were supposed to stay here." Mason said frowning.

"Where is Isobel?" Stefan asked.

"She went to get Elena. She escaped." Mason said rolling his eyes.

"I figured that was going to happen." Stefan smirked.

"Stefan!" Elena said suddenly rushing into the house.

"Elena! Are you okay?' He said pulling her into an embrace.

"You have to help me get Damon out please!" She begged wriggling out of his hold.

"Okay." He agreed. "I will for you Elena but we need to plan this out first."

"No…Stefan please we have to go _now_." She said pulling at his arm. "Come on it's your brother."

"Where's Isobel?" Mason asked.

"I managed to lose her. I wasn't going to let her stop me from saving Damon. " Elena said quickly. "Come on Stefan please."

Stefan sighed heavily. "Okay get in the car."

She ran outside and Mason started to follow her.

"You're coming?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah I'll help you get him out." Mason said. "I can morph into a wolf and break in. I'll chase all the police officers out so you guys can get in and get them out."

"Okay." Stefan said slowly. "I'm going to grab some blood bags for Damon then I'll be right there."

"Okay." Mason said starting for the door.

"I'll come with you. I want to help Alaric." Jenna said firmly following Mason.

Stefan whipped out his phone and sent a warning text to Shinichi. How was he supposed to pull this off with Mason following them?

'Just do it tonight then.' Was the reply.

'How?' he hit send and waited.

Shinichi didn't reply Stefan sighed and headed out to the car with come blood bags to make it look real. She was going to hate him tonight. For a little while at least until he could safely get her away and alter her memories. He would deal with it he decided. In the end it would be worth it.

"Hurry Stefan drive faster." Elena begged.

Stefan fought the urge to scream as he whipped into the police station parking lot.

"Okay I'm going to transform and chase everyone out then you guys go in." Mason directed. "Jenna just wait in the car."

"_But._"

"Jenna please." Elena begged.

"Fine." Jenna grumbled.

* * *

Mason walked in and phased right in front of everyone he started running around and growling the few people in the front lobby screamed and ran out of the building when he got to the sheriff's office with the holding cells in it several officers started shooting at him. Mason dodged the bullets easily and seeing no other choice he lunged for the guards one by one throwing them to the ground.

"Nice." He heard Alaric say in awe as he phased back and Stefan and Elena raced into the room.

"Elena?" Damon said getting up as she raced towards his cell.

"Oh Damon." She cried reaching out to him.

"Vervain." He said pointing to the bars between them.

"Where's the key?" She said pulling at the bars.

"Here." Mason tossed her some keys from behind the desk.

She quickly unlocked the door and he walked out limping slightly with only boot on. He put his arms around her and held her tightly against him.

"Damon I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered softly.

"I've been going crazy worrying about you." He said really quietly leaning down to peer into her eyes.

"You need blood." She said seeing how dark his eyes were.

"We need to get out of here before Shinichi comes back." Stefan urged them. "I have bags in the car."

"Can someone help _me_ out here?" Alaric asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Ric." Elena said tossing the keys back to Mason.

Damon laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Stefan made a coughing noise and Damon glared at him.

"Uh Damon you need your other boot?" Mason smirked tossing it to him.

Damon made a face at him and smirked putting it on.

Elena touched his cheek gingerly her eyes worried. "How much vervain did she give you?"

"Could you guys _leave_ and give us a moment here." Damon said holding Elena's body against his tightly.

"No time. Come on you guys he's coming." Stefan urged them they all followed him out of the building.

Stefan grabbed Elena's arm and ripped her away from Damon as soon as they got outside. He took off in a sprint.

"What are you doing Stefan let you of her!" Damon yelled racing after him.

Mason took off running for the woods nodding at Jenna in the car.

"Jenna?" Alaric said as she came out of the car and ran to him.

"Oh Ric you're okay." She said hugging him tightly.

"What's going on?" He asked looking after Mason. "Why didn't he follow them?"

"I'll explain later we have to go." She said jumping in the car.

* * *

"Stefan let me _go._" Elena cried as he finally stopped in the middle of the woods. He held firmly to her arm as Damon rushed up. He was still looking worn out from the vervain and lack of blood.

"Let go of her now Stefan." Damon said darkly glaring at Stefan. "I'm not going to fuck around with you here. I warned you. I know what you're trying to do. I'm not letting you try to take her away from me. I'll kill you and mount your wrinkling head above my fireplace first."

"I'm trying to keep her _safe _Shinichi was coming." Stefan said glaring back at him.

"I don't think you heard me." Damon said fiercely putting his hand on Stefan's throat Elena's eyes went wide. "Let go of her arm and I'll let go of your throat."

"Stop." Elena begged her maneuvering her body so she was in between the brothers. "Stefan…please just let go I'm fine."

"Stefan I know your trying to save me. But please let go of my arm…Your hurting me." She said again staring into his eyes.

"Damon let go first." Stefan said gruffly.

"Damon please let go he won't hurt me." Elena begged.

Damon glared darkly at him for a moment before letting off of his throat. Stefan reluctantly released his hold on Elena.

"Stefan?' Elena said softly. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked turning to her and looking confused.

"You look upset." Elena said touching his cheek. "Why is that?"

"You know why." He said softly.

"Elena what are you doing?" Damon asked his eyes narrowed.

"I think I do." Elena said quietly. Stefan looked at her with a wonder.

"I'm so sorry Stefan." Elena continued he nodded as tears welled in his eyes. "But you really shouldn't have done what you did…" She drew her arm back and forced a stake into his chest.

"Katherine?" He gasped. His face looking ashen she could see she has missed his heart by a few inches but it was still close enough that he wasn't healing and looked like he was about to pass out.

"Katherine?" Shinichi jumped down from a tree near them and stared at her he squatted down into a defensive position. Elena looked down at Stefan's slumped body then back at Shinichi.

"Guess again." Elena said as Katherine raced out from the shadows and jumped on Shinichi from behind.

Shinichi fell face forward and Katherine was on top of his back. She tried to reach for his tail but he threw her off of him and jumped to his feet. They circled each other.

"Elena!" Damon yelled pulling her close to him. "What is going on?"

"Stefan was going to kill you." Elena said urgently. "He was working with that freak."

"What?' Damn's eyes widened.

"Back off Stefan." Damon said as Stefan ripped the stake form his chest and got up slowly stalking them.

"Elena you staked me?" Stefan accused his voice breaking up.

"I wasn't going to let you kill Damon you bastard." Elena snapped.

"I…everything I've done is for you!" Stefan cried.

"Shut the hell up." Damon said lunging for Stefan. Stefan had already started to heal and pushed Damon back forcefully he landed against a tree.

"I'm stronger then you now that I've expanded my feeding habits." Stefan laughed.

"Damn you Stefan." Damon huffed in embarrassment and anger as Elena rushed to his side.

"Damon feed from me now. Take my blood you need it." Elena said forcing her wrist to his mouth.

"I can't right now Elena." Damon said "Your crazy vampire ex is about a foot away from us."

"Oh yes, Elena feed him in front of me." Stefan sneered angrily. "You're so cold so cruel you're worse than her you realize that."

Elena felt tears springing to her eyes and Damon pushed himself up and glared at Stefan.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to her like that again you hear me." Damon said menacingly. "I will kill you."

"Damn it!" Katherine yelled. "Keep your emotions in check. You're making him stronger!"

"Your never gonna catch me Katherine give it up." Shinichi boasted as he lunged out her grasp over and over again laughing hysterically.

"You can't kill me Damon. I'm stronger then you right now." Stefan laughed.

"Yeah but _you_ don't have back up." Alaric said walking up to stand behind Damon with Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline. They all held various weapons.

"_What the_?" Stefan said turning around.

Mason and Isobel walked up behind him. Isobel was holding a crossbow and Mason stood firmly with his arms crossed.

Stefan gasped and looked past them to Shinichi who was still struggling with Katherine. He turned back around to Damon who was now standing up looking ready for a fight. A drop of blood was on Elena's wrist and Stefan realized he had fed from her quickly while Stefan was distracted.

"Trapped like a rat." Damon smirked.

* * *

_**I hope you enojoyed please review! **_

.


	28. 2: Chapter 16 Last goodbyes

**Chapter 16 Last goodbyes **

**

* * *

**

"You never did learn how to fight fair did you Damon?' Stefan said glaring at his brother.

"Oh you want a fair fight?" Damon smirked evilly walking closer to Stefan. "I'll give you a fair fight brother."

"No one interferes." Damon commanded lunging for Stefan.

Stefan ducked out of the way easily and managed to get behind Damon he hit him in the back of the head causing Damon to lose balance. Stefan jumped in front of him and attempted to punch Damon but Damon ducked out of the way. The brothers circled each other glaring madly.

"You couldn't have just left." Stefan said. "When I told you to. I told you to stay out of it. My second chance and you took it away."

"And you know what I'm actually_ sorr_y about that Stefan. I really am. But it doesn't change the facts. You are working with the man that threatened her. That's unforgivable. How did you think this was going to end Stefan? Did you actually trust that freak with her life on the line?"

"I would have protected her if I needed to." Stefan said gritting his teeth.

"No you never knew how to protect her Stefan. It was always me. I was the one who saved her almost every single time. I even had to save her from you." Damon yelled.

"Only to steal her away. It was your intention from the beginning. You wanted her so you could torture me. Mission accomplished guess you didn't expect me to fight back." Stefan growled.

"Things changed Stefan and you know it." Damon said. "I fell in love with her."

"She wasn't yours to fall in love with!" Stefan exclaimed.

Everyone watched with uncomfortable expressions. Elena fought the urge to jump in between them to stop this somehow. To bring them back together but it was too late they were ripped to far apart and it was her fault she did the ripping this time.

"Ahh." Katherine screamed as Shinichi managed to grab a chunk of her hair he whipped her down to the ground and kicked her hard in the ribs.

"Stop fighting!" Katherine yelled out. "Stop your giving him power."

Damon looked over to where Katherine and Shinichi were and back at Stefan.

"I don't give a damn about you Katherine." He replied lunging for Stefan's throat again. This time he caught him by the neck and he squeezed hard pushing Stefan up against a tree.

Elena took a deep breath and tried to suppress her guilt realizing it was probably her emotions that was making Shinichi stronger.

"Someone help Katherine." Elena yelled. "Damon she helped me we can't let her die we need her. We can't kill him without her and I don't want her dead please Damon. The negative emotions feed him."

Damon nodded and forced his walls up. He found it was actually easier this way. He would deal with his brother later he didn't want to kill him in front of Elena anyway. He grabbed a tree branch and shoved it into Stefan's stomach. Stefan slumped over slightly. Damon jammed it in harder surprised at how much strength he had from the little bit of blood he had taken from Elena. Stefan slumped to the ground his face ashen again.

* * *

Isobel rushed over and tried to push Shinichi off of Katherine he backhanded her and she fell backwards.

"How do I kill him Elena?' Damon asked leaving Stefan slumped over at the bottom of the tree.

"You have to cut off his tail." She said running over towards Bonnie and Caroline.

Jeremy was running towards Shinichi and Katherine with Alaric.

"Caroline?" Elena said taking her hand.

"It's her she's okay now." Bonnie said.

"Thank god." Elena cried hugging Caroline.

"I have the stone Elena, but Tyler doesn't want it used." Bonnie whispered.

"They can kill him without it can't they?" Elena asked.

Jenna, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline watched as everyone else had started to circle Shinichi and Katherine. Stefan was still slumped up against the tree.

"No place to go but up." Shinichi said jumping suddenly he was up high in a tree he looked down at them.

"_I get by with a little help from my friends_." Shinichi sang out.

Elena heard the shots and grabbed Jenna they ducked down fast. Liz Forbes and a few police officers were running towards them shooting.

"No!" Bonnie screamed pushing Caroline down to the ground. The box with the moonstone in it rolled out of her grip and the Sherriff quickly nabbed it.

"Toss it up here!" Shinichi demanded.

"No!" Elena screamed.

Katherine got up and raced towards Liz she ripped the box from her hands before she could throw it to Shinichi. The officers started shooting at Katherine but she just took the bullets and gripped the stone. Katherine knocked Liz out and took the stone out of the box holding it up.

"Go kill those officers now!" Katherine screamed looking over at the men who were still pointing guns at the huddled girls.

"No Katherine they don't want it used!" Jeremy yelled out but Mason and Tyler had already phased and ran for the police officers. Damon also started racing towards the police officers and Isobel ran over to Katherine.

Shinichi suddenly dropped down and faced them he glanced at Damon and the wolves who were taking out the officers quickly then looked back to Katherine and Isobel.

"Pierce women are the vein of my existence." He drawled.

"Fuck off freak. Isobel said lunging her entire body at him. He stumbled slightly then laughed as she fell to the ground from the impact.

"Isobel don't be an idiot." Katherine snapped. "What do you want Shi? I thought this was over you went home with your tail between your legs remember. Why didn't you just stay gone?"

"You killed my sister you wretched _bitch._" He spat out.

"You killed my mine first." Katherine retorted.

Shinichi lunged towards her knocking her down he attempted to wrestle the moonstone from her grip but she held on tightly.

* * *

The officers were all down and Mason and Tyler stood and just watched waiting for the next instruction. Damon leaned down to help the girls up and ensured they were all okay. He looked over to see a large dark wolf racing into the clearing and swore under his breath seeing Katherine and Shinichi fighting for control of the stone. He didn't want to leave all the women unprotected but he didn't want Shinichi to get the stone either.

"Ric come guard the women so I can help her fight him!" Damon called out and Alaric started running towards Damon.

* * *

Jeremy rushed in and managed to pull Shinichi off of Katherine. She got up slowly and stumbled backward. Shinichi faced off with Jeremy his lips curled into a snarl.

"You want a piece of me little boy?' Shinichi taunted. "Talk about poetic justice Katherine's sister Lillian, such a tasty little girl and _soo flexible_. Now _Elena's_ brother Jeremy. "

Katherine held up the stone again her face raging with fury. "Kill Shinichi!" She commanded.

The wolves snarled and started slowly staking Shinichi. He yelped and jumped up again landing behind Katherine.

"_Yoink_." He said ripping the stone from her hand.

"No!" She gasped.

"No!" Damon started running for Shinichi.

Shinichi held up the stone. "Kill….." He paused for dramatic effect looking from face to face as everyone stood frozen staring at him.

"_**Elena.**_" He said an evil smile spreading across his face.

"NO!" Katherine and Damon screamed at the same time.

Katherine attempted to lunge him but all the malice coming off of her and Damon at Shinichi's command had strengthened him and he pushed her far away from him. She landed with a thud. Damon rushed towards Elena covering her body with his own as the wolves turned and started staking towards her.

"Dammit Katherine get up! Get it from him!" Damon urged his eyes wide.

"I'm trying to do the headache spell." Bonnie piped up holding Caroline as she chanted. "It'll take out one of them, I figure Tyler is the weakest."

"Take my arm too then." Alaric said.

"No take Jenna's we need you to fight." Damon ordered.

Jenna nodded and offered her arm to Bonnie. Who continued to focus and chant. Both Caroline and Jenna had slumped over when the spell finally worked and Tyler went down whimpering.

Damon held Elena firmly behind him as Richard started to advance on him.

"No Damon, it's okay I have the ring on. You won't come back please…." Elena begged tears falling down her face. She realized she was going to make Shinichi stronger but she couldn't stop.

"I'm not letting you get killed." Damon said roughly preparing himself for Richard's attack.

Alaric started shooting at Richard and the wolf lurched backward momentarily it got up again slowly and lunged for Alaric knocking him down. It turned back to Elena and Damon and started for her again. Mason was staking them from the other side and Damon was moving around Elena trying to keep her protected from all sides.

Isobel got up and grabbed Mason's neck attempting to wrench at it he threw her down and jumped on top of her. She howled in pain. She jumped up and reahced for his throat but he pushed her back down landing hard on top of her. He clawed her face and she screamed struggling to hold him back as he bared his teeth at her.

* * *

Katherine finally got up and stumbled to her feet. "Hey Gilbert kid come here."

Jeremy hurried over to her. "What can I do?" He said looking at Shinichi who was holding the moonstone high and watching the events play out with a wicked smile on his face.

"Launch your body at him as hard as possible hopefully he'll drop the stone." Katherine whispered.

Jeremy nodded and started to run for Shinichi he launched his body like she said and suddenly felt an exhilaration he had never felt before her realized he was moving faster then he ever had. The impact when he hit Shinichi sent them both flying backwards several hundred feet. He heard a shattering sound as they hit the ground. Jeremy got up with an astonished look on his face seeing Shinichi still on the ground. He looked over to the side of Shinichi's body and realized the moonstone had smashed into pieces when they fell.

* * *

"What was that?' Damon said with an awed look on his face. He could see Mason and Tyler shaking. He acted quickly jumping up to wrench Richard's neck before he phased back too.

"Elena close your eyes." Damon warned before ripping the large head from the body.

Tyler phased back first and looked down at his father's decapitated figure. He took a shaky breath and sat down holding his head for a moment.

"Thanks." He said to Damon. "I didn't really want to kill him."

Damon just nodded and moved the body out of Elena's vision who was staring at it looking freaked out. Caroline and Jenna were still passed out and Bonnie was pulling their bodies behind a tree attempting to cover them. Elena turned to Isobel and gasped.

"Mom?" She called out.

"I'm okay...Elena." Isobel's voice broke with emotion hearing Elena call her mom. She felt the pressure of Mason's left arm on her ribcage as she continued to convulse.

"Just phase back and get off of me Mason." Isobel snapped pushing at the shaking wolf's chest.

Mason phased back and looked down at a terrified and shocked Isobel.

"I'm so sorry." He gasped jumping off of her.

She moaned and struggled to get up.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping her up. "I hurt you...I never…Oh Isobel, do you hate me now?"

She just shook her head and let him help her up she pointed to Shinichi who was still laying on the ground Jeremy was circling him. Mason nodded and hurried over to help.

* * *

"Here" Katherine said tossing a knife Jeremy caught it easily and grabbed at Shinichi's tail. Shinichi lunged upwards and was back in a tree again.

"Damn it." Jeremy swore.

"Stay here." Damon said to Elena setting her next to Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna.

"Don't let Jer get killed." Elena begged. "Don't let yourself get killed. I love you."

"I won't Elena. I love you too." He said kissing her softy before attempting to jump up after Shinichi.

* * *

Shinichi laughed and jumped higher he looked down at Damon who was slowly advancing towards him climbing the same tree.

"Queue the cheerleaders." Shinichi sneered.

"What?" Damon looked down just in time to see a cheerleader jump out and shoot right at Elena. Damon attempted to jump down in front of the bullet but it was too late. He heard the impact of the bullet going through her skull with his heightened senses and his entire body froze.

"NO!" Katherine screamed running for the girl and snapping her neck. But it was too late Elena was bleeding heavily from the side of the head. She slumped over her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Katherine quickly killed the other three cheerleaders that came running from the woods. Katherine watched as Isobel ran to Elena's side taking her wrist in her hand and then started sobbing over daughters now limp body. Katherine attempted to jump up and reach Shinichi but he was prepared for her and threw her back down to the ground.

Damon felt his heart jump into his throat and his entire body shake with a rage he had never experienced. He jumped higher and had a hold of Shinichi in seconds. He wrenched at Shinichi's neck until he heard bones cracking and then threw him down to the ground.

Shinichi landed in a heap and Damon jumped on top of him. He reached for Shinichi's tail and started ripping it off of him with his fangs. Shinichi screamed and struggled to get out of Damon's vice like grip but he was too fueled to angry. He left one tiny piece of Shinichi's tail on before picking him up like a rag doll. He beat him senseless and finally ripped the remaining part of his tail off with his bare hands. Shinichi phased back into a fox and then crumbled up into a heap before tuning into dust.

Damon stood unmoving his body still shaking with rage. He heard the sobs and looked over to see everyone now surrounding Elena and felt his entire body go from rage to pain. Every single part of him hurt. He made it to her side and pulled her into his lap.

"No. No... Elena you can't die. I love you too much. I need you to much, please," He said feeling tears fall down his face staring her sweet angelic face. The blood was still rushing out of her head wound. Damon bit his wrist and thrust it into her mouth, "Drink Elena heal, please you're not dead."

"She doesn't have a pulse." Isobel sobbed from the other side if Elena holding on to her hand tightly. Mason stood behind Isobel with his hands on her shoulders.

"She has the ring on though will it bring her back?" Damon asked looking desperately at Isobel for answers gripping to Elena's body. He pulled his shirt off and held it to her head trying to stop the bleeding.

"She doesn't have my blood in her system any longer the ring had to work it _has_ too." He said again. Isobel tried to avoid his gaze tears streaming openly from her face.

"It was a human with a gun it wasn't a super natural..." Isobel started sobbing and was unable to finish her sentence.

"She'll come back." Katherine said leaning over Elena's body.

"She has to come back." Damon whispered looking at Katherine begging her to change what Isobel said to make it untrue. "I need her."

"I know." Katherine said. "I know Damon. She's going to come back. I just don't know if she's going to be human or not."

"What?' Damon said looking up the tears in his eyes quickly turning to rage. "What did you do?"

"I gave her a few pints of my blood." Katherine admitted flinching when Damon's eyes shot a look of pure hatred at her.

"How _could_ you?" He asked his voice rough and harsh. "This isn't how I wanted it to happen…_Your _blood? Why the hell did you do it, were you trying to turn her?"

"_No_… I wanted her to be strong for this fight and for what she had to do to Stefan to make it work." Katherine explained her eyes begging him too understand.

"Then why would you give her so much?" Damon demanded.

"Because I knew she would feed _you_!" Katherine yelled exasperated. "I wanted you to be strong too!"

"But…I didn't want it to be like this." He said stroking Elena's face.

"I know Damon but at least she'll come back." Katherine whispered. "Right? If I hadn't given her blood then we would be counting on the ring and it was a human that killed her. "

"I'm _sorry_." Katherine added he looked up at her his face completely broken. "I'm _so _sorry. I was trying to save her _this_ is what I was trying to prevent. I didn't want it this way either. I swear. "

Bonnie started crying behind them and Jeremy had managed to hold it in up until that point. He pulled Bonnie into his arms and they sobbed together. Tyler went to help Alaric who was slowly getting up after his father's attack.

Damon didn't notice or care what anyone else was doing all he could do was gaze at her face, His princess, his angel, his Elena. He was able to find some relief in the fact that she would return. But it wasn't how he planned it wasn't what he wanted for her. He didn't protect her and he wasn't sure if he would ever forgive himself for that.

* * *

"_Elena?_" Stefan's croaked voice came from behind them. He gasped as he looked at her lifeless body held tight in Damon's arms. A pool of blood surrounded them. One look at Damon's broken face told Stefan exactly what happened.

He kneeled down and put his hand on her cheek. Damon slapped it away.

"Get away from her this is partially your fault. You were working with that asshole." Damon spat out.

"Damon stop it." Katherine said firmly. "Give him a goodbye. It's the last time he's ever going to see her."

"She isn't going to come back?' Stefan asked looking at the ring on her hand. "Why?"

"We don't know yet. A human shot her but she has _Katherine's_ blood in her system." Damon's voice broke then and without caring that Stefan and Katherine and everyone else was watching him he started sobbing. "I didn't want it to be this way Elena…I failed you."

"No." Stefan said suddenly. "You didn't fail. I did. I let myself fall into the darkness. I let myself become a monster. I gave in to it and I can't turn away now. I need her to be human. I can't be without her. I'm just a monster that's all I am all I have left is my obsession for her and if Elena comes back as a vampire I'll never be able to give up. I'll never want to stop trying to kill you Damon."

"Stefan..."Katherine said looking at him curiously.

"It's _your _fault." He said turning to Katherine. "_You_ did this to me. _You_ turned me into a monster and then left me to deal with it by myself. Then when I found a way to be normal to forget the horrible things I had done. To find humanity and a second chance at life _you_ came back and ripped it apart again."

"Your right," Katherine said quietly. "It's my fault I created you. And now I have to end you."

"No." Damon said still holding Elena but looking up at the two of them. "Stefan…you can change. You can detox. You don't have to spend eternity trying to kill me Stefan. We can work this out."

"We will never be able to." Stefan said. "I'm calm now because I'm holding back the sorrow I'm feeling for Elena. It will change on my next feeding. It's you or me Damon. Looks like Katherine if finally going to choose."

"I already _chose_ Stefan." Katherine said. "I chose you and you threw it away! You left me to die. It didn't need to be like this, you didn't have to obsess over them. I could have helped you move on. Damon's right you still don't. We _can _detox you...get you back on the animal stuff. I know a part of you always loved me and still does you told me that yourself. Let me help you now Stefan _please_?"

"I hate you!" Stefan yelled suddenly whipping a stake at her. She was surprised but caught it her eyes wide.

"Stefan." Katherine said her voice breaking.

"I hate what you did to me." Stefan continued. "I hate myself."

"Stefan." Damon said trying to read his brothers face which was twisted in agony.

"Kill me." Stefan said staring into Katherine's eyes.

"I can't." She said tears starting to spill down her face.

"If you don't I will stake Elena the second she wakes up if she is a vampire." Stefan said his eyes serous. "I'll ensure that Damon kills me and then you will have that to rest on your conscience for eternity with everything else."

"You're lying." Katherine said her voice shaking as she glanced down at Elena's limp body held tightly in Damon's arms. His eyes had turned to rage at Stefan's statement. She looked back at Stefan and shook her head. "You would never kill her."

"Being a vampire is a fate _worse _than death." Stefan replied calmly his emotions shut off. "I can and I will Katherine."

"You know I would never let you kill her." Katherine said.

"I know so end it. Destroy the monster you created." He replied opening his arms to leave his chest wide open.

"I love you." She said rushing at him and jamming the stake through his chest right into his heart.

"I loved you more then I hated you." He croaked.

"Goodbye Stefan." She said jamming it hard through his heart. She held him up and gazed at his face as it turned ashen then dropped him to the ground. She heard Damon cry out his brother's name just once softly from behind her and fell to her knees unable to stop the sobs from shaking her body.

* * *

_**AN: We are getting close to the end of the second part. This chapter was tough to write esp. the end. I hope you liked it. Stefan's death will be important in the future of the story for both Katherine and Damon and Elena. So I did not let him die in vain. I know I left a major Elena cliffhanger but it's the weekend and I promise to have the next chapter up soon its half written already. She will wake up in the next chapter...but that's all I'm going to tell you. **__**Huge thanks again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I am really enjoying writing this story. I'm practically obsessed with it and your responses make the time and work so worth it!**_


	29. 2: Chapter 17 Closure

**Chapter 17 Closure **

* * *

Katherine kneeled by Stefan's body sobbing for him. She heard everyone behind her gasping and crying mostly for Elena but Katherine knew at least some of Damon's sorrow was for his brother.

Damon continued to hold tightly to Elena. Jenna had woken now and was kneeling down by Elena next to Isobel she was crying loudly and Alaric was attempting to offer comfort. Damon kept looking down at Elena's face willing her to just wake up.

Bonnie was comforting Caroline when her eyes widened suddenly.

"Caroline we have to get you out of here." Bonnie said firmly.

She stepped over and leaned down touching Elena's cheek.

"Call us when she wakes up?" She asked none one in particular just hoping someone would.

"I don't want to leave Bonnie." Caroline mumbled. "I want to be here when she wakes up."

"That's a really bad idea she might be a vampire and you need rest." Bonnie said dragging Caroline out of the clearing. Tyler followed them with a concerned look on his face.

Damon just continued to stare at Elena's face he found himself actually praying for her to just wake up. He was thankful suddenly that she was given blood. At least it meant she would come back even if the ring didn't work. They all sat gathered around Elena for what seemed like almost an hour. Jenna was starting to worry she wasn't going to wake up at all and had broken down into a fresh batch of sobs.

Finally she stirred her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him her eyes hazy and confused.

"Damon?" She said her voice hoarse.

"Elena your awake." He cried touching her cheek softy.

"Oh Damon." she reached up pulling him down to her.

He kissed her gently and pulled back looking at her with tears in his bright blue eyes.

"Elena…I'm so sorry, I failed you, and I didn't protect you." He cried looking down at her. Her head had stopped bleeding and was starting to heal.

"I came back though." Elena said reaching up to cup his chin. "I'm okay."

"You're not breathing baby." Damon said as gently as possible.

"What?" Elena gasped and realized what they meant. "Yes I am…I'm breathing see…" She started huffing out big breaths.

"You are now that you're thinking about it. But you don't need to anymore." Damon said sadly.

Elena looked up at him her eyes wide and scared. "It's too soon I'm not ready."

"I know." He said stroking her cheek. "I know...but I will do everything I can to help make this easier for you. This isn't the way I wanted this to happen…I was stupid. I should have never left you alone to go after Shinichi."

"Stop it Damon!" Elena said fiercely. "Don't blame yourself for what that freak did!"

"Elena you don't understand I have to protect you. I failed you…" He said meekly.

"No you didn't Damon! So this happened sooner then we wanted and it wasn't the way we planned it. The important thing is I'm still here and so are you." Elena said looking despertally into his lost eyes.

"She's right Damon she needs you to be strong." Jenna who was kneeling next to Isobel who had said nothing but was still gripping Elena's hand. Elena turned and looked at Isobel she couldn't read her face expression. She looked at Jenna who was crying freely and reluctantly let go of Isobel's hand to squeeze Jenna's.

"I love you Jenna and I'm going to be okay but you need to leave." Elena said giving her a tight squeeze and letting go.

"Okay but I will see you again right?" Jenna asked looking panicked.

"Of course you will. I just need time." Elena sighed. He could suddenly smell her own spilled blood around her and felt an itch in her throat. Jenna's blood was pumping. Elena could hear it and smell it. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"Go." Isobel directed them. Alaric took Jenna and they stepped further back.

Elena grimaced and crinkled her nose she could still smell Jenna and now Alaric too.

"It's okay I got you; you won't hurt them." Damon whispered softly.

"Elena I know your trying to be strong. But it's okay if you're freaked out." Jeremy said kneeling down and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks." She said weakly. "Will you get everyone out of here? I can't handle all of this right now. "

"Yes." He said nodding and getting up.

"Deep breaths Elena." Damon said rubbing her back. She listened and felt herself start to calm somewhat but she realized she hadn't fed yet. Everything would be even more intense once she did. She looked at Damon's sorrow filled and guilt ridden eyes and forgot about her own worries. She hated to see him this upset.

"We're going to get_ through _this." Elena said bravely looking up at Damon.

"I never wanted you to have to go through that. I already had a way to turn you that wouldn't cause you any pain. I wanted it to be a good experience not like this never like this." Damon said shaking his head angrily.

"It happened really fast." Elena said quietly. "The pain was really brief. But I do remember what happened afterward my life flashed before my eyes and then it was all white. My parents were there and I felt a comfort then your hand appeared and I took it. I told my parents I could never leave you and they understood and I never will. Damon I'll never leave you."

"That's good princess because I couldn't live without you." He said pulling her up and holding her against his chest. "Losing you was the worst thing I have ever gone through. It will never happen again. I promise you that."

"I'm so sorry." She said kissing him softly.

"Why are you sorry? None of this is your fault." Damon said brushing her hair back from her face.

"The idea of losing you in unimaginable to me. The pain you must have felt. I'm sorry for that." She explained.

"Only Elena Gilbert would _apologize_ for dying." He smirked and she finally relaxed knowing they were going to be okay. She pulled away from his embrace to stretch slightly and caught a glimpse of Katherine hunched over someone…Stefan, she realized her eyes widened and she looked at Damon he just nodded and looked down.

She got up slowly and extended her hand to him. He took it wordlessly and they walked over to Katherine. She looked up at them silently her face streaked with tears.

Damon scooped up Stefan's body as Elena took Katherine's hand. The three of them walked towards the graveyard. Damon motioned towards the old cemetery where his father was buried and both Elena and Katherine followed him. Katherine gripped Elena's hand tightly.

When they reached Giuseppe's grave Damon set Stefan's body down carefully. The shovel Stefan had bought out here that night so many months ago still laid on the ground. Damon picked it up and shoved it into the ground near his father's grave. He stopped suddenly and leaned his head down on the shovel. He cried softly. Elena rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked down at Stefan's lifeless form and felt her own eyes start to brim with tears.

Damon pulled away gently nodding at her as he continued working. None of them said a word even as he scooped Stefan up and laid him in the hole.

"Do you want a few moments?" Damon asked his voice seemed so loud and Elena wasn't sure if it was her enhanced hearing or the dead silence of the graveyard only occupied by the only three people left in the world to mourn Stefan.

"Elena can go first." Katherine said her voice barely a whisper.

Damon squeezed Elena's hand and followed Katherine out of the clearing.

Elena leaned down and looked at Stefan's lifeless face. Memories of their past together flooded her mind and she cried softly.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Katherine said turning around to look at Damon.

"He was going to kill her." Damon said simply looking down. He was trying so hard not to relive the moment that would forever be etched into his brain. The moment Katherine pushed that stake through Stefan's heart. To think only hours earlier he had considered killing Stefan. He didn't because Elena had been there. But truthfully he didn't think he ever actually could have killed him. He never did until the moment Stefan in compete seriousness threatened Elena's life. He had nothing but truth in his eyes. It was the one thing Stefan could do that would ensure Damon would kill him. He shuddered realizing how tragically this night could have ended.

"That's not what I'm sorry for." She said looking down.

"Then enlighten me Katherine and do it quickly because tonight of all nights I'm not in the mood." Damon snapped.

"I'm sorry for _everything_. I turned Stefan into a monster and then left him. I stupidly thought I could come back and make it okay again. I couldn't…I broke him too. I didn't even realize how badly." She said crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"But _you_, Damon what I did to you was so much _worse_. I lied to you, I made you believe in a fantasy that wasn't real, I tore you and your brother apart, I stripped you of your humanity and now I've turned your girlfriend and killed your brother." She sobbed. "I don't know what else to say. I'm just _sorry_."

"It's been a long time since you've been sorry for anything." He remarked.

"Yes it has." She agreed.

"What brought that on?" He asked.

"I think Elena did actually." She remarked.

"She has that effect on vampires." He quipped.

"She doesn't need to know Stefan threatened her." Katherine said quietly. "It will only hurt her. Let her think I did it because he staked me. It's better for everyone that way."

"I know you didn't want Elena to die or turn." Damon said. "I saw you fighting for her out there. I snapped because it was the _same _damn thing that happened to me and Stefan. I didn't want it to be like that for her. But she's alive and that's because of you so thank you for that."

"Do you accept my apology?" Katherine asked.

"It was a pretty loaded apology Katherine." Damon sighed.

"Please?" She asked her voice breaking.

"I accept that you're sorry about lying to me, about making me believe in a fantasy because I'm over you. I accept that you are sorry about stripping me of my humanity because it wasn't _just you_ my choices were my own. I accept that you are sorry about turning Elena. I accept that you're sorry about killing Stefan because you had no choice you had to take responsibility for what he had become and he asked you too." Damon said his eyes serious.

"But," He said. "I will _never_ accept your apology for tearing me and Stefan apart. I will never forgive you for that. You did it intentionally and without any real care for either of our feelings regardless of how much you loved Stefan. I'll never have a chance to repair it now. So I can't ever forgive you for what you did to us and I won't ever truly forgive _myself _because I was even worse I did it twice_._ "

Katherine gulped hard and nodded blinking back the tears in her eyes and settling back into silence as they waited to say their respective good byes to Stefan.

* * *

"I wish I knew what to say to you." Elena whispered. "I don't."

"I should start with I'm sorry. It's truly my fault for how you snapped. I hurt you in the worst way possible. In the same way she did. I never intended it, It's important that you know that. A part of me wants to try and shut off my feelings so I don't have to feel this pain and guilt. But I am going to learn from you Stefan. I won't make your mistakes. That is something I hope you will find peace knowing. "

"I will keep the warm and fond memories of us close to my heart and put the not so good ones away. You deserve to be remembered for who you were when I first met you. Despite what you believed about yourself that is who you truly were Stefan."

She stood up and looked down at him one last time.

"We met and we kissed and it was epic…and now it's over." She repeated his words wiping her tears and slowly walking away from him for the last time.

Elena looked at Damon and the tears started to fall freely. He pulled her into his arms and attempted to soothe her. He motioned for Katherine to go ahead but she shook her head.

"I said my goodbye." She said softly. "I can't face him again."

Damon didn't argue he squeezed Elena one last time and pulled away taking a deep breath and preparing himself for this final moment with his brother. He was surprised to see Elena embrace Katherine. Katherine stood looking shocked for a moment and then actually embraced her back. Damon was too overcome with everything that had happened that night to even let it register.

* * *

He walked slowly towards Stefan and kneeled down sighing.

"17 years." He started. "Brotherhood and friendship."

"146 years." Damon said sadly. "Idle threats with no intent behind them."

"I was a rotten brother to you. Even in the end when I found my humanity again. I could have walked away let you have her. But she meant too much to me. I needed her too badly. I was selfish I always have been and I always will be. I'm sorry Stefan. I justified it because I knew you still loved Katherine. I thought you would move on eventually. I can never regret falling in love with her how could I Stefan? She means everything to me. She is my humanity, my redemption, my love. I just wish me finding that didn't have to mean the end of your sanity. I never expected it to come to this but it has and I _will _always regret that you died hating me." Damon sighed.

"I can't even avenge you because you _wanted_ this. You forced our creator's hand. You knew exactly what you were doing. I can't blame Katherine for your death."

"You found a way to stick it to her _and_ me one last time though so I guess props for that." Damon said smirking down at Stefan's body.

"I love you little brother. I hope you finally find the peace you've been craving for so long." He started burying the body letting one last sob out for his little brother.

"Damon?" Elena called out he ran to her and she embraced him tightly.

"It's okay I'm here we will get through this together." She promised.

"Where's Katherine?" He asked peering around.

"She went to clean up the mess in the clearing and compel anyone alive to forget." Elena said.

"I should go help her." Damon sighed.

"Jeremy is there." Elena said taking his hand. "Come on let's get home."

* * *

Katherine walked to the clearing attempting to keep her mind busy as she started a fire and watched Isobel and Jeremy start to gather the bodies. After taking a quick look around Katherine realized there was only one person left alive and it was the sheriff she had knocked out. She looked at Jeremy and he ran over.

"Is she still alive?" He asked kneeing down and checking her wrist for a pulse.

"Barely," Katherine said quietly. "I hit her hard she's in a lot of pain. "

"If I give her my blood will it heal her?" he asked.

"Yours will I think yes." Katherine nodded. "Her head injury is pretty bad. My blood might heal the wounds but it wouldn't repair the damage."

"Why do you think my blood will?" Jeremy asked looking confused.

"Your blood is really special. " Katherine replied.

"I don't understand." Jeremy said peering at her curiously.

"It's Anna's blood." Katherine explained. "Anna's father was a warlock. Though she never showed any witch traits in either her human or her vampire life it was in her blood. I just don't think she ever unlocked her powers. But _you_did…I saw what you did to Shinichi how fast you were."

"I don't know. I think that was just adrenaline for my sister." He shook his head. "I've never moved that fast before."

"Tonight you didn't stop to think about your limitations." Katherine said. "Let me ask you something…have you ever fed from a live person?"

"No." he said proudly. "I haven't."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't want to." He said looking annoyed.

"You don't want to so you just don't?" Katherine asked.

"Uh _yeah_ that's what I said." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Jeremy you are a vampire. A young vampire your urges should be testing your will power on a constant basis for a least a year or so. You'll see with Elena and be surprised. You have the will power of someone years older than you actually are." Katherine explained.

"Damon said he was proud of me." Jeremy muttered.

"Because your control rivals his." Katherine said.

"Huh." Jeremy said suddenly remembering something.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"When I turned they locked me in the cellar for a while until I could get control. Stefan didn't want Elena down there with me alone because it was pretty much sound proof even for them. But Damon and I were hanging out down there one day playing video games when I heard Damon's keys jingle and heard Elena leave the house. I was too busy laughing at him about how she stole his car to realize I heard something he didn't hear." Jeremy said looking awed.

"Anna left you with a gift." Katherine said giving him a weak smile. "I'm sorry you lost her."

"Me too." He said staring off into the distant.

He looked down at Caroline's mother and bit his wrist allowing a few drops of blood into her mouth and then got up and left the remaining cleanup to Isobel and Mason. He needed some time to gather his thoughts and decided to go for a walk.

He found himself in front the empty spot his father's office building had been. The wreckage had all been cleared out and a sign announcing the new pharmacy that would take its place was put up. He sat down on the sidewalk and sighed.

"I never said goodbye to you." He said quietly. "I didn't want to. I didn't want to make it real."

"But it's really real isn't it?" He said softly. "You're never coming back?"

"Thank you for the gift Anna. I'll always love you." He said standing up.

"Are you okay Jeremy?" Bonnie said walking down the sidewalk.

"Bonnie?" he said. "What are you doing out here?"

"You sister still has my car so I brought Caroline here. She's trying to explain to Matt what happened to her. I tried to help. He pretty much thinks we're crazy." Bonnie said trying to stifle a laugh. She told Caroline this was a really bad idea.

"So Elena woke up." Jeremy said qeuitly.

"She's a vampire." Bonnie nodded.

"You sensed it?"

"That's why I got Caroline and myself out of there." Bonnie said.

"What are you doing out here?" Bonnie asked.

"Saying goodbye to someone. It was long overdue."

"I'm sorry for my part in it." Bonnie said taking his hand.

"I don't blame you." He said softly. "You need a ride home?"

"Please." Bonnie smiled. "I can't take any more of the Caroline, Matt and Tyler akwardness."

"I remember those days." Jeremy muttered, "Wait, Tyler's in there too?"

"Watching her beg Matt to understand why she was acting so weird and take her back. He's toturing himself." Bonnie groaned.

"I know a little bit about that as well." He said to low for her to hear and she she got in his car and smiled at him again.

* * *

"I think we got everything." Mason said Isobel nodded the scratch on her face was still there although it had healed slightly.

"I hurt you." He said touching the scar gently.

"I just need blood and it will go away." Isobel sighed.

"I'm so sorry Isobel." Mason said softly.

"It's okay Mason." Isobel sighed. "I would take much more pain that that to prevent her from being hurt. I couldn't save her tonight that hurts more than anything ever has."

"I wish I could have saved her for you." He whispered. "But she's still alive Isobel just remember that."

"You want your kids to do better then you." She grunted.

"She already has." Katherine interrupted. "Though being better then you isn't to diffucult of a task. "

"I didn't want this life for her and not this way." Isobel muttered.

"Oh please; cut the whoa is me my daughter turned just like I did and I didn't want this for her crap." Katherine said harshly. "You left her."

"You are one to talk?" Isobel spat out. "You did the same thing."

"I know." Katherine replied. "But this isn't about my regrets it's about yours. You have a chance to get to know her again. You can be there for her now. Maybe you can try and be supportive instead of a judgemental little bitch and actually make this easier on her?"

Isobel just nodded avoiding Katherine's harsh glare.

"Good." Katherine nodded starting off in the other direction.

"Are you leaving?" Isobel asked sharply.

"Why would _you_ care if I was?" Katherine asked.

"Elena needs you too." Isobel said simply.

"I know." Katherine said. "I'm not leaving I just need some time alone for a while. I'll meet you at the boarding house later."

Katherine hurried back to the graveyard and kneeled down by Stefan's grave. She didn't say anything she just laid her head down close to it and let herself cry.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will focus more on Elena's turning. This was kind of a final closure chapter. I know it was really dark but it will get lighter in the last few chapters of this part of the story. I hope you liked it and it wasn't too dreary. I wanted Katherine and Damon to come to some sort of closure with each other since she will probably be a part of Elena's life. I also really wanted to give Stefan a proper goodbye and Jeremy some much needed closure as he discovers more about himself. please review! **


	30. 2: 18 Brand new life

**Chapter 18 Brand new life **

**

* * *

**

Damon and Elena settled into the parlor and she sat next to him and faced him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know are you?" He sighed.

"No." She said honestly. "I feel terrible that it ended this way for Stefan and I know you do to."

"How can I not feel guilty?" He sighed.

"I know. I do too. But look we can feel bad about hurting him but we can't blame ourselves for how he reacted to that hurt. I know he was angry but I also know _him_ and I know how he felt about you and in the end I think he probably forgave you." Elena said softly.

"No he didn't Elena." Damon said shaking his head his voice rough. "Trust me on that one."

"What happened?" She asked.

He stared at her for a few moments and knew right then and there that he would never put that guilt on her. She would never know that Stefan threatened her life in a desperate plea for Katherine to end his. None of this was Elena's fault. This whole mess was already created years ago and Elena happened to stumble upon the wreckage. Both brothers found something they desperately needed in her and in the end the loser couldn't walk away from it. Poor Elena never understood what she really standing in-between none of them had until it was too late.

"Damon?" She said breaking him out of his thoughts. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure Elena I was concerned with you at the time. He was fighting with Katherine. I don't think he left her any other choice." Damon said roughly.

Elena sighed and nodded swallowing a lump. "He was too far gone to come back."

"We'll get past it Damon. We'll do it together. We can't spend our life together feeling guilty for falling in love with each other. I refuse to do that and I won't let you do that either." She said firmly.

"I don't feel guilty about that." He assured her kissing her forehead. "I never could. I will always have my guilt and regrets about Stefan. But I'm not him and I won't live my life wallowing in them, especially when I have _you_ to both torment and pleasure equally for the rest of eternity."

Elena smiled just as Jeremy returned she got up to embrace him.

"At least we're in this together now sis." He said lightly.

"We all are." Mason said coming in with Isobel behind him.

Elena nodded and sat back down next to Damon he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"So we're like the 2010 version of the Adams family now huh?" He smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes and felt the usual sense of relaxation come over her. Even now as her emotions were so intensified he still knew exactly how to ease her tension.

"Where is Katherine? " She asked.

"She needed some time. She said she would be here later." Isobel said sitting down on the other side of Elena.

Elena turned to smile weakly at her. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Elena's eyes widened in surprise at her bold statement. Isobel smiled softly at her it was a smile Elena had never seen before. She smiled back and squeezed her hand.

"You can wait for her if you want." Damon said tucking a hair behind her ear. "It's understandable that you would want your sire here when you transition."

She saw the pain in his eyes and felt a stab of it herself. They had always intended for him to be her sire. But Elena didn't want to let the circumstances change the facts. This was the beginning of eternity for them and though it came on the heels of a terrible loss and goodbye she wanted their life together to be filled with peace and happiness.

"I just want _you_." She said firmly.

He smiled and his face lightened up.

"Why don't you go upstairs to our room and I'll bring you some blood okay?" He said gently.

She nodded and gazed apologetically at Isobel and then Jeremy they both just nodded in understanding.

* * *

She hurried upstairs and took her bloody clothes off. She stared at herself in the mirror but didn't look any different. She didn't feel much different either. Noises were louder and she could see clearer and in much more vivid detail. She knew she was still in transition and hadn't experienced the super human abilities at the full potential yet. She stared at the dried blood all over the side of her hair and shuddered. She couldn't remember much about being shot just the terrible noise. She figured that would haunt her for a while. She showered quickly and threw on one of Damon's long t-shirts. He was sitting on the bed with a water bottle full of blood waiting for her.

"Hey." She said sitting next to him.

"Have I told you how damn sexy you are when you put on my clothes?" He asked.

She smiled. "You may have mentioned it a few times."

"But since you have dubbed this _our_ room. I was thinking I should probably try and get the rest of my stuff over here." She added.

"Well _you_ called it home. So I figured you would finally just officially move in with me." He smirked.

"_Finally?_" She giggled. "In an official sense I think we've only been dating for like 2 weeks."

"Yes but this is the beginning of our forever my love." He said holding up her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"That was really cheesy Dracula." Elena giggled.

"Oh I can think of much cheesier pickup lines then that. That was really romantic _my_ nipples hardened a little." Damon said pouting at her.

"Damon!" She said swatting his arm doubling over in laughter her worries temporally forgotten.

"So now that I'm going to turn. I'm like officially your princess now right?" Elena asked coyly.

"You always were silly girl." He said waggling his eyes at her.

"But I mean now we start our lives together as vampires so I'm like your princess of the night."

"And your calling _me_ corny? " He laughed.

"Shut up." She said swatting at him again he dodged her this time. "I swear you called me that once or something. I didn't get it from nowhere."

"Maybe it was in a parallel universe." He teased.

"Anyway my point is since our life together or our forever as you put it has officially begun. I was thinking maybe we could start building a house like we talked about?" She suggested.

"I couldn't agree more. This house will always stand here as a part of my history but it's time to leave it and all its ghosts behind." Damon said softly stroking her hair. She snuggled into his chest and breathed his scent in deeply. It filled her senses even more so now.

I'm glad you're still cuddly." He murmured into her hair. "I was a little nervous about your abusive tendencies."

"Damon!" She laughed smacking his chest playfully being careful to be soft.

"I'm kidding Elena." He laughed heartily. "You're a just baby vampire you can't hurt me."

"Oh just you wait Damon." She said her eyes glittering with a challenge. "I'll show you now."

"I bet you will." He said waggling his eyes at her. She could see the bright blue in them so much better now. Every inch of his face was so breathtakingly beautiful she always noticed but never appreciated the finer details of it until now.

"You're gawking." He accused smirking at her.

"You're doing the eye thing." She retorted.

"You love the eye thing." He said pulling her into his lap.

"You ready for this Elena?" he asked handing her the water bottle.

She took a deep breath and nodded gripping the bottle tightly. Her stomach churned slightly knowing what was inside of it. She slowly unscrewed the cap and the smell hit her like a ton of bricks. Her entire being needed what was inside that bottle. She had never felt a need this strong for anything before. She brought the bottle to her mouth and guzzled fast. The sweet elixir hit her tongue and sent her into a frenzy she needed more, more. She felt Damon rub her back and tell her to slow down but she didn't listen. She drank every last drop and then looked at the empty bottle. Her throat burned for more. She felt a pain start to rip through her gums and screamed. Damon held her tightly and whispered soothing words. She felt the sharp fangs start to protrude out of her gums and the tightness of them still hurt even as her gums healed.

She looked across the room into the mirror and screamed at the dark veins and fangs protruding from her bloody mouth.

"Shh..." He soothed her rubbing her back slowly. "It's okay they look worse right now because they just came out and your gums are bleeding and swollen. They will heal fast."

She nodded and looked at him helplessly unsure what to do next. He kissed her dark veins gently and then her cheek. He felt her fangs slowly start to retreat and he leaned down and kissed her swollen mouth. She felt her earlier blood lust rise back up mixed with a desire for him and kissed him back fierily pushing him unto the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Whoa baby.' He laughed from underneath her. "Calm down a little. This is going to make you want to feed again. Let's get you used to the blood first."

"But I want you now." She grunted surprised at the roughness of her voice.

"And I pretty much want you every second of the day…but you need little time. You're on sensory overload right now." He explained.

"I know and I want to feel you while my senses are so heightened." She said huskily.

"Your senses are always going to be heightened . They get more intense as you get older. Your just learning how to handle them." He said gently and reluctantly peeling her body off of him and setting her down next to him again.

Elena sat angrily gazing off into space for a moment she looked down the discarded bottle and suddenly felt her fangs start to extend out again. It was less painful this time but it came with a new need a desperate need for more blood for more of that sweet elixir her throat start burning.

"More." She gasped her voice shocking her it came out as a primal sounding grunt. "More blood."

"We have to transition you slowly Elena." He said. "Every four hours over the next 3 days."

"No." She shook her head furiously. "Now I need blood _now_."

"It hurts my throat it burns." She sobbed looking at him with a desperate plea in her eyes.

"I know." He said soothingly. "Try taking deep breaths."

She tried breathing in and out slowly but it wasn't helping her throat burned and her fangs ached and throbbed. She jumped off of his bed and started racing for the door he had her pinned back down against the bed in seconds.

"No Elena you have to stay here." He said firmly gripping her wrists tightly. "I don't want to lock you up."

"But it hurts!" She screamed at him he didn't flinch his face remained impassive as he held her tightly down.

"Shh." He soothed her. "Just stay patient Elena."

"No!" She struggled under his grip using all of her new strength to try and squirm out from underneath him but he held her tightly.

"Let me go Damon!" She screamed. "I need more! I need it now!"

"Everything okay in here?" Katherine knocked and then entered the room.

"What do you think Katherine?" Damon grunted continuing to hold a struggling Elena down.

"You can't transition her this way." Katherine said. "It's not going to work."

"It worked with Jeremy. It's just going to take her a little more time." He augured.

"Don't argue with me I'm older then you." Katherine snapped. "Jeremy is special because of the blood that turned him. That's the only reason he was easy to train. Elena needs live blood. The bagged stuff isn't going to be enough for her. She needs live blood at least in small amounts occasionally."

Damon groaned and looked down at Elena's desperate and pleading eyes. Jeremy was the only vampire he had ever tried to transition on blood bags and he was surprised at how easily it had worked. The fact remained that she needed to use her fangs she needed to actually feed. Only then could he start teaching her how to control it.

"Please." Elena begged her eyes darkening to an almost black.

Damon sighed and relaxed his hold Elena jumped and lunged for the door but was stopped by Katherine who held her tightly in a vice grip.

"Slow down there speedy Gonzales." Katherine smirked. "So where are we going to take her?"

"_We_ are not taking her anywhere." Damon said taking Elena back from Katherine. "_I _will take her outside of town."

"Then _I _will follow you to make sure everything goes smoothly." Katherine said under her breath mocking his sarcastic tone.

"She's my girlfriend I'll take of her myself." Damon said roughly. "She only wanted me with her."

"Please just hurry I need blood." Elena begged looking from one to the other.

"I'm her sire Damon I need to be around for her first feeding." Katherine said crossing her arms.

"As if you ever cared about that before!" He scoffed.

"I may have left you and Stefan but I turned 27 vampires before you that I trained efficiently." Katherine spat back.

"Right and then you left them to die in a tomb." He retorted.

"Please stop fighting let's just _go_!" Elena begged.

Katherine shot Damon a look and he sighed relenting. Damon pulled Elena back into his arms holding on to her tightly. They hurried down the stairs in a flash. Jeremy looked over at them and Damon quickly motioned for him to go downstairs. Elena was going to hate the fact that Jeremy could sustain himself on blood bags and she couldn't.

Mason looked at Elena who's was whimpering as if in serious pain. Her veins extended and her mouth was swollen from the throbbing her veins were blackened and her eyes were almost black.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She needs something better than the bagged crap right?" Isobel guessed rolling her eyes at Damon.

"When the blood lust is gone she's going to be pissed about this." Damon groaned holding steady on to Elena.

"It's the only way." Katherine muttered again.

* * *

Damon gripped her arm tightly as they ran through the woods quickly finding a secluded camp ground right outside of town. Elena sensed the people immediately and started struggling from Damon's grip.

"Just hold her here. I'll be right back." Katherine said taking off in a blur.

Katharine came back with a confused young man who gazed from Katherine and then to Elena his face in awe.

"Give me Elena's ring." Katherine directed,

Damon looked at her questionably.

"Just in case." She shrugged.

"Not a bad idea." He murmured slipping the ring off her finger and handing it to Katherine. She put it on the man's hand and looked into his eyes.

"You're going to enjoy this, It will be a pleasurable experience. You won't remember anything tomorrow other than a rather embarrassing wet dream you had about 2 really gorgeous twins." Katherine smirked at the last part.

"_Really_ Katherine?" Damon groaned.

"But you won't talk about that with anyone now will you?" She purred.

"No of course not." The man said his eyes wide. Katherine turned him towards Elena.

Damon reluctantly let go and Elena lunged for his throat.

She tore into it viscously spilling enough blood to make Damon realize he hadn't fed in a while other than the small amount of Elena's blood he had earlier. Once Elena finally found a vein to latch unto she started sucking harder. The man moaned in pleasure and Damon had to refrain himself from snapping his neck.

Instead he watched Elena's face completely transfixed by the primal and wild look in her eyes as she fed and the way her lips curled as she drank from the man's neck. He felt his own need for both Elena and blood multiply. He pictured himself and Elena feeding from each other and making love now that they were both vampires they didn't need to be as cautious or careful any longer. He would see the fire inside of her so clearly now that her human side was temporarily put away and replaced by her instincts and new nature.

"That's enough Elena." He heard Katherine command.

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts and he realized his fangs had extended at some point while watching Elena. Katherine shot him an annoying_ knowing _look and he grimaced in embarrassment. He always had stellar control even when he was at his worst he still knew what he was doing. Watching Elena had made him go into another world completely. He realized had Katherine not been there he may have actually helped Elena drain the guy. He hadn't fed live in a long time and watching her do it sort of opened that door up on his own needs again.

Elena latched on tighter and Katherine went to reach for her but Damon pushed her aside and gingerly put his strong arms around Elena's waist pulling her back from the man slowly.

"That's enough princess you don't want to hurt him." He whispered into her ear.

She pulled back then and her eyes went wide her humanity flashing back into her forcefully. She gasped as she looked at the man who Katherine was leaning up against a tree.

"What did I do is he okay?' Elena cried.

"He'll be fine." Damon said softly.

"He won't remember anything tomorrow but some pleasant dreams." Katherine added.

"I didn't want to hurt people." Elena said. "But it hurt so bad the need was so strong."

"Why did you bring me here why did you let me do this!" She yelled.

"Shh." Damon said pulling her towards him. "You were screaming. You were in agony. I can't help you on blood bags alone. You're going to need to feed sometimes. But look Elena the man he is fine. We even put your ring on him just in case. "

She whimpered and peered at the man relaxing he just looked like he was sleeping. She could hear his blood pumping but she was able to control herself now. She looked at his messed up throat covered in blood and gasped.

"I hurt him." She said quietly.

"It will heal." Katherine said pulling her away from the man and giving Elena her ring back.

"If you weren't here to pull me back I would have drained him." Elena whispered. "It felt so good it was so amazing. I didn't want to stop."

"You'll get a better handle on it as time goes on." Damon said gently.

"But can't I get a handle on it from the blood bags?' She asked shifting her eyes downward.

"I don't think so Elena. I think it will just get harder and harder. You have to give in to the cravings to learn how to control them." Damon explained.

"But Jer?"

"Is different." Katherine said.

"You strong too though." Damon said. "You pulled away when I asked you too. I didn't have to forcefully rip you off of him."

She nodded slowly and guiltily bit her lip over how much she had enjoyed feeding from the man.

"Do you feel better now?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." She nodded numbly. "The burn in my throat is still there but it's more bearable and my fangs don't throb anymore."

"I feel so alive." She said sniffing the air and looking around. "I can see so far.

"That's just the beginning." Katherine smiled. "Why don't you try to run?"

Elena looked at Damon for some kind of explanation how to do it or something.

"Just run." He smiled.

She took off and felt the wind behind her she felt like she was flying. She stopped and saw Damon and Katherine clearly even though they were at least a few miles from her. She ran back just as fast and actually screamed in exhilaration.

"This is amazing. " She murmured gazing at Damon's perfect face again. She realized she was still vamped out but it didn't hurt anymore.

She took a few deep breaths and her fangs retreated slowly. Her hair was messy and matted all over her face which was covered in blood all the way down to her chest. Damon realized he would need to teach her the finer points in biting.

"What why are you looking at me like that?" Elena complained.

"You're just a beautiful mess." He laughed. "Come on princess."

Katherine made a gagging face behind their backs and rolled her eyes following them to the boarding house.

* * *

Damon breathed a sigh of relief that no one was in the parlor and ushered Elena up to the bathroom quickly. She shrieked when she saw herself in the mirror.

"It's okay." He said kissing her tasting the blood on her lips.

"I look hideous." She sighed.

"No you don't." Damon said turning on the bathtub faucet behind her.

She pulled him back to look at her and he just laughed.

"You don't look hideous or disturbing to me. I'm a vampire Elena remember? You just look really messy which is actually kind of cute."

"You watched me feed on him." She said quietly peering up at him.

"And it was incredibly sexy once I got over the rush of jealousness." He said pushing her matted hair away from her face and taking a wash cloth to wipe the blood off slowly.

"It was?" She asked. "Why?"

"I don't know you were just so primal." He said leaning her against the bathroom sink and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in deeper.

"Did it make you want to feed?" She asked gazing into his eyes.

"Yes." He admitted. "It also gave me some rather erotic thoughts about you. "

"Can we still feed from each other for pleasure?" She asked walking over to the bathtub and undressing slowly. He moaned in appreciation and sat near the tub as she got in.

"Are you trying to torture me?" He smirked.

"Mm Hm." She mumbled winking at him. "Always am."

"To answer your question, Yes we still can and it's even more intense."

"Good." She smiled sexily at him. "I didn't want _that _to stop."

"God you're sexy." He murmured looking down into the water.

"You're the one that said we have to wait." She pouted.

"And this is your revenge?" Damon accused. "Clever Miss Gilbert."

She laughed wickedly and started lathering herself up.

"Elena." He warned.

"Wait." She said grabbing his arm as he started to get up. "You can feed from people too Damon. I mean it's not really fair if I am and you're not. I know you just stopped for me but now… I need blood too. "

"It's fine Elena." He smiled. "I have excellent control. I just need to make sure to drink some blood before I go with you next time."

"But...I feel like it's wrong. It feels good drinking from someone." She stuttered. "I would feel better if we both were doing it."

"Why don't we discuss this later?" He suggested. "You just turned. I still need to go over a feeding schedule with you and stuff. You need some time to get accustomed to being a vampire. Don't worry about all the good things you're feeling, It's not a betrayal to me. You're feeding; it's necessary to your survival."

"I don't get why Jeremy was able to do just blood bags." Elena said looking confused.

"Something to with Anna's blood I guess." Damon shrugged.

"So that's why he has such good control, and did you see him go flying at Shinichi today?" Elena asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah that was something else." He murmured. "Hey we so got the numbers now. It's 4 to 2 vampires vs werewolves in this town." Damon smirked.

"You still have to race Tyler." Elena reminded. "Blindfolded I believe."

"I'm going wipe the floor with him." he promised.

"_I don't know_ I think we should send Jeremy."

Elena giggled at his pout and tugged at his bottom lip.

"Speaking of the werewolves we still have the full moon tomorrow and no moonstone." Damon realized. "I'm going to need to talk to Mason."

"I'm sure he has a plan." Elena nodded and gestured toward the rack for a towel. He grabbed the big fluffy white one and wrapped her up in it as she stepped out of the tub.

"I can't believe you have to miss homecoming. You have no idea how bad I wanted to take you to that dance." Damon said softly.

"You did?" she said her eyes widening.

"I was going to surprise you." He said kissing her forehead.

"It's okay...just help me get in enough control enough to be a guest at prom." She offered.

"Consider it done." He said pulling her close.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	31. 2: Chapter 19 The dance

**Chapter 19 The dance**

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning and the sun was shining she got up and stretched and suddenly last night's events hit her forcefully and she gasped. She clutched her neck and found the necklace Katherine had given her firmly in place. Damon must have gotten it for her at some point during the night. She turned to see Damon's side of the bed already empty.

Finding out Stefan was gone right after realizing she herself was now undead was surreal. She couldn't help but contemplate on the oddity of it them both dying on the same night. She sighed softly as a few stray tears traveled down her cheeks. Most of the night after she transitioned seemed like a dream. Except instead of that hazy out of it feeling you get from a dream it was completely vivid. She could remember every detail of the night. Her mind kept spinning back to what it had felt like biting and feeding from that man in the woods and how it felt afterwards.

She clutched her throat then realizing it was burning and dry feeling. But it wasn't hurting as bad as it had the night before. She didn't feel that same intense urgency and need she had the night before when she freaked out. But she did feel different. She was used to a normal morning routine that involved having to use the bathroom and getting a large glass of water right away. These normal needs were gone now. Replaced by the burn in her throat craving the only thing she needed to survive now. She still felt like Elena and she could still think somewhat clearly. Although she felt the stronger and wilder part of herself taking a greater hold on her now. She supposed it came with this newfound confidence she had now.

She realized she could hear all the little noises of the house a she heard voices and listened intently quietly slipping into the hallway.

"Blood bags whenever she craves it along with some live blood 2 or 3 times week should suffice." Katherine was saying. "Normally I only train on real blood. But if you're so insistent on the blood bags being her main source… she should be able to consume them whenever she wants."

"Katherine you were always a greedy and glutinous about that. Just like last night. She didn't need that much blood she could have stopped a pint earlier. I was thinking more along the lines of blood bags every four hours. She has to learn to hold off on the cravings sometimes. As far as the live feeding goes...It depends on Elena. When she starts to feel herself going over the edge." Damon said.

"You could have pulled her back sooner." Katherine scoffed. She turned to Isobel and lowered her voice only slightly. "He was too busy watching her I'm pretty sure it turned him on."

"Katherine that's my _daughter_ you're talking about." Isobel sighed heavily.

"So." Katherine shrugged. "She's my great, great, great granddaughter and it doesn't bother me any. I mean everyone has a sex life... well except for _you._"

Elena cleared her throat and walked loudly into the room throwing Katherine a heated look.

"What twins usually share everything right?" Katherine stifled a grin.

Isobel muttered something under her breath and Elena shot her a dark look.

"We are _not_ twins." Elena rolled her eyes. "But honestly waking up to find my mother my boyfriend and my doppelganger ancestor discussing my feeding habits and then my sex life is a little disturbing."

"Now see _that_ I don't like. Ancestor makes me sound really old." Katherine pouted.

"You are really old." Damon smirked.

"I'm not the one doing a 17 year old." Katherine quipped back quickly.

"Not yet...but its only 8am it's still early." Damon spat back.

"Oh very clever." Katherine said in a bored tone yawning slightly, "A slut innuendo very rich coming from a man who has slept with three women from three different generations of the same family."

Elena cringed and looked over at Damon who was starting to get pissed. She put her hand on his knee to calm him.

Isobel groaned. "Can we _please_ change the subject?"

"Fine but I mean come on the irony of us all at breakfast together? It was _begging_ to be said." Katherine said sipping on a glass of blood. Elena turned her head to the table they each had a glass of blood. She could smell the contents and felt her fangs extended out. Damon was at her side in a second with a glass of blood.

"Am I going to freak out and need to bite someone again after I drink this?' Elena asked looking nervous.

"No it should help sate the hunger." Katherine said.

Elena nodded and sipped down the drink. She attempted to go slow and sip gingerly as the three older vampires around her were but ended up guzzling it down like a kid would a cup of chocolate milk. She set down the glass and felt the burn in her throat numb more. But she still felt slightly edgy.

"You got a little…" Damon smirked kissing the blood off her chin. She rolled her eyes and felt her fangs retreat, She took a few deep breaths and the edginess seemed a little easier to get a handle on.

"This will help too." Damon said handing her a bottle of bourbon. "It takes the edge off in between feedings."

"You couldn't have got her something appropriate for a lady to drink." Isobel scoffed.

Elena just opened the bottle and took a swig. She puckered her face up at the taste but did feel her nerves start to soothe a little more.

Mason and Tyler came busting in loudly with donuts and coffee.

"Good to see you alive Elena." Tyler said grabbing her bottle and taking a swig. "I think I'll celebrate with you."

"Give me that." Mason said ripping the bottle from his hands.

"What's the big deal?' Tyler complained.

"Your only 17," Mason said firmly. "And you have school soon."

"So's Elena." Tyler pointed out.

"It's helping me control my cravings Tyler." Elena explained.

"I wish I was a fricken blood sucker so I could drink whenever I wanted." He muttered.

"I think that gives us a point." Isobel said. "Vampires 2 werewolves 0."

"Bull." Mason started.

"He said he wanted to be a vampire. It's an admitted defeat." Damon smirked.

"Well I would love a rematch Isobel one on one." Mason challenged.

Elena shot a knowing look in her direction and Isobel suddenly clammed up her face going cold and blank again.

"No thanks." She said getting up and carrying her glass to the sink.

"Well _I _would love to take you on Mason." Katherine said smirking at Isobel and then looking back to mason twirling her hair in fingers. "Any time any place."

"I think you already did if I recall. I kicked your ass." Mason reminded her.

"No you bit Stef…him and then I had you and your nephew running scared." Katherine said Elena saw her bite her lip and her eyes cast downward when she almost said Stefan it was such a fast movement she wasn't sure if anyone else even saw it.

"He came to rescue you from me." Mason said. "I had you scared."

"Your so cute but so dumb." Katherine laughed gleefully. "That whole thing was a setup. You think I would want to drink werewolf's blood? Ewe. Look at Elena new vampire she's fine with you guys in here.

"I don't get it." Mason said looking confused.

"Don't you get it? She set it up so Stefan would come rescue her, She used you as a pawn you never had the upper hand on her." Isobel said flatly.

"Isobel!" Katherine yelled. "You ruined the whole climax of my confession now."

Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"You could have got yourself killed." Mason said looking at Katherine with surprise.

"Silly Mason. You're not strong enough to kill me." Katherine said gracefully exiting the boarding house.

Isobel glared daggers after her.

Jeremy came up the stairs with a dazed expression on his face and his phone in his hand.

"Um Jeremy?" Tyler said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Bonnie just invited me to the homecoming dance." Jeremy said in awe. "I mean were going as a group with Caroline and Matt but still. She invited me."

"I knew there was something going on between you too." Elena said smugly.

"Only because I pointed out." Damon smirked.

"Whatever.. she wants to know if she can come pick me up. She wants to talk to Elena for a little while."

"Can I handle it?" Elena asked.

"You should be okay. I'll be close by and you can feed right before she comes over." Damon said.

"Isobel and Katherine are fighting out there." Elena said jerking her thumb towards the window they were outsdie talking close in hushed voices.

"Drama." Damon drawled looking at the table where Mason and Jeremy were comforting Tyler about missing homecoming.

"When did my house turn into a…"

"Boarding house?" She offered.

"For the supernatural and super annoying" He added grimacing.

"They are your friends and you _like them_." She whispered.

"That doesn't mean I want to live with all of them. I want you alone." He said huskily.

She smiled and closed her eyes imaging the peace for a moment and he hugged her to his chest.

"By the way check this out." He said pulling her over to the table with him and pulling out his laptop.

"What is it?" She said leaning in close.

"It's a lot just a few miles outside of Mystic Falls but completely secluded. It's really big 5 acres and tons of trees a small lake."

"It's perfect." Elena whispered looking at the pictures.

"Are you building your own house?' Mason asked.

"Yeah why?" Damon shrugged.

"I could help. I was in construction for a few years." He offered.

"What's in it for you?" Damon asked.

Elena smacked his arm and he actually winced slightly. She widened her eyes in surprise and then smiled and looked back to Mason.

"That would be really great. Thanks Mason." She said giving Damon her best attempt at 'the look'.

He gave her a fake shudder.

"Noting is in it for me." Mason said. "I'm helping out a comrade."

"You're just trying to get in Elena's good graces so you can work her to get through to Isobel." Damon guessed.

Mason's face flushed a little and he shook his head. "No...I well."

"It's okay." Elena laughed. "But I think she'll see right through it."

"I just don't see the attraction." Tyler mumbled.

"You're going to be late for school let's move it. Come right to the Lockwood estates after school." Mason directed.

"Are you chaining yourselves up underground?" Damon asked.

Mason nodded.

"Is it safe enough?' Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

"It will be." Tyler said. "Bonnie's going to put a seal on it locking us in until the full moon is over, The seal will be in effect for any full moon."

Damon relaxed and nodded "You going to school Jer?"

"Why not." Jeremy shrugged. "I know I won't hurt anyone."

Elena winced slightly and Damon glared at Jeremy.

"Uh sorry." He mumbled and they all hurried out the door.

"Would you look at that." Elena said softly. "Just like that their all gone."

"So it would seem." He smiled pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

* * *

The day went by pretty smoothly. Damon brought Elena blood every few hours. After an hour or so the antsy feeling would start getting to her. She really didn't want to drink all day so she tried doing some relaxation yoga and it did seem to help a little. Damon of course enjoyed watching her do yoga as he sat on the chair drinking.

Damon gave her a two blood bags before Bonnie came over. She was a little nervous about her body's reaction but told herself in the end it was her will power that would win. She remembered how she trusted that neither Stefan nor Damon would ever hurt her. She chose to trust herself now. She wouldn't hurt Bonnie. Saying this to herself seemed to help she smiled when she heard Bonnie's car pulling up.

"Hey." Bonnie said running from the car. "You heard me coming."

"Super ears now." Elena nodded smiling she held out her hands and Bonnie took them and squeezed them. They stood a few feet apart. Elena could smell her blood it was very rich and powerful very alluring but dangouerous too. She took a deep breath and a step back.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"I don't feel the urge to bite you." Elena said tersely. "It's just getting used to the strong smells. It does make me want to feed."

"It will get easier." Bonnie promised. "Look at how well Jeremy is doing."

"Well um Jeremy is special. It isn't going to be that easy for me."

'What do you mean?"

"Anna's father was a warlock."

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock.

"I know crazy." Elena laughed.

Bonnie just shook her head. 'Homecoming, normal night."

"I get that." Elena smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Bonnie blushed she had on a short red dress that ruffled and flared a little at the bottom. She had her hair loose and wavy.

"I can't believe you're going out with my little brother." Elena laughed as they headed inside.

"I know it's totally weird right?" Bonnie said shaking her head.

"No...it's really not that weird. This morning I had a glass of blood and some bourbon for breakfast with my boyfriend, my mom and my look alike great and on grandmother. " Elena said.

"Okay yeah that's weird." Bonnie said sympathetically.

* * *

Damon helped Jeremy with his tie and actually smiled feeling a tug of brotherhood that was comforting in the absence of Stefan.

"So she asked me to the dance that must mean she's relenting a little." Jeremy murmured.

Damon shrugged. "Who knows I say never trust a watch but hell your part witch too now so…"

"Warlock." Jeremy corrected. "I don't think it gives me Bonnie's type of powers though, It just enhances some of my vampire abilities."

"And your will power," Damon pointed out. "Try to stop bragging about that."

"I didn't mean to." Jeremy said, "How long until she's in total control?"

"You just get better and better at it as you go. But even the oldest and most stoic vampires can snap. Even you could. You can't ever forget that. "

"I won't." Jeremy said seriously.

"Well go on your date is waiting downstairs." Damon smirked following Jeremy down the stairs.

"Bonnie you look great." Jeremy said handing her a corsage.

"So do you." She said smiling softly.

"Aren't they cute?" Damon smirked he put his arm around Elena. "Our little boy is all grown up."

Elena giggled. "I do have to get one picture of you guys please?"

Jeremy and Bonnie stood awkwardly next to each other and posed for quick picture before running off to the dance.

* * *

Isobel kicked off her boots and relaxed on the couch in the house she was staying at up until Elena needed protecting. After the morning awkwardness Isobel was quite content with staying at her own place. But she still found herself wanting to be around for Elena. She still had a chance with her and Elena had softened up a lot. She was opening the door and Isobel wasn't as scared to walk through it anymore. In hindsight now that Isobel's greatest fear has happened she can let it go. Elena turned and now she would need to move on. She was still her daughter.

"What are you doing are you brooding?" Katherine's voice interrupted her.

"Why did you follow me here?" Isobel groaned.

"I can't stay at the boarding house." Katherine replied. "I did last night but I can't again."

"'Why not?" Isobel asked.

"Isobel you know." Katherine said with gritted teeth.

"Yes Katherine I know you hate being questioned." Isobel rolled her eyes.

"It's too close to him." Katherine muttered.

"Stefan." Isobel guessed.

Katherine nodded mutely.

"I'm sorry about Stefan but you're not staying with me." Isobel said.

"I'm a relative you can't just kick me out on the streets." Katherine pouted.

"There are other places you can go." Isobel groaned.

"I'm going to stay here." Katherine decided. "I really enjoy irritating you for some reason Isobel. Plus I think if I hang around you I might get to see some more of _Mason_."

"Leave Mason alone." Isobel said her face twisting in anger.

"Then stake your claim." Katherine said smoothly turning on her heel and walking towards the back bedrooms. She turned back and looked at an angry Isobel. "Until then he's fair game."

* * *

Bonnie was surprised at how much fun she was actually having with Jeremy at the dance. They had danced to several songs and avoided supernatural conversations all night. Caroline had told Matt she was possessed by something and that Bonnie as able to remove it. She tried to explain what had happened without giving anyone else's secret away. Bonnie backed her up explaining to Matt she couldn't tell him everything. But that it wasn't Caroline those few weeks. They managed to patch things up but Bonnie still wanted to have a long talk with Caroline about Tyler.

"I'm really glad you invited me tonight." He said pulling her away from the dance floor to go get some punch.

"I am too." Bonnie smiled. "I was so nervous."

'You were?" Jeremy laughed. "I wouldn't have said no."

"You're so different now Jeremy. Last night you were such a hero. You were amazing. I was so caught up on the one part of you that I neglecting to see the whole thing." Bonnie admitted stroking his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back lightly and he felt like his whole body was on fire from the electricity of it. She pulled back when Caroline and Matt came up to them laughing.

"We just saw Mr. Saltzman and Jenna go sneak into a utility closet." Matt whispered. "Go chaperones huh."

"Ugh Matt images." Jeremy groaned holding his head.

Matt snuck a bottle of vodka from his coat and handed it to Jeremy.

"Matt I'm surprised." Jeremy laughed taking a swig and passing it to Bonnie.

"Well Tyler's not here so I had to do the honors." Matt shrugged.

"No thanks." Bonnie said handing it to Caroline their hands met for a second and Bonnie snatched the bottle back her eyes wide.

"What Bon is someone coming?' Caroline asked impatiently looking around.

"Uh yeah." Bonnie said shoving the bottle into her jacket. She grabbed Caroline's arm and tried to usher her outside.

"I didn't see anyone are you sure Bonnie?" Matt asked coming outside with a concerned looking Jeremy.

"It's okay. I'm not feeling good all of the sudden." Bonnie said apologetically to Jeremy. "Caroline offered to take me home, you two should stay here and have fun."

"What?" Caroline said and Bonnie nudged her gripping her arm. "Uh yeah. I'm going to take her home."

"Okay well I'll call you later." Matt said kissing Caroline softly.

"Bonnie is everything okay?" Jeremy whispered as quietly as he could.

"No." Bonnie mouthed getting in the car with a confused and nervous looking Caroline and driving away.

* * *

Elena fell asleep watching a movie and was surprised to wake up finding a glass of wine blood mix waiting for her. She sipped it slowly starting to learn to take her time with her blood rations. She looked down to see a trail of rose petals. She smiled now and got up following them to the bathroom.

"A dress." She smiled putting the soft pink satin dress on. It felt so smooth over her skin.

"I have a surprise for you." Damon whispered wrapping his arms around her from behind and putting a blindfold on her head.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently.

He just laughed off her question and scooped her up in his arms before running off into the night. Damon went faster the he had ever dared to go with her before and soon she felt them jumping up into the air.

She felt a whoosh of air as the landed. He removed her blindfold. She looked around and realized they were up high on top of the school?

"What are we doing here?' She asked

"Well it's your homecoming dance Miss Gilbert, and I was hoping you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He smiled holding out his hand.

She smiled widely and took it. "Of course I will Mr. Salvatore."

"Listen carefully you can hear the music below." He whispered pulling her into him.

"I don't even care about the music." She whispered as he swayed them gently back and forth. "It's like this other world with you every single time."

"it's our world Elena." He said kissing her head.

"I can't believe you did this." She murmured into his chest.

"Did it make you happy?" He asked tilting her chin up to look at him.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Then believe it." He said closing his mouth down on hers.

~The end

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the second part of the story. I should have the first few chapters of the third part ready this weekend it will just continue on from this story like I did with the first part. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Please review and let me know what you thought. **


	32. Part 3 Our forever: Chapter 1 Mentor

**Title: Our forever **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. Just for fun! **

**Summary: Third and final part to reverse founders day. The enemies have been defeated and the town is finally at peace. Though the aftermath left scars for each of them. Now that the danger is gone Damon and Elena can focus on dealing with her becoming a vampire and starting their journey together. Meanwhile some bonds deepen, while some falter, new couples form, and a big secret threatens more than one relationship. AU Rated M for blood drinking, blood play and some sexual scenes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Mentor **

_Dear Diary,_

_One week ago I died. _

_It's strange to write that but it's true. Luckily I had Katherine's blood in my system at the time so I was able to come back. Coming to terms with being a vampire has been easier than I thought. It happened sooner then I wanted and it wasn't the way I wanted it to happen. But I'm handling it pretty well. I have a lot of support behind me. _

_I haven't fed from a person since the first night but I have been getting antsier by the second over the last few days. I find myself constantly thinking about what I can do to control it. To hold off the cravings a little longer. But I know what I need. I don't want to feed from people but at the same time I __**really**__, __**really**__ do. The experience is like nothing I've ever felt and the blood keeps me sated much longer then the blood bags do. _

_Damon is going to take me for my second feeding tonight. He knows I'm nervous he offered to make a road trip out of it. He promised to teach me how to bite properly and won't allow me to take any more then I need. I trust Damon with everything including my soul. I feel better just knowing he'll be there to help me through it. Going knowingly this time will be different then the blood lust driven state I was in the first time. _

_Katherine explained that the blood in the blood bags has been frozen. The longer the blood is out of the living human the more of its life force is lost. While it will nourish a vampire and keep them alive and strong it isn't as good as live blood. The longer blood is removed from its body the more life force is lost. Damon explained that because he consumed blood from so many people over so many years. His body doesn't need as much life force as mine does. I'm still a young vampire so I'm still developing. _

_Jeremy is a mystery to us. We assume the warlock blood allows him to need very little life force. He doesn't really even crave blood. He drinks 4 blood bags a day and only because he knows he needs to survive. It bothers me sometimes because I wish it was that easy for me. But then again Jer deserve some easiness. Speaking of which Jer and Bonnie are an official couple. It's actually really cute. They lighten each other up. I always catch them sneaking each other looks. She comes over almost every day after school. It's nice to see them both happy. _

_We started our house a few days ago. The site is a complete mess right now but Mason promises it won't take more than a few months. Alaric, Tyler and Jeremy have been helping with the house a lot too. I really enjoy watching Damon working and hanging out with the guys. There is something so sexy about it. Of course he knows it and shows off purposely when I'm watching him work. _

_I've actually been around Bonnie, Jenna and Alaric quite a bit too. Though sometimes I get hungry when their over and need to go get a blood bag. I never even __**think **__about attacking them. Caroline is still antsy about me. She tried to explain she is just so freaked out by the supernatural right now she just can't handle it. I understand where she's coming from. But I miss her we just got her back from Shinichi and now I can't even see her. We chat on the phone but sometimes I feel like she's hiding something from me. I know Bonnie goes to see her almost every night after she leaves the boarding house. I know it's immature but I feel left out. _

_Isobel and Katherine are living together now. Which is funny because they hate each other. Mason still won't let up on Isobel but she keeps pretending she doesn't care. I know she does. I can tell. Katherine flirts with Mason every chance she gets. I see how it pisses Isobel off but she says nothing. I just want to shake her. I'm going to attempt to tell Katherine to back off although I'm afraid that will only challenge her. _

_I'm pretty sure she's just using Mason as a distraction so she doesn't have to grieve for Stefan. But at some point she's going to need to face it. It still surprises me how close we got in such a short period of time. I know that bothers Isobel too while we are bonding as mother/daughter it's been slowly inch by inch. Where in Isobel's eyes I'm sure my bond with Katherine seems fast and easy. Which it is, Katherine and I understand each other well. We are very different, but we have some things in common. Namely men…but I digress. Katherine is a manipulative and selfish person by nature. She admits she was always spoiled. But when she cares she'll do things that may be wrong but for reasons are surprisingly very unselfish. I get that where most others don't. _

_Damon is managing to deal with her. He will always be grateful to her for my life as will I. The awkwardness pretty much diminished between us that night. When the three of us buried Stefan Katherine and Damon buried their past too. _

_I walk past Stefan's room every day and it always hurts. I try not to dwell on what I could have done to save him. But I won't let the guilt consume me. Damon sometimes sits quietly by the fire and I know he is reflecting on Stefan in those moments. _

_He's been so amazing through this whole thing. He keeps me relaxed and level headed when I think I'm going crazy. But still shows me how to enjoy the perks of my new life and enjoy it to...speaking of which. He's home got to go. _

_~Elena _

* * *

"Elena do you want to go to the new house?' Damon called from downstairs.

Elena smiled snapping the dairy shut and rushing down to greet him.

"You're going too shocked at how much we did already." He said taking off his shirt to reveal his sweaty stomach.

Elena licked her lips and gazed at his chest. "The house might have to wait."

His eyes met hers and he sent her a smoldering cocky glance. "Just can't resist my perfect glistening chest."

She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Or is in the abs?" he said gesturing to his stomach.

"Shut up." She said grabbing his head and pulling it down to hers kissing him fiercely. He pulled away and his lust filled eyes bored into hers.

"Well let's get going." She said cheerfully jumping back from her with a smirk of her own.

"It wasn't a challenge." Damon pouted. "Get back here."

He ran to her in vampire speed but she slipped out of his grip and sped upstairs. He was behind her in seconds wrapping his strong arms around her waist. She struggled for a moment before collapsing on the bed bringing him with her.

She kissed him passionately and rolled over on top of him.

"I love this extra strength stuff." She smirked sitting up and peeling off her shirt.

She looked down at Damon's hungry eyes raking over body.

"Is it the abs?" She teased. "Or the boobs?"

"It's every inch of you Elena." He said huskily flipping her over and claiming her mouth with his own.

She wrapped herself around him and felt her fangs extend as her arousal for him grew. She sighed in frustration.

"Shh." He said tracing her dark veins gently with his fingers. "You're beautiful always."

He allowed his fangs to extend and looked down at her with his dark lustful eyes.

She mimicked his movement tracing his dark veins softly.

"Bite my neck Elena." He commanded.

She met his intense gaze and felt the need drive her as she kissed and licked his neck. Her fangs started to throb. She tried to bite gently but didn't even break the skin.

"I won't break baby." He murmured.

She pulled back and lunged in biting harder. She felt an instant euphoria as the blood hit her tongue and filled her up with Damon. She could taste his essence and it intoxicated her more than anything else. She felt his fangs pierce through her skin and the new pleasure of blood being drawn from her added to her growing pleasure. Still they longed to be closer and soon found themselves connected and making love both traditionally and as vampires. The world went black and ceased to exist and the waves of euphoria and pleasure crashed into them over and over until finally they climaxed into each other completely exhausted and sated.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time Elena and Damon got to the new house site. Elena was impressed they had managed to get the entire foundation done already. She couldn't wait to call this place home with Damon.

"It helps having a mainly supernatural crew." Mason smiled grabbing his cooler and taking out some beers.

Elena happily grabbed one. Though sharing blood with Damon had taken the edge off she knew it was only temporary his blood while pleasurable and amazing was in a sense watered down. She was going to need to feed soon and had to use what she could to stay in control when humans were around.

"I never felt so useless." Alaric muttered taking a swig of his beer.

"Well you did hammer your own thumb." Damon smirked. Elena stifled back a laugh.

"When a guy walks by you holding a huge cinderblock and swinging it around you get a little distracted." Alaric defended.

Mason laughed and shrugged.

"So Damon." Tyler said raising his eyebrows. "There's a lot of empty space out here. You ready to back up your challenge?"

Damon's eyes glittered. "It's on."

"Okay we go to that big oak tree over there and back to the house." Tyler said.

"Get ready to get your hairy ass kicked." Damon smirked.

"You said blindfolded." Mason reminded him handing Damon a handkerchief.

"Is this even clean?" Damon said holding it by the corner and sniffing it.

"Quit being a pansy." Tyler challenged his body starting to shake as he got ready to phase.

Damon scowled angrily and secured the bandanna over his eyes.

"I don't know about this." Elena said nervously. "What if you run into an open tree branch or something."

"I won't." He said smirking.

She wondered if he could see through the handkerchief. She figured with his advanced vision it was likely and he was Damon so it was _more _than likely.

Tyler finished phasing and they stood side by side ready to race.

Alaric counted down and they both took off fast but Damon was far ahead of Tyler. Tyler bent his head down and forced himself ahead quickly gaining ground on Damon. Damon leapt into the air and lunged himself forward grabbing ahold of a tree branch to launch his body far.

"Cheater." Mason muttered.

"It's not cheating anymore then Tyler using his wolf form to move faster was." Elena defended.

Damon's edge got him to the oak tree a few feet ahead of Tyler. Tyler picked up speed again and jumped forward.

"Now who's cheating?" Jeremy joked.

Tyler was neck and neck with Damon when Damon suddenly shot forward really fast. He ran back to the group and ran into Alaric.

"Whoa." Ric said balancing himself before falling over.

"Oops." Damon shrugged stumbling around until Elena grabbed his arm.

"Sorry." Damon said pulling off his handkerchief. Tyler finished soon after and ran behind Masons truck to phase back and change.

"Damon." Tyler huffed coming out from behind the car. "What was that at the end?"

"Adrenaline rush." Damon smirked.

"That was close." Mason murmured. "I _know_ I could beat you."

"No chance." Damon said his eyes challenging him.

Elena rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable in the back of Mason's truck she figured they would be here for a while.

* * *

"So truth." Elena said glancing at Damon as they drove of the lot and started out of town. "You could see out of that blindfold the whole time."

He smiled proudly. "I never said I could beat him blind. I simply said _blindfolded_. Besides Mason chose the blindfold."

"But you led them to _believe_ you couldn't see by running into Ric." Elena reminded him.

Damon smirked. "I just didn't want to hear Mason gripe about cheating."

"_Sure_." She drawled.

Elena smiled. "You did kick ass tonight. It was pretty hot"

"That's my girl." He smiled back.

Damon beat Mason but it was pretty close. Jeremy challenged everyone and beat them all easily. It made Damon really curious about just how powerful the boy was. He didn't think he's even come close to tapping into his true potential yet.

"So where are we going?" Elena asked fidgeting.

"A bar a few towns away." Damon said causally.

"Okay." Elena said twisting her hands. Her body seemed to know what was coming and was longing for it while she was really nervous at the same time.

"I'm going to show you the easiest way to do this. It doesn't cause any pain or damage to the person. I'm going to need to bite so I can show you how and where." He said slowly.

"That's okay." Elena said feeling relieved. "I think you should share in this experience with me. I don't want to do this alone."

"You're sure?" He asked.

She nodded slowly turning it over in her head. "Eventually I will rarely ever need to feed live right?"

"Yes." Damon nodded. "I could probably go a year maybe longer at this point. "

"What about using donors?" She asked.

He frowned. "It's not…for us. Donors really enjoy the experience sexually. You can't compel them to forget and you pay them. It's like a prostitute for a vampire."

Elena grimaced. "So that's out then…but…I do feel like if I'm going to drink some of someone's blood they should be compensated for it. Even if they don't know how or why."

"So you want to slip money into your victims pocket afterward?" He said unable to hold back a smile. She never ceased to surprise him.

"Please don't say victim." She shuddered.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly rubbing her back gently.

"It's okay." She said sighing. "But why not? I mean you have tons of money and you're always spending it on me. It won't hurt to leave them a little extra cash."

"Sure Elena." He smiled. "I don't see why not. Nothing to crazy remember you do leave marks on their neck."

"They go away eventually though right?" Elena asked touching her neck. She wished she still had Damon's mark. But it healed itself after she turned.

"As long as you bite correctly and seal it after you finish it will eventually heal." Damon said. "Most people will think they just scratched themselves or something. But if they wake up with a wad of cash and a weird mark they might get suspicious."

Elena nodded in understanding starting to feel a little better about everything. Her emotions were in turmoil over needing to feed from people and wanting too while another part of her had hoped she would only drink blood from glasses and be as controlled and civilized as Damon. She knew in the end she couldn't suppress her need to feed. She saw firsthand with Stefan what suppressing the urges could do and refused to go down that road.

She could feel herself getting stronger not just in this new supernatural way but inside. She felt more confident strong and capable then she ever had before. Then there was Damon he brought out a fire in her and suddenly when she looked in the mirror she didn't see a teen she saw a woman. A woman who was wanted and loved more then she could ever describe or even fathom herself.

"Ready." Damon said softly pulling into the bar parking lot.

"Yes." Elena nodded.

"So we go in get some drinks and scope it out. Once you find someone point them out then you go wait for me outside and I'll bring them out." Damon directed.

"Shouldn't I be learning how to compel too?" She asked.

"I do things slowly Elena." Damon said his face serious. "One step at a time. Young vampires can be overzealous especially when blood is involved."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Good slow is good."

He kissed her gently and took her hand leading her into the bar.

Elena scanned her eyes around the room trying to decide if she should pick a girl or a guy. Damon said he got a little jealous when he watched her with the guy. But when he just fixated himself on watching her he enjoyed it. She wasn't sure if testing her jealousy was such a good idea so soon so she decided on a guy. She chose someone she knew Damon would think was drab to deter the jealousy a bit.

She waited for them in the alley and they came out quietly. Damon brought the man over towards her and looked him in the eye.

"Stand still." He commanded.

Damon's eyes were all business now that he was officially training her. Elena realized she didn't really need to worry about jealousy.

"You are going to stand still and close your eyes. You won't feel a thing. You won't remember a thing other than jumping over a fence and scratching your neck while walking home from the bar drunk."

The man nodded and stood mutely closing his eyes as Damon instructed.

Damon turned the man's neck so Elena could see it clearly. She took deep breaths to keep herself controlled as she felt her fangs extend.

"Soon Elena. But you watch me first." Damon said in a commanding voice that snapped Elena back.

He started tracing the man's veins in his neck pointing out where to bite to open the vein.

"Find your spot first never just lunge at them." Damon said Elena grimaced remembering what she had done last time and what she had once seen Damon do to Bonnie.

"Once you find it extend you fangs prepare for the bite." He showed her holding the man's neck to the side and opening his mouth wide extending his fangs.

Elena watched enthralled with how powerful he looked.

"Quick and precise as soon as the skin breaks just wait for the blood to trickle out and then start sucking."

"Okay." Elena nodded her eyes wide.

"Three mouth fulls of blood in enough for you." Damon added. "I want you to try and pull yourself away."

Elena gulped and felt a new determination battling with the desire for the blood behind the man's throat.

"I'll show you now." Damon said and Elena nodded focusing on watching his every move. He did exactly like he had described to her and she felt her need grow when she smelled the blood. Damon pulled back quickly only swallowing a small mouth full.

Elena started for the wound but Damon pulled her back.

"Other side." He directed her.

She was shaking with need as she tried to follow Damon's instructions. She traced his neck and found a large pulsating vein. Her fangs elongated with need but she drew back and preperaed herself like Damon said. When her fangs almost throbbed she dove in and carefully and quickly bit hard. She felt the skin break and her insides were screaming for the blood to come faster but she held it together until she felt the blood. The pleasurable feeling hit her immediately but she realized now it didn't compare to the feeling she had with Damon. She was feeling the power inside the blood more so then the sexual feelings she felt before.

She swallowed down the first two mouthfuls far too quickly. She went slower on the third enjoying the feeling of her mouth filling with blood and savoring it. She swallowed the third mouthful and forced herself to pull back. She had to turn her head away and run but once she was at a far enough distance she felt that amazing feeling again. The pain in her throat was actually gone for once.

Her face retreated back to human and Damon ushered her back over. She was able to stand next to him and felt like she in complete control.

"Spit on his wound and rub it in a little. It will heal it faster." He directed.

She did as he said and Damon repeated his earlier compulsion on the man. He shoved a hundred dollar bill into the guys boot and Elena smiled a thanks at him. He walked away steadily looking like nothing happened.

"It didn't hurt him at all?' Elena asked looking relieved and surprised at the same time.

"Might be just a touch sore tomorrow but it will heal quickly." He said putting his arm around her and walking to the car.

"I'm really proud of you. You did great." He added. "You pulled away just like I asked."

"You were a really good teacher." She said and saw his eyes flash with pride.

"It was hard staying so controlled but it felt good afterwards. I don't feel bad about it. Is that bad?" Elena stammered.

"No you're a vampire. It's normal. It's all about learning your limits and controlling yourself. It's not our nature to keep people alive. It's our humanity. Many young vampires shut it off right away go around killing people and then drown in either guilt and sorrow or darkness and anger sometimes even both and that's not a path you're ever going to walk." Damon said somberly.

"Like you did?" Elena asked softly.

"And Stefan." He answered.

She swallowed back a lump in her throat and relaxed back on the seat.

"I didn't get my face all messy this time." She said lightening the subject.

"Bummer, I wanted to kiss it off." He smirked.

"Well I'm sure you can think of another reason to kiss me." She smiled suggestively.

He pulled the car over and waggled his eyes at her.

"I can think of a million." He said before raining kisses down on her.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! **_


	33. 3:Chapter 2 Our fire

**Chapter 2 Our fire **

* * *

Elena went to visit with Jenna for a little bit the next morning. Jenna had decided to make chocolate chip cookies for all the construction workers and Elena was going to go with her to drop them off later.

"Did you make any blood cookies?" Elena asked trying to sound casual.

Jenna looked at her wide eyed. "Is there such a?"

"No." Elena giggled. "But you should have seen your face."

"Ha, ha" Jenna said dryly.

"So you seem calmer." Jenna remarked.

"I am a lot calmer." Elena nodded. "It gets easier and easier."

She actually had woken up still feeling sated from the blood the night before. She stayed on her schedule with blood bags anyway and was actually able to curb the cravings before they hit her.

"Good, how are things with Isobel?" Jenna asked trying not to pucker her face up at the name as she put her last batch of cookie into the oven.

"It's a work in progress." Elena said. "But progress is good."

She grabbed one of the cooling cookies and took a tentative bite.

"Mm." Elena said her eyes widening in surprise. "When did you learn to bake?"

"I cheated." Jenna said showing her the garbage with the break N bake cookie wrapper in it.

"Ah." Elena smiled. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

Jenna chuckled and sat down at the table with Elena thumbing through various furniture and paint magazines.

"So what about school?" Jenna asked. "Are you going to try to back and graduate at least?"

"Damon compelled the principal to let me 'test' out early. But I'm invited back for prom and graduation." Elena said.

Jenna gave her a weary look.

"What?" Elena said rolling her eyes. "I can't deal with being in school all day plus all this vampire stuff. "

"But Jeremy is back in school." Jenna reminded her.

"He has an easier time with it then me." Elena sighed.

"You said yourself you're calmer now." Jenna said.

"I am for now. I'm not going to get into my feeding schedule with you Jenna. But as long as I stick to it I should be alright…but should someone at school get hurt and start bleeding…it's not a chance I want to take." Elena explained.

"What if you could go back next semester? Just finish off the rest of the year?" Jenna asked.

"I would be so far behind." Elena shook her head. "What would be the point? How many more classes will I miss? This way I will still graduate so I can go to college someday if I ever want to or I can even go back to high school."

"It's just. I _died_ you know." Elena said Jenna cringed as she said it. "When that happens things that were important suddenly aren't so important anymore. I want to focus on adjusting to my new life, Damon and my friends and family. I want to enjoy you all while I can. You know we will need to move away in a few years. "

"I know." Jenna said getting up to take the cookies out. "I didn't mean to be pushy. I just wanted to see you graduate."

"You still will." Elena reminded her.

* * *

Jenna and Elena packed up the cookies and she once again gaped at how much they had got done on the house. It was really starting to take shape now. Elena saw Isobel over by Mason's truck with some coffees and raised her eyebrows.

"Elena." Isobel said coming to join them. "I wanted to see how your house was shaping up."

"And bring Mason some coffee?" Elena teased.

"Don't Elena." Isobel warned. "It's not going to happen."

"Hey ladies!" Mason said cheerfully coming to join them. He wolfed down a bunch of Jenna's cookies right away.

"Save some for everyone else." Jenna laughed.

"Isobel brought some coffee too." Elena said casually ignoring Isobel's glare.

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"Don't mention it." She said crisply.

"You're like a ray of sunshine Isobel." Damon drawled putting his arm around Elena as he joined them.

"The place looks great." Elena said smiling in anticipation of how it was going to look when it was finished.

* * *

Isobel, Jenna and Elena continued to pick out furniture and paint ideas while the guys worked on the house until late afternoon. Jenna and Isobel were actually cordial to each other all afternoon and Elena was pleasantly surprised.

"Wow they work fast." Jenna marveled.

Elena watched as Damon worked and licked her lips. "It is pretty sexy."

Both Jenna and Isobel groaned and Elena stifled a laugh.

Katherine pulled up blaring her radio with a cooler and a bunch of burgers late afternoon.

"They say a man's heart is through his stomach right." She sneered as she spread out the food and smiled when Mason came running.

"I think your well aware of where the heart is located." Isobel muttered under her breath.

"Thanks Katherine." Mason smiled as he tore into the burgers.

"I figured you would have worked up an appetite." She said smiling innocently at him.

Elena felt a gag coming on and rolled her eyes.

"I brought some beers too." Katherine said gleaming when Mason's eyes lit up.

"This was really nice of you." Mason said opening a beer.

"Please, you're going to ruin my bitchy image." Katherine winked.

"I can't believe how amazing the house looks." Katherine continued.

"Thanks." Mason smiled. "I worked in construction for a while."

"I just love construction workers so hot." Katherine said winking.

"Right." Mason said awkwardly. "Well I better get back at it."

Isobel shot her a look that could kill and took off towards her car. Elena raced after her.

* * *

"Are you leaving?" Elena asked coming up behind Isobel before she got in her car.

"I'd rather stick forks in my eyes then watch your slutty doppelganger flirt with Mason." Isobel said making a gagging face.

"Don't let her win then." Elena urged. "Stop running from your feelings."

"I'm not Elena. I'll talk to you soon." Isobel said getting in her car and shutting the door quickly. Elena sighed as she drove off.

"Don't worry." Katherine said behind her. "It's working."

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Elena asked turning around.

"I mean plan get Isobel to claim Mason is working perfectly." Katherine smirked.

"You're doing this on purpose?" Elena asked incredulously.

"You thought I liked that dog?" Katherine scoffed.

"Why?" Elena asked.

Katherine shrugged. "She's family and she's miserable and lonely and it annoys me."

"You actually care about her." Elena murmured.

"I…she's family." Katherine said through gritted teeth.

"Well it's not working she just left right after you got here." Elena said shaking her head.

"But it bothered her." Katherine reminded her. "Now we just need to up the ante. If Isobel starts thinking Mason is actually into me. The fire will be lit."

"_We?_" Elena raised her eyebrow.

"You're going to need to convince Mason to pretend to be into me." Katherine said.

"This is crazy." Elena said staring off at Mason.

"So you'll do it?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah I'll do it." Elena sighed.

* * *

"Hey Jeremy." Bonnie said as he met her at her locker after school.

"Hi." He said sweetly kissing her chastely.

"So where's Caroline been this week?" Jeremy asked as they walked out.

"She has some touch of the flue." Bonnie said quickly.

"Same thing you got on homecoming?" He asked his eyes narrow.

"No I don't think so." Bonnie said. "I think her body is just weakened from being possessed."

Jeremy's eyes softened and he suddenly felt guilty about being suspicious.

"I'm sorry of course." Jeremy said softly. "I understand why she doesn't want to come back to school."

Bonnie shuddered the place was depressing. The missing cheerleaders were the main focus of the town. Everyone at school was paranoid or depressed. It was a constant reminder of what they had been through only a week ago.

"Caroline?" Tyler asked coming up behind them.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be." Bonnie assured him. "She just needs time."

"Is Matt with her?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said feeling sorry for him when she saw his eyes flash with pain.

"Good. He's good for her. If you can tell her I'm happy for her and I just want her to be happy too. If she wants to forget what happened I get it." Tyler said roughly before quickly walking away.

"I'm going to make sure he's okay." Jeremy said and Bonnie nodded him on.

She twisted her hands and swallowed hard as she watched him run after his friend.

* * *

Elena, Damon and Mason, decided to go to the boarding house and have a few drinks before calling it a night.

"I think at this rate your house will be ready within a month." Mason said.

Elena smiled widely.

"Thank you so much for your help." She said.

He nodded and smiled. "It's been fun."

Damon nodded which Mason took as his version of a thank you and just nodded back.

"Listen Mason." Elena started. "I know you have a thing for Isobel."

"Had." Mason corrected. "She's made it pretty clear where she stands."

"She's hiding." Elena sighed.

"I can't make her stop." Mason said shaking his head. "I told her I don't buy he cold and heartless front she puts up. I was brutally honest with her and she simply shut me out. Its over Elena, I've tried to get back in her good graces. At some point I have to give it up."

"She's a Peirce Mason." Damon said. "She's stubborn. But she does like you. It's hard to suddenly have these feelings and bonds. Isobel shut herself off for a long time. So big declarations are only going to scare her."

So what do I do then?" Mason sighed.

"Ignore her." Damon advised. "Give her time to come to the conclusion on her own."

"No." Elena said. "That won't work she _won't_. She'll just keep shutting him out and if he ignores her he makes it easier. She needs a little jolt."

"What kind of jolt?" Damon asked.

"Katherine." Elena smirked.

"What?" Mason asked.

"Katherine is actually flirting with you to get Isobel's attention." Elena explained. "And its working Isobel is getting jealous."

"She's jealous?" Mason said raising an eyebrow.

"Why do I feel like I'm an episode of Gossip girl?" Damon sighed getting up to refill his drink.

"Yes." Elena said shooting Damon a look. "But if you start flirting back a little. It might actually push Isobel to admit the truth."

"What does Katherine get out of this?" Damon asked.

"She cares about Isobel." Elena shrugged.

"She doesn't care about anyone." Damon countered.

"She cares about me." Elena quipped. "You can admit that much right?"

"Yes." He said begrudgingly.

"And she does because I'm family. So is my mother." Elena said firmly.

"Regardless I'm not going to do this." Mason groaned.

"Come on Mason." Elena said. "It's worth a shot. Just do it once and look at Isobel's reaction."

"What if it just pushes her further away?" Mason asked.

"It won't." Elena said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I know Isobel she's denying her feelings for you because she's afraid she needs a push. This is the push." Elena said firmly.

"I hope I don't regret this." Mason sighed.

* * *

"How's my little match maker?" Damon said kissing Elena's neck as she washed up their dishes.

"I know it's a scheme and everything. But I really think this will work." Elena said.

"What makes you so sure?" Damon asked curiously.

"Because I know if anyone was flirting with you I'd go crazy with jealousy." She smiled.

"Oh yeah." He wagged his eyes at her. "I'd really love to see you getting all feisty over me."

"Don't go getting any ideas." She wagged her finger at him. "You already have me."

"I couldn't tear my eyes away from you long enough to even look at another woman to make you jealous." He said.

"You are so smooth." She remarked kissing his cheek.

"Not corny this time?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"That one was smooth." She nodded.

"Stored for future use," Damon replied winking at her.

"So how did you do today?"

"Really good," Elena said happily. "I have been on top of my cravings all day and they are very dull."

"Good." He smiled leaning down to kiss her softly. "You should be able to go a little longer now before needing to feed again."

"I had a great teacher." She smiled.

"Maybe next time you should wear your school girl outfit." He commented his eyes lighting up at the memory.

"You _really_ want me out in public in that?" She challenged.

His eyes darkened and he shook his head.

"I'm sure I can think of some things to 'teach' you here." He smirked.

"I'm sure you can." She flirted back.

Her phone went off and she frowned reading a text,

"It was just Jenna. She got the magazine I wanted." Elena sighed.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. "This magazine upset you somehow? I'll tear it up and burn it if you want me too."

"I tried to call Caroline but got voicemail again. I really need to convince her she's safe with me." Elena frowned.

"Do you want me to 'talk' to her?" Damon asked.

"No. Her minds been messed with more than enough." Elena crossed her arms. He would do anything for her but sometimes she had to pull him back from crossing the line.

"I could actually _just_ talk to her then." He offered. "Try to get her to see she's fine around you."

"Thanks…but if the supernatural stuff is freaking her out maybe I just need to give her time." Elena sighed.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply she felt herself melting into him and her worries sliding away.

"Where's Jeremy?" She asked huskily.

"Out." He replied pushing her up against the wall and kissing her hard. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him back.

"Good." She whispered.

Her sexual lust would rise as quickly as her blood lust now. Her thoughts were now only consumed by the charge of their bodies colliding and her need for him. She felt her hands tearing at his clothes removing the obstacles between them quickly.

"Oh god Elena." He moaned.

"Take me now." She said her voice raspy. He quickly obliged his eyes becoming dark pools of desire.

"Harder." She begged thrusting against him.

He kissed her deeply before taking her roughly she matched his speed and strength creaming his name as he screamed hers. At one point they heard the wall crack behind her but kept going until she collapsed against him as they climaxed in harmony as always.

"Oops." She said pointing to the large crack in the wall.

"Good thing we're moving soon." He quipped.

"Super strength really makes for super sex." Elena commented and Damon chuckled kissing her softly.

"That's all us baby. Our fire." He whispered.

He scooped her up and carried her upstairs and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Elena." He murmured as he laid her down with him.

"I love you too." She whispered nuzzling into his chest and falling asleep.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! **_


	34. 3: Chapter 3 Shopping with your doppelga

**Chapter 3 Shopping with your doppelganger**

**

* * *

**

Damon woke up early the next morning to find Elena already down stairs going over more paint samples.

"Good your up." She said as he kissed her cheek and pulled up a seat next to her.

"More paint samples." He groaned. "How many shades of brown do I have to look at this time?"

"Come on Damon you're the one that said you liked designing right?" She challenged.

"To be fair when I designed the boarding house there wasn't millions of paint samples to go through. Didn't we pick the paint already that tan stuff?"

"Its beige and that is just the accent wall for the upstairs hallway Damon. I want the rest of the house to be bright and cheerful. Unlike this place." She motioned around.

He grimaced at the sky blue sample in her hand and she frowned.

"That's the point of the large windows." He explained. That alone will keep it bright and open looking. We don't need to go overboard with paint."

She shoved the samples at him.

"Okay then you try and figure out a color scheme for an entire house. it's not that easy." She snapped.

"Hey." He said softly. "It's okay babe. We'll figure it all out."

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just Caroline would usually be all for helping me with this. She's so _good_ at this stuff. I could really use her help. She still hasn't even called me back about my birthday dinner tomorrow."

"Well she totally sucks." Damon said shuffling through the paint samples to find some brighter colors that he could handle. He handed her some blues and greens and some other conservative colors to look at.

"I really think you should let me talk to her. Try and get through that thick blond skull of hers."

"Damon." Elena warned. "I'm begging you not to say anything to her."

"Why not?" He asked. "I hate seeing you upset."

"She has a right to be scared of me Damon. I'm a vampire now." Elena said. "With everything Shinichi put her through I can't blame her for being scared, you threatening her will only make it worse."

"I wasn't going to threaten her." He said.

Elena shot him a look that said she knew better.

"As long as she agreed to go to your birthday." He added.

"No Damon." Elena said again firmly. "Leave it alone."

"Fine." He said putting his hands up. "But you shouldn't. If she won't answer your calls go over there. Show her she doesn't have to be scared of you.

"I'll think about." Elena murmured.

"My offer still stands." He said leaning over to kiss her softly before she could glare at him again.

"I have to get going Elena. Mason and I plan to have most of the construction completed by this week so we can start on the windows and doors and I have a bunch of errands to run too. Are you coming by the house later?" He asked.

"At some point." She said. "I'm going shopping for my birthday dress this afternoon and then I'm going to attempt to finally decide on the paint so I can get it ordered."

He winked and handed her his gold card. "Get some birthday lingerie too while you're at it."

She smiled and shook her head. "I have some cash saved away Damon. You don't have to give me your credit card."

"It's one of many princess and don't start that. Go, spend, have fun." He said rushing out the door before she could argue further.

* * *

Katherine showed up to take Elena shopping right after Damon left. Elena was happy for vampire speed as she quickly threw some jeans and a sweat shirt on and pulled her long hair back into pony tail.

She rolled her eyes at Katherine's perfectly polished curls tight black pants with silver ankle boots and black cardigan over a lacy tank top.

"We're going shopping." Elena pointed out. "You're supposed to wear clothes you can slip right out of to try stuff on."

"I can slip out of anything easily." Katherine smirked.

"And are you lecturing me on style?" Katherine scoffed. "You're dressed like a boy."

"I am not." Elena exclaimed.

"Now that your 18 it wouldn't hurt to polish up your look a little." Katherine continued.

"I like my look just fine." Elena said firmly crossing her arms.

"But it's so casual and conservative." Katherine complained. "I mean Elena this body was made _twice _because it was so damn perfect. It's a disgrace that you don't flaunt it more."

Elena couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I dress sexy when appropriate." Elena said. "I have tons of dresses and heels and stuff. It's just on an everyday basis I prefer to be comfy. Besides simple can be sexy."

Katherine rolled her eyes this time.

"I'm serious… Katherine the big curly hair _with_ the lace _with_ the tight pants. There is such a thing as overdone." Elena said flippantly.

Katherine's eyes narrowed angrily. "My style is _impeccable_."

Elena held back a laugh enjoying turning the tables on her as they pulled into the mall.

Elena went immediately towards Kohl's but Katherine pulled her back into an expensive boutique instead.

"It starts with where." Katherine said pulling Elena over to the cocktail dresses. "Then the what."

"These dresses are really expensive." Elena said gaping at the price tag on the blue wrap dress that caught her eye.

"Didn't Damon give you money to shop with?" Katherine asked.

"His credit card." Elena said. "But I'm not going to buy something this expensive with his credit card."

"Why not?" Katherine asked. "Like he'd care. In case you haven't noticed everything Damon owns is top designer."

"I know but...it's _his_ money." Elena said still holding the dress.

"Like he came by any of it honestly. " She laughed. "Besides…this is what Damon does. He lavishes he spoils, it's his way you know. Don't fight him on that."

Elena nodded remembering their first date how excited he was when he watched her open her gifts. She shrugged and decided she better just make sure first…

"You're going to call him and ask him?" Katherine asked incredulously when Elena pulled out her phone.

"The dress is $1500.00" Elena said. "I better clear it with him first."

"At least just try it on first." She said ushering Elena into the dressing room. "You might find something you like more. It's the first dress you've looked at."

"I'll be back with more dresses for you to try on." Katherine added.

"Don't bring back anything worth more than this." Elena said feebly but Katherine was already gone.

She slipped the dress on and loved the way it wrapped around her body. Damon loved blue on her and this was the prefect shade. It reminded her of the dress she wore at the Mystic Falls dance but shorter and a little sexier.

Katherine came back with a handful of dresses and Elena put that one aside. She was pretty certain that was the one.

"Katherine really?" Elena laughed holding up a black mini-dress with lace detail at the bottom. It was dangerously short.

"Oh that one's for me." She giggled.

"You're wearing that to my birthday dinner?" Elena asked raising her eyebrows.

"No...I wouldn't upstage you that bad. It's for my first date with Mason." She laughed.

"He asked you out?" Elena asked her eyes wide she didn't expect him to act this fast.

"Not yet. But _he will_. You talked to him right?"

'Yeah he's in." Elena nodded. "This better work."

"It will." Katherine promised.

After trying on several dresses Elena finally decided on the first blue dress she had picked out. Katherine was annoyed but did like the dress. Katherine chose a gold glittery dress that was flowey and actually pretty cute.

"Now shoes,"Katherine said pulling Elena into another expensive store.

~Is there a limit on your c.c? Elena sent a text to Damon as she cringed at the price tags.

~Not for you. He replied immediately she could actually sense his smirk.

~So a $1500dress is okay?

~What did I tell u this morning? Go, Spend and have fun

~Thank you. She typed deciding t take Katherine's advice he loved doing this for her so why fight him on it.

~Don't forget the lingerie.

She laughed out loud.

"Elena honey your like gazing at your phone. Its making you look a little _crazy_." Katherine smirked.

Elena just shook her head and eyes the dozens of shoes Katherine had set out.

"So we clear no limit?" Katherine asked smugly.

"No limit." Elena smiled. That was always a good thing when shoes were involved. She eventually found a pair if silver sandals that went well with her dress.

Elena started towards victoria's secret and Katherine grinned.

"Now she's loosening up." She remarked.

"I've been wearing lingerie for a while now." Elena defended. "I'm not a prude Katherine. As a matter of fact I have a school girl outfit in my closet."

"I believe it. I've seen it the fire in you. Your passion. You've grown up a lot since I first started spying on you and put you in a coma." Katherine remarked.

"So have you." Elena said softly.

Katherine nodded and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I guess so."

"I was never as evil as Damon made me out to be though." She added.

"I realize that." Elena nodded. "Heartbreak can intensify things."

"Well aware." Katherine sighed.

"Yeah." Elena said quietly. "How are you doing with everything?"

"I don't know. Focusing on something helps. This Isobel plan should keep me busy. Then I just don't know." Katherine shrugged. "I guess I kind of got what I deserved karma came back to bite me in the ass."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Stefan." Elena said grabbing her arm.

"You don't get it. I..I he was protecting me. He did everything he could to keep me safe and human. To keep with me with my baby. But I was so selfish I was so angry. I cared more about making the people who killed my sister pay then I did my own child. I hurt myself on purpose. I hurt myself so badly that he gave me blood to heal. I knew he would." Katherine started over towards the fountain and sat down.

Elena followed her wide eyed realizing this wasn't about Stefan anymore.

"I waited until he left that night. I packed up my baby and brought her to the Bennett witch I mentioned. I came home packed a bag and killed myself. When I woke up I killed my own aunt. How's that for poetic justice? I do this to avenge my family and only end up killing another family member in the process. But now I was a vampire and everything was heightened. I took off on a mission." Katherine continued staring at her hands. "You know the rest. I killed Shi's sister leading to even more violence and pain."

"Klaus came." Katherine said her eyes somber. "He cleaned up my mess. Then he yelled at me. He was so angry with me. He didn't want this for me. He had no intention of ever cursing me into his life. He had stayed with me to protect me. He said he loved me as the young misguided but good intentioned mother I was, not the vengeful vampire I had become. He called me spoiled and rotten and said he would have nothing to do with me and he said he hoped if I ever fell in love again. If a lover ever ended up cursed and changed because of me. That I would have to walk in his shoes and finally understand what I did to him."

"Katherine… it's not the same."

"Yes it is." She said urgently. "It is. Stefan didn't want this, I forced his hand. He ended up cursed because of me and in the end it was even worse for me. I had to end him I couldn't just walk away."

"Klaus...was clearly angry at the time. He had no idea what would happen so many years down the road. Besides Stefan was fine Katherine. He was one of the good ones. For years he stayed on his animal diet. It wasn't until I came along that he started to unravel." Elena said feeling a tear in her eye.

"Do not blame yourself. Do not." Katherine said. "This was our mess _long_ before it was yours. You were just to caring to walk away from two men that needed you. In the end you chose the one who needs you more. Believe it or not but had things continued going down the path they were in when I first arrived in town. Damon would have _shattered_. It was killing him watching you with Stefan. He was putting up a very brave front with you. "

"Just how much did you observe?" Elena asked.

"Apparently not enough to fool Damon when I tried to be you." Katherine said.

"I heard." Elena replied smiling to herself.

"Did you really hate me?" Katherine asked.

"I didn't know you." Elena replied.

"But what you knew of me you hated me. You denied your feelings for Damon because you didn't want to be like me." Katherine pointed out.

"I hated what you had done to them. Damon in particular." Elena sighed.

Katherine accepted her answer. "As long as you don't hate me now."

"How could I hate you?" Elena smiled. "Your family."

"Why don't you go get your lingerie? I'm going to wait outside. "

"Okay I won't be long." Elena said. "You sure your okay?"

"Yeah listen Elena…can you not tell anyone what I told you. I'm pretty private about my past." Katherine said.

"Of course I won't." Elena promised.

"Thanks." Katherine said looking relieved as she hurried outside.

* * *

Jeremy and Tyler were working on putting up walls inside of the house when Bonnie popped in.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Maybe next week. That's when we're going to start painting and decorating and stuff." Tyler shrugged. "Ask Mason I'm sure he can give you some kind of job."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie hissed. Jeremy laughed and Tyler cringed.

"I happen to know how to put up a wall. I helped my dad do our porch and you really are a sexist pig Tyler." She said fluttering past him. She grabbed a hammer and got to work on the wall.

"I'm sorry." Tyler mumbled. "I don't know why I say things like that. I please don't be offended Bonnie."

"I could kick your ass you know. Wolf or not." Bonnie smirked.

"She really could." Jeremy said. "Without even breaking a sweat."

Tyler laughed "I know I remember the pain. Like I said I'm an idiot sometimes. My dad always said crap like that and I try not to."

"It's cool Ty we're good." Bonnie smiled.

He smiled in relief.

"You're making good work of that wall Bonnie." Jeremy smiled glancing over her work.

"Condescending is no better Jeremy." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I could kick your ass too you know."

"That I'm not so sure of." Jeremy smirked.

"Kid finds out he has some warlock blood and he gets all cocky." Tyler groaned.

"I know right?" Bonnie teased ruffling Jeremy's hair.

"I thought you said you liked the confidence I have now?" Jeremy asked.

"I do." Bonnie smiled kissing him softly.

"Gag me." Tyler muttered leaving them alone.

* * *

Damon sped quickly over to Jenna's house and held his breath as he stepped onto the porch. He couldn't believe he was actually nervous about this.

"Come in Damon." Jenna said answering the door.

"What's going in?" Ric asked from the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you guys about something." Damon said pulling up a chair.

"Why do you have your serious face on?" Ric asked.

"My _what_? Shut up Ric. This is important." Damon groaned.

"What is it Damon?" Jenna asked looking worried.

"I have to ask you guys something." Damon started.

Damon left the house relieved that that had gone better than he expected. He smirked and put his hand in his pocket to grab his phone as he strolled back to his car. He frowned when Bonnie texted him that she would be at in on the morning surprise he had planned but Caroline couldn't make it.

What was with this girl? Damon really didn't want this day ruined for Elena he had planned it out perfectly. But if she went to talk to Caroline and Elena _found out_ she was going to be pissed and he couldn't have that right now.

He drove quickly to his next destination actually feeling more nervous about this one then the last one.

He almost knocked on the door but thought better of it and just walked in.

"What do you want Damon?" Isobel groaned.

"You could be more polite to your sire." Damon chided.

"You could try knocking." She replied curtly.

"We're vampires once we've been invited in we don't knock." Damon shrugged.

"Again I ask what do you want Damon?" Isobel said getting annoyed.

"You sure you want to know?" He asked.

Damon walked out with a smirk a half hour later.

"It didn't exactly go well. But at least she didn't stake me." He murmured.

He pulled onto the freeway heading out of town to make his last stop for Elena's birthday present.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! **_


	35. 3: Chapter 4 Birthday surprise

**Chapter 4 Birthday surprise**

**

* * *

**

Elena woke early on her birthday morning. Damon was standing over her with a tray of goodies.

"Happy birthday princess," He smiled smugly.

"What's all this?" She asked raising en eyebrow.

"Pancakes and strawberries with some of that special wine you like." He replied setting the tray down next to her.

"Thank you." She smiled kissing him softly.

"You cooked?" She asked taking a mouthful of surprisingly very tasty pancakes.

"I'm not as bad as I made Ric believe." He admitted.

"Ha I knew it." She smiled taking a long sip of the delicious blood wine mix Damon had perfected just for her.

Elena heard a car pulling up and looked at Damon questionably.

"It's early." He muttered.

"What's early?" She asked quickly finishing the rest of her food.

"Your next surprise," He said.

"Which is?" She drawled.

"I'm not going to tell you." He scoffed.

"Why would you plan a surprise so early?" She whined.

"You're getting far to spoiled." He laughed pulling her up.

She stuck her tongue at him and quickly ran into the bathroom to get ready.

"Are you coming?" She asked grabbing his hand.

"Nope." He smiled kissing her softly. "I got some other stuff to get ready for. I'll see you at dinner."

"What?" She pouted. "I'm not going to see you all day?'

A horn honked from outside.

"Go on." He said slapping her butt as she whirled away.

* * *

Elena gasped at the long limo waiting for in the driveway.

"Why am I even surprised?" She said out loud.

"Finally." Katherine rolled her eyes as Elena got in. "For a vampire, you're kind of slow."

"What are you all doing here?" Elena exclaimed looking around at Isobel, Katherine, Jenna and Bonnie.

"Damon arranged it." Jenna smiled. "We're going to the spa."

"Happy Birthday Elena," Bonnie said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks!" Elena said happily.

"Happy birthday," Isobel smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here." Elena said smiling back.

"So we figured we'd just give you your gifts now." Jenna started.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." Elena started.

"Of course we did it's your 18th birthday." Bonnie rolled her eyes, handing her a package.

Elena opened it eagerly it was a small crystal crescent shaped charm .

"It's beautiful." Elena breathed.

"It's a location charm. So you can always find me if you ever need me. Emily and Katherine had this. I want to tie myself to you as your witch." Bonnie said. She pointed to the similar charm she had attached to her bracelet.

"Bonnie. I don't know what to say." Elena said softly. "I don't want to think of you as my witch though. I mean you're my best friend."

"Exactly, I know that now. Tying myself to you just means officially I will always be there to help you. Which I am anyway, We're just making it official." Bonnie smiled.

"Then you have to take this. Don't argue I insist." Elena said handing Bonnie John's ring.

Bonnie swallowed and took the ring attaching it to the same bracelet she had the charm on as Elena attached her charm to her lapis necklace.

"Thank you Bonnie." Elena said embracing her.

"Touching," Isobel muttered.

"Your just jealous because you don't have a witch." Katherine quipped.

"And you do?' Bonnie questioned.

"A lady is entitled to her secrets." Katherine smirked.

"My turn," Jenna said handing Elena an envelope. "The gift isn't actually here yet."

"It's the couch I wanted!" Elena exclaimed. "Oh Jenna this is too much!"

"No worries, I got a great discount." Jenna smiled. "I can't wait to see it in your new house."

Elena hugged Jenna next as the limo pulled up to the spa.

Jenna, Bonnie and Katherine got out.

Elena started to follow and Isobel stopped her.

"I was hoping I could give you this in private." Isobel said.

"Of course." Elena swallowed and sat back down.

Isobel handed her a large lumpy wrapped gift.

Elena's eyebrows crinkled in wonder she opened up a large quilt that seemed to be made from clothes.

"Every year I got my baby girl a new outfit for her birthday." Isobel started. Elena looked at her face and realized Isobel's normal cool façade was down and her eyes were tearing up. Elena felt herself start to choke up as well.

"I never sent them though." She continued. "So last year after I came into town and hurt you, I started making this. I hoped I could give it to you one day somehow, to make it up to you. I didn't want you to think you weren't thought about or wanted forever. That was just so untrue. I never expected us to be okay this soon. But I'm really glad we are and I really wanted you to have this. It seems fitting at 18."

"This means so much to me." Elena cried holding the quilt to her body.

"I love you." Isobel said tears now openly running down her face.

"I love you too…mom." Elena said leaning in and hugging her.

"Now if you ever tell anyone I was sewing…" Isobel threated.

Elena laughed wiping back her tears. "Let's go get these puffy eyes taken care of."

"That's the beauty of being a vampire." Isobel smirked. "Already gone."

Elena settled in for a pedicure first and Katherine took the spot next to her. Everyone at the spa gushed over the 'twins'. Elena decided to have Bonnie start a little rumor about her being adopted and separated from her twin at birth. They figured this would be a lot easier to explain then her being seen in two places at once.

"It was nice of Damon to include me." Katherine remarked sighing in content as the women massaged her feet.

"He knows I care about you." Elena said.

"Happy almost 18thbirthday," Katherine shrugged handing her a box.

"So close right." Elena laughed. "It still counts though."

"I guess after 100 and some years of birthday's you get tired of it." Katherine replied.

"What is this?" Elena said holding up a black bottle that said black magic on it.

"Black magic wine, it's an elixir of blood, herbs and wine and it's blessed by a witch. This stuff will not only get even the most tolerant vampire drunk but it keeps your hunger stated for weeks. It's really hard to come by." Katherine bragged.

"Awesome." Elena said tucking it away in her bag. "We can drink it tonight."

"No…save it." Katherine said quickly.

Elena shot her a questioning look.

"It would be gone in one night with everyone drinking it. I meant it when I said this stuff is hard to come by. You should save it for a special occasion." Katherine explained.

Elena just shrugged and leaned back enjoying the pedicure.

* * *

Elena still had plenty of time before dinner when she arrived home from the spa. She took her quilt out and looked at each small patch imagining Isobel out shopping for her. Tears came to her eyes. It made her so happy to know that she wasn't forgotten. That was all she ever needed to know. The dam had been broken now and Elena was determined to maintain a relationship with her mother.

The day had been perfect so far she only wished that Caroline had been with. She was starting to get frustrated with the whole situation. Maybe she could just prove to her she wouldn't hurt and tired of it Elena decided to pay her a little visit.

She arrived at the house quickly and was relieved to see Caroline's mom wasn't home. Katherine had assured them she had altered all of Liz's memories the night they killed Shinichi but still what if she could like sense vampires or something.

Elena knocked on the door and waited nervously shuffling her feet. She consumed two blood bags before leaving the house though she knew she wouldn't hurt Caroline.

"Elena?" Caroline looked shocked when she answered the door.

"I just want to talk to you in person." Elena sighed. "I miss you today especially."

"Happy birthday," Caroline said looking guilty.

"Please let me in. I won't hurt you." Elena begged.

"I can't." Caroline said.

"Why?" Elena asked. "Are you scared of me?"

"I'm not. I trust you but it's a risk I can't take." Caroline said.

"I don't get it." Elena said.

Caroline opened her sweatshirt and pointed to her stomach, "It's not just me anymore."

"Oh." Elena stood mutely unsure what to say. She could see Caroline's tummy was a little bigger. It was hardly noticeable. But now that she had pointed it put Elena could smell a more pure scent coming from Caroline then she had smelled before.

"I would never hurt you or your child, but I understand and I won't take the risk either." Elena agreed.

"Thank you Elena, for understanding." Caroline breathed.

"I really do miss you though.' Elena cried.

"Me too you have no idea how bad I've needed to talk to you about all of this." Caroline cried.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Elena asked.

"Over the phone?"

"Well there's Skype." Elena offered and Caroline giggled.

"Elena don't tell anyone okay." Caroline said her eyes somber. "Not yet. I'm going to tell Matt soon. I just need to do this my own way."

"Wait is it Matt's?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, but he needs to think it is." Caroline said. "So does Tyler."

"Caroline…I no...Tyler is my friend. I won't keep this from him." Elena said her eyes wide.

"Tyler has enough going on. He doesn't need this." Caroline said.

"No he doesn't but if it's his baby he has a right to know about it." Elena said feeing herself start to get angry.

"Look Elena after I got out of the hospital things between Matt and I were prefect .I mean perfect. My insecurities were gone he was making more time for me. So one night after another _perfect_ date I get home and I'm hyperventilating and I don't know why. Everything was so great…and I got up got dressed drove to Tyler's house and destroyed it." Caroline said tears coming to her eyes.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because, I was scared of perfect. I know comfort. I know drama I can deal with that. I...just freaked out and when I freak out I self-destruct. Somehow by some miracle Matt never found out about it and I have a second chance here." Caroline begged.

"Don't you think maybe Matt would eventually understand? If it does end up being Tyler's maybe you can all find a way to work things out." Elena offered. "Secrets and lies are no way to start a child's life."

"I just. I'll think about all of that. Just give me time," Caroline sighed. "I get that I'm putting you in an awkward position and that Tyler is your friend. But I'm your best friend. Please promise me you won't say anything just for now."

"For now, But we are not done talking about this." Elena said slowly. "I understand where you're coming from. But what you don't know is how much Tyler cares about you and how much that night meant to him. To take this away from him just seems wrong."

"You're making it pretty clear who's side your on here Elena." Caroline quipped crossing her arms.

"Not sides." Elena shook her head. "I'm just trying to get you to understand that Tyler has a part in this. The truth always comes out eventually."

"Please Elena, invoking the girl code here." Caroline begged.

"Fine I won't say anything." Elena muttered, "For now."

"Thank you." Caroline breathed.

"I better take off." Elena said stepping backwards.

"Right, we'll talk soon then?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah sure," Elena muttered running back home.

* * *

Elena got ready quickly for dinner and waited for Damon in the kitchen.

He ran in looking sweaty.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Took longer than I thought I'll be ready fast."

"You were working on the house?" Elena asked following him upstairs.

"Yeah. While you had your girl day," He replied shrugging. "Why do you sound all crabby?"

"I had like 4 hours in between girl day and dinner." She pouted. "I wanted some Damon."

"Oh don't worry you'll get plenty all night. Consider me an all you can eat buffet." He said winking at her.

"Thank you for the spa." She said kissing him. "It was very thoughtful."

"That's me." He said turning on the shower. "I am so good at this."

"Your good at a lot of things but what exactly are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Being with you," He replied undressing and jumping in the shower.

"In more ways the one," She replied suggestively.

"Come on in and join me then." He called out.

"I can't I'll ruin my _very_ expensive hairstyle." She sighed.

"Who's idea was that." He joked.

She laughed and decided to sneak around for her present while he was in the shower.

"Don't even think about it." He came up behind her dripping wet with a towel around his waist.

"I wasn't snooping." She protested.

"Yes you were." He drawled. "It's not in here anyway so you're wasting your time."

She pouted and left him to dress.

* * *

They arrived at dinner late everyone was already seated. Elena noticed Katherine had snagged a seat next to Mason and Isobel was sitting on the other side of him. Katherine winked at her.

They ate a lounge type of restaurant a few miles out of town. Everyone got along great during dinner. Elena marveled at how far they had all come. She noticed Jeremy and Bonnie laughing at one of Tyler's jokes at the end of the table and shuddered suddenly. Caroline's secret could tear all of the peace part. Elena realized. She managed to put the thought out of her mind and enjoyed dinner and cake.

After dinner Damon took her hand to dance with him. She accepted happily and he led her onto the floor. She melted into him.

"This is the perfect ending to a great birthday." She sighed.

"It's far from over." He whispered whirling her around the floor.

Bonnie watched them with a soft expression on her face.

"May I?" Jeremy asked her. She smiled eagerly and took his hand.

"Mason would you like to dance with me?" Katherine purred.

"I'd love too." He winked.

Isobel stood up walked over to Katherine and grabbed the back of her chair. She pulled it backwards with Katherine in it and left her there looking amused. Isobel marked back over to Mason and squinted down at him.

"No more games." She said. 'I am not a teenage girl. Flirting with my great grandmother to make me jealous was just pathetic and really weird. Plus she looks just like my daughter."

"I _knew_ it was a bad idea." He muttered.

"But it is kind of endearing. So I'll stop being such a bitch if you stop being such a moron." Isobel offered.

"Deal," Mason smiled holding out his hand his yes wide and earnest. "Will you?"

"Sure." She smiled and pulled him up they walked hand on hand to the dance floor.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Katherine quipped, sitting down next to Tyler.

"Yep _everyone_ is happy." He drawled chugging champagne from the bottle.

"_Right,_" Katherine drawled back mocking his tone.

He glanced at her and she looked back.

"Ever had sex with a werewolf?" He asked casually.

"Do you forget what century I am from?" Katherine said crossing her arms.

"I've offended you?" He asked tilting his head. "Miss Katherine, how can I make it up to you."

"That's more like it." She smirked.

"No it's not, that stuff bores the crap out of you." He replied.

"You're what 17? You think you can excite me?" She asked laughing.

"I think I already have." He whispered huskily into ear.

Her eyes widened at his boldness and followed him as he left the restaurant. She glanced around to make sure no one saw her and then quickly followed him out.

* * *

Elena giggled, a little buzzed from all the wine she had consumed with dinner.

"I don't get it where are we going?" She asked again tugging at her blindfold.

"Soon," Damon said speeding up.

He parked in front of the house and opened her door taking off her blond fold.

"It's like finished!" She exclaimed looking at the house with wonder.

"Just needs doors, windows, paint, the finishing stuff." He said kissing her head. "It won't be long now."

"This is great." She exclaimed walking towards the house.

"Wait." He said stopping her and scooping her into his arms.

He carried her over the threshold and set her down when they were inside. He looked at her with a strange expression.

"That didn't feel right did it?" He asked.

"What?" She said looking confused.

"That, carrying you over the threshold." He explained.

"Well we don't have a door yet." Elena offered still looking confused.

"That's true. But when we do...and I carry you over that threshold for real." He stopped and locked eyes with her bending down to one knee.

Elena's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wet as she gazed back down at him.

"I was hoping that I would be able to do that with you as my bride." He pulled something out of his pocket, and Elena felt her knees get weak, "Yes…" She started tears falling down.

"Wait I'm not done asking you yet." He said smiling; she laughed and took his hand.

"Elena Gilbert." He said staring into her eyes. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't ever forget how lucky I am. I love you so much, will you marry me?" He said one tears falling from his eye.

"Yes!" She exclaimed immediately. "Oh Damon."

He took her hand and placed a beautiful princess cut diamond ring on her hand. It was a large but simple diamond in a gold band. It fit her perfectly.

"I love it. I love you." She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I get to be your wife."

"God Elena you've made me so happy." He said pulling her in closer to him. He kissed her deeply and passionately entwining his fingers in her hair.

* * *

_**Please review! **_


	36. 3: Chapter 5 Love, Lust and lies

**Just an FYI: This chapter is rated M. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Love, Lust and lies **

Caroline sat on her bed crying softly. She felt really bad about missing Elena's birthday. She felt bad about all of this. But she couldn't lose Matt she wouldn't.

"Caroline?" Matt knocked on her bed room door.

Caroline gasped and jumped up to grab a sweatshirt.

"What are you doing here?" She asked answering the door.

"You have been sick for so long. To miss Elena's birthday?" He said. "I'm worried."

"Im okay Matt really." She tried to assure him.

"I miss you. I don't care if I catch it." He said pulling her into a hug. She gasped when her small bump pressed against him.

"What is it?" He didnt seem to notice the bump or maybe he was to polite and just assumed she had gained some weight.

"I'm fine I told you." She said again.

"I don't believe you." He said. "Come on we're better then this. We talk to each other."

"I'm pregnant Matt." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"_What_." He said softly sitting down.

"I know this is the last thing.." She started.

"It might not be something I wanted right now. But I did someday and so it will happen earlier then we thought. We love each other we will be okay." He stressed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"I'm going to take care of you and our baby Caroline." He promised. "I love you."

"I love you to Matt." She said her heart clenching as he embraced her.

* * *

Tyler left the restaurant feeling pretty cocky but he was pretty confident she was going to follow him. He leaned against his car and waited. It was a little strange her looking so much like Elena. But she was different she was like walking talking sex and sex was what Tyler needed right now. He was tired of thinking about Caroline and that night. He was in a desperate need of a distraction. The distraction appeared right behind him in a gold glittery short dress and a head full of curls.

"No one finds out." Katherine said standing close enough that he could feel her cool breath on his face.

"As if I would want anyone to know," He muttered.

"Watch it dog, I'm the one who's downgrading here." She said flippantly.

She was such a bitch Tyler suddenly wondered what he was doing. Had he tuned into his Uncle Mason all the sudden?

"Forget it." He muttered.

"It's just as well, you're just a little boy." She sighed dramatically. .

He grabbed the back of hair and pulled her against his car leaning in and kissing her roughly. She found her hands clawing into his shoulders pulling him in deeper. He felt her fingernails pierce his skin and jutted his hips into her kissing her deeper and feverishly.

He pulled back just as suddenly and looked at her. She looked back up at him pure lust in her eyes.

"Get in the car." He said roughly.

"We'll get there faster if we run." She spoke her voice husky and low.

She was right they made it the Lockwood estate in seconds.

Katherine watched as Tyler phased back into human form right in front of her. She had to admit it impressed her. No one had ever really treated her roughly at least not men that wanted to bed her anyhow. She always called the shots and was usually catered to and sucked up to relentlessly. This surprised her _and_ it turned her on.

She was enjoying Tyler's roughness and aggression. Even though she was aware he was taking his frustrations out about the girl he loved on her. She didn't care much though. She was using him as a distraction so she didn't have to think about Stefan and he was using her. She didn't see a better scenario for either of them at the moment.

He was completely naked when he phased back and stood shamelessly in front of her.

"I'm impressed." She said.

"You're overdressed." He smirked walking up to her and ripping her dress off.

He reached up and grabbed him pulling his lips down to her hers. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He kicked open his door and carried her inside. He didn't bother to ask how she got invited in.

He started towards stairs with her ripping off her bra with his teeth.

"Now." Katherine hissed. "Take me now."

He backed her up against the nearest wall and didn't hesitate he slid inside of her and took her harder and fiercer then he had ever taken anyone before. But she only begged for more. Her nails had ripped into the flesh on his back and he knew he was bleeding but he didn't care. He started thrusting harder than any human could ever take and felt his climax coming, Katherine was screaming obscenities and he could no longer hold back. He growled loudly as he reached his climax and looked down at her satisfied face.

"You want a drink?" He asked her.

She nodded at they went to the kitchen. They both sat staring at each other for a few minutes.

"That was…" She started.

"You want to do it again?" He asked with a smile.

"The night is young." Katherine smiled. "Take me as many times as you'd like."

* * *

"I think I need a break now." Bonnie laughed after the tenth dance with Jeremy at the lounge.

"Already?" he whined.

"Not everyone has vampire stamina you know." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, whoa everyone's gone." He said glancing at the table.

"Well it is midnight." Bonnie smiled looking at her phone. "I guess we lost track of time."

"Damn, I was going to see if I could crash at Tyler's tonight." Jeremy frowned. "Casa de Salvatore is closed for guests tonight."

"Why what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't tell you." He smirked. "I'll ruin the girly squealing moment you're sure to have tomorrow morning."

"What?" Bonnie asked looking confused.

"I won't say another word." He said dramatically.

"What if I said you could crash at my place?" Bonnie asked twirling her hair.

"Are you bribing me?" Jeremy laughed.

"Not bribing." Bonnie shook her head. "Offering and since I'm being so gracious. The least you could do is tell me what's going on."

"Very coy Bonnie," Jeremy rolled his eyes. "But I'm still not going to tell you."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Can I still stay over?" He asked.

"No you cannot." She said crossing her arms. She wasn't able to keep the serious face though and started laughing. "Fine, fine...but I'm not letting up on you all night."

Jeremy's eyes glittered happily.

"I didn't mean like that." She laughed grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the restaurant with her.

"So what is the deal with Caroline?" Jeremy asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. "I get that a lot of crazy stuff happened and she's understandably freaked. But I can tell this is hurting my sister."

"I know Jer." Bonnie sighed, "She just needs time."

"I guess, are you sure there's not more going on?" He asked.

"No why?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know you get kind of quiet whenever the subject comes up. " Jeremy said, "Ever since homecoming when you guys took off so mysteriously."

"Like I said I was feeling sick." Bonnie explained. "She took me home."

"You know you could tell me right?" He asked, "If there was something going on. You can trust me Bonnie."

"I know." She said softly. "There's nothing going on Jeremy."

"Okay then." He smiled. "I'm sorry if I sounded like I was doubting you. I trust you completely Bonnie."

"It's okay really." She said quietly hurrying inside.

Jeremy followed her to her room and she shut the door behind him hushing him so they didn't wake her parents.

"I don't want to spend the night talking about Caroline and Tyler okay?" She whispered.

"That's fine with me. I just want to focus on you anyway." He smiled.

Jeremy gently led her to the bed and laid down beside her kissing her softly and innocently.

"I don't want to rush you." He said quietly. "Or us."

"That's easy for you to say, you have all the time in the world." Bonnie joked.

"But I'm okay with taking it slow." She said softer. "I've been alone for a long time. This is all so new to me."

"So can I hold you tonight?" He asked.

He grimaced at her amused expression. "Geez that sounded really corny didn't it?"

"Yeah it did." She giggled. "But _yes _you can."

She turned away from him and he spooned her into him kissing the top of her head. Bonnie felt in a way that the gesture was just as intimate as sex. But it felt right, it felt good. She felt a tear slide down her face knowing that when he finds out she's been lying about Caroline. He's going to hate her and it's all going to be over.

* * *

Isobel and Mason left the lounge soon after Damon and Elena and decidied to go to the grill. They had spent the last hour downing shots.

"I'll beat you at pool." Mason slurred having tried to keep up with Isobel shot for shit all night.

Isobel laughed. "We tried that already and darts not to mention that video game over there. Face it Mason I'm just _better _then you. Vampires are the superior species."

"Not true." He shook his head. "You can't procreate."

"Ah, but I did already." She smirked. "Besides you age and die eventually so I would say that cancels each other out."

"We're better in bed," He smiled.

"I doubt it." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll prove it." He said narrowing his.

"Not tonight you won't, drunk ass." She shot back.

"I was trying to keep up with you." He whined.

"A mistake, vampires have an incredible tolerance for alcohol." She smirked.

"My tolerance is fine." He said standing up to head to the bathroom he was stumbling all over the place.

Isobel laughed and went settle up their tab.

"Isobel," Jenna said awkwardly sitting at the bar.

"Oh um hello," Isobel said tightly. "Is Ric here with you?"

"He's meeting me here soon." Jenna said tightly.

"So no phone call yet?" Isobel asked.

"Not yet." Jenna said smiling. "I bet she'll wait to make calls tomorrow."

"I know I've been a bitch to you, But I owe you a huge thanks for taking care of my daughter." Isobel said in a softer tone then Jenna had heard before.

"I just wish I had done better." Jenna sighed, "For both of them."

"Don't blame yourself." Isobel said sitting down next to her. "Elena is Katherine's doppelganger. No matter what the circumstances were she would have traveled this road. As far as Damon goes there is something unique between them and she would have been drawn to him regardless. I get that now. That's not to say I didn't give Damon hell when he asked me if he could marry her."

Jenna laughed loudly. "Good. Ric and I were far to kind."

"Umm miss." A man came up to them looking at Isobel. "You were here with that curly haired man right?"

"Yeah why?" Isobel asked.

"He's passed out in the bathroom." The man sheepishly.

"Oh for the _love of_…." Isobel muttered she nodded a good bye to Jenna and headed towards the bathroom.

"Good luck." Jenna called laughing.

"Who you talking to?" Ric asked sitting down and kissing her cheek.

"Your ex-wife," Jenna said casually.

"Are you okay?" He sighed.

"Fine, she was actually really nice." Jenna said looking surprised. "I think she turned her humanity back on."

"The conversations we have." He laughed.

"We just live in a strange town." She offered.

"You realize we're like the minority here, the lowly humans." He laughed motioning for the bartender to bring him the usual.

"So everything's finally calm here." Jenna said. "It's a nice change."

"Careful." He said. "Dint jinx it."

"Right," She said softly staring into space.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I just...I was thinking about Elena she is 18 now and engaged. Jeremy lives with them. I kind of feel sad. I know their not my kids but it's like they're both all grown up and gone and it happened so fast." Jenna said.

"Well you know." He said. "I don't think Jeremy is really going to want to live with the newlyweds. Maybe he would consider moving back in with us and finishing high school."

Jenna's eyes lightened up at the thought. "He has been going to school and he's dating Bonnie. Damon and Elena's new house is pretty far away from the school. I think there's good chance he'll do it."

Alaric smiled happy to see her smiling again.

"Pool?" She asked topping her drink to him.

"You're on." He said kissing her and pulling her over to the pool tables.

* * *

Isobel dragged Mason back to the Lockwood estate stumbling all over the place. She was glad he said Carol was still on her retreat. She planned on putting his drunken ass to bed and getting out of there.

"Come on Mason." She shaking him too as they walked up to the door.

"There's a dress on the ground." He mumbled looking behind him.

"Just come on." She rolled her eyes.

"You need to go inside and invite me in." She directed.

"Will you spend the night with me?" He asked smiling sloppily at her.

"Not tonight drunkie." She smiled pushing him inside.

"Come in Isobel." He winked.

She hushed him suddenly and listened.

"What?" He whispered loudly.

"Shh." She said pointing towards the kitchen.

They creeped slowly towards the room and Isobel threw the door open and then wished she hadn't.

Tyler had Katherine against the table and they were in a seriously hot and heavy moment.

"_Oh why me_," Katherine muttered under her breath.

"Uh...could you…go" Tyler said awkwardly at the stunned couple sheepishly trying to cover himself.

Isobel turned running from the room with Mason behind her.

"My place?" She offered as soon as they got outside.

"Please." He said suddenly very sober. "I'm trying to bleach that from my mind."

"You?" She said incredulously. "Did you forget Katherine is identical to my daughter? "

She shuddered as they sped off the Lockwood estate as fast as possible.

* * *

"So I don't get why we couldn't sleep in the house?" Elena pouted as she and Damon got back to the boarding house.

"For one we don't have windows and doors." He said. "For two we're not going to sleep together in our house until we're married."

"We live in sin now though." Elena said.

"I know." He smirked. "And I enjoy it immensely. But I just think it would be like symbolic or something."

"Okay." She smiled. "As long as I get me some of my hot sexy fiancé I'm happy."

He smiled and leaning down capturing her lips into a passionate kiss.

"I plan on showing future wife a _very_ good time tonight." He said seductively.

She kissed him on the neck and started fiddling with his shirt buttons.

"Tonight is all about you." He whispered brushing her hands away.

He whisked her off her feet and carried her upstairs laying her on the bed. He tied the blindfold her had on earlier over her eyes.

"I want to see you." She started.

"Shh, Elena." He whispered into her ear. "I want you relax totally, no touching, or talking or looking., I only want you to feel."

She did as he said and relaxed. He peeled off her dress and her skin tingled with sensation. He pulled off her underwear next and she felt her arousal heighten. But he moved quickly upward removing her bra. He stared at her lying naked across his bed; His love, his princess, his soon to be wife. She loved him enough to pledge eternity to him, to be his forever. Tonight was her birthday and he planned on giving her the night of her life.

She lay there anticipating what his next move would be her skin tingling with need and want. She felt him blowing gently on her neck and then her breasts. He worked slowly over her stomach. He paused over her center and moved past momentarily blowing softly on her legs. Finally he returned and blew softly in between her legs she moaned loudly.

The blowing stopped and she waited again. This time he started on her legs feather light touches all over he didn't miss one inch of skin. His traveled up each leg slowly. Her arousal heightened further and she had a hard time not begging him, trying to stay quiet and not being able to see made the experience even more intense. His fingers traveled lightly over her body before finally returning to her core.

His own arousal grew immensely and he removed his constricting clothes but continued to focus solely on her pleasure.

"More." Elena begged.

But he pulled away again and this time he kissed and licked her up and down her entire body until she was screaming his name. He kissed her core and moaned against it. He continued on driving her further into oblivion. Her entire body was craving him needing him. He could smell her arousal and his own need grew heavily.

"Damon please." Elena begged.

Finally he covered her body with his own and entered her slowly. Finally complete, being connected to each other they moaned together in a mixture of need and pleasure. His body pressed against hers as he slowly made love to her. She hooked her legs around his and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them as close as possible.

He peeled off her blind fold and looked deeply into her eyes and she gazed back into his as they rode off into their own little world of pleasure.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review! **_


	37. 3: Chapter 6 The morning after the night

**Chapter 6 The morning after the night before **

Bonnie woke up to soft knock on the door. She smiled seeing Jeremy was still asleep and snoring and hurried downstairs to answer it.

"Car?" Bonnie asked surprised to see her here this early. "Are you okay?"

"I told Matt last night." She admitted her face flushed.

"The whole truth?" Bonnie asked.

"No he assumed the baby is his. I didn't correct him." Caroline huffed. "It probably is anyway. I was only with Tyler once."

"You don't know that for sure Caroline." Bonnie sighed. "I hate lying. I'm lying to everyone here Jeremy included."

Her eyes widened remembering Jeremy was in bedroom. She hushed Caroline and listened carefully creeping up the stairs she peeked in and Jeremy still appeared to be sleeping. She quietly went back down stairs and pulled Caroline into the kitchen.

Jeremy sat up straight his eyes wide. He was freaked out. Tyler was his best friend and he didn't know what to do. He was angry that Bonnie lied especially after he gave her ample opportunity to confess the night before. But he didn't want to lose her either by running straight to Tyler now.

Bonnie's loud scream halted him in his thoughts and he raced down stairs to see her standing in the kitchen mutely handing her cell phone to Caroline. She looked shocked?

"Elena?" Caroline said picking up the phone. "What did you do to Bonnie?"

Realization hit Jeremy and he smirked helping Bonnie to the table and getting her a glass of water.

"Oh my god! On your birthday!" Caroline was chirping.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked Bonnie.

"My best friend is marrying the devil." She moaned.

"Oh Bonnie it's not _that bad_." Jeremy laughed.

"I know that's not why I'm shocked." She moaned.

"Why then?" He asked looking confused.

"Because didn't you hear me? I _squealed_ Jeremy. I was actually happy for them and I actually considered Damon a romantic when she described it." She said looking horrified.

"I can see how that would be scary." Jeremy laughed looking over at Caroline who had somehow found a notebook and pen and appeared to be planning Elena's wedding already.

* * *

Katherine woke to her phone ringing earlier then anyone dared to call her. She quickly grabbed it from the nightstand next to her.

"Of course my doppelganger," She mumbled. "Who else would be so rude to call me this early."

"Kat I have news." Elena giggled.

"Ewe you're giggling. I'm _way_ to hungover for giggling." Katherine moaned. She heard a groan beside and her mouth dropped open recalling last nights repeated activates. She didn't remember falling asleep in his bed thought, _was his arm around her_?

She attempted to pry it off but it was heavy and Elena was talking again.

"Are you there did you fall back asleep?" Elena demanded.

"I'm here just piecing my dignity back together." Katherine mumbled.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Never mind what do you want Elena, are you engaged or something?" Katherine asked.

"How did you?" Elena stuttered sounding offended.

"It's Damon he is way to possessive not to make you his wife as soon as your legal." Katherine rolled her eyes. "It was a given. Plus he had a weird meeting with Isobel a few days ago and then she got all weepy and human after he left."

"Well thank you for _ruining _my moment." Elena huffed.

"Sorry I'm a cynic." Katherine shrugged glancing at the muscular arm wrapped around her waist. She marveled at it for a moment and then shook her head.

"Congratulations." Katherine added. "You two are like yin and yang."

"What?" Elena asked. "Are you drunk?"

"Possibly. I drank a lot last night." Katherine admitted. "It was a weird night."

"Did something happen?" Elena asked.

"I don't like being questioned Elena." Katherine replied.

"That's your standard answer." Elena quipped.

"It gets more true every time." Katherine remarked.

"Its _me _Katherine." Elena sighed. " I know you only get all defensive when your hiding something."

"We can talk later okay." She said in a quieter voice. "Its nothing life threatening or anything. Chill out I just made a little mistake."

"What kind of mistake...wait are you _with someone_?" Elena giggled.

"No." Katherine whispered sensing Tyler's breathing increase slightly.

"Then why are you whispering?" Elena teased.

"Bye Mrs. Salvatore." Katherine said clicking her phone off and rolling her eyes.

"I'm a mistake?" Tyler questioned removing his arm and sitting up.

"I mean your probably not a positive choice." Katherine said.

"Your spending way to much time with Elena." Tyler remarked.

"Ha, ha." Katherine said getting up wrapping a sheet around her body.

"Where you going?" Tyler pouted ripping the sheet right back off of her.

"Tyler honestly." She started before he pulled her back down on the bed and captured his mouth her hers.

* * *

"Did you call everyone?" Damon asked as Elena sat happily curled in front of the fire.

"Yes." She said smiling widely. "Bonnie was really excited she even screamed then freaked out about screaming. Caroline is like planning the whole thing. Katherine..was well distracted. Jenna and Isobel already knew but they both seemed happy for us."

"Its all going to be perfect." He promised.

"We uh do kind of have to do something now. We want to get married soon so Jenna suggested we just do it tonight." Elena stuttered.

"Do what?" Damon asked.

"Family dinner." Elena said. "An official engagement dinner, this _is_ the south." She reminded him when he groaned.

"Fine, fine you me Jenna and Ric?" He asked.

"And Jer." Elena nodded. "Plus uh Iosbel and Mason."

"What?" He groaned. "Your _mother _is going to be there?"

"With Mason. He keeps her calm." Elena shrugged.

"Ric and Isobel?" He asked. "Awkward city."

"You said you loved family time." Elena pouted.

"I do like family time. I do _not like _formal engagement dinners where I'm going to get grilled by your step-dad because he thinks it fun, Your mother because she hates me, Jenna because well she should be, and Mason's going to join right in to impress Isobel." He summed up his predicted evening before downing shit of bourbon.

"Well like it or not we're going." Elena said. "It's just something we have to do."

"Just because your going to be my wife doesn't mean you can boss me around." He said.

"Doesn't she already do that?." Jeremy asked entering the house laughing.

"Don't forget me Damon. I'm going to grill you to as a matter a fact shall we start early." Jeremy laughed.

"Watch it kid." Damon warned.

"I'm stronger then you remember?" Jeremy reminded him with a smug smile.

"No one is going to grill Damon. We are going to eat and get really drunk." Elena said pulling out her bottle of black magic wine.

"No save that for our honeymoon." Damon said his eyes wide. He hadn't seen that stuff in years it was like gold.

"It's really that good?" Elena asked.

Damon nodded and quickly grabbed it stashing it in their room.

"I can handle the engagement party after all I handled asking them all permission." Damon relented.

"You did that?" Elena asked gazing at him.

"Oh gag me." Jeremy muttered.

"Yes and it was painful, I deserve a treat." He whispered.

Jeremy stomped downstairs muttering something about being traumatized and Elena laughed.

"I can't believe this is all happening." She said throwing her arms around Damon and kissing him passionetly.

* * *

Jeremy left earlier then Damon and Elena to pick up Bonnie.

Elena turned to Damon was they started down the long road off the boarding house.

"I don't want any secrets between us." She said carefully.

"We've never had any." He said glancing at her. "Have we?"

"Well it's not really one. I just found out yesterday and given the events of the day and night I never had a chance to tell you," Elena started. "But if I do I'm breaking what's called girl code and it's a really big deal so you have to promise me you handle this my way and you wont say anything."

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking confused.

"Caroline." Elena sighed.

"I figured that much by the girl talk thing or whatever." He replied.

"Girl code. Damon, it's like if you brought Ric's drunk ass home at 5 in the morning and then Jenna asked you if he was out drinking the night before. You would cover for him."

Damon sat solemnly for a moment and then frowned. "No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would..it's the same like a bro code." Elena stressed.

"No..I really wouldn't Elena." Damon said earnestly. "I would rat him out. It would be really funny. Jenna is great when she's all fired up."

"Okay so bad example." Elena groaned.

"Why do you want to tell me Caroline's secret?" he deduced.

"Because it effects our friends." Elena explained.

"_Your_ friends." He smirked.

"_Our_ friends." She spat back. "Do you even want to hear this?"

"Not really. If it involves Caroline that just means drama." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Elena mumbled.

"Oh just tell me." He said ticking her side.

"She's pregnant." Elena said feeling a weight lift from her shoulders.

"Ouch..so Tyler or Matt's?" He asked.

"Doesn't know." Elena muttered. "But plans to just go with Matt and hope it sticks."

"What?" Damon asked his voice hard. He pulled over the car and his hands tightened on the wheel.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked.

"I'm a man that can never have children that was taken away from me. Tyler is my friend all jokes aside and I cannot and will not stand by while his kid is hidden away from him." Damon said fiercely.

Elena never expected this strong of a reaction out of him. It had bothered her for the same reasons but she never thought Damon even considered children. It wasn't something they ever talked about but why would they? It wasn't possible for them.

"I agree and I tried to explain my point on it. She reminded me that even though he's my friend she's my best friend." Elena moaned feeling that weight drop right back unto her shoulders.

"This about right and wrong. I'm not one to morally judge someone else but come on. What's she gonna do if the kid is Tyler's when he phases? How are she and Matt going to handle that?" Damon asked.

"What are _you_ going to do?" Elena asked looking worried.

"I promised you I would be quiet so I will for a very short period of time. In that time convince Caroline to get paternity test and fess up before I do it for her." He said his mouth set in a firm line.

"Fair enough." Elena agreed. "For the record I agree with you this is wrong. I just, she put me on the spot and begged me to keep quiet."

"I know." He said in his gentler voice. "I got really upset it just reminded me of what I can't give you."

"Maybe not in the traditional sense...but it's not like we couldn't explore the idea of adopting someday. I mean someday far, far down the road of course when I have stellar control and... if you would even want that.." She trailed off he was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"I would..I never thought of it. But it is something we could consider. I would love it and you would be a terrific mother." Damon said tucking a hair back from her face.

Elena smiled at the idea as they entered the house. Iosbel and Mason had already arrived. Mason and Ric and Mason were smoking cigars in the living room while Isobel and Jenna talked in the kitchen.

"Have we entered the twilight zone?" Elena whispered to Damon.

Damon nodded and took her arm guiding her inside the house. He walked into the kitchen and started helping Jenna with dinner which was a good thing because she was burning three out of five of her dishes.

Jeremy and Bonnie arrived shortly after them. Jeremy joined Mason and Ric and Bonnie walked into the kitchen laughing out loud.

"All the men are in one room and Damon's in here with the ladies." She quipped. "Cooking."

"What can I say sausage parties were never my style." He snickered loudly.

"Damon!" Elena whipped him with a towel at Jenna's horrified expression.

"This is your engagement party you should know how to behave," Isobel quipped.

"Can we all try to get along?" Elena begged as Damon opened his mouth for a comeback.

"Yes we can." Jenna sighed. "Just get out of here so we can talk about you."

"Me?" he asked his eyes scanning the girls in the kitchen ending on Elena who winked at him.

"Your the fiance, they want all the romantic details." Elena giggled.

"Spare me." Iosbel muttered as Damon saluted them and joined the men.

* * *

"Scared of getting grilled we hear." Ric commented when Damon joined them.

"I don't get scared." Damon scoffed.

"Congratulations Damon, we'll make this painless." Ric promised handing Damon a cigar.

"Those things reek." Iosbel commented entering the living room for her phone. She rolled her eyes looking at a text message.

"Let me guess?" Mason smirked.

"Desperate to keep _this_ a secret." Iosbel quipped.

"I know Tyler text-ed me 10 times already." Mason laughed.

"We've said to much." Isobel said looking at the curious faces in the room. "I should leave."

Mason chuckled as she left the room.

"Tyler knows?" Damon asked.

"Yeah he was drunk but not that drunk, wait _you_ know?" Mason asked.

"How did you find out?" Jeremy asked.

"You know too?" Mason laughed. "Wow they suck at keeping secrets."

"Know what?" Ric begged.

"I can't really say anything." All three of them said at the same time.

"So Tyler wants to keep it a secret?" Jeremy asked surprised.

Damon was also surprised and a little let down he didn't peg Tyler for the type of guy that would just walk away.

"Well it is kind of weird for both of them. It's more for her then him I think." Mason shrugged.

"But still.." Damon said.

"I don't know it was just _one night_." Mason said.

"Someone please tell me whats going on." Ric begged.

"I just can't believe Tyler is willing to just walk away." Damon mumbled horrified by Mason's carefree attitude about it.

"Why you did?" Mason said looking confused. "'I don't even know if he will or not or what yet..but she's kind of heartless and cold anyway I doubt she'll care if he does walk away. Why do _you_ care so much?"

"I'm just surprised, Wait what do you mean _I did_?" Damon asked.

"I mean Katherine, you walked away from her and it was far more serious then one night with you." Mason looked really confused.

"Katherine?" Damon asked. "This is about Katherine?"

"Their one night stand right?" Mason asked scratching his head. "That what I assumed.._no._.what the hell _did_ you think I was talking about?"

"Katherine and Tyler had a one night stand?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"_Mason!" _Isobel yelled sharply from the kitchen.

"I thought they knew." He called out feebly.

"What that was what...Oh." Elena said understanding washing over face.

"We walked in on them." Mason explained.

"No way!" Jeremy started cracking up. "I'm texting him right now."

"No man don't, I really thought you knew." Mason pleaded. "He's going to kill me."

"No she's going to kill you." Isobel remarked.

"No one's killing anyone." Elena said loudly. "Tyler has been through hell with Caroline and Katherine has with Stefan. If they found some kind of comfort in each other. It is _none_ of our business and we are all going to stay out of it."

"No way, I have a screwing a 17 year old comment to get back at her for." Damon laughed.

"I mean it." Elena said firmly.

"I agree." Isobel said. "Leave them alone."

"The Pierce women have spoken." Damon said in a booming voice.

"I would just like to say I can't believe how gossipy our men are." Bonnie scoffed.

"I have to agree." Jenna called out.

"I didn't even know anything." Ric defended himself.

"But you were begging like a school girl." Damon scoffed.

The fire-alarm went off and they all groaned.

"Should we order pizza?" Jenna asked sheepishly.

* * *

It was late evening when Katherine finally slipped out the Lockwood mansion. She left Tyler snoring and completely spent. She found her dress on the ground and slipped it on starting towards the woods.

"I guess this is my walk of shame." She laughed to herself a tear springing to her eye as she let Stefan pass her thoughts walking through these gardens was always going to to remind her of him.

"But I don't feel terrible. It felt good to just let go for one night. Putting my pain for you aside." She said out loud.

Last night was really and sadly the first time in a long time since she had been with a man without a careful plot and manipulation behind it. It was unplanned, unexpected and Katherine had to admit unbelievable.

She felt a small flash of desire through her recalling the events of the night and day with him. Tyler could prove to be exactly the distraction she needed.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update. I hope you liked, please review! **_


	38. 3: Chapter 7 Bellbottoms and capes

**Chapter 7 Bell-bottoms and capes **

* * *

"Wait a second though." Mason said as they all sat around the table digging into the pizza Jenna ordered.

"What did you guys think I was talking about before? We never sorted that out." He said shoving some pizza into his mouth. "Damon sounded like he thought it was pretty serious."

"I think we've had enough gossiping for one night." Bonnie said quickly flashing a fast and curious glance at Elena who looked down at the floor with a guilty expression.

"I agree." Isobel nodded. "Let's talk wedding."

"Ah, yes so I was thinking a winter wedding would be _so_ pretty." Jenna murmured.

"No a beach wedding would be cool, you could do like a destination wedding." Bonnie suggested.

Elena glanced at Damon who mouthed '_you do it_'

"Please Damon?" She whispered.

"Um we are having destination wedding." He said.

"You are where?' Bonnie asked.

"How many guests can you bring?" Jenna asked.

"We're not having any guests." Damon explained.

"What?" All the women started murmuring.

"I want to have a big party at our new house when we get back but this is our wedding and it's just gonna be us." Elena said quickly glaring at Damon.

"What you asked me to do it." He said shrugging.

"Why though?" Isobel asked looking slightly disappointed. "I was kind of looking forward to seeing you walk down the isle."

"I know but a wedding and reception for two vampires? It's going to draw to much attention to us and Damon and I want to stay here for a while. Besides it's just not us. I don't want our wedding to be about the '_wedding_' I want it to be about us, just us." Elena explained.

"What are you going to Vegas?" Ric scoffed.

The couple exchanged glances.

"No. Come on Ric we're not tacky." Damon smiled. "Italy, we are going to get married in a private ceremony and then honeymoon in a villa for a few weeks."

"By the time we get back our house will be all ready." Elena finished smiling back at him lovingly.

Jenna sighed and looked at Jeremy. "You do realize you have no choice now. You are required to step up where she let me down and give me a wedding someday."

Bonnie blushed furiously and Jeremy laughed nervously.

"Okay I think you've had enough wine Aunt Jenna." He said.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Bonnie asked changing the subject quickly.

"Friday." Elena said squeezing Damon's hand she could hardly wait to actually call herself his wife.

"So soon." Ric mumbled. "But we still have time for a bachelor party."

"Hell yeah." Jeremy said.

"No strippers." Elena warned them,

"No strippers? It's a _bachelor party_." Mason exclaimed as Isobel glared at him.

"Ric you better _not _be planning on getting strippers for my underage nephew." Jenna warned,

Alaric opened his mouth to defend himself but Jeremy but cut him off.

"Maybe we should discuss the details later?" He suggested winking.

Bonnie gasped and Jeremy shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah the wink just totally gave it away you _moron_." Damon growled.

Elena chuckled and faced Damon.

"Fine you can have _all_ the strippers you want at your party." She said sweetly.

"Really?" He asked cocking his head towards her. "And what is the catch?"

"I get all the male strippers I want at _my_ party." She smirked.

"Forget it Ric no strippers." Damon said possessively.

"I was never planning on purchasing strippers." Ric balked trying to understand how this all got blamed on him.

"Purchasing?" Bonnie sputtered.

"Let's just change the subject, please." Jenna begged glaring at Ric who threw his hands in the air .

"Damon owns a cape." Ric blurted out suddenly.

"What the hell Ric?" Damon muttered.

"Jenna said to change the subject." He shrugged.

Elena was laughing so hard she couldn't stop and Bonnie was staring at Damon with complete joy in her eyes.

"A _cape_ as in like a Dracula cape?" She asked a wide smile forming across her face.

"It's just a velvet cape, they were worn as coats by the elite in France. It's not a Dracula cape." Damon defended shooting daggers at Ric.

"Oh this is rich, I want to see it." Jenna laughed.

"You should wear it for Halloween this year." Mason chimed in and Isobel giggled.

"I don't have it anymore." Damon muttered.

Elena's eyes glittered with a challenge.

The couples evening continued late into the night with plenty of booze and card games to keep them going. Elena raced inside when they got back home and be-lined for Damon's closet.

"Your not going to find it." he called after her with a smirk.

"Yes I will." She called back.

"Good luck love, your going to be searching all night." He smirked coming up behind her.

"Please I just want to see it." She pouted.

"You'll use it against me and make fun of me." He pouted back.

"That was Ric not me." She said. "I didn't realize you were so sensitive."

"I'm not they're just annoying." He muttered.

"Please Damon I want to see it." Elena begged.

"Fine." He grumbled pulling out a large trunk of his old clothes through the years.

"Oh wow." She said fingering through the clothes of all the different decades.

She smiled at various trousers and suspenders. She found a baby blue sweater that looked like it was from the fifties and he just shrugged. "Some girl bought it for me, I was supposed to go with her to a sock hop."

Elena crinkled her nose. "You let a girl buy you clothes?"

"I let you buy me clothes." He laughed.

"Only me." She said grimly.

"I just kept it for the hell of it." He shrugged. "This was 60 years before you princess."

"I know but did you date this girl?" She asked.

"Does it really matter? I dated some girls yes." He sighed. "But I never loved any of them or anyone until I found you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all weird." She said kissing him softly.

"I like your possessive side." He smiled kissing her back.

She laughed as she started pulling out all the black pants from the different decades. He had more pairs of black leather pants then she could imagine. She found one tight pair and couldn't help but picture how hot his ass would look in them.

"Here it is."' he said handing her a long dark velvet cape.

"It looks more like a cross between a robe and a snuggie." She remarked.

"It does _not_." He balked. "Feel it Elena its like heaven against your skin."

"Your being kind of weird about your cape." She smirked holding it to her cheek. He was right the fabric was so soft it was unbelievable and so warm.

"Okay I get why you like it." She admitted.

"Bell bottoms!" She shrieked the cape forgotten as she pulled out more items.

"Okay enough of this now." He said pulling her away from the clothes before she started making him put stuff on.

"But..." She trailed off turning back to the leather pants she eyed earlier and then glancing at him with a smirk in her eye.

_Crap,_ to late he thought.

* * *

Isobel and Mason got back to her place late and hurried inside.

"So I'm not to drunk tonight?" He asked as she pushed him into the house.

Their lips met roughly and a feeling of finally washed over both of them as they launched themselves on the couch.

Mason ripped at her shirt and she screamed pulling his clothes off faster and jumping on top of him finally letting out the long standing sexual tension she's had for him. Mason loved every minute of her taking control and screamed her name as they rode together.

After hours they finally collapsed next to each other on the each both covered in a slight sweat.

"Wow." She said.

"So you admit it then? Werewolves are better in bed?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your the best I've ever had does that suit you?" She asked.

"Yeah and the same goes for you Isobel." He said sincerely kissing her more tenderly.

She found herself curling next to him his arm easily finding its way around her. It felt comfortable and she enjoyed it. She closed her eyes and wondered briefly where Katherine was at.

* * *

Katherine walked for hours not really sure where she was going or what she was doing. At one point she stopped by the Gilbert's but it appeared to be some kind of a couples party so she decided to steer clear.

She didn't like this not having a plan or a purpose to fulfill. It made her feel empty it made her think, face her consequences. She didn't practically enjoy it to much. She started towards home but could smell and hear the sex from miles away and turned the other direction a small smile forming knowing her plan worked and Isobel was with Mason. Maybe she would lighten up now and stop being so cranky.

Both Isobel and Elena are happy thanks to my efforts, Katherine mused, wondering when she started doing things for other people. It was one thing when it was just Elena that could be written off easily. They looked alike of course Katherine would care for her. But now Isobel has been added to the list. That changed things. Katherine frowned and decided it was a family thing she cared because Isobel was family what other reason could there be?

Katherine found herself back at the Lockwood's and stood outside the door mutely.

Tyler opened it before she knocked at looked at her curiously.

"Want to come in?" He asked.

"Yeah okay." She said following him inside.

"Your still wearing the same dress." He pointed out.

"I never went home." She said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was wandering around." She said.

"Why were you doing that?" He asked.

"I was looking for a purpose." She explained. "I don't know what to do if I don't have some kind of plan."

"Oh I see." He nodded. "Did you find one?"

"I thought of one." He said softly. "I got Elena and Damon together and Isobel and Mason. If you want Caroline I can make it happen."

"How would you do that?" He asked curiously.

"I could get Matt into me pretty easily and then you she would run to you." Katherine shrugged.

"What do you get?" Tyler asked. "Do you like Matt?"

"He's cute but not really." Katherine said.

"Than why would you want to do this?"

"Because it would give me something to do so I don't have to think about Stefan and how I killed him." She said burying her head in her hands.

"Is that was last night was about?" He asked. "A distraction?"

"Yeah I guess." She admitted.

"But do you like me? I mean was it fun? Or was I just a stand in?" He asked looking slightly hurt.

"No you are no stand in... you were you... trust me." Katherine smiled softly. "No one's ever handled me so...I really enjoyed being with you Tyler. It was a distraction but a fun one and I know it was for you too."

"Well you know Kat, you get over someone by moving along and little distractions become bigger ones and soon your not really thinking about that person so much anymore. That's what I want now. I don't want Caroline through some ridiculous plot." Tyler said gently.

Katherine laughed suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

"This conversation..." She shook her head. "Tyler I never let anyone ask me questions... expect Elena occasionally but usually I get really pissed and annoyed when people question my motives."

"So your saying there is something different about me?" He asked.

"Don't push it." She laughed.

"Can I give you a alternate plan?" Tyler asked.

"Depends on what it is." Katherine said cautiously.

"Okay well how about you help me move past Caroline and I'll help you move past Stefan. Whenever one of us needs a distraction or whatever we'll just call." He suggested.

"You want to be booty calls?" She asked her eyes narrow.

"Stop pretending you don't love my aggressiveness." He growled nibbling on her neck.

"Stop pretending you don't like it when I pretend to fight you off." She teased back racing into the house. He moaned loudly and chased after her.

He caught her on the stairwell encircling his arms around her waist.

"I can get enough of you." He grunted into her ear pushing himself against her backside.

She groaned feeling his erection push against her and grinded backwards into him causing him to moan loudly running his hands up her dress. He smiled in delight to see she had no underwear on and wasted no time in taking her yet again. Very excited that last nights activities went going to be confined to one night after all.

* * *

**Hey everyone! The story will start to come to a close now. I have about 3-4more chapters and an epilogue planned. I know the third part hasn't been as exciting as the first two but I kind of wanted to use the third part to just enjoy the characters in their new everyday lives without the danger present. I didn't expect for Katherine to become such a huge part of the third part but I really got attached to her character and she kind of just wormed her way in er clawed I guess. :)

The delena wedding chapter will be all them though. :) I hope you enjoyed so far, I still have a few surprises planned you wont expect. I'm going to put my focus on this story now through it's completion so the updates will be much quicker. I want to say a huge thanks to all the reviewers! I logged in to see 400 today and squealed as if Ian Somerhalder was standing in my living room , lol. Thank you so much!

PS. The girls are going to play "I've never" at Elena's bachorlette party, if you have any questions you want asked let me know!


	39. 3: Chapter 8 Ladies night

**Chapter 8 Ladies night **

* * *

With a late flight Friday evening Damon and Elena both decided to just have their parties the night before they jetted off to Italy figuring they could sleep in and sleep on the long plane ride there. The week had been long for both of them. Though Damon was able to keep himself busy finishing up the house. He refused to let Elena see it again until it was all finished. She went along with it happily knowing he loved these little dramatics.

Elena counted the minutes until the day. Other then ordering her wedding dress and packing for the trip she has very little to do. Isobel and Mason were busy spending every second together apparently. She spent all day at the house helping them with the decorating and stuff and then went off with Mason every night.

Katherine was busy almost every singe day the whole week and Elena never had a chance to talk to her about what happened on her birthday. The only time she was home was during the day and she was usually sleeping. Elena couldn't help but wonder what she had been up to and with whom.

Caroline was still figuring out what she could and couldn't be around and when she was going to tell everybody the truth. Bonnie had been juggling her time between Caroline, Jeremy and school and Elena could tell it was taking it's toll on her. Caroline had agreed to stop by the party for a little while. She felt safe enough with Bonnie being there just planned on leaving fairly soon.

Luckily she had Damon to help her 'pass' the time they spent every second they could celebrating their new engagement status. Damon really enjoyed introducing her in public as his fiance. Even when the situation didn't really call for an introduction...like at the gas station the other night.

"You all ready for your party?" Damon asked giving her a long lingering kiss as she came down the stairs in a basic tank top and jeans.

"Yeah, Katherine should be here soon." She answered giving his butt a squeeze. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"You can always call me to come get you later." He said winking.

"The point is we spend a night apart." Elena stressed. "Since we won't be able to in Italy before our wedding."

"I hate spending any nights apart from you." He said sincerely. "But I'm all for a little bit of tradition.."

"Me too, but I'm so glad you agreed to a private wedding." She smiled leaning up to kiss him again.

"The last thing we need is Mystic Falls drama at our wedding." He agreed.

"Save that for the after party when we get back." She added as a horn honked outside.

"Have fun tonight and don't get arrested." He smirked.

"Ha, ha." She said dryly. "I should be saying that to you."

"Silly Elena I don't get caught." He quipped.

"I love you Damon." She said kissing him quick and heading out.

"Love you too." He said knowing she could hear him as she walked to the car.

* * *

"Oh wipe that dopey grin off your face. I'm getting nauseous." Katherine complained as she Elena jumped in that car.

"Why are you so dressed up for a bachelorette party?" Elena asked noticing Katherine's slinky black dress.

"The company doesn't matter I always like to look good." Katherine shrugged.

"Oh I know." Elena rolled her eyes. "But that usually involves some tight jeans and a sexy top. The short dresses are usually reversed for special occasions."

"Ahh you know me so well, it's like we were separated at birth." Katherine remarked.

"By a few centuries." Elena added with a smirk.

"So..." Elena prodded.

"So..." Katherine mocked shrugging her shoulders.

"I have hardly seen you all week. What have you been up to and does it have anything to do with the guy that was in your bed after my birthday party?" Elena asked she realized quickly she pushed it with the multiple questions. Katherine's lips tightened slightly.

"I have been avoiding _you_ and your dopey grin." Katherine quipped.

"That's cool. I'll stop pestering you with questions." Elena agreed a little to easily.

"That would be rare." Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Elena shrugged. "It's none of my business."

"Right." Katherine said crisply.

"Caroline agreed to come tonight." Elena said causally. "For a little while anyway."

"Hopefully no one decides to eat her." Katherine said in an apathetic voice.

"_What?_" Elena asked looking worried.

"I'm kidding, Elena." Katherine rolled her eyes. "Funny how she sleeps with a vampire, a werewolf and probably a fox-demon but has some _major _issue with you being a vampire."

"If anything happened with Shinichi it wasn't mutual. He possessed her!" Elena said looking terrified all the sudden. "Do you think something could have happened like that with him?"

"I have no idea." Katherine said. "I don't think so...he feeds on emotions. Although he chooses a human like appearance while he is here on earth. He is not and never has been human where werewolves and vampires are just altered or enhanced humans."

Elena looked relieved and glanced out the window.

"Why?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Elena said. "You brought it up. I just figured that would be really traumatizing."

"No _you_ brought her up actually." Katherine pointed out. "I never cared for the silly twit so I don't have no idea _why y_ou brought her up...unless you were planning to use her to catapult the conversation towards _someone else_."

"Like what?" Elena said glad she wasn't human anymore or her face would have flushed as soon as she got caught,

"You know _what_ Elena. Could you be any more transparent?" Katherine sighed in frustration. "Did Isobel tell you?"

"No Mason did. But is was an honest mistake." Elena said when Katherine's face lit up with anger.

"How do you accidentally tell someone that you caught two people in the midst of having sex?" Katherine asked shaking her head.

"It's.. it's nothing Damon and Jeremy were talking about something else and Mason thought they were talking about you and Tyler and then he just blurted it out." Elena explained hoping she didn't just get Mason killed.

"Oh well everyone was going to find at at some point anyway." Katherine said surprising her. "I kind of liked the secret appeal but whatever."

"So this wasn't a one time thing?" Elena asked suprised.

"I've been with him every day this week." Katherine said in a quiet voice.

"_Really?_" Elena asked unable to hold back the smile.

"It's just.. it's not like that." Katherine said.

"Well clearly there's something if you guys have been together every day this week." Elena pointed out.

"I mean..yeah he's kind of hard to stay away from. Especially because every time I try he's calling me or texting me again, He's a very relentless and aggressive guy. But it's pretty much just an attraction, a lust." Katherine explained surprised once again at how easy it was to open up to Elena. She actually fought back the urge to call her this week. She found her self wanting to talk about Tyler with someone, but was unable to bring herself to actually doing it until now.

"Is it fun?" Elena asked.

"Very fun." Katherine smiled. "As a matter of fact sometimes we have enough fun to even shock Damon Salvatore's fiance."

"Ah so you don't think of me as a prude anymore." Elena laughed.

"I guess we find out tonight." Katherine said with a mysterious wink.

"Anyway." Elena rolled her eyes. "After everything we have all been through together you need fun right now. Plus Tyler is a really good guy. He deserves to just let loose and have some fun too."

"Oh believe me he's not such a 'good guy'." Katherine smiled her eyes flickering. She pulled into Elena's driveway but they stayed seated in the car.

"You know what his pick up line was?" Katherine asked holding back a laugh.

"What?" Elena asked, "How bad could it be?"

Katherine turned and looked Elena up and down like Tyler had done to her and then lowered her voice mocking his 'jock like' tone."So you ever had sex with a werewolf?"

Elena burst out laughing and Katherine couldn't help but join her.

"_And it worked?_" Elena exclaimed in between bursts if laughter.

"It got my attention." Katherine said calming her self down but the smile still remained on her face and Elena suddenly realized it was the most genuine smile she had ever seen on Katherine.

* * *

"Elena!" Jenna pulled her into an embrace as they entered. Katherine slipped by quickly. Jenna had taken to hugging her too. Apparently the twin back story effected Jenna a little to much.

Jenna dragged Elena into the living room where Bonnie and Caroline were already waiting, They both got up and Bonnie hugged her first. Caroline and Elena looked at each other awkwardly for a moment and then finally hugged loosely. Caroline had on a baggy sweat shirt and jeans. Katherine seemed to be eying her suspiciously and Elena started feeling a little nervous.

Isobel arrived soon after and Elena surprised her by rushing up to embrace her. Isobel's eyes teared up just slightly as she squeezed her daughter back.

"So ladies." Katherine said plopping herself up on the couch. "Since Elena said no strippers."

Jenna turned and stuck her tongue out at Elena.

"Jenna!" Elena giggled seeing her Aunt was already tipsy. "If we got em they would get to have them too."

"Well I brought the next best thing." Katherine smirked pulling out a bottle of black magic wine.

"How did you get that?" Isobek asked her eyes wide she had only had it once but it was amazing.

"Its popular with vampires in Europe but difficult to find." Katherine said. "Luckily I have a connection."

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"Gold." Katherine replied.

"Can we drink it?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think you would want to." Elena started.

"Is there blood in it? Ewe." Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"Blood, herbs, wine but amazing aged wine and it's blessed by a witch." Isobel explained. "Humans can drink it too. It will get you drunk really fast though so I wouldn't recommend it."

"Its strong enough to get us drunk." Elena explained.

"I'll stick with Merlot." Jenna said casually.

"Beer for me." Bonnie said holding up her bottle.

"Funny, never took you for a beer girl." Katherine remarked.

Bonnie just shrugged. "I don't just sit around practicing spells all day."

"Touche." Katherine smiled.

"What are you drinking Caroline?" Jenna asked. "I have white and red wine, and beer in the fridge too."

"Soda is fine." Caroline said quickly.

Jenna came back in the room and sat down.

"Before we party since we wont actually be at your wedding. We decided not to do your typical raunchy bachelorette gifts." Bonnie said. "So we could give you a little tradition."

"So.." Caroline continued. "Bonnie and I got you something new."

She handed her a small package and Elena opened it to find a lacy garter belt.

"Good I'm glad this is new." Elena laughed.

"I got you something old." Isobel said handing her a pearl necklace. "It was my mothers."

"Thank you." Elena whispered.

"Something borrowed." Jenna said handing Elena her pearl earrings. They matched the necklace perfectly.

"Thank you! I'll return them unharmed I promise. I can't believe your letting me take these to Italy!" Elena exclaimed.

"I decided to be raunchy." Katherine said handing her a small gift bag. "Something blue."

Elena held up the string thong blue bikini and gasped.

"It'll look great on you." Katherine grinned.

"No way. I'm wearing this on a public beach." Elena gasped.

"Don't you guys have a private beach at your villa?" Katherine asked.

"Oh your right." Elena realized and smiled suddenly.

"Thanks." She winked ignoring Jenna's groan and Isabel's eye roll.

* * *

"So let's just get this party started with a drinking game." Katherine said pouring the thick red wine into glasses for herself and her descendants.

"Unless we should wait until the party pooper leaves." She added glancing quickly at Caroline who was staring the the liquid in the wine glasses with a sickened look on her face.

"I can still play along." Caroline flushed.

"What game are we playing?" Isobel asked raising an eyebrow at Katherine.

"After this will it matter?" Katherine laughed handing Isobel a glass.

"Not likely." Isobel admitted sniffing the liquid and closing her eyes as she took a gingerly slow sip.

Elena mimicked Isobel and noticed right away the scent filling her just klike she was about to feed. It was giving her the same rush unlike her usual blood-wine mixes and blood bags. She sipped gingerly and it felt like her whole body came to life.

"This stuff is.." She exclaimed.

"Gold?" Isobel offered.

"Yeah." Elena laughed.

"So we are playing I've never. The rules are simple you say something you've never done and anyone who has done it has to drink." Katherine explained quickly.

"I've played this before." Jenna smiled. "Ill go first."

"Go for it Red." Katherine smiled drunk Jenna wasn't so bad, she thought.

"I have never been bitten by a vampire." She said proudly.

"To easy" Elena groaned as everyone else in the room took a drink.

"Okay I got one." Bonnie said. "I have never _enjoyed_ being bitten by a vampire."

Jenna gasped as the rest of the girls in the room Caroline included took a drink.

"It's enjoyable?" Jenna asked looking grossed out.

"Very." Katherine replied.

"_Caroline_?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"From what I can remember. It was enjoyable sometimes." She stammered.

"Awkward." Bonnie muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry Elena...but I have to do this." Bonnie giggled. "I have never had sex with Damon Salvatore."

Elena took a shot and grimaced as everyone but Jenna and Bonnie drank.

"You have?" Jenna asked Isobel looking shocked.

"It's a sire thing..it wasn't like..that really." Isobel stammered. "I'll say this I have never had a sexual fantasy about Damon Salvatore."

Elena narrowed her eyes as Caroline, Katherine, and Jenna, _Jenna!_ Took a guilty drink.

"_Jenna!_" Elena exclaimed.

"It was a long time ago." Jenna stammered. "He can be really flirty. This was long before I even realized there was an attraction with you two."

"Liar you always knew there was was an attraction. You said it yourself."

"Okay but it was early one...once." Jenna stammered. "It was hardly even a fantasy just a brief thought if that."

"It's okay Jenna." Elena laughed. "I'm not really mad I'm just messing with you. I know how hot my fiance is."

Jenna laughed awkwardly. "Please don't tell Ric?"

Elena laughed harder. "I wont. I promise."

"I have never had sex in public." Caroline said bringing the subject back to the game.

Elena, Katherine, and Jenna all took a drink.

"She has the fire." Katherine smiled high-fiving Elena.

"When?' Jenna asked sternly.

"Top of the school for starters." Elena giggled feeling a nice buzz from her wine already.."Damon loves roof tops."

"Moving along." Isobel said smoothly. "I have never been caught in the act."

"Evil." Katherine hissed taking a drink.

Jenna also took a drink and Elena gasped.

"You mom caught me dozens of time with Logan." Jenna laughed. "Plus there was the incident in the parking lot at that concert."

"Jenna your _wicked_." Elena giggled.

"I am so winning this game." Bonnie laughed.

"I have never flashed a school bus full of football players." Elena spat back at her laughing.

Bonnie blushed and drank.

"I was really drunk." She said to Jenna who gave her a worried look.

"Okay my turn." Katherine said haughtily. "I have never broken the couch having sex with Mason."

"Well thank god for that!" Elena exclaimed.

Isobel drank and glared at Katherine. "Was that necessary? I didn't give them the details."

"Nah but it was fun." Katherine smirked.

"I have never had sex with a werewolf." Elena declared in a halfhearted attempt to stick up for Isobel although she was enjoying the banter between Isobel and Katherine.

Isobel drank and laughed and Caroline took a quick sip from her soda looking like she wanted to shrink into the couch.

Katherine stood up stretched picked up her glass of wine and downed the whole thing. She then sat down crossed her legs and smiled.

"Doesn't bother me." She said. "I think I need another glass. I've had _a lot_ of sex with a werewolf."

"We all already know." Bonnie said then glanced at Caroline who definitely did not know and who's face had become an alarming shade of red.

"Mason kind of blurted it out at Elena's engagement party." Jenna explained.

"I know Elena told me." Katherine shrugged. "It doesn't have to be a big secret. Tyler and I don't care anyone thinks or doesn't think about us."

Caroline stood up quickly and hurried to the bathroom upstairs. Elena flashed Bonnie a glance and they both headed upstairs to check on her.

"Told you she would poop the party." Katherine remarked.

* * *

Caroline was pacing back and forth in the bathroom when Elena and Bonnie walked in.

"Her?" She said turning to face them. "He's with her now?"

"I guess." Elena shrugged. "Why do you care? I thought Tyler was just your destructive move."

"He.. was. He is..I just _you_ told me he really cared about me." Caroline said with an accusing glare at Elena.

"He did, he does, but you don't _want_ him. He's moving on." Bonnie said softly.

"I don't like the idea of him moving on." Caroline admitted.

"Do you have feelings for Tyler, Caroline?" Elena asked nervously. "I mean when we talked you made it sound like you didn't care that it was just a mistake."

"No it's not like that. I care for him that's all and she's bad news." Caroline said.

"Caroline be honest. I know how hard this is I've been there. But repressing your feelings and lying about them only makes things harder on everyone involved trust me." Elena said.

"This isn't like_ that_ Elena. You were with Stefan but you were falling in love with Damon. I am with Matt and _in love_ with Matt but Tyler is supposed to be in love with me. If things go wrong..if Matt finds out. I don't want to be alone." Caroline said sniffling.

Elena's eyebrows raised and she glanced at Bonnie who looked just disturbed.

"Caroline you basically just said you want Tyler around just in case." Bonnie said dryly.

"He deserves more then that and you know it." Elena said.

"I do know that. It's not _my_ back up plan. It's for the baby. I just want to make sure he or she has a mommy and a daddy either way." Caroline said.

"That's easy then Caroline you be honest." Elena said losing her soft tone. "Get a paternity test done and then tell the real dad the truth. It might not be a traditional setting but you can work it out. Look at my family. It doesn't have to be this white picket fence thing you have stuck in your head."

"Yes it does and I'm sorry that you don't get that." Caroline snapped.

"I.. am too." Elena said. "But I don't. I just don't and honestly, this is going to come out too many people know already. You have to be honest you can't keep lying."

"Bonnie please?" Caroline looked at Bonnie tiredly. "You get it don't you?"

"No." Bonnie said honestly. "I agree with Elena. What's done is done. Matt deserves the truth and if your strong enough you will get through it. Tyler deserves the truth whether or not he is willing to be your saftey net is debatable but I know he would support and help raise his child. What your doing Caroline is playing a game and it's actually forcing me and Elena to lie to people we care about."

Caroline's eyes widened at the tears in Bonnie's eyes she hadn't realized how hard this had been on her.

"I don't want to keep things from Jeremy." Bonnie said quietly.

"I know." Caroline said sadly."And Elena I know you don't like keeping things from Damon..but" She stopped when Elena's eyes shifted quickly to the left.

"Elena? You didn't tell Damon did you?" Caroline asked her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry. I can't keep things from the man I'm going to marry." Elena said feeling a sadness wash over her at Caroline's angry and hateful glance. Lines were drawn and somehow her and Caroline ended up on opposite sides.

"Great, just great." Caroline muttered. "How could you Elena? This is girl code. You promised me."

"I'm really sorry. But this is about more then just you." Elena said softly and then the tears took over as Caroline fled from the room down the stairs and out the door slamming it behind her.

"She hates me." Elena whispered.

"She's upset..but she knew this was going to happen. Deep down she knows she can't keep lying." Bonnie said. "Don't let this ruin your night."

Isobel flashed upstairs and motioned for Elena.

"Whats going on?" Elena asked.

"Katherine heard everything." Isobel said.

"Did she follow Caroline outside?" Elena asked racing down stairs wide eyed as she said it.

"Don't follow me Elena!" Caroline said still running down the street. Katherine didn't appear to be in sight. Elena let out a breath of relief.

"I should offer her a ride home." Bonnie said. "I'll come back. Look Elena I don't blame you I almost told Jeremy so many times Damon is your fiance and I see that he has become close with Mason and Tyler."

"They built our house." Elena added. "They refused to even take money for it. I mean ..the whole thing was just so wrong and the longer it went on the more people it would hurt."

"I know." Bonnie smiled squeezing her arm and taking off after Caroline.

* * *

Elena shrugged and started back to the house. Katherine was on the porch with her phone in her lap and a serious expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Katherine asked.

"I just found out and, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." Elena sighed. "I was trying to convince her to tell the truth herself."

"You told Damon." Katherine pointed out.

"The love of my life yes." Elena sighed. "Is that so terrible? I know I broke girl code but I mean these are our friends."

"I don't care about _that _Elena. You know me better then anyone. I can open up to you. Tonight I did and you should have told me, warned me. At least now I know so I can get out before I get burned right?" Katherine said her eyes downcast. "You could have told me earlier in the car."

"I know." Elena said somberly. "Honestly though I actually forgot about it in the car. It didn't even cross my mind once. I'm really sorry I don't want you to feel like I chose Caroline over you or something. I don't want this to be like that."

"I wont be." Katherine promised. "Tyler is not going to want much to do with me until he finds out if its his baby or not when it is and I'm pretty damn sure it is. He wont give up on her. Matt wont be able to handle it and she'll just settle for him. Which sucks cause he's deserves more then that."

"First of all it is still likely that the baby is Matt's." Elena said. "And even if it is. Do you really think Tyler is going to want to be her just in case?"

"I think he loves her so when she comes to him with his child he will take her with open arms." Katherine said.

"Maybe he will." Elena said honestly. "Maybe he won't. But why assume the worst?"

"Because I'm a cynic." Katherine said.

"Why wait though right?" She added hitting send on her phone.

"What did you just do?" Elena asked.

"I just told Tyler." Katherine said.

"You did?" Elena gasped.

"Yes I did." She replied.

Katherine's phone beeped immediately.

"I have to go Elena, he wants to talk to me. I'm going to tell him everything I heard." She said.

"You should." Elena sighed. "He deserves the truth."

"Don't be to hard on her." Katherine advised. "I can empathize with Caroline. I know what its like to be pregnant and freaked out. I also know what its like to be torn between two men as do you. That being said my loyalties are to Tyler over her so I had to tell him the truth and I'm glad you get that."

"I feel like I betrayed her." Elena muttered. "I feel like our friendship is over."

"Your friendship is not over. Caroline got caught trying to cover up something that cant be covered up. It was bound to happen at some point and this really isn't your fault. I overheard and I told Tyler. This is just the tip of it for her. She'll forget about your minimal part in it." Katherine assured her.

"Katherine, for the record. I don't think this has to mean the end for you and Tyler." Elena said.

"We'll see." Katherine sighed walking off.

* * *

"Wow what a party this turned out to be." Elena muttered sitting down on the porch seat and sighing.

"_No way._" Isobel said coming outside with Jenna behind her she was holding Katherine's black magic wine bottle.

"This is your party. We are not letting the drama ruin it." Jenna added.

"We're taking you out wherever you want to go." Isobel said.

Elena smiled feeling better as Isobel handed her the bottle and she took a long drink.

"Um the grill?' Elena suggested.

"Not the grill." Isobel said. "The guys are going to be there."

"Than that's where I want to go." Elena said again smiling imagining Damon. The wine had her feeling a little romantic.

"Its his bachelor party your not supposed to show up." Isobel reminded her.

"I know that's why he'll love it." Elena said enthusiastically.

"Its _unexpected_." She added in a Damon-like drawl.

"Come on..I know you want to see Mason if this wine is affecting you like it is me and I'm _sure_ Jenna would like to see Ric?" Elena said teasingly.

"There really isn't anywhere else to go." Jenna offered.

"Walking distance." Isobel added trying to recall the last time she had been to drunk to drive.

"Then its decided." Elena said dashing off.

"You still have to stay here tonight." Jenna called out after her hurrying to catch up to the two vampires ahead of her.

* * *

**** I' m going to rewind for the next chapter so we'll get the full guys night before Tyler gets a text message and then the girls show up. I hope you enjoyed the ladies night. Thanks for the questions! They were awesome and really fun to write into the chapter. Please review! **


	40. 3:Chapter 9 Guys night?

**Chapter 9 Guys night?**

**

* * *

**

Damon drove to the grill right after Elena left and quickly helped himself to three shots before the rest of the guys showed up. They got a table in the back and ordered pizza's and beers. Damon personally didn't need a last night of freedom party. To Damon marrying Elena was his freedom and much more. But he kept his thoughts to himself and decided hanging with the guys could be fun. He was never one to turn down a night at the bar he figured what the hell.

"I was really hoping for a strip club." Mason pouted as he started digging into the pizza.

"Mason you go to a strip club and Isobel's going kick your ass." Tyler laughed grabbing a few slices for himself.

"If you want any pizza get some now." Jeremy warned Alaric. "These guys eat like cows."

"Wolves." Tyler corrected showing almost an entire piece of pizza into his mouth to prove Jeremy's point.

"It's not like she would _have_ to know." Mason said.

"She would know." Ric said wisely. "Don't fool yourself into thinking you can slide anything past her she's really smart."

"And your kind of stupid so you should make for an interesting couple." Damon quipped.

Mason threw a slice of pizza at him but Damon dodged it easily.

"I can't believe Damon Salvatore is going to be a married man." Ric laughed.

"Feel like you missed your chance?" Damon asked batting his eyelashes.

Ric grimaced and downed his beer. "Elena is a patient woman."

Damon laughed and motioned for the bartender to bring over more shots.

"Did you compel her not to card any of us?" Tyler asked.

Damon nodded and Tyler smiled widely.

"Getting wasted tonight." He laughed downing a shot of whiskey and grimacing.

"Is it a little to strong for you?" Damon teased. "Should we get you a martini?"

"I am more of a tequila drinker." Tyler shrugged. "But I could still drink you under the table."

Damon roared his head back laughing. "No one can drink me under the table, kid."

"Don't try, you'll regret it." Mason advised remembering how inebriated he got trying to just keep up with Isobel.

"Hey Tyler!" A long legged dark haired girl came walking in. Her eyes widened seeing Tyler and Jeremy drinking but she didn't say anything about.

"Hi Jamie." Tyler said only glancing at her for a moment before downing another shot of whiskey.

"How have you been?" Jamie asked."I haven't seen you at any of the parties lately."

"I've been busy." He said.

"Oh I know. Senior year has been crazy for me too. But listen Valerie is having a party tonight. If you want to stop by." She said looking nervous.

"I can't. I'm at my man's bachelor party." Tyler said slapping Damon's back.

Jamie's eyes widened when she took in the hot vampire next to Tyler.

"Oh sure, have fun and congratulations to you." She said glancing at Tyler and then Damon,.

"Well she's the one you should congratulate." Damon joked. "She's the lucky one."

Jamie giggled. "Your friend is funny Tyler."

"_Don't_ compliment him." Jeremy warned. "It only makes his ego bigger."

"Right..well I'll leave you guys to it then." Jamie smiled back at Tyler again. "A bunch of us are going to party in the graveyard tomorrow night if you want to come."

"I don't party in graveyards anymore." Tyler said and everyone chuckled.

Jamie looked confused but nodded her face reddened.

"I'm sorry...its not you Jamie. I'm um..I'm not really.." Tyler started.

"Single." Mason finished for him and Tyler looked up to glare at his uncle.

"Oh you have a girlfriend?" Jamie said looking a little better. "You should have just_ said _something."

She shook her head and took off quickly.

"Mason! Katherine is not my girlfriend." Tyler said angrily ignoring the crooked smiles in his direction from the rest of the guys. Mason warned him that they all knew about it so he figured why bother hiding it. He didn't really care what anyone thought but he wasn't about to have Mason _labeling _them.

"Then why does she sleep in your bed every night?" Mason teased.

"Oh trust me she's not 'sleeping' in there." Tyler boasted.

"Dude ,she looks just like my sister, I_ really_ didn't need that visual." Jeremy muttered looking down at the table.

"They were sleeping this morning. Cuddled up like a couple of puppies." Mason quipped.

They all laughed at Tyler's angry face.

"Just cut it out." Tyler said looking flustered. "We are just having fun. It's nothing serious."

"I would recommend you keep it that way." Damon advised. "It's Katherine she may have changed a little but she's still Katherine and she is still selfish and manipulative. You'll only get burned."

"Your wrong." Tyler said suddenly. "She's not as selfish as you think she is. Stefan's death changed her more then you realize. Yes she's kind of manipulative and she admittedly likes to play games. She just doesn't know what to do with herself if she doesn't have some kind of plan. But you know what? Lately all her 'plans' have been for other people."

Damon's eyes widened. "Well good luck then, I guess my warning is to late anyway."

"What?" Tyler asked looking confused.

"Your falling." Damon shrugged motioning the bartender over to bring them more drinks.

Tyler said nothing just helped himself to more pizza realizing that Damon was right. He wasn't planning on this on having feelings for her. He wasn't sure what to do now.

They continued drinking and jabbing at each other until Mason got a little to drunk and challenged Damon to an arm wresting competition.

Damon beat Mason in his drunken state easily and proudly enjoyed the attention of the bar as everyone gather oohing and owing over his strength.

"I can take him!" An older bulky man came forward. "Bring it _on_ pretty boy."

Damon smirked and sat down. Jeremy shot him a warning look and he rolled his eyes. He let the guy think he had him for a second and then took him down quickly. The bar hooted and cheered.

"Anyone else want to challenge the pretty boy?" Damon sneered.

"I will." Jeremy said with a glint in his eye.

"Uh okay." Damon said awkwardly sitting down.

They clasped hands and Jeremy looked Damon in the eye.

"I love you like a brother man, But your marrying my sister so I got to do say this and do this. You ever hurt my sister and I will kick your _ass_." Jeremy said.

"You know I would never hurt her." Damon said just as serious.

"Good." Jeremy smiled.

"I still gotta do this though." He took Damon's arm down in seconds and Damon's mouth dropped open in surprise. Jeremy was incredibly strong. He rubbed his arm and frowned at his brother in law who was enjoying the glory immensely.

"Guess he showed you." Ric quipped.

"_You_ want to take me on?" Damon growled.

"Don't go picking on the human just cause you got shown up." Tyler taunted as his phone started beeping.

"No sexting your _girlfriend_ on guys night.," Mason groaned.

Tyler's face went white and his mouth dropped open. He typed a quickly reply and got up quickly.

"I..gotta go." He said rushing out the door.

"What was that?" Ric asked.

"Who knows." Mason shrugged just as Bonnie rushed into the bar.

"Hey.." She said awkwardly coming up to their table. Jeremy smiled happily at her.

"I didn't mean to crash your party. I was actually looking for Matt. Is he working tonight?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"No I haven't seen him." Jeremy asked. "Why?"

"Nothing its Caroline she's upset and she wants to see him." Bonnie stammered. "I gotta get back to Elena's party. I'll see you around."

"Bonnie what's going on?" Jeremy asked pulling her away from the table.

"I cant..." She started.

"I already know." He said seriously.

"Lets go talk then." She said pulling him outside.

* * *

"I feel like we're missing something." Ric said watching the intense couple leave the bar.

"Not anymore." Damon smiled standing up. Ric looked to see Elena coming into the bar with Isobel behind her.

"Damon." Elena smiled running up to him she was focusing so hard on only using human speed she stumbled right into his arms.

"Hey princess." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh come on." Ric groaned and looked to Mason for help but Isobel was on his lap kissing him too. Ric was surprised at how the image didn't upset him. But he wondered where Jenna was. Finally she came running in completely flushed and panting.

"They are so fast." She panted sitting down next to Ric trying to catch her breath,

"Sorry Jenna." Elena giggled. "It's hard to think on this magic stuff."

"You have black magic wine?." Damon's eyes widened.

"Correction _had._" Isobel said. "It's all gone now."

"Damn." he muttered.

"Just kidding!" Elena laughed smuggling him the bottle under the table. "I made sure she didn't drink it all, she tried too."

"I didn't not." Isobel slurred. "We had to stop so Jenna could catch up and I was bored."

"You didn't stop for long enough." Jenna sighed taking a long sip of Ric's beer prompting him to cue the bartender yet again.

"Are you drunker then me tonight?" Mason teased Isobel. "This is going to be fun."

"Hope it's okay we crashed my party sort of busted." Elena said settling in to Damon's lap afterhe poured the remaining wine into one of the bar glasses.

"I'm glad you did, I missed you." Damion whispered into her ear.

"What happened?" Mason asked.

"Trouble, drama, you don't want to hear it right now." Isobel said. "Let's go play darts."

"Maybe I can actually beat you tonight." He smirked getting up to follow her.

"Where did Ric and Jenna go?" Elena asked just noting they had left the table.

"I don't know I was to busy looking at you." He whispered huskily into her ear as he slowly sipped on his drink.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Elena smiled watching as he enjoyed the drink. His eyes flashed pleasurably like he was like feeding and his cheeks flushed slightly. He left some at the bottom and handed it to her but she shook her head and passed it back to him.

"This stuff is amazing." He sighed. "We should try to find some in Italy."

"I'll add that to our list." She smiled.

"Our list?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course our list of things to do in Italy." She said.

"Throw it away." He demanded. " We don't need a list we're going to do two things get married and make love."

"I'm not throwing away the list." She protested.

He waggling his eyebrows at her. "Uninterrupted, private villa, married love every second of the day."

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed laughing."We cant just make love the whole time. I would actually like to see some of Italy."

"Fine." He groaned. "But making love better be number one on that list."

"Speaking of..." Elena's voice trailed off and she gestured towards the ceiling above them.

"You want to use your spidey powers to get it on on the ceiling?" Damon asked.

"No the roof." She laughed. "But would that be _possible?_"

"We have 2 entire weeks in a villa to figure that out." He said getting up and motioning for her to follow him.

* * *

They jumped up to the roof quickly and easily and Elena gasped.

Ric and Jenna were on the roof near the fire escape pressed together in a pretty compromising position.

"Whoa go Ric." Damon said whistling for good measure.

"Jenna!" Elena exclaimed as Ric sheepishly stood back from her and attempted to cover himself.

"Ahh..Ric put it away." Damon groaned. Then cracked up with laughter as Ric grabbed a beer bottle to cover himself with.

"Scarred for life." Elena laughed covering her eyes and backing up as far as possible. "My aunt and my step-dad."

Jenna grabbed her clothes and scurried behind a pillar in embarrassment

"Its just to funny." Damon finally stopped laughing and turned around walking back over to Elena shaking his head.

"We could just leave and let them have their rooftop fantasy." Elena said smirking.

"They need it more then us."Damon agreed whisking her up and jumping off the roof he started running towards the boarding house.

"You do realize I can run now right?" Elena giggled. "I'm a vampire remember?"

"I know I just happen to enjoy it." He said pointedly. "Besides it makes you swoon every time."

"I can't argue with that." She smiled leaning into his chest as he took off in a fast run.

* * *

Tyler sat at on front stoop of his house as still as a stone. Katherine described in complete detail what had she overheard. Tyler was stunned, angry, confused and terrified all at the same time. Katherine just sat next to him and let his mind race in it's own. He found his arm around her shoulder as if on accident but he left it there. It comforted him somehow in all of this.

"Tyler the baby is going to be yours." Katherine said softly.

"We don't know that yet." Tyler said slowly.

"I do." She said wisely. "Think about it for a minute Tyler. The gene that makes you a werewolf increases every single male hormonal instinct that you have."

He glanced at her curiously.

"I should know." She added jabbing his side playfully.

"Anyway...that would include your ability to impregnate a woman I would assume." She explained.

"I don't know..I mean. A kid? I'm just getting used to being half man half beast how am I supposed to handle a tiny little child?" He asked the terror becoming more dominant in his eyes.

"You will be fine." Katherine smiled. "It's easier then you think, so much of it is instinct. Plus I could see you like playing with your kid. You would probably be pretty fun."

"I guess...I just wow." He breathed. She nodded in understanding and they sat silently for a little longer.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." He said.

"I couldn't keep it from you." She said.

"Will you?" He started then stopped.

"Will I what?" She asked.

He opened his mouth and closed it looking nervous about whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Never mind I get it Tyler, I'll get our of your way so you can try to be with Caroline."

She stood up and started walking and he stared after her open mouthed and then stood quickly.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She turned around and faced him.

"That's not what I was going to ask you." He said.

"Well what then?" She sighed."I'm tried and I don't see the need in dragging this out."

"I was going to ask you if you would help me out. I mean when the time arrives. I don't know how its going to work but I'm not going to let Caroline keep my kid from me. I know my mom will be around but it would be kind of nice if you were too. I don't think it's going to come so natural to me." He said looking into her eyes sincerely. She could see the vulnerability in them and felt a heat on her body that she hadn't felt in _over_ 145 years now.

"You want a deadly vampire bitch to help you with your baby?" She asked incredulously.

"Your _not_ a deadly vampire bitch." He rolled his eyes and she shot him a look that said try me.

"Okay not all the time." He surrendered.

"Well sure if I'm still around then." Katherine finally said trying to appear cool.

"You make it sound like you don't want to be," He said.

"That's not it. I just think your going to end up with Caroline." Katherine admitted.

"Why?" He asked."Because she's pregnant? That's not a reason to be together."

"You love her." Katherine pointed out.

"Loved." He corrected. "But she and Matt deserve each other and honestly the fact that she is callous enough to want to use me as a back up just pisses me off."

"But what if she shows up here and tells you she was wrong she loves you too and she wants to be with you?" Katherine asked, "What if she tells you she wants to have a family with you?"

"Then I'm going to to tell her that I would be happy to figure out a way for us to be a family." He admitted and Katherine bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

"But not in any kind of a traditional way. I would just have to tell her I can't be with her because I'm falling for someone else." He said staring into her eyes.

Katherine eyes widened and she stared at him for a second before flashing over to him and kissing softer then she had before. He returned it just as softly.

"Well that was new." She smiled as he put his arm around her again and walked her into the house with him.

* * *

******Squealing over this weeks episode! Turning point for delena anyone?

_**Anyway hope you enjoyed the update please review! **_


	41. 3: Chapter 10 Obviously I do

**Chapter 10 Obviously I do **

* * *

Elena slept soundly most of the way to Italy. Damon had managed to score them a private Jet and it was rather cozy. He sat back enjoying the long flight. It had been a long time since he had been to Italy. He went there when he first left Mystic Falls after he turned and stayed in Europe for several years. At the time many vampires resided in Italy. Rumors had it the original vampires resided in Rome right underneath the cathedral.

Damon doubted the rumors but decided for sake of piece of mind to avoid that part of the region and take Elena to Florence. Florence was just as romantic with tons of historical buildings that Damon always enjoyed admiring. He had found them a private villa with it's own beach not from from a vineyard and he was sure that Elena was going to love it.

"Mm." Elena stirred on the soft seat and stretched. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Damon asked looking confused.

"Nothing." She replied with a smile. "Just you and me."

"Just the way I like it." He replied closing the distance between them and claiming her lips.

"Speaking of.." Damon said. "Jer decided to move back in with Jenna for a while."

"He did?" Elena asked surprised.

"He told me it was a our wedding gift." Damon shrugged.

"What did you say?" Elena asked worried that Jeremy felt unwanted.

"I asked him if he was to cheap to buy as a real gift." Damon replied.

"Damon please." She rolled her eyes. "I don't want him to feel cast aside."

"He doesn't princess relax." Damon said massaging her shoulders. "He wants to finish high school and date Bonnie and not be a third wheel in our new house with us. He's doing it more for Jenna then us. Ric told Jer that Jenna was having a bit of the empty nest depression."

"Oh." She said her face relaxing as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the shoulder massage.

"He's still going to be around for eternity though." Elena reminded Damon. "He will likely end up living with us a few times in the future."

"I figured." Damon replied. "I doubt Bonnie's ever going to change so...we'll see. But it's okay. I really like Jeremy. I just also like the idea of having my wife to myself for a few years."

"I like that idea very much myself." Elena murmured. "Especially if it means massages like this every day."

"Who said everyday?" He chuckled.

"I did and I'm the spoiled one in this relationship." She replied cheekily.

He flipped her over so she was facing him and kissed her pushing her down unto the seat.

"Or you are." She trailed off as he started kissing down her neck.

"Wanna join the mile high club?" he whispered.

Elena used her strength to surprise them and flipped them over so she was top of him.

"I would love to." She whispered in a low voice.

He growled thrusting his hips up at her in approval.

"You know though we _were_ supposed to spend a night apart before we got married." She reminded him he scowled as he realized she was teasing him.

"Your the one that came to the bar." He protested.

"I know." She smiled leaning down and kissing him delicately. "But maybe we should sustain until after the wedding now."

She felt his hardness against her and he groaned in frustration.

"Forget tradition." He said flipping them back over and claiming her mouth again pressing himself into her. She moaned and laughed kissing kiss neck and then nibbling on it.

"Its already forgotten." She said biting into his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

It was a little after 8 in the morning when they arrived it Italy. The airport wasn't far from the villa. A car was already waiting for them and they eagerly jumped in.

"Are you sure my dress arrived?" Elena asked as Damon got in and started towards the Villa.

"I'm sure." He said again. "I confirmed and re-confirmed."

Elena relaxed and looked out the window taking in the amazing view.

"We will drive through the city later the buildings will amaze you." Damon said pulling up to a small and beautiful little villa surrounded by greenery and flowers with a little beach right on the backyard.

"Oh my..wow. This is amazing." Elena gushed. "I feel like I'm in a fairytale."

"It's all real." He said wrapping her arms around her from behind.

The villa was completely stocked with food and wine and even clothes for the two of them to wear. Elena found her dress hanging in the closet of their bedroom and sighed in relief. It was a beautiful creamy white flowy dress. She held it against her and looked in the mirror smiling widely. She almost wished she was human just so she would feel the racing of her heart.

The wedding would be tonight at 8pm. They decided on a late night wedding because it just fit them better. They both wanted to get married as soon as they could so they could get on with the honeymoon activities asap. Elena smiled to herself thinking about how they couldn't even refrain for one might much less one day before their wedding.

They decided to nap for a few hours before getting ready for the wedding. Damon wouldn't tell her where he was taking her just that it would be very private and the minister was an old friend of his, meaning vampire. That relieved her a vampire would understand the significance of a vampire wedding better.

She could hardly keep her eyes shut to nap so she just sat and stared out at the view her keen eyes able to see it all so clearly. The beauty of this country was amazing. She left Damon peacefully sleeping and stepped outside enjoying the scenery immensely when she felt a strange presence and turned sharply. She couldn't see anyone but she knew someone had been there.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked trying to keep her voice hard.

She felt a breeze and whipped around again her fangs extending she hissed.

She continued to look around but didn't see anything so she went back inside and curled up close to Damon trying to shake off the uneasiness.

* * *

Elena forgot all about the weird feeling that afternoon as she nervously got ready for her wedding. She put her hair up in a loose up-do and put on the pearls that Iosbel and Jenna had given her. Damon had already left so he wouldn't at least wouldn't see her in her dress before the ceremony.

She heard the limo pull up and practically raced outside jumping inside.

"Where are we?" She gasped as the limo pulled up in front of a large garden.

"The Boboli Garden." The driver said opening the door for her he gestured her toward a beautiful garden entrance surrounded b large green bushes. She started down the path and could see Damon waiting for her at the end if it. He was standing near a old fashioned sculptured archway.

She felt tears in her eyes as she started towards him. She felt as if she entire life had led up to this exact moment.

"Elena." He whispered tears in his eyes as she came to stand facing him.

"Miss Elena." A short Italian priest took her hand and kissed it. "Rafael, I will administer the service today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elena said gracefully.

"I've known Damon a long time and to see him so happy is pleasure my dear." Rafael replied.

"Can we get started." Damon asked anxiously.

"Of course" Rafael laughed heartily. "You never were very patient were you?"

"With me he was." Elena smiled lovingly.

"Let's begin." Rafael smiled. "Today we are gathered to bound the two of you to eternity as husband and wife. This is not a traditional humans wedding therefore witness won't be necessary. We start with vows which you have written yourself..Damon.."

"Damon smiled almost looking shy and took Elena's hand delicately staring into her deep brown eyes with so much love she could feel it surrounding them.

"Elena. I don't even know where to start. That day when I told you I could think of a million reasons to kiss you, I meant it,. I can think of a trillion reasons to marry you. But the main one is that you complete me. Your my everything my love, my home. Calling you my girlfriend had just never been enough it never sounded right hell even wife doesn't sound right your so much more then that. I love you more then words can describe. I want to give you everything and anything all of myself its all yours forever. Will you take it?"

"Yes." She said tears streaming down her face.

"Will you be mine forever?" He asked his own eyes watering needing more confirmation.

"Yes Damon Yes."She cried touching his cheek.

He placed a gold ring on her finger slipping it next to the engagement ring. It had their initials engraved on the inside.

"Elena, do you accept Damon as your husband for eternity? Do you agree to bind your soul to his and be one with him forever. Mixing your blood with his allowing me to light your eternal flame?" Rafael asked holding up a large golden needle and a dark glass.

"I do." Elena said holding up her newly ringed finger and allowing Rafael to prick her blood he let it drip into a large glass.

"Elena please state your vows for Damon." Rafael directed.

Elena took up a deep breath and gazed at him.

"Damon I...you always say your so lucky to have me, But I'm the lucky one. I really am. You had to wait over 160 years for this and I only had to wait 17. This what we have is..I don't even have words for it. It's beyond amazing to love this deeply be loved this deeply. Sometimes I feel like I _am_ sleeping beauty and I woke up to my prince and this is happily ever after and it really_ is_. Its like every singe day is better then the next and I just cant imagine sleeping without you next to me even for _one night_."

She chuckled softly through her tears and he joined her tightly holding her hands gazing into her eyes and memorizing every single word.

"I want nothing more then to be your wife and so much more to give you everything of myself. I'm yours forever you didn't have to ask I just always was. Will you be mine too?" Elena finished holding out the similar but larger ring her had for Damon.

He eagerly handed her his ring finger and she slid it on easily. "I always was too."

He kissed her hard and she wrapped her arms around his neck responding enthusiastically.

"We're not quite finished." Rafael cleared his throat.

They pulled away staring at each other longingly and Rafael hurried.

"Damon, Do you accept Elena as your wife binding yourself to her for eternity..."

"Yes of course I do." Damon said cutting him off and holding up his finger.

Rafael laughed and pricked it dropping the blood into the glass he poured a strange liquid over it and Damon and Elena joined hands.

"Then I declare you husband and wife." He said throwing a match into the glass a colorful flame burst out of it. "May this flame burn for eternity."

"You may kiss the bride." Rafael finally said.

Damon pulled her to him quickly and kissed her her passionately.

"Congratulations." They heard Rafael chuckle as he left them alone.

"We did it." Elena smiled into his mouth kissing him again.

"So Mrs. Salvatore." Damon said in a husky voice. "Can I take you back to our villa now?"

"The sooner the better Mr. Salvatore. We have a marriage to consummate." Elena replied loving the sound of Mrs. Salvatore. Elena Salvatore. She turned it over on her mind loving the sound of it as her husband guided her into the limo.

* * *

It started pouring rain when they returned and Elena's dress clung to her she laughed and looked up at Damon with his slick black hair clinging to his face and licked her lips. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly not interested in waiting until they got indoors.

His tongue explored her mouth as expertly as always and he lifted her up so she was straddling him. He looked at her wet tight dress and groaned pulling the bodice down to reveal he bra-less breasts underneath.

He alternated between nibbling and sucking on her nipples while she pressed and grinding herself against him. Moaning in approval when he bit down on her nipple lapping up some of the blood. Her hand started pushing his jacket off. Soon she was unbuttoning his shirt and greedily trailing kisses down his wet chest.

She felt his hand reach under wet skirt and growled when he reached her center finding her already wet and ready for him. She fumbled with his slacks which were wet and clinging to his skin. Finally she was able to get them undone and pushed them off him eagerly. She could see his hardness in his silk black boxers and ripped them off of him. He was throbbing and ready for her but set her down on top of his rental car. He pulled up her wet shirt and kissed her leg all the way up to her thigh removing her garter with his teeth and pulling it off.

He stood and faced her with her garter in his mouth and his eyes wild with passion and love.

"Take me now Damon." She begged scooting up and spreading her legs for him.

He ripped her dress and panties off in one fell swoop and entered her slowly picking her up again off the car. He balanced her against him and kissed her as they moved and swayed together standing up with him inside of her. Finally they couldn't take the friction any longer and he leaned her against the car again thrusting into her faster and faster she matched his pace perfectly.

She threw her legs over his neck allowing him in even deeper.

"I love you." He said looking down into her eyes as he drove deeper into her.

"Love you Damon." She panted thrusting her hips upward increasing the pace. Their wet bodies were slick and slippery and the visual effect of Damon dripping and naked standing over her like some kind of god only increased the ecstasy as she threw her hips upward at him over and over. He screamed her name in pleasure as they both climaxed together.

He scooped his naked and wet wife into his arms and carried her over the threshold just as she was and this time it was almost perfect. Perfect of course would be when it was _their_ home. He carried her up the stairs and laid her down unto the bed.

She sprawled out sexily and looked up at him with her passion lidded eyes.

"Your my wife." He said nuzzling her face.

"I am." She agreed curling her body into his.

"Your my husband." She added.

"Forever." he agreed.

"Our forever." She said leaning over to kiss him deeply.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. Please review! **_


	42. 3: Chapter 11 Love conquers

**Chapter 11 Love conquers **

**

* * *

**

**Mystic Falls**

"Tyler I don't know about this." Jeremy sighed as Tyler drove to Caroline house. "Bonnie and I managed to work out the fact that we kept this from each other. I don't want to piss her off now."

"I don't really care if you piss of Bonnie. This is my life we're talking about. We're going to Caroline's and Bonnie is going to use her hocus pocus to tell us if that kid is mine or not and we're doing it now." Tyler said accelerating faster.

Jeremy gulped and called Bonnie but it went to voice mail again. He was sure she had gotten his earlier message. He hoped she was already at Caroline's and that this wasn't going to turn into some huge blow up fight.

Caroline and Bonnie were outside waiting for them. Caroline looked flushed and angry but Bonnie looked very calm and serene.

"Why didn't you call me back?" Jeremy asked her pulling her aside. Tyler and Caroline stood other silently looking anywhere but at each other.

"I was trying to convince her to do this." Bonnie whispered.

"Did she agree?" Jeremy asked.

"Reluctantly." Bonnie nodded. "We have to do this fast before she changes her mind."

"We?" He asked.

"I don't think I'm going to be strong enough...but maybe with your help." Bonnie trailed off.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Just hold my hand." She directed he did juts that and she walked over to Caroline.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked her.

"Yes." Tyler answered for her she glared at him but nodded.

Bonnie placed her hand on Caroline;s stomach and closed her eyes trying to sense the baby which she could she could feel the child's aura and even sense it's sex. But she could not sense the blood line. She wrinkled her eyebrows and tried even harder to concentrate but sighed when she realized even with Jeremy's energy she wasn't strong enough.

"I'm sorry Caroline..." Bonnie started to explain pulling away.

Caroline gasped her eyes wide. "It's Tyler's?"

"You can find a way...you guys can work this out." Jeremy stammered Bonnie's eyes widened and she looked at him.

"You sensed it Jeremy?" She asked. "I couldn't get that far..."

"Oh." He said looking sheepish. "Yes I instantly could sense the Lockwood blood."

"It's mine?" Tyler whispered. Caroline's face had gone stark white.

"I can't..believe..oh my god." Caroline sunk down unto the grass.

"Hey..it's okay Car." Tyler said sitting down next to her. "We'll get through this as friends okay?"

"Friends?" Caroline stared at him. "_Friends_, Tyler we're going to having a baby."

Bonnie motioned for Jeremy to follow her and they left the two of them alone to talk.

"I know that." He said. "I also know you love Matt and I ..care for Katherine. We're going to have to be friends Caroline its the only way we can make this work."

"Matt..." She cried. "Is going to leave me."

"You don't know that for sure." Tyler sighed. "He loves you."

"I thought _you_ loved me." Caroline sniffled.

"I did in way..it was more the idea of you. A long standing crush..but I've moved past all that Caroline." Tyler said softly.

"So even if Matt leaves me you don't want to be with me?" She cried.

"I'm sorry Caroline." Tyler said tucking a hair back from her face. "I'm falling for someone else and I cant walk away from her now."

"I'm not letting some vampire bitch anywhere near my baby." Caroline spat out angrily.

"Let's not make this ugly." Tyler suggested.

"I'm not." Caroline stood up folding her arms across her chest. "I'm being serious. I am supposed to be okay with my child being raised part of the time by a werewolf and a vampire...Tyler think about that for a minute."

"I realize that's crazy...but" He started.

"No really think about it. If you cared if you really wanted to do the right thing you would let this go." Caroline said. "Let Matt think it's his child let us be a family and your child have a normal life." She begged.

"Caroline our child could also become a werewolf you know I carry the gene the child will carry the gene, It is possible that they will phase in which case I am essential." Tyler pointed out. "Matt could not handle that. Then what? The truth comes out when our child is 18? Then he or she would resent us forever."

"You have a point." She sighed. "But..I just. How do I know you can handle your strength? What about her and her blood lust?"

"You just have to trust me." He said.

"I can trust you..but not her." She said. "Your right we're going to have to find a way to work this out. But I'm not budging on the Katherine part of this, She goes no where near my child."

"She wouldn't a harm a baby Caroline." Tyler said his eyes narrowing.

"I don't even want to discuss it. The subject's closed." Caroline said firmly.

"What subject?" Matt startled them walking up from the backyard. He must have walked over from work.

"Matt." Caroline gulped.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked looking from Caroline to Tyler suspiciously.

"There is no easy way to say this." Caroline said her face reddening. "A few months ago...I made a mistake."

"What?" Matt asked looking at Tyler cringe.

"I slept with Tyler the night I took off to my 'dad's house'." Caroline said feeling like she ripping off a bandage. Matt's broken and twisted face expression filled her with the worst pain she had ever felt.

"What?" Matt exploded racing towards Tyler. He slammed Tyler's chest but Tyler didn't budge. Matt started hitting him and Tyler just stood still taking it none of the punches affecting him anyway.

"I'm sorry Matt." Tyler said stiffly.

"Why how? Why?" Matt exploded his eyes growing red and watery.

"I just freaked out." Caroline cried. "Everything was so perfect between us and I got scared and I panicked. I hate that I did this to us Matt I really do. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

"You cheated on me." Matt fired at her. "With my best friend. How do I look past that?"

"I don't know." Caroline sobbed. "But please try..."

"I can't!" Matt exploded. "I'm sick and tried of being everyone's whipping boy. You all have your little secrets and I just stay in the background. Good old dependable Matt." he spat out. "But never quite good enough, never exciting enough."

"It wasn't like that I swear." Caroline sobbed. "I love you, only you!"

Tyler shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at his car wanting to just get out of there but he needed to make sure Caroline was okay first which was irritating because her and her hormones were really pissing him off. But she had his child with him so he had to protect her.

"So what about the baby?" Matt asked. "Is it even mine?"

Caroline's tear filled face and Tyler's grimaced gave him his answer.

"Matt please." Caroline begged.

"I gotta go." He said running out of her yard and down the street.

"Go chase him!" Caroline screamed at Tyler. "Bring him back!"

"I cant do that and you know it." He said calmly. "Go inside and get some rest. We have months to figure everything out okay."

She just sobbed and turned slowly waling inside holding her self together.

Tyler got in his car and drive home numbly his life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

"I can't wait for the party tonight." Mason smiled as he Isobel and Katherine got Damon and Elena's house ready for their imminent return to Mystic Falls.

"I can it's going to a _dra-ma_." Katherine drawled. "Caroline and Matt are coming."

"How's _that _whole thing going?" Isobel asked.

"Matt won't talk to either of them but he wants to come tonight for Elena I guess. Caroline is just a crying wreck all the time she refuses to let Tyler consider having me around the kid." Katherine said bitterly. "It's only a matter of time before I'm phased out."

"Who the hell are you?" Isobel shot at her. "Are you a Pierce or not because it sounds like your giving up."

"I'm not giving up. I'm simply facing reality." Katherine said smoothly.

"What you need to do is talk to Caroline. Ease her mind a little and make her see that you wouldn't harm her child." Isobel advised.

"I don't see what good that would do." Katherine shook her head.

"I don't see how it would do any bad either though." Mason pointed out. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

Caroline sighed reading re-reading the text from Matt. He said he wanted to talk tomorrow after the reception. She tried not to get her hopes up but prayed it was what she hoped it was and he wanted to make up.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her doorbell and she hurried downstairs.

"Elena?" She answered looking confused. "No Katherine..why are you here?"

"I just wanted to quickly stop by and assure you that I do not eat children." Katherine said sincerely.

"What!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I would never ever harm your child any child. But especially one that is part of the man I lo..care about. So..I just wanted you to know that. I was a mother once so I totally understand if you still want me to steer clear." Katherine explained.

"It's just it's scary. I mean your Katherine." Caroline pointed out.

"I know and I get it. Just understand that for the first time in my life I actually feel like I belong here with Tyler and Elena and Isobel and..it's been nice really nice. But I get it you know...and if it's going to be easier for me to go then maybe I should go." Katherine said thoughtfully.

"No." Caroline shook her head.

"God these hormones drive me crazy..." She added when Katherine shit her a bewildered look.

"It's a werewolf baby I'm sure the gene increases the amount of hormones your body is releasing." Katherine pointed out.

"Huh." Caroline looked stunned.

"I'm really old, you get kind of smart." Katherine shrugged.

"Anyways..what I was going to say was I may still have a chance with Matt and if not..well it's not going to be Tyler, It wasn't ever going to be Tyler. I always felt really guilty about that. But I can see that he is happy with you and I don't want to be the bitch who takes that away from him." Caroline sighed.

"I like you Caroline you remind me of myself in some ways." Katherine smirked.

"So you won't go?" Caroline asked.

"Not unless Tyler wants me to." Katherine said.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Caroline smirked.

"So we're cool then." Katherine said and Caroline nodded.

"We'll work everything out." Caroline sighed looking a lot less stressed then she had when she answered the door.

* * *

"Elena curled up next to Damon in their private jet excited to return home and celebrate her marriage with all their friends and family.

The honeymoon was amazing they did a little sightseeing but spent most of the time wrapped up in each other. Elena had been anxious to leave near the end through she still had a hard time shaking that strange feeling of being watched. It seemed to be gone as the sat back and enjoyed the long flight home.

"We have our own home waiting for us." Elena murmured.

"I know." He whispered huskily nibbling on her ear. "I can wait to take you in every room of the house."

"Mm, why don't we start practicing right now Mr Salvatore." She whispered finding his zipper and doing away with his pants.

"I have such a wicked wife." He moaned as she ripped off his boxers and took hold of throbbing member.

"You love it." She smiled winking at him before kneeling down to take him in her mouth.

Damon threw his head back and groaned in delight.

They were both pretty wiped out when the finally landed back in Virginia. They spent so much time making love and drinking black magic wine that Elena never fed live in Italy as they planned. She realized it had been a long time and she needed blood live blood.

"Damon I'm getting really anxious." She said as they walked to the car. "I wonder if to much of that wine has an adverse effect."

He glanced at her. "I'ts possible. Let's get you fed then."

She nodded feeling that need and fire start to rip through her painfully. It was almost as bad as the first night. Damon looked concerned when her fangs started to extend. He felt a need in his own body and was surprised how urgent it was. They both had blood bags on the jet.

"This is strange." Damon said glancing around the airport he felt another power but he couldn't place it.

He spotted an attendant working on a jet up ahead and grabbed Elena before she could rush for him. Whatever was happening was effecting her worse she was about to lose it.

"Do what I say." He directed her bringing her over to the man.

"Excuse me sir?" Damon said politely holding Elena tightly against him she buried her face in his shoulder trying to block out the man's scent.

"Yes?" The man squinted up at them

"I was hoping you could help my wife." Damon said in soft tone. "She's not well."

The man stood up and faced them. "Of course what do you need?"

"Your going to give her your blood." Damon stared into his eyes. "It won't hurt and you won't remember this night."

The man nodded his eyes blank.

Damon held unto Elena while she bit into him the scent of blood intoxicated Damon and he found himself oddly struggling for control. Elena was slurping greedily and he had to forcefully pull her off of him. He compelled the man to run and forget again holding her down the whole time. Eventually she relaxed and her eyes got wide.

"What was that? I was getting better." She said looking worried.

"It's not just you." He hissed rushing into the jet and pulling out the rest of the blood bags, he handed the majority of them to her and sucked down three himself.

"Why how did we loose control like that?' Elena asked looking panicked.

"I didn't lose control and I kept you from losing it." Damon snapped. "But I didn't have my full control and I sensed another power here. I don't like it whatever it is."

"Damon it's okay we'll figure it out." She said looking hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I don't like you seeing me like that." He assured her pulling her into his arms. "And I get kind of crabby when your in danger."

"We don't know that I am." She said soothingly.

"Elena whatever it was fucked with our needs." Damon groaned. "Why do we always have to deal with fucked up crap that I don't understand."

"Let's deal with it tomorrow. " She begged. "Right now I just want my husband to take me home."

He relented and they got in the car feeling apprehensive as they drove to their house.

* * *

Elena forgot about the incident when she saw the finished place. She jumped up and down and smiled wrapping her arms around Damon. He scooped her up bridal style and they both smiled in anticipation for the official carrying over the threshold.

He was predictably dramatic about it slowly walking to the door. He stopped and kissed her then opened it slowly. Finally he kicked it open wide but he stalled in the entry way absorbing the moment.

"Come on Damon" Elena rolled her eyes. "Your wife's getting pretty horny here."

He carried her over the threshold finally and a light blared on inside.

"Surprise!" Alaric yelled everyone else stood around looking amused and holding back laughter.

"That wasn't embarrassing at all." Elena remarked.

"Oh us Pierce woman we do love sex, don't we Isobel." Katherine remarked causing Isobel to glare at her.

Damon put her down and they stared in shock at the house which was completely done and decorated for a party.

"Congratulations." Isobel greeted them first hugging Elena tightly.

"Thanks mom."" Elena said returning her embrace.

"You know.." Isobel shook her fist in warning at Damon.

"Don't worry mom. I'll take real good care of her." Damon smirked.

"Watch it." Isobel hissed.

Elena laughed enjoying her strange family dynamic for whatever it was.

They spent a half an hour greeting everyone before they could finally get to the wine.

A knock at the door startled everyone.

Damon went to get it when the door opened and a tall muscular blond man with blue eyes walked inside.

"Klaus?" Katherine gasped.

"I knew she would lead me to you." He said in an icy tone. "You share my blood with a child? A child descended from your own family? You cursed her too? Have you learned nothing of your past mistakes?"

"It wasn't like that.." Elena stammered. "She didn't turn me on purpose."

"It doesn't matter darling. That is just the tip of the iceberg as far as Katherine is concerned. But I am a fair man and her sins shouldn't have to effect any of you. I'm willing to let any of you leave now and walk away unscathed."

He looked around amused when no one budged.

"I would certainly suggest the humans leave. I am an original vampire. My blood created Katherine, which means it runs in her two decedents here as well the Salvatore boy. They will find themselves having a very difficult time controlling their thirst around me. My blood calls to them making them need to feed."

Matt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Matt just take Caroline and get out of here." Tyler commanded stepping closer to Klaus. Matt did as directed running out the door with Caroline. Elena's fangs had started to extend and Damon was pulling her back.

"All humans have to leave now." Isobel said pacing back and forth.

"It 's having a stronger affect on them their younger but once the full effects start to get to the older vampires Damon and then Katherine all hell will break loose." Klaus advised.

Alaric reluctantly took Jenna and left. Bonnie stood firm refusing to leave.

"I drank vervain tea today." Bonnie said loudly hoping that would derail Elena who looked like she was losing it.

"She isn't worth fighting for." Klaus murmured.

'Yes she is." Tyler said standing face to face with him.

"She faked her own death., I agonized over it Katherine." Klaus said.

"I knew you would come kill me someday." She said quietly her eyes staring at him looking almost childlike.

"You used my blood and then even after I let you go even after I warned you you continued your games. You continued to use my blood. How many did you curse? As the original you know I'm responsible for their actions." Klaus said sharply.

"I know...I.." Katherine stammered.

"Now you killed a child and a child of your blood the last child in a know the vampire code Katherine. I am your sire therefore I have to pay for ending that bloodline, We are not allowed to do that. The code is set and clear to ensure human life is sustained. Human blood lines cannot end. I need to atone for your sin or face immense torture. You know this Katherine." Klaus said. "I told you all of this."

"I..know..I just thought maybe.." She actually stuttered looking scared. It freaked Elena out she didn't know Katherine could get scared.

"That I wouldn't find out?" He laughed. "That they wouldn't find out? Your a fool Katherine."

"Killing you should suffice. The vampire council will be happy with that action. " Klaus continued.

"Please don't." Katherine begged.

"What other choice do I have?" He asked.

"I won't let you kill her." Tyler said determined.

"You cant beat me. Why risk your life?" Klaus asked.

"Because I love her." Tyler said and Katherine gasped.

"Then you will die a fool like so many others." Klaus sighed raising his arm.

"No!"Katherine screamed pushing Tyler out of the way of the strike.

"Tyler you can't die, not for me you have to much to live for." Katherine begged. "I love you too. I really do that's why I have to do this."

Katherine flashed over to Klaus.

"Kill me and then let them all go." She commanded.

"No!" Tyler begged phasing and rushing at Klaus. Katherine screamed when Klaus pushed him off easily. Elena screamed forgetting about her blood lust as Klaus stalked Katherine stake in hand.

Damon tried to run towards her but couldn't move. Elena was screaming in frustration and could hear Isobel yelling at Mason to help she couldn't move.

"You can't hurt me. It's my blood in your veins." Klaus laughed evilly. "So funny how vampires get all cocky when they become sires. What they don't get is they are not true sires only the original's are. All Katherine did was pass my blood on."

Bonnie was chanting fanatically but getting nowhere. Jeremy placed his hands in her shoulder and she suddenly felt a burst of pure power she directed it towards Klaus's brain and it had the desired effect he crouched down in pain.

Mason rushed towards him knocking backwards against the wall. Bonnie's spell was barely holding him he came out of it and pushed Mason back several feet. He landed with a hard thus and Isobel screamed in horror.

"Bonnie focus." Jeremy directed feeling himself fade as he pushed more power into her.

Klaus crippled up again and Tyler faced him in his human form with a long stake in hand his launched his entire body at him and jammed It through Klaus's heart just as Bonnie's spell wore off. Klau's eyes got wide as his face turned gray.

Tyler didn't stop there he ripped Klaus head off and glared at it as it rolled landed with a thud unto the floor.

Damon was finally able to move and leaned down to check on Elena who looked shocked but okay. Isobel had rushed over to Mason and he seemed to be sitting up and talking to her.

"Get a fire going Damon, I'm not taking any chances." Tyler said roughly.

Damon nodded and helped Tyler burn the body.

Jeremy was passed out and Bonnie hovered over him.

"I took to much energy." Bonnie said a tear in her eyes.

"He'll be fine." Elena said handing Bonnie a few blood bags.

Jeremy came to after one and smiled kissing her softly.

"We made a good team." He quipped.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She smiled kissing him back.

* * *

Katherine stepped outside and stared at the fire her eyes wide.

"He's really gone." She said glancing at Tyler.

"I'm going to go." Damon said quickly making himself scarce.

"Don't ever try to sacrifice yourself for me again." He said his face somber.

"Ty..I wouldn't let you die. You have a baby that's going to need you." She said.

"I need you too. I love you Kat, okay I fricken love you don't ever make me think I'm going to lose you again." He said his voice breaking slightly.

"I wont." She said softly reaching for his face. "I love you too Tyler."

* * *

"What a party." Elena joked as she and Damon cuddled on the couch after everyone had left.

"Yeah I would say killing an original vampire pretty much takes the party stories cake." He agreed.

"You didn't kill him." She pointed out.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" He scoffed. "I couldn't kill him. I couldn't move."

"No Damon." She laughed. "I'm just saying it's kind of like we came full circle and with the help of Bonnie and Jer, Tyler got to be the hero today. It's just crazy how everything worked out."

"The kids are growing up." He laughed.

"I'm just glad they were able to stop him." Elena sighed.

"Me too princess. I really love our life. I don't want to lose anybody." He admitted.

"We won't." She remarked.

"How do you know? Tonight was close." He remarked.

"Because we are kind of the dream team here." She pointed out. "All these battles are making us force to be reckoned with."

"Team Damon." He quipped.

She laughed and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"I love you." She whispered into his mouth.

"I love you to Mrs. Salvatore." He replied kissing her softly.

* * *

_**The end-**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the story! It was a blast to write. Please review!**_

_**I may do an epi down the line but it would be pretty much based on Tyler/Katherine. Let me know if your into it.**_


End file.
